BLOODLINES 2
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: It's been twenty-one years since two wedding changed four lives forever. Now, the saga continues, as the mystery unfolds from Bloodlines 1. Written with Alison-Hart Burnett.UPDATED,CHAPTERS 20-30 Complete!
1. Null

To our readers- Thank you for reading our stories, My Big Fat G. I. Joe Wedding 1 and 2. A Fairebon Holiday, Second Chance and Bloodines. Your comments meant the world to us and we hope that you also enjoy the next chapter in our Saga, Bloodlines 2

Disclaimer: We do not own G.I. Joe, never had and probably never will. We do not own any of the Joe characters in this story. But we do own our characters that we have created. Please ask for permission if you would like to use any of our created characters. Thank you.

Title: BLOODLINES 2

Authors: Scarlett Slipper and Alison Hart- Burnett.

Summary: It's twenty- one years later! Mystery surrounds the base from the previous three years when a mission went deadly wrong causing havoc in several of the Joes lives. Now, the truth will be uncovered and danger is near. What secrets are hiding? What dangers hide ahead? For Bloodlines 2, will have you once again at the edge of your seat, laughing, crying and enjoying every moment! And wait-- who is getting married now? Brutus?? You may have to read to find out!

Pairing: Scarlett/Duke

Flint/Jaye

Cayden/ Colleen

Jeffrey/ Sky Dancer

Rating: PG 13 + some M

Category: Suspence/Drama, Romance, with some Humor. Note: recommend reading with tissues!

We would love Reviews!! Let us know what you think.


	2. eins

The gentle autumn breeze gushed around the scarlet, yellow and brown leaves in the air, while the soft rustling sounds created an eerie atmosphere in the evening's light. A gray building finally turned silent, after a long day of drill instructors barking at new recruits, of higher command barking at the numerous tricksters, and the constant sound of vehicles, planes and tanks roaming around the building, signaling to others to be ready for any unscheduled battle.

Two dark silhouette figures slowly edged near the building, passing the gray structure, and headed towards the sleeping quarters of the base. They stopped short, and jumped into a bush, while a man with a large looking dog neared their position. Their dark eyes followed the man, who wore a green shirt, brown camouflage pants and a funny looking hat. The dog, if you could call it a dog, or rather a horse would be a better-suited word, sniffed the ground, and glanced at the man.

"Will you hurry up, Lady!" the man grumbled, wanting to get it over with, and return the large brown animal to the kennels.

The dog barked happily, then jumped on the man, sending him down to the ground, and lay on his stomach, before starting to lick him continuously on the face.

"Damn dog," the annoyed voice came from under the massive animal.

The two hiding figures chuckled at the man's expense, now watching him try and move the heavyset animal off of his body and try to stand up.

"Off!"

The dog gave off a yawn, but slid off the man, allowing him to stand up and dust himself off.

"I am going to send you to—"

A sneeze came from the bushes, followed by a thump and a groan.

The man instantly went to military alert, his skills turning second nature, taking out his side arm. "Who's there? Show yourself."

The bushes slowly moved and the two figures slowly emerged, walking straight towards the man and the dog.

"Don't shoot, Flint," one of them pleaded, moving in an awkward walking step. "It's only us."

Flint, the second in command of the G. I. Joe team, shook his head and put away his weapon. "Shipwreck, what the hell are you two doing?"

Shipwreck chuckled, glancing toward the other person standing next to him, and then back to the warrant officer. "Punishment."

"Wreck's right, Flint," the second man nodded in agreement, glancing down at their uniform for the night.

Flint stared at the second man, whose blond hair and brown eyes, matched the outfit in perfection. "Anchors, can you please explain what type of punishment would put you and Shipwreck in chicken suits?"

Anchors looked at the older Joe team member. "Duke," he mumbled in a small voice.

"What about Duke?" Flint inquired, glancing from one sailor to the other.

Shipwreck gave off a nervous chuckle. "He ordered us to wear these things for two whole days and walk around the base in them."

Flint shook his head. "What possible thing did the two of you do this time to make our General Hauser tar and feather?"

Anchors took a step backward, ready to retreat. "We buried two cars under the obstacle course."

"Whose cars?"

Shipwreck again nervously chuckled, but also took a step backward. "Umm...yeah… well, one of them belongs to Duke…"

"It was only a trick! Honest!" Anchors tried to explain.

"Who's other car was it?" Flint asked sternly, now starting to fume toward the two irresponsible Joes.

"Umm…yeah…." Shipwreck stuttered. "The other car belongs to…emmm…"

"Out with it!" Flint ordered, taking a step closer.

Both men looked at each other and then gulped before answering, "Lady Jaye."

"WRECK!"

"Run for it!" Shipwreck shouted, about turning, grabbing the younger man's arm and dashing out of there faster then their yellow chicken suits could carry them.

"Wait until I get my hands on both of you!" Flint hollered, shaking his fist in the air.

The St. Bernard barked loudly at the running chickens, wanting to start chasing them, but the leash kept the animal at bay from having four G. I. Joe drumsticks for dinner.

Flint shook his head and mumbled about several severe punishments for the older sailor and his protégé. "And to think one sailor was enough, but no… they had to send us another!" He looked up at the orange sky. "Why me?"

He tugged the leash and the dog started to follow her owner. He glanced down at the panting animal, whose brown eyes never left his face. "You know Lady, they wanted to keep you. But when it comes in taking care of you. I'm the one in the dog house." He patted the animal on the head and headed for the dog kennels.

The kennels stood at the back left corner of the G. I. Joe base, near the river. The numerous sounds of barking came apparent while the warrant officer and Lady neared.

Flint noticed another figure in the kennel area, who at the moment had barely acknowledge his presence from her concentration on training a Doberman.

"Apollo, fuss!" came the command and the dog sat next to the woman, with long brown hair, tied in the back in a pony tail. Her brown eyes meeting her faithful companion's, who remained attentively toward his trainer.

"Evening, Sky Dancer," Flint greeted the young woman.

Sky Dancer's head rose to meet the warrant officer's. "Oh, hello Flint," she returned with a smile. "Hello there, Lady Alison."

The St. Bernard barked happily to the woman, wagging her thick tail and brown eyes never leaving her face.

Sky Dancer giggled, then reached down in her black pouch, which had been tied around her waist and pulled out a small cube of meat. "Here you go, Lady. Catch." She threw the treat toward the dog who caught it in midair.

Flint shook his head. "This dog is a garbage disposal, eats more then a cow and a horse put together." He then glanced back to the young Joe member. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Sky Dancer bent down, picked up a brown leather leash and hooked it on the Doberman's collar, then walked toward the warrant officer. "Training. Duke wants me to train Apollo for recovering explosive devices and narcotics."

"Narcotics?" Flint asked puzzled.

"For the barracks," Sky Dancer answered, opening one of the dog runs and putting her Doberman inside, which already held another identical Doberman. "Blieb, Athena." Commanding the other dog to stay.

"Not good," Flint muttered, opening another dog run and placing Lady Alison inside, then checked in the dog's dishes making sure that she would have plenty of water for the evening.

"A Greenshirt overdosed the other night. Dr. Caveman and First Aid almost lost him," Sky Dancer explained, checking on her dog's water dishes.

Flint shook his head again, closing the dog run's door. "You four have plans tonight?"

Sky Dancer nodded, patting both her dogs on their heads before closing the dog run's door, then started walking with the warrant officer. "Yes, Jeff and Cayden went to rent several horror movies for the evening and we plan to watch them in Cayden's and Colleen's suite."

Flint chuckled. "At least I won't be hearing Colleen's screams from over there," he replied, knowing that his daughter-in-law despised any horror movie ever created, and knowing his son, he would be picking several of the scariest of films.

Sky Dancer smirked. "Well, Jeffrey Hauser and Cayden Faireborn have their own horror movies to watch," she informed him, while they neared the barracks.

"Oh?" Flint inquired intrigued.

"Yes, Colly and I both agreed that the men are going to sit watching six hours of classic musicals. _From Meet Me in St. Louie_ to _My Fair Lady,_" Sky Dancer answered with pride

"I feel sorry for my son, really sorry!" Flint chuckled, while they entered the barracks. "Are you heading over to Duke's?"

Sky Dancer shook her head. "I think I need to go and change first." She glanced down at her green tight-wrapped dancer type shirt, short thin black skirt with black leggings underneath, and black boots. Even though anyone entering the army base would assume she could be a lost ballerina, her true code name came from her flying expertise.

"Alright. I need to change myself."

"Dog hair?" Sky Dancer asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"No, trick or treating. I'm dressing as Prince Charming for one Snow White, otherwise known as six year old, Eryn Anne Faireborn," Flint answered, while they climbed up the stairs.

"That's very sweet of you, Flint!" Sky Dancer pointed out. "Where are you taking the girls treating?"

Flint chuckled. "Just around the base. Some of the men got really into it! They bought candy and decorated their rooms for the girls." He then snickered. "Duke is getting dressed as a knight in shining armor. Allie even sent for a real authentic armor suit from her manor in Scotland!"

Sky Dancer grinned while they walked in the upstairs hallway. "Rowan is going to be Fair Maiden I presume?"

"You presume correctly," Flint answered, rounding the corner and heading for the Hauser's quarters.

"I can't wait to see you all dressed." Sky Dancer smiled, stopping at a door, leading to her quarters. "Tell Colleen I'll be there after I clean up and change."

"Well…you know that you could just come the way you are right now," Flint suggested, pointing to the dog hair that covered the trainer. "Werewolf costume."

"Funny." Sky Dancer giggled, opening the door. "I'll be right there."

The warrant officer nodded, then headed down the hallway and stopped at a door in the corner, which nameplate said, _Hauser_. He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A female's voice called out from inside, and in a few minutes the door opened and a young woman with long strawberry-blond hair, wrapped loosely around her shoulders which ended down to her waist, and with dark blue eyes smiled at him. "Hi, Dad."

Flint kissed the younger version of one redhead counterintelligence agent. "Hi, Colly," he greeted, walking in the suite. "How you feeling?"

Colleen Faireborn smiled and rested her hand on her stomach. "Just a little hungry. I told Cayden to grab a few bags of Gummy Bears before he returns from town."

The warrant officer nodded, glancing around the Hauser suite, which had been transformed into a Halloween décor filled with Jack o lanterns, webs, and even a live tarantula moving around on one of them. He shook his head at Scarlett's pet, while it climbed upwards on a skeleton, which had a sign on it and read, '_Shipwreck after tarred and feathered.'_ Nutmeg, crawled into the skeleton's mouth and settled there for probably a nice nap.

Several candles were placed on a shelf, which held several pictures of the family. One of Duke and Scarlett on their wedding day, another of a young Colleen winning her black belt, one of Jeffrey by his Sky Striker and his dog, Wolfie. Another of a little redhead girl with blue-green eyes, Rowan Hauser, which the Hausers had adopted six months ago. One of Jeffrey Hauser and Sky Dancer, smiling at one another and the latest picture on the shelf stood in the middle, with Duke, Scarlett, Colleen, Jeffrey, Rowan, the one which also included himself, his wife, his son, Cayden and their six year old daughter, Eryn. The picture taken at Colleen Hauser's and Cayden Faireborn's wedding. He remembered that special day, the day where his oldest son married his best friend's oldest daughter.

"Dad? You all right?" Colleen's soft voice came to his ear, and a gentle had touched his arm, bringing him back to the present.

"I'm fine, Lady Bug," Flint replied, patting the younger woman's hand.

"Mom and my Mom are in the bedroom dressing the girls," Colleen said, pointing to the bedroom door, which was shut and a piece of paper was tapped in the middle. '_No Daddies allowed_!'

"Where's your father?" Flint asked, his daughter in law.

"Trying to put the suit of armor on." Colleen answered. "It's taking him forever."

Suddenly, a crash sounded from the other bedroom of a metal hitting against metal, and a "Damn it!" followed. They exchanged similar looks knowing that inside the bedroom held one unhappy G. I. Joe leader. They rushed inside the second room and their jaws dropped, finding one General Hauser on the floor, wiggling around, wearing something of a heavy looking suit of armor.

"Dad? You all right?" Colleen asked to her father on the floor.

"I can't believe I let your mother talk me into this. How in the bloody blue blazes did they put these blasted things on?!" Duke grumbled.

Flint and Colleen looked at each other and held a giggle at the Joe leader's expense.

"Let me help you off the floor, good buddy." Flint walked over and extended his hand for his best friend.

"Tell anyone and you'll both be digging out the cars," Duke threatened playfully.

Flint chuckled while helping him try to stand back up. "Easy Conrad, otherwise we will be both on the floor."

"Should I get back-up?" Colleen asked, grinning down at her father's features.

"Okay, on three...1…2…," Flint said, trying to pull up his friend. "...3!!" He bent his knees and pulled with all his might. "It's so heav—..." His words trailed off, finding himself losing his balance and falling down on his best friend.

Colleen burst out laughing, holding her stomach.

"What's all the noise?" Jeffrey asked, walking near the bedrooms, he had just gotten home. "It sounds like tin cans...Oh this is good," he said when he spotted his father and godfather on the floor. He quickly ran to his room, grabbed the camera and took a picture.

"Jeffrey!!" Duke growled.

Flint shook his head. "Jeffrey, we've fallen and can't get up!"

Colleen continued to giggle. "I ...I have to get Mom!" She left the room, her laughter floating from outside the room.

"No, don't get your Mother!!" Duke ordered but it was too late. "Jeff, come help us."

Jeffrey shook his head and took another picture.

In second bedroom, Jaye sat in one of the chairs, finishing the last minute touches of her little Snow White. She glanced down at her own costume for the evening, which portrayed another fairy tale princess, Cinderella.

"Mommy, hurry!!" Eryn exclaimed excitedly, while her mother tried to tie the red ribbon in the little girl's long brown hair, but her fidgety movements made it impossible to finish the task.

Scarlett giggled at her young goddaughter, who now had begun to stomp on the ground with her Mary Jane shoe. "Eryn, if you sit still, your mom can tie the ribbon," she pointed out, then glanced downward to the red locks of her own daughter's.

Rowan looked up at her mother's dark blue eyes. "How do I look?" she asked politely, before she glanced to check herself in the room's mirror, and smiled at the dark blue medieval gown and crown.

"Like a princess." Scarlett smiled, glancing at her own image of an Irish Medieval Queen. Her emerald green and gold gown traveled down to the floor, and creating a authentic illusion of the redhead traveling back hundreds of years in the past.

The door slightly opened and Colleen peeked inside, giggling. "You all have to see this!" She beckoned them out of the room.

Scarlett and Jaye exchange curious glances and stood up, following the other woman out of the bedroom and toward the master bedroom.

Their eyes widened at the sight of one warrant officer and one general laying on the floor trying to stand up, while one younger version of Duke, continued to take several pictures of the comical moment.

"Jeffrey, can you please help them off the floor?!" Scarlett requested, shaking her head.

"Alright, alright. Geez Mom, ruin my fun," Jeffrey said laughing.

"Mommy are day wrastling?" Eryn asked, pointing at the men on the floor.

Jaye just laughed.

Flint grumbled while slowly trying to gain his balance, and kneeled on the carpeted floor. "Conrad, stop moving for a second!" he commanded, just when a tin arm slammed on his head, shaking the entire room around. "Easy... now I see five of you!"

Scarlett shook her head and walked over next to her son. "Con, give me your hand. Jeff, grab hold of his other one. And if we can't stand him up, I'm getting the can opener!"

"How about the chainsaw?" Colleen suggested from close to the door. Her eyes never leaving the comical moment.

"I'll go get it," Jaye said, turning to leave.

"Allie!" Flint shouted, thinking she was liable to get the chainsaw and try to use it on the man in the iron suit.

Scarlett looked down, watching her husband's face turn crimson. "Conrad! Your blood pressure!" she lightly scolded, arching down to grab hold one of his hands. "Jeff, ready?"

"What?" Jaye asked innocently.

"Mom, don't," Jeffrey said. "Let me do it."

"What's going on in here?" Cayden asked from the entrance to the suite having leaving the night's entertainment in his own quarters, his green eyes spotting the two best friends on the floor.

Colleen went to reply, but hiccuped and held on to her stomach.

Scarlett glanced at her son, then at her son-in-law. "Cayden, can you help a poor tin man from off the floor?"

Rowan and Eryn walked slowly toward Duke and stared down at his face.

"Daddy, do you know Dorothy?" Rowan asked seriously.

"Be careful of Toto, Uncle Con. He pee on you and you rust," Eryn said seriously.

Cayden was laughing really hard. "Sure, Ma."

"I can still go get that chainsaw," Jaye said.

"Just get me off this fucking floor," Duke growled, trying to move his iron legs.

The two little girls dropped jaws. "Get the soap!" they yelled.

"CONRAD!" Scarlett now yelled, letting her son-in-law take her position.

Together, the two young men grabbed hold of each tin arm and slowly and carefully pulled the fallen soldier off the ground and steadied him, making sure he wouldn't lose his balance.

Flint rose to his feet. "Alright, now?" he asked.

"How the hell did they walk in this stupid thing," Duke growled.

"Very carefully," Jaye said laughing.

"Conrad, stop cursing, or I'll take out one of my swords!" Scarlett threatened.

Colleen slowly sat on the bed, holding her stomach. "Okay, now I'm really hurting," she admitted, glancing down at her jeans.

Cayden rushed over to her. "What's the matter, Bunny?"

"Colleen?" Jaye asked in worry.

Scarlett looked over to her daughter. "Are you all right?" With a tone of concern.

Colleen glanced at her husband and then at her mother-in-law and lastly at her mother. "It hurts when I laugh because of the tightness," she said with rosy cheeks.

"Oh!" Scarlett realized, smiling at her daughter. "Allie, looks like we are going shopping tomorrow for some new clothing."

"Yep. Maternity clothes time," Jaye said chuckling. "I can't wait."

"Mommy, can I get madunity cwose too?" Eryn asked innocently.

"They'll be too big on you, Munchkin." Flint smiled at his daughter.

The sound of tin cans moving came apparent from behind and they all turned to notice the Joe leader starting to walk on his own.

"Looks like you got the hang of it, Dad!" Colleen smiled, leaning against her husband.

"Can we go treating now?" Rowan plead. "I've never gone treating before."

"It's wots and wots of fun," Eryn said, taking her best friend's hand and walking out of the room.

"Cayden, why don't you have her wear a pair of your scrub pants tonight. That will help keep her comfortable," Jaye suggested.

"That's a good idea. Would you like that?" Cayden asked his wife.

"This was the stupidest idea..." Duke grumbled, glancing down at his suit.

"I guess I have to wear his snoopy ones." Colleen grinned at her husband.

Scarlett walked up to her husband. "You know... I wouldn't complain in your current position, you know..." She rose one of her fingers in the air, right in front of him. " because one redhead can easily push you back on the floor." She wiggled her finger at him. "And… you can stay there all night long... and not even getting up to go to your royal thrown." She tilted her head toward him with a mask of victory on her face.

"Alright, I get it," Duke said. "But do I have to wear the helmet?"

"Well of course! Otherwise the dragon is going to make your little you know what on the top of your head disappear from its fire breath!" Scarlett mocked, smiling at his expression.

Colleen giggled. "Well, you all have a good time." She rose from the bed. "Cayden, Jeff, Reena and I just plan to relax and watch some nice movies for the night."

Cayden stood up from the bed, and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, I got some really good ones."

Duke grumbled under his breath and put the helmet on.

Jeffrey started taking pictures again, his crystal blue eyes sparking with mischief.

"Well, at least my costume is not that bad." Flint smiled. "Allie, did you bring it here? Or do I have to go back to the suite?"

"Yeah, it's in the other bedroom. You better hurry." Jaye smiled. "Want some help?"

"MOM!!" Cayden exclaimed.

"Naw... this body can still fit in nice tights!" He made a modeling pose, and wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.

Scarlett shook her head. "Alright, hurry up, Dash."

Flint nodded, kissed his wife and headed for the other room.

"I swear, since you got out of that wheelchair you've been worse than me and Colleen," Cayden said.

"Not even close, Caveman." Jeffrey said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I thought Reena would be here by now?" Colleen asked, now getting worried about her best friend.

Scarlett walked over and helped her husband try to move. "Take it slow. Move one step at a time." She listened to his grumbling, while they walked out of the room.

Jaye followed Scarlett out, her blue dress swaying around her.

"Let's go check on her," Cayden said.

"I'm going with you," Jeff stated.

"I'm coming with you," Colleen added. They all walked out of the bedroom and headed for the door.

"Leaving?" Scarlett asked, her hand holding onto one of the iron arms of the suit, trying to balance her husband, watching them pass by.

"We're going to get Reena," Colleen answered, turning the knob of the suite's door and opening it, only to find one brown haired best friend in surprise.

Sky Dancer and Colleen shrieked at the moment, not expecting the other there, which made Colleen take a step back, bumping into her husband, who bumped into Jeffrey, who took his own step backwards and bumped against his mother, who slightly shifted, losing her balance and caused one Iron Man to fall down on the ground, causing one massive tin can crashing sound effect.

"This is going to be a long night." Scarlett mumbled, glancing down at her husband, who had fallen on his face and listened to the mumbled words, which she knew that they were one hundred percent non child friendly.


	3. zwei

The sounds of the kernels popping in the microwave filled the kitchen with its aroma. A small pot boiled some fresh melted butter, which combined with the aroma of the freshly made popcorn turned the space into one delicious smelling combination that made stomachs growl, begging to eat the special treat.

Colleen walked to the microwave, wearing her snoopy scrubs creating swishing sounds from her steps. Her dark blue eyes lowered themselves to peek into the microwave, waiting for the final sound, indicating that the treat was ready to be eaten. Standing upright, she gently touched her slightly bulging stomach, which held a very special treat itself, her first child. But also the first child born that connected four special people in one bloodline. A grandchild, the first grandchild to one Joe leader, one warrant officer, one covert operative agent and one counterintelligence agent.

Two bowls sat on the counter and the little beeping sound from the microwave told the mother-to-be that the treat was ready to be eaten. Opening the microwave door, she took out the streaming hot white bag and carefully opened it, filling both the bowls with the white popcorn. Then taking the melted butter, she poured it on the larger popcorn bowl, making sure that every single drop was used.

Her nose scrunched up from the buttery smell that came to her nostrils. She despised butter, as much as she had despised the first movie that had watched. Her husband just _had _to see the new revised version of _House on the Hill_. Her heart still pounded from the blood on the walls and the death of the characters. She already knew that sleep tonight would be indefinable.

"Need help?" Sky Dancer's voice came from behind, making her slightly jump.

Colleen whirled around, her heart still pounding. "I'm going to bury my husband under the obstacle course!" she decreed, shaking her head and touching her chest lightly.

Sky Dancer let out a soft giggle, walking inside the kitchen and picking up the larger bowl. "I see you put enough butter in here to satisfy his love for it."

"Oh, yes. My brother the butter addict!" Colleen smirked. "As much as I hate it, he loves it!" Her eyes soften, remembering that several months ago, her brother—her twin brother had been lost from her world for three long years. His memory gone and thanks to their special bond, he had found his way home.

Sky Dancer's cheeks turned a shade of rose, glancing down at her yellow cashmere shirt. "I also think he enjoyed it when I held onto him for dear life during the movie!"

"I think I made my husband deaf from my screaming, but he deserves it!" Colleen stated, taking the other bowl in her hands.

"Well, it's their turn now," Sky Dancer smirked at her best friend.

Colleen's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Which one did you put in?" she whispered, making sure the men in the other room wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Sound of Music," Sky Dancer devilishly smiled, "They are going to scream begging for us to stop the DVD and if anything, I will sit on Jeffrey Hauser just so he will watch the entire movie!"

Colleen giggled. "Come on, they are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Yeah, probably saying about a mother-to-be and her best friend eating all the food and leaving them to starve!" Sky Dancer replied, walking out of the kitchen and toward the living room.

The largely spaced room had been decorated for the Halloween Holiday for two special treaters. Colleen had transformed the space into a princess medieval setting and had one of the chairs two special boxes that were to be given for the treaters. In each box held two princess dolls, identical to the real princesses that were arriving.

Around the room, several pictures of their families rested on walls, side tables and other areas, making the place feel more like home. On one side of the room, a massive bookcase held thousands of books, which half of them were medical journals. Others were classic novels, poetry, fiction, science fiction, and others in different languages from Gaelic to Greek. On the other side of the room, which held the entertaining area, and seating place, also held in the corner a lavishly old 1930's wooden roll top desk that housed one famous laptop and hundreds of typed pages which held thousands of words. Next to the laptop, one book stood at attention. _My G. I. Joe World_, which had been published several weeks ago and written by Colleen Hauser.

"Where are they?" Colleen asked perplexed, setting down the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and making sure they still had plenty of sodas for the next movie round.

Sky Dancer looked around. "I.. I…don't know." Her eyes roamed the room, but could not get a glimpse of one blond blue-eyed sergeant or one wavy brown green-eyed medic.

"You think they got called in for battle?" Colleen guessed nervously.

"No, my own beeper would had gone off." Sky Dancer indicated to the wristband. She set her own bowl on the coffee table and turned around. "Jeff? Cayden?" she called out.

Nothing, no reply, no sound and not even a pin drop. Dead silence, only dead silence greeted the two young women. They exchanged worried looks.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and two Cobra Vipers walked inside, weapons in the air, ready to fire.

"Hands up in the air!" one of them commanded in deep voice, moving his weapon upwards.

The women stood in shock for a split second, before Sky Dancer stepped in front of her best friend, barricading her from the terrorists.

The second Viper walked closer to the women. "Hands up or else!"

Colleen and Sky Dancer exchanged knowing looks, then simultaneously took two steps, and with one martial arts movement, kicked the weapons out of the blue uniformed enemies, sending them crashing to the ground.

The two large guns fell to the floor and burst into chocolate pieces.

"What the—??" Sky Dancer uttered in disbelief, glancing down for a moment at the shattered weapon, which had been made out of pure dark brown chocolate. Her eyes then glimpsed at one of the Vipers and her body flew in the air, landing on top of him, sending them both falling down on the floor.

Colleen took another step forward, ready to strike the second Viper, who had started to back away. 'How in the world did they get on the base?' her mind asked, but found no answers.

Sky Dancer grabbed hold the arms of first Viper, pinning them to the ground. Her face masked by skilled professionalism in the years of battling Cobra. Her eyes hard, ready to continue to fight, never giving up, but then suddenly they started to change, realizing something. A familiar smell, a cologne. Her teeth gritted and with one hand, she tore off the mask of the Viper, revealing the handsome features from underneath the mask. Her eyes flared instantly with fire and her mouth shouted, "Jeffrey Hauser! You are going to get it!"

"Hey, babe," Jeffery said chuckling.

The other Viper began backing away from the martial arts expert.

"Oh, you did not just called me babe!" Sky Dancer retorted. Still pinning him to the ground.

Colleen took two more steps closer to the second Viper, her eyes glued to his mask. "One- if you are my husband underneath that mask, you will find yourself begging to really be part of Cobra." She took another step closer. "And Two- If any of this was your idea, you will know the meaning of black belt!"

Cayden tore off the mask. "Hey, Bunny." He tried to sooth her.

"Hey Ree, it was just a joke," Jeffrey said.

Colleen glanced at her husband then at her best friend. "Reena, what should we do with these two Cobra traitors?"

"Put on back their masks," Sky Dancer ordered, already putting back on the mask on her boyfriend.

"You heard the lady, Caveman. Put it on!" Colleen ordered.

"But Bunny..." Cayden said, still backing up.

"Want me to put it on for you?" Colleen scoffed, stepping closer toward him, backing him toward one of the corners.

Sky Dancer smirked from on top of Jeffrey, while smiling down at his face. "You two boys are going to go treating."

"Oh no, please, Ree. We were just joking," Jeffrey pleaded.

"Bunny, come on. We'll get killed and you'll have to raise the baby on your own." Cayden tried to get out of it.

"Sorry boys. But now it's the girls to have some fun." Sky Dancer smirked at their faces.

Colleen grabbed the second mask and pulled it over her husband's face. "There! They are all set!"

A knocking came on the door and two little voices of "Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet, Gimme something good to eat, if you don't, We don't care, We'll just throw you Shipwreck's dirty underwear!"

Colleen giggled while opening the door to let the six treaters inside.

Eryn and Rowan came first inside, holding their treat bags, but once they saw the two Cobra Vipers, they screamed and ran outside the hallway.

Flint rushed into the room. "Hey, what did you—" His voice stopped, glancing at the floor, spotting Sky Dancer on top of a Cobra Viper, while his daughter-in-law had another cornered. "What the HELL! Duke! Get in here!"

The sound of cans moving came apparent and the Joe leader made his way inside. "What the—"

"Vipers!" Flint said in shock. "The girls caught them!"

Sky Dancer nodded. "Yes we did, we plan on teaching them a lesson."

Jeffrey and Cayden groaned.

"Dad, how about the brig?" Colleen suggested with a smile.

"The brig! I'm sending them to the brig!" Flint grunted, walking over to the cornered Viper and grabbing him by the arm. "You will wish you never listed in Cobra when I'm done with you!"

"DAD!!" Cayden called out.

Flint stopped short and slowly turned around, hearing his son's voice. "What the HELL!" he repeated, stunned.

Scarlett, Jaye, Rowan and Eryn all walked in the suite.

"What's going on here?" Scarlett asked, looking at the scene. "Vipers!"

"Get off me!!" Jeffrey in his Viper costume cried out.

"We're not really Vipers," Cayden tried to say.

"What on Earth is going on?" Jaye asked.

"Daddy, can I kick him in his privates?" Eryn asked.

Duke just looked at the Vipers. "Alright, someone talk now!!"

Sky Dancer stood up from Jeffrey and helped him up. "Go, on show them your face," she ordered.

Scarlett rushed to her daughter. "Colleen, are you all right?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Mom, I'm fine. They thought they scared us," Colleen explained, pointing to the Vipers.

Rowan hid behind her father. "Dad, are you going to slice them in half with your sword?"

Jeffrey and Cayden pulled off the masks at the same time.

"This is not very funny, Cayden Daniel Faireborn!" Jaye said sternly.

"Jeffery!!" Duke said angrily.

"Can I still kick them in the privates, Daddy?" Eryn asked.

"Eryn, I'm about to give you permission, but I won't." Flint answered his daughter. Then he turned at the two men. "What were you thinking? Were you thinking?"

Colleen and Sky Dancer held their giggles, watching them try to explain at the same time but making barely any sense.

Sky Dancer stepped up. "They were only playing a trick, honest." She pointed to the floor. "They made Cobra weapons out of chocolate too."

Rowan and Eryn looked at each other and yelled at the same time. "Chocolate!" They both kneeled on the floor, gathering the chocolate.

"Girls, leave those," Scarlett said strictly, not wanting them to pick the chocolate pieces up.

"But, Nana," Eryn protested.

"No, she's right, leave them," Jaye said.

Colleen walked over to the girls. "I have a better treat for you." She beckoned them to follow her, which they did and she handed each of them a long box. "Open them."

The girls sat on the floor and began ripping the wrapped presents open.

Flint shook his head at his son and best friend's son. "You know, Conrad. These two are just like us, pulling tricks out of their G. I. Joe hats."

"So we're not in trouble?" Cayden asked.

Jeffery seemed to be pleading with them.

"A Snow White dolly!!" Eryn exclaimed. "I put it on the shelf, so Brutus no get mad."

"Colly! She's beautiful!" Rowan stated, holding up a medieval princess doll.

Colleen giggled. "I'm glad you both like them."

Flint and Duke looked at each other.

"You know, old buddy. I have the perfect punishment for them," Flint grinned.

"Really, old pal?" Duke asked, looking at his friend. "And what would that be?"

Jaye looked at Scarlett trying not to laugh.

Sky Dancer covered her mouth and swallowed her giggles that wanted to escape.

Flint walked over and put a arm over both Cobra Trick-o-Treaters. "Boys, tomorrow morning you both have a date with a shovel and you are both going to dig out two cars from under the obstacle course."

Colleen burst out laughing. "Oh Dad! That's a great punishment!"

"Oh yeah, that's wonderful punishment," Duke agreed.

"Whose cars?" Cayden asked just when Jeff groaned.

Flint cleared his throat. "One belongs to Duke, the other belongs to your mother." He smirked at his wife's face, discovering that her beloved car had been buried six feet under.

Scarlett glanced at her husband. "They buried our car!" she said in shock, then shook her head, with the group of misfits that the team held, she believed it!

Colleen slowly sat down in a chair, watching the two girls playing with their dolls.

"Who buried my car?!" Jaye demanded.

"Chickens did, Mommy." Eryn answered playing with her new doll.

"But Dad..." Jeffrey and Cayden protested at the same time.

"No buts! Tomorrow 0700 hrs and boys, you will have an audience!" Flint smiled at them. "Both Beach Head and Sammy have training session during those hours."

Sky Dancer smiled at her best friend, who grinned back. This punishment surpassed the one they had thought of.

Scarlett shook her head. "Alright. We still have some stops before the girl's bedtimes." She glanced at the two princesses for the night. "Thank Colleen, girls."

Rowan jumped from the floor and hugged her sister. "Thank you, Colly, She is lovely."

Eryn went over and hugged Colly. "Fank you, Colly Wolly."

"You are welcome girls." Colleen smiled, watching them take their dolls and head toward the door.

"Come on, Mum!" Rowan called out, turning from the doorway. "Shipwreck said he was going to give us worms!"

Scarlett dropped her jaw. "He said _what!_"

Flint chuckled. "Yeah, to go with his chicken outfit!" He wrapped his arm around his wife. "Come on, Cinderella. You got one glass slipper to throw at one big six foot chicken and his partner in crime."

"I'm going to stuff them and let Roadblock fix them for Thanksgiving dinner," Jaye grumbled.

"Momma, do you have to mention Thanksgiving dinner?" Colleen playfully asked, holding on her rumbling stomach.

Scarlett giggled, walking over to her daughter and kissing her on the cheek. "Get something to eat, alright."

Flint grinned. "Alright, Princesses, Queens, and Tin Cans, let's go! I want to get some M&M's from Roadblock!"

"Mneenems!!" Eryn screeched and ran out of the suite with Jaye following her.

Flint chuckled, walking after his wife and daughter. "Hold your sugar canes, will you!"

Rowan started jumping up and down like a jumping bean. "Come on!" she urged.

Scarlett laughed. "Alright, let me help your father." She walked over to her husband, taking his armored arm. "Well, now I know how it's going to be when you are going to be old and frail."

"Hey, I will never be old and frail," Duke grumbled and walked out with them.

Cayden shook his head. "I told you this was a bad idea, Jeff."

Sky Dancer turned to her boyfriend, her eyes never leaving his. She crossed her arms, tapping one of her fingers on one of them. She took two large steps toward him, her face never leaving his. "This... was _your_ idea?"

Colleen sent a scolding look at her husband, but at the same moment enjoyed her brother's predicament.

Jeffrey put his hands out on front of him as if trying to ward her off. "Ree, baby, it was just a joke."

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Cayden asked his wife as he watched the events unfold in front of them.

"A joke?" Sky Dancer flared with a voice that could send not only Vipers but also Cobra Commander himself running for the hills. "A JOKE!" Her face turned a dark shade of red. "Whoopie cushions are a joke! A plastic mouse is a joke! But this— this was not a joke!"

Jeffrey gulped, watching his girlfriend come closer toward him.

"What were you thinking! Both of you! You could had gotten hurt or even worse." Her tone slightly changed, becoming shaky.

"I'm sorry, Ree." Jeffrey said. "We thought you'd laugh."

"Laugh?" Sky Dancer almost yelled at the top of her lungs. Then pointed her to face. "Is this laughing? I don't hear any laughter, do you?" She then turned to her best friend. "Are you laughing?"

Colleen shook her head. "No, I'm not and I'm thinking someone is sleeping on the couch tonight." She glanced up at her husband.

Sky Dancer took another step forward, closer to Jeffrey. "This is one of the lowest pranks you ever pulled! I can't believe you!"

"Look, I've said I was sorry. Geez," Jeff said he himself getting angry.

"Oh no," Cayden said softly.

"Sorry! I'll give you sorry!" Sky Dancer now inched closer to his face leaving only several inches in-between. She watched his features change, and knew that he shared his father's famous temper, which every Joe knew by heart. She took a step backwards and with a smile spread on her face, starting to giggle.

Colleen touched her stomach and her own giggling embraced the room. "Oh... Reena.. you.. got ... him... good..." she said in-between laughter.

Jeffery's face turned bright red. "I'm outta here," he said and walked toward the door.

"Jeff, come on, man," Cayden said.

"Jeff.." Colleen pleaded, taking her husband's hand and holding it gently.

Sky Dancer dashed after the young sergeant, gently grabbing him by the arm. "Jeff don't. I only wanted to trick the prince of tricks. I didn't mean to get you upset." Her brown eyes never left his crystal blue ones.

Jeffrey picked her up and spun her around.

"Guess you are not mad, huh?" Sky Dancer smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on.

"Nope. Never," Jeff answered with a smile on his face, glancing in her brown eyes.

Cayden let out a sigh of relief.

Sky Dancer giggled, leaning down and gently placing her lips on top of his, sending warm tremors down both their bodies.

Colleen smiled and glanced up at Cayden. "Aren't you glad I don't have morning sickness."

"Yeah, very much," Cayden said, smiling down at her.

Sky Dancer lips slowly parted from the soldier who she cared for deeply. "So, Hauser, are you going to carry me all night? " She smiled down at his features.

Jeffrey lowered her down. "Alright, what are we watching next?"

Colleen pointed to the popcorn. "Alright, this popcorn its cold now, but I can still heated if you want."

Sky Dancer led Jeffrey back to the couch. "Oh, this next movie is really scary."

"Then, come on," Cayden said, itching to watch his wife as she watched the second horror movie.

"Yeah I'm itching for another scary movie," Jeffrey said, rubbing his hands together.

Colleen faked a long exhale. "Do I have to watch another scary movie. I won't sleep for a year!" She stood up from the chair and settled in the loveseat, next to the couch. "Cay, can you bring me Ice Cube?" Her voice trembled with slight fear.

Sky Dancer settled next to Jeffrey on the couch, who was already attacking the buttered popcorn. "Hungry?" she teased him.

Cayden left to get Ice Cube, he retrieved him from the bedroom and brought the stuffed penguin to his wife.

"I'm always hungry," Jeffrey answered.

Colleen smiled at her brother. "You should had seen him growing up. Between Jeff and my father, Mom never stopped cooking. But I think she enjoyed it."

Sky Dancer giggled. "Did you know he won the Joe Pancake eating contest?"

"No!" Colleen acted surprised. "He never told me that."

"Well he's got competition this year. I think Eryn can out eat anyone with those panniecakes." Cayden chuckled.

"No way, that tiny little thing could out eat me," Jeffrey claimed.

"I don't know Jeff, maybe she can," Sky Dancer teased. "She also uses a whole bottle of maple syrup every time too."

Colleen giggled at her brother's face, then watched her husband grab the remote, before sitting down next to her on the loveseat. She leaned against him, making sure he wouldn't be able to move. With a swift move, she grabbed the remote from his hand, and clicked on the DVD player. "Can't wait to see this scary movie."

The television screen came on and the title for the movie appeared.

"What the hell is this?" Cayden asked in shock.

"No way I'm watching _The Sound of Music_!!" Jeffrey growled and tried to get up along with Cayden.

Sky Dancer smirked at him. "We had to go trough the first scary movie, now it's your turn." She moved over and sat on his lap.

"The Hills are alive with the sound of music..." Julie Andrews' sang as Maria.

Colleen wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. "You know, Reena and I can sing along with it, making it more scary." She looked up at his green eyes.

"NO!!" Jeffrey cried out. "That's quite alright, Cole."

"Couldn't you at least pick something out that was more recent then this...this...crap?" Cayden asked, clearly not enjoying himself.

Colleen smiled at her husband. "Oh, they are many great ones, but we wanted to make it very special for you and Jeff." She held on to her penguin, tightly in her arms.

Sky Dancer nodded. "We could watch _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers,_" she suggested. She looked at Jeffrey, with a large grin. "You're comfy."

"I'd be more comfy if we were doing this at your place," Jeff said softly.

"TMFI Jeff!!" Cayden groaned.

Both women glanced at Cayden, their features confused.

"What did you say to him?" Colleen asked.

"TMFI?" Sky Dancer asked. "Training my female independent?"

Jeffrey laughed hard at his friend's expense.

Cayden sighed. "Too much fucking information," he said softly.

Colleen rose her head from his chest, stared at him in shock and punched him in the arm. "Want soap for that dirty mouth of yours!" she said irritated.

Sky Dancer shook her head. "Men and their words." She giggled at the screen. "And he said it in front of nuns too!!" Watching the Mother Superior talk with Maria.

"That's why I only said the letters," Cayden defended.

"In Caveman's defense he only used the letters until you asked him what they meant," Jeffrey said.

Colleen grabbed the unbuttered popcorn and started eating. Still shaking her head.

"Then in that case," Sky Dancer smiled. "MAIP!" Right, Colly?"

"Oh, quite right!" Colleen nodded, eating some more of the popcorn.

"MAIP?" Both men asked at the same time.

Sky Dancer smiled cunningly. "And we are not going to tell you what that means."

Colleen nodded, chewing. "Whut scee scaad."

"Oh come on, I told you," Cayden said.

"Yeah, he did," Jeff said, tickling Sky Dancer behind her neck.

Sky Dancer shook her head. "Sorry, you boys have to guess on this one." She leaned her head against Jeffrey's shoulder, continuing to sit on his lap.

Colleen rested the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, and cuddled closer to her husband, a short yawn escaping her mouth. She didn't have morning sickness, but sleeping spells and dizzy spells were another.

Cayden wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head.

"Maybe we should leave," Jeff whispered to Sky Dancer.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Yes, besides I have to get up early tomorrow. Your Dad's new orders." She stood up from his lap. "Thanks for the evening you two and for the laughs."

Colleen looked up at her best friend. "You don't have to leave, it's still early."

"I know, but I have a long day tomorrow," Sky Dancer pointed out.

"Besides Sis, you're falling asleep. So, I think you need to go to bed too," Jeffrey said as he stood up then bent down and kissed Colleen's cheek.

"Alright night, you two," Cayden bid them goodnight.

"Goodnight." Sky Dancer smiled down at the married couple. Then she turned to Jeffrey. "Jeff, you better stay close to me in the hallway."

Colleen swallowed a giggle.

"How about if I check out your suite too when we get there," Jeff said as he put an arm around her as they left.

Cayden looked down at his wife and placed his hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "Everything okay?"

Colleen smiled at him and rose her finger to silence him for a second. "Wait..." she gently requested, titling her head toward the door, leading out of their suite. Her eyes twinkled while waiting, but she didn't have to wait long.

"Cobra Viper!" Gung Ho's voice hollered outside.

"Let's get him!" Alpine shouted, his voice thundering the hallway.

Running footsteps sounded from the outer hallway running toward the direction of where Sky Dancer and Jeffrey had ventured.

"RUN, JEFF, RUN!!" Sky Dancer shouted, her own voice echoing back to the suite.

Colleen giggled at her husband. "Jeffrey forgot that he was still wearing his Cobra Viper uniform." She then poked his side. "Want to join him." Indicating to his Cobra uniform.

"Nope, I'd rather spend some time with the woman carrying my baby," he said before kissing her.

"It's my baby too." Colleen smiled up at his face, covering her hand on his, which still rested on her stomach. "So you think it's boy or girl?"

"I'll be fine with either so long as you both are healthy and safe," Cayden said looking deep into her eyes.

She rose her hand touched his cheek with it, her eyes never leaving his. "Well, I'm married to a fantastic doctor, so I know I'm going to be healthy, but I just hope our child doesn't decide to come to this world during a battle, like some people I know."

"Hey, I live up to the meaning of my name," Cayden said, with a chuckle.

"Yes, I also know you made Lifeline pass out when he saw your head," Colleen teased, while the movie continued to play and the sounds of Do Re Mi filled the air. Her eyes watched the children play, run and sing and she sighed contently.

"You never answered my question the other day," Cayden said, his hand still on the mound of her belly.

"What question?" she asked, her eyelids slowly dropping.

"How many children would you like to have?" Cayden gently reminded her.

"Don't know, but it will be how many we are blessed with," Colleen murmured truthfully, her voice barely a whisper.

"We already are blessed," Cayden said as he flipped off the television and then picked her up off the couch and carried her to bed. "Very blessed."


	4. drei

Hours later the rumbling of a stomach stirred Colleen awake from her deep dream, that made her body tremble from fear. Her eyes shot opened to embrace the darkness of the room and her ears listened to the softness of his breathing, next to her, his arm around her waist, holding her delicately like an expensive crystal china. Her hand rose in the air and touched his wavy brown hair. Her Cayden, her handsome Cayden that loved her as much as she returned that same love.

She slowly leaned over and her lips touched his soft cheek, then slowly took hold his hand, lifting it off her waist and she slowly slipped out of his embrace. Her eyes glanced downwards toward a black and white stuffed animal and a wide smile spread on her face. She had forgotten Ice Cube, her childhood best friend, in the living room, and he had brought him to her once again.

Colleen reached at the end of the bed and grabbed her robe before standing up. A wave of dizziness surrounded her and she struggled to keep her balance. Her knees touched the floor and her head immediately pivoted to him, making sure that he remained asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief, finding his eyes remaining closed and his breathing steady.

Standing up from the floor, she walked toward the door, slowly opening it, leaving the room, and headed for the kitchen. She flipped the light switch, going straight to the cupboard where she kept her night treat, Gummy Bears. Her pregnancy must have been an baffled one by her standards, but then again, she never had experienced one before. Her eating habits were normal, except for eating many Gummy Bears, bags upon bags of the small treats that made her stomach beg for them every night.

But to her dismay, she found no bag in sight and she instantly knew that he had forgotten. She didn't blame him, he'd been working endlessly at the Infirmary. She didn't want him to worry about things like this and only wished he had not forgotten. Givinf a disappointing sigh, she walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and took out whole wheat toast and strawberry jam. Normal food, right? But something urged her for something else and her mind screamed for more. But what? Nothing in the refrigerator demanded to be eaten. Her only alternative was the Mess's Kitchen and Roadblock's stash.

She set the other items on the table, making a jam sandwich, and immediately began eating it, while heading back to the bedroom to grab his passkey. Knowing that he always kept it on his nightstand for emergency calls during the night. Slowly entering the room, careful not to stir him awake, she tiptoed to his side of the bed, and carefully reached her hand to grab the passkey. He stirred, snored and her entire body froze.

Exhaling a slow breath of relief, her eyes never left his peaceful features, knowing that he had not wakened. She swallowed hard, then slowly turned around, heading out of the bedroom door, back to the living room, continuing to eat her jam sandwich. The darkness once again embraced her and her mind began playing ticks. "Darn him!" she cursed under her breath. From the scary movie, her whole body trembled. He knew they frightened her, and yet he continued to torment her with them.

Quickly striding toward the door, she stopped momentously to put on her sneakers before heading out. Her hand reached and gently touched the knob, turning it slowly, carefully not trying to make a sound to awaken him. The door clicked while she slowly started to swing it open. Footsteps came apparent in the darkness of the room, then felt short indications of heat touching the back of her nape. Her eyes widened and her mouth went dry, thinking the worst. When she felt a hand touch her shoulder, her vocal chords shot out a blood chilling scream.

"Bunny, it's just me," Cayden said, softly pulling her into a hug to sooth her.

Colleen breathed heavily, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, and she closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms. "You frightened me," she softly replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I got worried when you weren't in bed." He kissed the top of her head.

She slapped him on the chest, then glanced at his face. "Those movies of yours made me dream of the suite coming to life and eating me!"

"I'm sorry, hon. Where are you going?" he asked her while rubbing her back.

"Just going out for a walk, you go back to bed. You have to wake early tomorrow, remember?" Colleen reminded him of his digging punishment.

"Bunny, you need to come back to bed. Come on," Cayden said softly.

"I would love too, but I have my orders." Colleen smiled at him.

"Oh?" Cayden asked with a raised eyebrow. "Whose orders and what are they?"

Colleen left his embrace and switched on the lights. She turned to him with another smile, while pointing to her stomach. "Baby Faireborn's and orders are food or rumbling stomach!"

He chuckled. "And nothing looked good in the fridge?"

"Well, I did have a jam sandwich. But we don't have any ice cream or strawberries or rice," she answered.

Cayden smacked his head. "I forgot them, didn't I?"

"It's alright." Colleen touched his arm gently. "You've been busy and have had a lot on your mind."

"I'll tell you what, you go back to bed and I'll go get you some food," Cayden said, kissing her softly, starting to lead her back into their bedroom.

Meanwhile in the Hauser's suite, Eryn was crying softly in bed next to Rowan.

Rowan rolled over and slowly opened her eyes, listening to the soft sobbing. "What's wrong?" she asked with a yawn.

"I miss Wady Alison. Daddy no let her sweep wif me anymore," Eryn sniffled.

Rowan held her brown fuzzy puppy in her arms, her red hair braided in the back, and her white nightgown covered with the thick blanket. "You can sleep with Coco," she said gently, handing her best friend her favorite stuffed animal.

"No," Eryn said, snuggling close to Brutus. "Thank you. I want Wady."

Rowan rose upright, staring down at her best friend's tearful hazel eyes. "I can wake up Daddy and he can take us," she suggested.

"No. He won't take us. Daddy told him not too," Eryn said, crying some more.

"Eryn Anne Faireborn! You know your Daddy didn't say something like that," Rowan claimed, placing her hands on her sides and resembling a scolding Scarlett.

"Yes, he did. He no want me to see her because he say she need to get used to sweeping out der," Eryn cried even more thinking her friend was now mad at her.

"Oh." Rowan placed her head back on the pillow and slid closer to her friend. "Maybe it is because Jeffrey training her?" she asked.

"Jeffery no training her wast week," Eryn said. "I wanna see her. She lonwy."

"She got the other dogs, she not lonely," Rowan pointed out, trying to ease her friend's mind.

"I going," Eryn said sliding off the bed.

"Going where?" Rowan shot up from the mattress, watching Eryn's long brown hair running out of the room. "Wait for me!"

Eryn snuck to the front door and quietly opened it.

Rowan bumped into her in the darkness. "Jeff is not in bed!" she whispered, then listened to her father's snoring. "Dad is so loud."

"My Daddy is too," Eryn said as she left the suite.

"Eryn! What about our coats?" Rowan reminded her, heading out to the cold hallway. The door shut behind her and she whirled around, grabbing the knob, discovering the door wouldn't budge. They were now locked out!

Eryn shrugged. "Too wate now."

"Should I knock?" Rowan asked, glancing at the door.

"No, den we no get to go see Wady," Eryn said pouting.

Rowan nodded. "Alright, let's go." She took the little girl's hand in hers, acting like the older sister, and started leading her down the hallway toward the exit.

They climbed down the staircase and out of the building with the cold bitter air greeted their warm cheeks. Sounds came from around the corner and the two girls looked at each other, then scrambled into a near by bush, covering each other's mouths to keep silent.

"I'm telling you, Anchors! This is one of the best practical jokes ever!" Shipwreck's voice came from nearby.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Wreck?" Anchor's voice whispered.

Both Eryn and Rowan peeked through the brush, noticing that the two sailors, dressed in yellow chicken suits, were leaving eggs all around. One even in the Joe Jeep which usually Duke drove it if an emergency came around.

The door to the building opened and another familiar figure strode outside the cold autumn air.

"Hey, Dr. Caveman!" Shipwreck greeted the young medic. "Emergency?"

"Yeah, it's called no gummy bears for my wife," Cayden called out chuckling. "You two are going to get into more trouble."

Shipwreck chuckled and winked at Anchors. "Oh, you better go get her some Gummy Bears really fast, we don't another Scarlett situation you know. Like mother, like daughter." He patted the young medic's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Oh gee, thanks Wreck. You sound really concerned," Cayden said and jogged off toward the Mess.

Shipwreck yelled at the running figure. "Hey! I got a heart! I was just not stupid to be balled and chained!"

The bushes started to wiggle around and both sailors gulped.

"Run for it!" Anchors started running at top speed, heading for the Mess.

Shipwreck didn't have think twice, running after his protégé at top speed, not noticing the two girls emerge out of the bushes and head toward the kennels.

The two sailors passed the running medic, their feathered wings flapping up and down.

Cayden stopped for a second, bewildered, wondering what had scared the two Joes. He shook his head and walked into the Mess Hall, and headed for the main kitchen, discovering a light coming through under the doorway. 'I guess someone else got hungry too.' he thought, pushing the door to the kitchen.

The large kitchen stood quiet, pots rested in their places, plates stacked in lines, exactly like obeying soldiers, and wrapped large canisters of fruits and vegetables sat on the large island, ready to be cooked in a few short hours.

Walking toward the refrigerator, he glimpsed of a familiar looking brown ponytail sitting on one of the stools. Her eyes downcast on the steaming hot mug, between her hands. And he wondered why Sky Dancer was up this late in the evening.

"Reena?" Cayden asked softly as he walked toward her direction.

Sky Dancer slightly jumped from his voice, not expecting him there. "Hi, Cayden," she greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing up so late?" Cayden asked as he started to rummaged around for Roadblock's stash.

"Couldn't sleep," Sky Dancer answered, then tilted her head at him, puzzled. "What are you looking for?"

"Gummy bears," Cayden answered. "I forgot to pick up a few bags when I went to get the movies."

"Third cupboard on the right," Sky Dancer pointed out.

"Oh good. Thanks." Cayden said and grabbed out some gummy bears. "You all right, Reena?"

Sky Dancer looked at him, biting her lower lip. "I'm fine, really. Just needed something warm." She took a sip of her hot tea.

"You look exhausted," Cayden said as he got into the freezer for the ice cream.

"I'm a Joe, you are always exhausted." Sky Dancer smirked, watching him take the ice cream out. "Colleen wants a sundae? In this weather?" she asked amazed.

"With strawberries," Cayden said as he fixed his wife's ice cream in a to-go container. "She also wants rice."

"Rice? With ice cream?" Sky Dancer asked stunned, then realization set into motion. "I guess her urges started, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Cayden nodded as he dished up some strawberries in a different container and then some rice.

"You are lucky Roadblock's cooked some rice last night!" Sky Dancer pointed out.

The door burst opened and two sailors in chicken outfits walked in.

"What in the world!" Sky Dancer looked at them.

"Hey, Sky!" Anchors greeted the other Joe member, looking a bit embarrassed about the situation.

"Hey, Doll Face!" Shipwreck smiled, heading for the large refrigerator.

"How much longer do you guys have?" Cayden asked the sailors as he finished up with the food. "You are going to be forever in those chicken suits."

Sky Dancer glanced at the two chickens. "What are you two doing with all those eggs?" she asked them.

"Sorry Sky Dancer, but I ain't telling!" Shipwreck chuckled.

"Well guys, I'm outta here. Gotta go feed the pregnant wife," Cayden said with a smile.

Shipwreck chuckled. "Well, I hope she really doesn't follow in Red's shoes. I feel bad for you man, really bad."

"She's not that bad!" Sky Dancer defended her best friend.

"Don't worry, Reena." Cayden patted her shoulder. "Wreck's still not over the fact that Cover Girl married Beach Head."

"Hey, now that is not true! Cover Girl and I never had a fling!" Shipwreck pointed out.

"But I thought you—" Anchor's words were cut off by a feathered wing.

"Come on, Anchors. Let's move! We don't have much time." Shipwreck stated, grabbing the other sailor and rushed out of the door.

Sky Dancer shook her head. "Why are they wearing chicken suits?" she queried, but shook her head again. "Forget I asked."

"I don't know," Cayden shrugged. "Why don't you let me walk you back."

Sky Dancer took her mug, stood up from the stool and headed off to the sink, quickly washed it and placed it on a shelf, where one little white note had been written. She smiled at Roadblock's poem to her for getting some sleep, then looked at Cayden. "Alright. I'll keep you company until the barracks, but then I have to head for the kennels."

"Your dogs are fine, you know," Cayden told her with a chuckle as they headed out.

"I know," Sky Dancer replied, putting on her jacket, while they left the Mess Hall. "But I need to work on Apollo for his new training, before P.T. and then working with the Sky Strikers."

"You know, if you don't start sleeping more, I'm going to have to put you on sedatives," Cayden told her, but this was her concerned friend talking to him, not a Joe doctor.

"Cayden, I'm fine, honest," Sky Dancer tried to assure him, not wanting him to know the real reason behind her restless nights.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her cheek then went inside.

Sky Dancer gave off a short giggle, then wrapped her arms tighter around her jacket, walking over to the kennels. She glanced up at the dark starless sky, watching the lonely moon try and shine on its own. A sigh escaped, listening to the crunch of the frozen grass beneath her boots. The white puffs escaped her mouth, dancing in the moonlight sky, flying straight upwards and disappearing in the silent night.

Her nights, never altering but yet recently had once again transformed her world from sorrow to happiness. The night that brought a loved one back from death, and back into her arms. Jeffrey Hauser, her friend, who had become more, had left her world three years ago, and her heart ached for not seeing him again. Night upon night her dreams reminded her of that day, his striker had gone down and she had to watch from her own plane, without being able to help. And then, just as he had disappeared, he had returned.

None knew of her torment, none knew of her long nights that she had spent hours weeping for a lost friend, a lost love. Her hand rose and touched the silver locket, the same locket that held his picture and the same locket that his twin sister had given to her after the funeral. She closed her eyes, burying the sad memories, not wanting to return to them. Her hand then left the locket and slowly traveled downwards to her left wrist to another token, one from his mother. The golden bracelet with a golden heart, given to her only minutes before his return. She treasured these two tokens of friendship, but more so of family. They had opened their hearts to her, and she in return had done the same. Reena Diamondis, also known to the Joes as Sky Dancer had a family.

The dogs sniffed the air, smelling her scent and the soft whining sound became music to her ears, notes humming with melody. She walked to the dog pen, looking down at her two other family members, her Dobermans, Apollo and Athena. Opening the cage door, she bent down and patted the dogs on the heads, then taking out a leather leash, she hooked Apollo's collar and lead him out.

"Later girl, I promise," Sky Dancer whispered to the other dog, with its stubby tail wiggling with excitement, begging to be part of the training. She smiled at Athena and then led Apollo toward the Agility course.

Her eyes traveled to the other dog runs and caught sight of the last one, which housed one particular dog, if you could had called it a dog, like Shipwreck's description of a menace to Joe society. But it was that brown haired wolf dog that had brought her world back. Scarlett had released Wolfie, who belonged to her son, and let him find his master, and he did not fail his mission, bringing him back, alive. Both him and Snake Eyes. Both soldiers lost in their minds and finally finding their way home.

She choked a sob down her throat, continuing toward the course when a movement caught her quick eye, spotting him near the river, along with the wolf dog by his side. Her eyes blinked, thinking the moonlight teased her, mocking her with her dreams. But then the dream moved and she knew that it was indeed Jeffrey Hauser, walking by the river's edge.

She strode slowly toward him, watching him throw another rock in the river and she instantly became concerned. Why was he outside during these early hours? She stopped several feet behind him, and he hadn't noticed. Not him, but Wolfie, who turned his head around and gave a short welcoming bark.

Jeffery looked down at his dog. "What is it, boy?" He then looked up to where the dog was looking. "Reena, what are you doing out here?"

"Training," she replied, patting Apollo's back. "What are you doing out here?"

Jeffery shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Sky Dancer looked at him curiously, worried that an aftermath from his accident could had scarred him in anyway. "Is it your headaches again?" she asked him gently.

"No, just not tired." He gave her a bright smile, walking near to where she stood, stopping only inches away.

"Well, you will be tomorrow, after all the shoveling." She smiled back, gazing at his crystal eyes that twinkled by the moon's gentle touch.

"I'll cross that bridge once I get there." He smiled down at her as he slowly lowered his head.

"It's going to be a long w—" Her words her cut off by his gentle touch of his lips bringing them to hers, sending her mind in a whirl. Apollo tugged at the leash but she ignored it, only feeling her world float for the moment.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, letting her arms wrap around his neck, bringing his head lower, deepening the kiss. His fingers playing with her long brown locks, while her fingers teased his short blond hair.

He brought her closer, pulling her tight against his body.

Her heart skipped a beat feeling the familiar touch of his kiss, which had been lost for so many years, and yearned once more for the same magic that had brought them together.

"Let's put the dogs back and go for a walk," Jeffrey suggested, when their lips finally parted.

"We could just bring them with us," Sky Dancer suggested.

"Wolfie needs to rest. Remember he was injured the other day," Jeff reminded her.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Very well." She looked down at Apollo's hopeful face. "Apollo, fuss!"

The Doberman instantly went next to her side, and began walking back toward the kennels.

Jeff gave Wolfie a hand signal and the wolf dog obediently walked beside his master.

"He still doesn't like Shipwreck," Sky Dancer pointed out, recalling the other day Wolfie breaking free and chasing the sailor around the obstacle course.

"What can I say. Wolfie's got good taste," Jeffrey chuckled as he opened Wolfie's kennel door and did a hand signal that told him to go lay down.

Sky Dancer giggled. No one really liked Wolfie, that was no secret. I think the only three that ever touched the wolf dog were Jeffrey, Snakes Eyes, and Scarlett. She led Apollo back to his run and led him inside. "I'll be back in a little while."

The dog whimpered, wanting to be by her side, but she shook her head and he obeyed, like a faithful companion, like a faithful soldier.

Jeffrey stood next to her as she closed the kennel door then pulled her into a tight embrace.

She looked into his eyes, which mimicked hers, sparkling against the moonlight, shining. She wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned her head against his strong chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat, which pulsed against her ear.

He cupped her chin, bringing it upwards, looking down into her eyes before slowly lowering his head and claimed her lips with his.

Her mind whirled once again, feeling his teasing lips, remembering the past, and resurfacing it once again to the present.

"COOTIES!"

Two cries shot through the air, close to them, making them break the kiss and glance around, finally spotting the two girls in the pen next to the Doberman's hugging the massive St. Bernard.

"What are you two doing out here?" Jeffrey asked in shock.

Eryn just cuddled up to her beloved dog not saying anything.

"Eryn was missing Lady," Rowan answered softly, shivering from the cold.

"Jeffrey! They are in their nightgowns!" Sky Dancer pointed out, opening the dog run. "We have to take them inside, they'll catch a cold."

Eryn shivered and cuddled closer to the dog who seemed to be trying to keep them both warm.

"Rosey, why don't you have your coat on," Jeff said as they entered the run.

"We forgot to put them on and when we came out, the door shut us out," Rowan explained.

"They don't have slippers on too." Sky Dancer took off her jacket and pulled it around Rowan's shivering body. "We have to carry them back."

"Come on, Munchkin," Jeff said as he picked up the small girl after unzipping his coat. He covered her with his coat and buttoned most of it up.

"But I want, Wady," Eryn said as she shivered.

"Lady has to stay out here," Sky Dancer told her gently. "But you can come during the day and play with her." She slowly picked up Rowan. "Let's hurry."

Jeffrey hurried along side Sky Dancer until they reached the suite. He used his passkey and opened the door to the suite.

Sky Dancer turned looking down the hallway and her mouth dropped. "Jeff, isn't that your sister?"

She pointed to Colleen, wearing a robe and who appeared to be chasing two huge sailor chickens, throwing something at them while walking oddly in her bunny slippers.

"Yep." Jeffrey laughed. "Wonder where Cayden's at." He pushed open the door.

"Run for it!" Shipwreck hollered, racing down the hallway. "Little Red's gone mad!"

"Colly, please!" Anchors pleaded, ducking from an incoming white object that smashed against the wall and dripped down slowly.

"I'm going to bury both of you under the obstacle course!" Colleen shouted, continuing to chase them down the hall.

Shipwreck and Anchors past Jeffrey and Sky Dancer, racing around the corner.

"Colleen!" Sky Dancer cried out, her voice making her friend stop short.

"What are you all doing out here?" Colleen asked bewildered.

"Bringing the escape artists back," Jeff said showing his twin the small girl huddled inside his coat.

"Hi, Colly," Eryn said softly.

Colleen did a double take, then glanced at her sister. "Rowan!"

"Hi, Colly," Rowan said softly, hiding her head in Sky Dancer's shoulder.

Sky Dancer shook her head. "They were at the kennels." She looked closely at her friend. "What are you doing out?"

"I can't find my husband! He left to go to the Mess and he never came back!" Colleen answered.

"But I left him here only ten minutes ago," Sky Dancer explained.

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Jeffrey suggested.

"I have been looking for him!" Colleen pointed out. "And then those two chickens scared the living daylights out of me!"

"What did you throw at them?" Sky Dancer asked her friend.

"Eggs! They were hiding them!" Colleen exasperated annoyed.

Jeffrey shook his head.

Running feet came apparent from around the corner and they all turned, thinking the two Big Birds had returned, but the face of one panicked looking young medical doctor came to view.

"Cayden!" Colleen said with concern, looking at his features.

"Are you all right?" Cayden asked, checking her over. He was empty handed.

"I'm fine, I was worried about you!" Colleen answered, looking his eyes. "Reena said she left you here ten minutes ago."

Rowan cuddled closer to Sky Dancer, slowly drifting to sleep.

"I got caught by Doc," Cayden explained. "I'm sorry."

Eryn fell asleep inside Jeffrey's coat.

"Is everything all right?" Sky Dancer asked gently, holding the seven-year-old in her arms.

"Yeah, Doc just wanted to talk to me about Sammy's surgery tomorrow is all," Cayden said.

"Her hand has been bothering her a lot lately," Colleen pointed out.

From down the hall, laughter could be heard and running pair of footsteps.

They all turned their heads toward the commotion and their eyes widened, and jaws fell to the ground watching Lady Jaye wearing only a plaid top, run at top speed toward them, her face filled with glee.

"Ye can't get me ye Scholar geek!" Jaye yelled while laughing.

Their eyes widened even more, watching one warrant officer chase his wife wearing a very short looking plaid kilt type skirt, with no top or socks.

"Get back here ye crazy Scottish woman!" Flint hollered, racing after his wife.

The four of them watched the covert operatives agent run pass them, with her husband in pursuit.

"Cayden?" Colleen asked gently, grabbing hold of her husband's arm to steady herself.

"Will someone please tell me I'm dreaming," Cayden said in utter shock.

"Alright old buddy. You're dreaming," Jeffrey said chuckling.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Colleen whispered softly.

Sky Dancer looked at Jeffrey. "Now tell me, how am I going to face him tomorrow morning for Striker training? Tell me!"

"By wearing your little plaid skirt," Jeff said, shrugging.

"Jeffrey Hauser! Have you lost your mind!" Sky Dancer said in shock.

"What is all the commotion out here?!" Duke demanded, from the suite's doorway, wearing only a pair of pajama pants and an untied robe.

At the sound of his tone, Cayden and Jeff tensed. Colleen and Sky Dancer looked at each other and gulped.

Then everyone started talking at once.

"I had to get her food."

"I had to get some food but he got lost!"

"I had training!"

"I went to the river for a walk."

"The girls escaped!" they all said at once.

Duke looked at all of them in confusion.

Suddenly from around the corner, Lady Jaye burst at top speed, her plaid shirt flapping in the air, running back down the hall.

"Ye can't get me ye old sac of meatballs!" Jaye hollered.

They all turned their heads toward the woman, who continued to laugh, then their heads turned toward the other side, watching Flint run toward them.

"Yer gonna get it! Ye crazy Scot!" Flint ran passed them, his skirt flapping from his running.

They all dropped their jaws from the warrant officer's rear staring back at them.

Cayden just stood there dumbstruck.

"I guess it's true what they say," Jeffrey said.

"What's that Jeff?" Duke inquired, still in a shocked state.

"Nothing comes between a man and his kilt," Jeffrey stated shaking his head.

"I..I think I lost my appetite," Colleen murmured softly, her face turning a shade of green.

From behind Duke, a new voice sounded. "What are you all doing here?" Scarlett demanded, standing next to her husband. "Everyone in here right now, you are all going to get sick!"

"Mom, we're inside." Jeffrey shook his head. "We're just out in the hallway."

"Stop being a smart mouth!" Scarlett lightly scolded, grabbing him the ear and gently pulling him inside the suite.

Sky Dancer giggled, walking in with the sleeping Rowan.

"Dad, have Gummy Bears?" Colleen asked, holding on to her stomach.

"Of course I do," Duke said, with a grin.

"Oww...Mom stop, geeze, you're embarrassing me," Jeff grumbled as he was led inside the suite by being pulled from his ear.

Cayden was trying not to laugh.

"How did these two get out?" Scarlett asked baffled, now spotting the sleeping Eryn from poking inside her son's jacket.

"They locked themselves outside. Jeff and I found them by the kennels," Sky Dancer answered.

Colleen headed toward the kitchen for her father's stash of Gummy Bears.

"The usual spot, Pumpkin," Duke called after her.

"I think this separation at night is really getting to Eryn, Mom," Jeffrey said as he unzipped his coat with one hand and held the little girl with the other.

"Yeah, Mom says she gets really cranky at night when it's bed time." Cayden explained.

"But Lady needs to stay out because of Flint's orders," Sky Dancer pointed out, then her features changed while thinking. "Unless she gets trained quickly."

"We need to do something," Jeffrey said. "The girls were out there barefoot and no coats. It's getting colder and before too long it will be raining and we can't have them going out in that."

"He's right," Cayden agreed. "Eryn gets sick much easier than a normal child."

"Alright. We'll talk to Dash about this tomorrow. Right now, everyone and I _mean_ everyone needs to go back to bed," Scarlett said to them.

Colleen walked out from the kitchen with the bag of gummy bears. "Anyone want some?" she asked while opening them.

"Ewww...no thanks, Cole," Jeffrey said, walking toward Rowan's bedroom.

"Where you going, Buzz?" Duke asked his oldest son.

"Going to put two little ones to bed," he said as he walked in the other room.

Sky Dancer followed Jeffrey in the bedroom, and gently lay the seven-year-old on one side of the bed. Then spotted her brown fuzzy dog, placing it under her arm before she covered the child with the blanket.

Jeff laid down the six-year-old on the other side of the bed and covered her up. "Oh crap." He rushed out of the room and began searching everywhere.

Sky Dancer following him out of the room. "What wrong?"

Scarlett looked puzzled at her son. "Jeff?"

"I can't find that stupid bear," Jeffrey explained.

"Oh no. We have to find him," Cayden said.

"If she wakes up with out that bear..." Duke started.

"Alright, calm down," Scarlett ordered. "Let's check the suite first and if Brutus is not here. We'll search the kennel area."

Colleen started searching the living room with Cayden, while Duke and Scarlett took their bedroom and kitchen.

Sky Dancer headed for the girls bedroom, while Jeffrey started toward his room.

Jeffery started to frantically searching in his room. While Cayden headed now into the kitchen and Duke checked the bathroom.

"He's nowhere!" Colleen stated from looking behind the couch.

"He has to be here!" Scarlett said, now returning from her bedroom.

"Conrad, anything in the bathroom?"

"No, nothing," Duke said as Cayden walked out of the kitchen. "Anything, Cay?"

"Nope. I'll go check Lady's run." Cayden said walking towards the door.

Sky Dancer called out from Rowan's room. "Cayden, don't bother! He's here!" She walked out of the room, bear in arms.

"Where was he?" Colleen asked, curiously walking over to her best friend.

"Under the bed," Sky Dancer answered.

Cayden walked back over. "She must have kicked him under there on accident when she climbed out of bed." He took the bear from his wife's best friend. "Thanks, Reena." He went in and tucked the old furry bear under his sister's sleeping arm.

"He's really good with her, isn't he?" Duke commented.

Scarlett nodded. "Just like a certain blond haired man I know that used to check his sisters closets for monsters." She smiled at him.

Duke smiled. "Alright, everyone get to bed. The boys have a long day ahead of them tomorrow."

Colleen giggled. "And I'm going to be taking pictures after my training sessions," she said with a large grin, while eating a handful of Gummy Bears.

"Let's just hope they at least rolled up the windows before they buried them," Jeff said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Sky Dancer smirked toward her boyfriend.

Colleen burst out in laughter, taking hold of her husband's arm.

"I'm going to take little Momma here home, so she can get some sleep," Cayden said as he patted his wife's belly. "If she's going shopping the mother units, she's going to need some rest."

"Have a good night you two," Scarlett said, watching her daughter leave with her husband.

Colleen waved goodbye, while continuing to eat her treats and closed the door behind them.

"I'll better be going too," Sky Dancer said, ready to leave and head for the kennels.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Jeffery asked.

She looked at him. "That's alright. You better get some rest."

Scarlett grabbed her husband's hand and ushered him out of the room, toward their bedroom to give the young couple some privacy.

"Ree, you really need to sleep," Jeffrey said in concern. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him.

"I also need to do my job," Sky Dancer returned, looking up in his handsome face. "I'll get some sleep, I promise."

"Alright," Jeffrey said, giving in. He kissed her softly on the lips.

Sky Dancer smiled after their lips parted. "I'll see you at 0700 hrs, Kastor," she said, using his Joe code-name

Jeffrey chuckled. "Yeah, see you then." He walked her to the door.

She smiled at him, leaving the suite, heading toward her quarters, knowing that his crystal blue eyes followed her constant movement. Rounding the corner, she quickly changed her pace, passing her suite, heading down the stairs and outside. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting her jacket at his apartment, feeling the cold air enveloping around and making her shiver. She headed toward the kennels, not looking back.


	5. vier

The next morning, most of the Joes had to chuckle watching two young Joes with shovels digging out the Joe leader's car along with a certain crazy Scottish woman's, who had chased in the early hours of the morning two sailors toward the river, making them jump into the cold waters.

The constant mocking from the other Joes was one thing, but the constant yelling from a certain drill sergeant by the name of Beach Head was another! He shouted in their ears how they were destroying his course and how he would be putting them through Pig PT Hell if they destroyed another inch of his precious course. But both Cayden and Jeffrey had known to the barking and had come prepared with earplugs. But the worst must had been when Colleen constantly took pictures of their torment and had promised to send copies to all the relatives, which both men vowed for revenge.

After several hours of digging and not making much process, they decided for a break. Heading back to their quarters, they showered, changed into their Joe uniforms and then headed for the Mess Hall.

They immediately found Colleen laughing uncontrollably, showing their 'moment' to their mothers. Oh, yes, revenge had to become sweet. They groaned, walking toward the table, where their mothers had been sitting with the two little girls and Cover Girl with Samantha Sneeden.

"Oh, just look at this one!" Scarlett pointed out at one of the pictures. "They look ready to jump out of their hole and destroy you!"

"They almost did!" Colleen giggled, holding her stomach, while wearing Cayden's Snoopy scrubs.

Cayden and Jeffrey exchanged looks, none of them had noticed their arrival.

"I think Wayne promised them P.T. for the rest of their lives if they destroyed anymore of his course!" Cover Girl giggled.

"We have to get her back," Cayden whispered to Jeffrey.

Cover Girl burst out laughing, looking at the next picture. "Looks like Cayden fell in this one, and then Jeffrey tried to help him, only to fall too!"

Colleen giggled. "I wish Ben had brought in his video camera! But Breaker told me that he will get the tape to me by this afternoon."

Scarlett glanced up and hid a smirk, elbowing her best friend, nodding toward the two men, standing behind her daughter.

Before Colleen knew what was happening, the two men grabbed the camera from her and took off running.

"Hey!" Colleen whirled around, jumped out of her chair and started chasing them. "Get back here you two!"

Scarlett, Jaye, Cover Girl and Sammy burst out laughing, watching Colleen chase both Cayden and Jeffrey around the Mess.

Rowan and Eryn shook their heads, eating their pancakes.

Eryn looked up at her mother. "Mommy is Colly eating too much?"

"Why do you ask that?" Jaye asked.

"Because she getting a big bewwy," Eryn said.

"Yeah, she eats a lot!" Rowan answered, glancing down at her blue shirt and touching her own belly, making sure she wasn't getting bigger. "More then Jeff now too! She's going to be fat like Bazooka."

Scarlett shook her head. "Colleen is getting bigger but that is because she is going to have a baby," she gently told them.

Cayden and Jeffrey headed toward the exit of the Mess.

"Cayden! Jeffrey! You better give me back those pictures or I'll show you what a black belt can do!" Colleen yelled while chasing them.

"You forget Sis I've got a black belt too!!" Jeff yelled over his shoulder as he ran.

"How'd da baby get in her tummy? Did Colly eat it?" Eryn asked.

Scarlett choked on her coffee. "Allie's she's your daughter, you explain it!"

"I know how," Rowan said, smiling with pride.

Cover Girl swallowed a giggle and turned to the redheaded child. "How Rowan?"

"Courtney!" Scarlett scolded.

Jaye leaned forward toward her daughter. "Eryn she didn't eat the baby, it was put there."

Eryn tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "Put der by God?"

"Yes, sweetie, put there by God," Jaye answered her daughter.

At that moment, Gung Ho walked into the Mess Hall with his cane. He stopped short, seeing the two Joes running straight at him. "Dr. C! Kastor!" he warned, trying to duck out of harms way.

Flint and Duke collided with Gung Ho, walking in.

"What the hell?" Flint asked, looking at his son running at top speed toward them. "Cayden!"

"Sorry Dad, no time to talk. Colleen's after me!!" Cayden said as he continued running with Jeffrey right behind.

"Bring back memories, old friend," Duke asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah." Flint chuckled back. "Hey Colly! Run them over with the Wolverine!"

Colleen passed them, her features red. "I'll dive bomb them with a Sky Striker!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Scarlett glanced up from the table. "Colleen!" she called out to her daughter, now getting concerned.

"Relax, Shana. She's fine," Jaye said. "Cayden wouldn't let her run after him, if it could hurt her or the baby."

Circling around the cafeteria, Cayden and Jeffrey raced for the exit, Colleen in pursuit, her ponytail flapping up and down.

"Wait til lI get my hands on you!!" Colleen shouted, running faster.

From nowhere, two huge yellow chickens came racing from the exit's doorway, almost colliding with the two running Joes.

"Sky Dancer! Calm down!" Shipwreck pleaded running passed Jeffrey, Anchors only a few feet in tow.

From the doorway, Sky Dancer came rushing into the room. "I'm going to pluck everything from you, Wreck! And I mean everything!" she hollered, racing after the chickens.

Joes dropped jaws, now watching all six of the Joes running around the cafeteria.

Walking over to the table, Flint shook his head, sitting down next to his wife. "Maybe she's going to have a baby too!" he whispered to his best friend, who sat next to him.

"Get back here!" Both Colleen and Sky Dancer hollered, shaking their fists in the air.

"I hope not," Duke chuckled watching the scene before him. "I hope Breaker is recording this."

"Conrad!" Scarlett said in shock, watching their daughter stop near Roadblock for a second.

"Duke, help!!" Anchors raced toward the commanding officer's table flapping his wings up and down.

"Run for it!" Shipwreck dashing away from the pilot.

Sky Dancer raced after the two chickens. "Duke is not going to be able to help you when I'm done with you!"

"What on earth did you two do this time?" Jaye asked, shaking her head as the two chickens passed beside her.

By the corner of the room, Cayden stopped running and turned back and looked at his wife wondering what she was doing.

Colleen grabbed several oranges and started throwing them at her husband. "Take that!" She then started chasing after him again. She threw another, this one targeting Jeffrey, making the orange bounce off his head.

"I'm having Deja vu!" Flint claimed, shaking his head, now watching his son race around the room again.

"Hey, Roadblock! Are we having chicken for lunch?" Gung Ho called out, making the room fall into laughter.

"DANCE!" Shipwreck and Anchors pleaded, now ducking from incoming apples from the pilot.

Sky Dancer stopped near Roadblock and grabbed some more apples. "Wreck! You are going to be dead!" she yelled, racing after them.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad," Jaye defended.

"Yes, you were!" the entire table replied at the same moment.

Cayden and Jeffrey kept ducking from incoming orange missiles while Shipwreck and Anchors kept ducking from incoming apple missiles. All four were looking behind their shoulders not paying any heed to where they were heading when they all collided with one another, sending all four to the ground.

Sky Dancer and Colleen tried to stop before crashing into them, but miserably failed, falling on top of the four Joes.

The entire room stood up and applauded toward the six on the ground.

Eryn climbed up on the table so she could see and stood right next to her most favorite man in the world, her father. "Daddy, did you know God put a baby in Colly's tummy?"

Jaye turned slightly and smiled at her daughter.

Flint picked up his little girl and kissed her forehead, holding her tight.

"Does dis mean I gonna have a wittle sister?" Eryn asked.

Jaye chuckled.

"No," Flint answered his daughter, then glanced at the six, who were trying to untangle themselves. "Not a sister, but a niece."

"Den what does dat make me?" Eryn asked.

"An aunt sweetie," Jaye said.

Eryn started shrieking hysterically. "I no wanna be a bug!!"

Flint smacked his forehead. "No, more like Aunt Nancy and Aunt Brenna, and Aunt Shana," he explained.

"Wreck! Get your feathers out of my mouth!" Colleen cried out, from down on the floor.

"Oww, that's my hand!" Anchors cried out.

"Wreck!" Sky Dancer tried to wiggle herself near the yellow chicken customed Shipwreck in order to strangle him.

Scarlett shook her head. "Where's Hawk when we need him?"

"Enjoying the peace and quiet of retirement," Duke answered laughing.

Rowan remained quiet, watching the others try and stand up.

"Are you going to lay some eggs for us?" Alpine called out from his table, causing laughter.

"Get off me!" Cayden growled from the bottom of the pile.

"Shipwreck, you just farted on me!!" Jeffrey screamed.

"Good! You both deserve it!" Colleen scolded at them, standing up.

Sky Dancer stood up, shaking her head. Her expression furious toward the other two chicken men.

"Gosh Wreck, what did you eat? Gung Ho's Cajun Gumbo?" Jeffrey asked, fanning his nose.

"I think I'm going to order him a colonoscopy," Cayden grumbled.

"Uhh... I had Chef X's special!" Shipwreck answered with pride, then a apple bounced off his head. "Oww, Dance!"

"You will get more bumps after I'm done with you!" Sky Dancer hissed. "After what you did, you deserve it!"

Cayden pushed the two chickens off him. "What did they do?"

"Yeah. You're going to give them brain damage...strike that...give them more brain damage then they have if you keep it up," Jeffrey said to Sky Dancer, standing up.

"It wasn't our fault!" Anchors pleaded from the ground.

"You put them there! It's your fault!" Sky Dancer shouted, her face turning bright red.

Colleen glanced over to her husband, shooting him a worried glance. She had never seen her best friend this upset before.

The entire room also shared the conclusion. The once calm and composed pilot had finally lost her temper. But then again, there was not a Joe on the base who had not lost their temper with the famous Shipwreck.

Jeffrey walked over to his love, worried about her. "Ree, calm down. What's the matter?"

Cayden walked over to Colleen putting his arm around her shoulders.

Shipwreck and Anchors slowly stood up, their eyes never leaving the pilot's.

"Yeah, Ree... calm down.. hehe.." Shipwreck tried to escape from the wrath.

"Calm down! How can I calm down, Shipwreck!" Sky Dancer yelled almost at the top of her lungs.

From the table, Flint shot Duke a worried look. Something did not look right.

Duke stood up and walked over. "Alright, someone tell me what in the bloody blue blazes is going on here?"

Shipwreck gulped watching his commander officer's face, and felt Anchors hide behind him. "Ummm ehh.. nothing... Duke."

"NOTHING!" Sky Dancer shouted now at top of her lungs, her body starting to shake. "Your irresponsibility could had killed him!" She took a step forward.

Anchors gulped. "It...it...it..."

"Okay Sky Dancer, calm down, and take a deep breath," Duke commanded as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now, who could they have killed?"

Everyone glanced to the air pilot, who now had begun to tremble.

Sky Dancer looked up at her commanding officer, trying to control her anger, trying to remain the perfect soldier, the perfect Joe. "The eggs…." she began to explain, letting a slow exhale. "They hid the eggs by the kennels and in the dog's food dishes." She closed her eyes for a moment. Then glanced at the two chickens. "Those eggs broke and the yolk went in Apollo's water dish. He could have died if he drank the water. He's allergic to eggs."

Shipwreck and Anchors looked at each other, then at Duke and Sky Dancer.

The room fell in deep silence.

Duke let out a deep breath then turned around. "What were you thinking? Were you thinking?"

Shipwreck and Anchors gulped, taking a few steps back, trying to retreat.

"We didn't mean to, Dance. Honest," Anchors said softly.

"Why were you hiding the eggs in the first place?" Duke demanded.

Shipwreck gulped again. "We were...we..."

"So, you were the ones who took all my eggs!" Roadblock growled from nearby, his face hard and unpleasant.

Colleen swallowed, thinking that she should also tell her father about last night's egg throw.

"You are to go and pick up every single egg you hid and bring them back here now!" Duke ordered.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Shipwreck and Anchors saluted and then raced out of the Mess.

"Reena?" Jeff asked softly, worried about the woman he loved.

Sky Dancer looked toward his voice, her eyes downcast. She then glanced around, seeing all eyes in the room upon her. Her heart quickened, knowing she had lost her temper and in front of the people she loved. She rushed off Jeffrey's arms and raced out of the Mess.

Colleen watched her friend, knowing that this caused more damaged then it looked. She looked up at her husband's face, who shared the same thought.

Whispers came from all around, from the morning event. Joes talking about the childhood games of the sailor from years past and how long would he still last.

"Reena!!" Jeffrey called as he started after her.

But Sky Dancer continued to run, her speed matching her heartbeat. Her long brown ponytail swaying back and forth, her brown eyes not looking back. Racing toward the kennels, knowing that something precious to her almost became lost forever.

Jeffrey ran after her toward the kennels ,calling out her name.

The early winter wind hit her face, pounding in her ears, muffling the sounds, but she heard his voice, his concern and she halted. Her eyes looked downward and spotted another hidden egg. She bent down, and gently took it in her hands, then ran to the river, throwing it in, watching it fall into the cold water with a small sound following its plunge.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned against him, staying quiet, trying to calm herself. She felt his familiar arms, that for so long she had missed and wanted them around her forever, not allowing them to let go. Her hands slowly rose and touched his arms, making sure that this was not one of her dreams where she seen him come back from dead. This was real, her real Jeffrey.

"I love you, Reena," Jeffrey whispered in her ear.

She slowly turned to face him, letting his arms remain on her shoulders. Those words, those powerful words that she thought would had never hear again, came into her ears, and into her heart.

"I love you too, Jeff," Sky Dancer whispered, looking up at his handsome face.

Slowly, he lowered his head and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips finally parted and she gazed into his crystal blue eyes. Her own brown eyes blinking away a tear. She touched his cheek gently with her hand. "Sometimes I still cannot believe that you came back to me," she admitted in a caring tone.

"You were in my mind. I could see your face but that was all I could remember," Jeffrey said softly.

Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks, then her hands touched his beige shirt above his heart and slowly rose to meet his lips.

"I'm here, Reena," Jeffrey assured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sky Dancer placed her head against his chest, listening to his heart pulse just for her. She held him tight, just knowing those words that he had just said were really true.

He hugged her to him. He loved her more than anything.

She looked up again, locking to his eyes. "We better head back, before your mother starts sending the search party," she told him gently.

"Yeah, we better," Jeffrey said smiling down at her.

"Just let me check on the dogs first," Sky Dancer requested, her tone soft and gentle.

"Alright. I'll go with you," Jeffrey said, taking her hand in his.

She smiled at him while they headed towards the kennels, and heard the two Dobermans become excited seeing their trainer. She leaned down and touched their heads through the wired fence, knowing that if anything would ever happen to them, her heart would break apart. "I'll be back later, I promise."

Standing back up, she turned to face the younger version of Duke, linking her fingers through his and together started to walk toward the training rooms, watching several Joes throw eggs at two Big Bird chickens that raced around the base.


	6. fünf

That same evening, after a full schedule of training, meetings and paperwork, Flint decided to have a quiet evening in their suite for the night, which included, his best friend and his family, and his son with daughter-in-law. Jaye had picked up the two little girls after they had completed their lessons with their tutor, Annabelle Cole, who had been brought from England from a recommendation from her old tutor, who had taught her everything she knew to be brought up in high class society. The girls had played in the suite until Flint had returned from the office, and when he recommended the movie, only shrieks of joy could be heard throughout the hallway.

Duke had spent most of the day yelling at the two Big Birds and vowed to tar and feather them for the rest of their lives. Eggs were found everywhere throughout the day, including in his Joe Jeep. No new recruited Joe had seen their commanding officer turn bright red and scream at the top of his lungs, "WRECK!"

Scarlett had spent most of her day yelling at new irresponsible Joes and Greenshirts. It never failed to have one or two in the group, but in this case more than six of them. Beach Head had gone to Duke for Squadron D, which usually were trained by his own daughter Sammy, that they needed a few extra hand to hand combat training. So every afternoon, the redhead and the blond spent their hours with a dozen Greenshirts who needed manners, let alone training.

Colleen had spent her morning yelling at several Joes during the morning sessions, then spent her afternoon writing in her famous laptop in her husband's office, keeping him company, while he yelled at several Joe members who had put a new meaning to the word, stupidity, after a dog race using several of Mutt's dogs, while several Joes had dressed in rabbit suits and well, the outcome resulted to furry. Two Tired and Bazooka both needed stitches in their tail ends.

So, after a day filled with loud voices, none of them really had the desire to hear any more and a quiet evening in the suite, with no interruptions became tranquility.

Flint walked from the kitchen to the living room, carrying several bowls of popcorn and chips. He settled them down on the coffee table, near his daughter-in-law, making sure she would have enough.

"Dad, I think that's enough," Colleen giggled at the six bowls of popcorn and chips in front of her, along with two bags of gummy bears.

"Are you sure?" Flint asked. "Want anything else? Want some juice? Want some ice-cream? Want me to make you a sandwich? Want some ketchup?"

"Ketchup?" Colleen asked back.

The warrant officer chuckled. "When your mother-in-law was pregnant, she put ketchup on everything!"

Colleen turned green. "I think I'll pass, thank you," she declined the offer, touching her stomach, still wearing the Snoopy scrubs.

The door to the master bedroom opened and Jaye walked into the room. "Sorry, you were too busy to go shopping today, Colleen. But if you don't mind, I picked you up a couple of outfits while I was out." She handed her daughter-in-law a couple of bags.

Colleen's face brightened. "Thank you, Momma," she said, opening the bag and taking out ten long sleeve blouses and sweaters in different colors, all design labels and several pants and even a dress. "These are beautiful!"

Flint chuckled. "Well, you know what they say about Lady Jaye?"

Scarlett giggled, watching her daughter, enjoy her new wardrobe. She felt Rowan's head against her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her youngest daughter, who held her puppy in her arms.

Cayden smiled, he loved to see his wife smile.

"What do day say bout Mommy, Daddy?" Eryn asked as she cuddled with her bear.

"Yeah, Dash," Duke said with a smirk.

"Clothes are like candy to her," Flint chuckled, holding his stomach.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Here we go down back memory lane!" She stated recalling the time the Gamesmaster had taken hostages both Flint and Lady Jaye, along with Cobra Commander and the Baroness, and had taken them to this Candyland Island.

Jaye threw a throw pillow at her husband. "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Mommy eats her cwothes?" Eryn asked confused.

Cayden chuckled, his hand rested on his wife's stomach.

Duke just chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, you are!" Flint chuckled, ducking from another pillow. "You have enough clothes to clothe this army!"

Scarlett burst out laughing. "Hey Allie, can you lend Conrad that yellow dress?"

Colleen dropped her jaw at her mother, then smiled. "Cayden can wear those high heeled red shoes."

"Cayden likes the high-heeled brown ones better. Huh sweetie?" Jaye asked her now blushing son.

"Mother!!" Cayden exclaimed.

"He used to wear them around the house when he was little," Jaye smirked.

No one saw Eryn slip off into her parent's bedroom.

"Don't forget the time, he and Jeffrey wore Colleen's dresses and your make up, Allie and ran around the farm!" Scarlett pointed out, laughing.

Colleen giggled. "And don't forget Jeff wore that tutu Aunt Fallon had sent me."

Flint chuckled. "I remember that day. The two of them drove both Conrad and myself crazy. I think I still have a picture of Conrad with all the lipstick kisses on his face!"

"What about the time Colleen stuck her nose in Conrad's boots and acted like she passed out," Jaye said laughing.

Cayden chuckled. They were too little to remember that.

Colleen scrunched her nose. "If I do that now, I may still pass out," she proclaimed, causing the others to laugh.

Rowan glanced at all of them, listening, while holding her puppy.

Eryn walked out wearing one of her mother's dresses, a pair of her high heels and some very bright make up.

Flint glanced toward his daughter and burst out laughing. "Looks like we have another actress folks!" He smiled at his youngest.

Scarlett looked at Eryn. "And who are you, young lady?" she asked, pretending not to know the six year old.

"I am Mommy. De most beautiful person in de world." Eryn said seriously.

Jaye looked at Flint and smiled.

Cayden chuckled.

Duke was trying really hard not to laugh.

Colleen turned to her husband. "Looks like she's going to be a good actress when she grows up!" she stated.

Flint shook his head. "I feel sorry for the man already." He ducked from another pillow. "Allie, you losing that aim of yours," he teased.

Jaye reached to the side of her chair and grabbed one of her javelins, which were against the wall.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Dash," Duke laughed.

Flint shot up from his chair, touched the sides of his cheeks with both his hands and let out a girly scream. "Not, the javelins! Anything but the javelins! I'm shaking in my G. I. Joe boots!"

Colleen leaned against her husband, laughing, while holding her stomach.

Rowan huddled closer to her mother, now getting worried. She had never seen Jaye hold one of the long poles with the sharp point in the front.

"YO JOE!!" Jaye let out a battle cry and charged after her husband.

Cayden was laughing uncontrollably.

Duke just shook his head. "I don't think the two of them will ever grow up."

"Dey like Peter Pan," Eryn said still standing regally in her mother's clothes.

Flint screamed again. "Retreat!" He jumped away from of his seat, and started running around the room.

"Run, Dad!" She's got that look in her eyes!" Colleen pointed out, while opening a bag of gummy bears.

Scarlett glanced down at her youngest daughter, stroking her red braid down her back. "It's alright Rowan, they are just playing," she whispered, feeling her daughter cuddle closer, never leaving her eyes off the chasing couple.

Flint stopped behind the couch. "Ye too slow, ye Scottish lass!" he joked, enjoying the moment.

"Get back here you beret wearing baboon!!" she called after him as she ran.

Eryn walked over to Rowan. "Grown ups are siwwy."

Rowan looked at her friend then at the running couple, clutching her puppy.

Flint jumped over the large chair, laughing and sounding like a monkey.

"Someone seems like he's having a good time," Scarlett whispered to her husband.

"Boys siwwy," Eryn said.

"We're silly, huh?" Duke asked picking up the little actress and started to tickle her.

"You are silly. Especially when you have a tarantula crawling up your shoulder and you scream like a girl," Scarlett pointed out.

The warrant officer raced to the kitchen and grabbed the kitchen hose from the sink. "Oh, Alison! Don't make me use this!" He grinned at her features.

"You wouldn't dare," Jaye said, looking down at her expensive cashmere white sweater, then glared at him.

"Hey, it's called self preservation," Duke said seriously.

"It's called being a scaredy cat," Eryn said laughing.

"She's got you there, Uncle Con." Cayden chuckled.

"Oh, I will, Allie, I will!" Flint chuckled evilly from the kitchen, looking directly at his wife's eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her face.

Colleen grabbed one of the bowls of popcorn and started eating it. Then her face changed dramatically and hacked.

Scarlett glanced at her daughter. "Colleen?"

"Bunny..." Cayden said, touching her back gently.

Jaye reached in the kitchen and grabbed a two liter bottle of Coke. "You do and I'll make you regret it."

"What matter, Colly?" Eryn asked.

Duke stood up looking at his oldest daughter.

"Butter," Colleen answered with a sour expression on her face.

Flint laughed out loud and sprayed his wife with the water. "YO JOE!"

"COBRA!!" Jaye yelled and opened the bottle of coke she was shaking as she aimed it at her husband.

Flint dived at the same instant the soda flew through the air and hit one Joe leader, covering him from head to toe with the liquid. "Duke's been hit!" he hollered.

Scarlett looked up at her husband. "You know dear, if you wanted something to drink, you should had just asked," she said in a teasing tone.

Rowan's eyes widened with surprise and then she started giggling.

Duke grabbed a bowl of popcorn and started throwing it at Flint and Lady Jaye.

"You shouldn't frow food!!" Eryn said sternly.

"Our parents have lost it," Cayden whispered to his wife.

Colleen smiled and threw a gummy bear in his mouth. "Lost what?" she teased.

Scarlett giggled, staying out of the food fight, watching now her husband continue to throw the popcorn.

Flint grabbed his own popcorn bowl. "Let's take him down, Allie!" he said to his wife, grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it at his best friend.

Jaye sprayed more soda all over Duke.

"You're going to get it now woman!!" Duke vowed and started after Jaye.

Jaye shrieked. "Dash! Save me from this ruffian."

Flint shook his head. "Here you go, Conrad," he said, bowing. "She's all yours."

Scarlett, Colleen and Cayden burst out laughing from the couch.

Jaye ran up behind Flint and pored the rest of the bottle of pop on his head before taking off again laughing.

"Daddy, you all wet," Eryn said giggling.

"Conrad! She's going down!" Flint yelled, chasing his wife, Duke in tow.

Rowan stared at Jaye running towards them, then run around the coffee table. She held on to her puppy.

"Daddy you hurt my Mommy and I be mad at you!!" Eryn yelled and she meant it. She thought he was really going after her.

"Eryn..." Cayden said softly.

Flint chuckled, racing after his wife. "We are only playing, Eryn!" he called out, now grabbing Jaye and lifting her from the ground, "Gotcha!"

Jaye cried out and struggled playfully.

Flint started kissing her on the neck, making her stop struggling from his warm touch. He then let her go. "I won! Warrant Officer Faireborn wins again!" He started running comically around the apartment in a victory jog.

Scarlett shook her head. "Con, you need to change." She pointed to his soda-covered clothing.

"You can claim your prize later tonight," Jaye said with a grin to her husband. "Con you want a pair of Dash's sweats and a t-shirt?"

Duke nodded, looking down at his soaked uniform.

"Mommy, Daddy no hurt you, right?" Eryn asked, confused by everything.

"No,baby. Your Daddy would never hurt me. Right Daddy?" Jaye said.

"Course not," Flint said, smiling, then bent down and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "But between you and me, your mother has once good sucker punch," he whispered.

Colleen leaned her head against Cayden's shoulder, starting to relax.

Eryn giggled. She had makeup still all over her face and when she smiled there was bright lipstick on her teeth.

"Daddy, why don't you go clean up Eryn while I get Duke some clothing," Jaye said.

Cayden snuggled Colleen closer to him.

Rowan glanced at the couple, holding her puppy closer and snuggled close to her mother.

"Oh yes, the joyful things of parenthood. Leave the husband to do all the clean up," Flint chuckled, picking up his little daughter and heading for the bathroom. "Hey Bert! Move over, Ernie is coming!"

"Bert and Ernie are gay!!" Eryn called out.

Cayden smacked his forehead.

"ERYN!" Flint scolded, starting to wash the make up off her face. "Now how many times I told you not to say that?"

Scarlett watched Eryn sent Flint a 'Jaye look' and giggled, while her husband went to change into dry clothes.

Jaye chuckled while heading into the other bathroom and changed into some comfortable sweats and a t-shirt.

"What are you giving me that look for Colleen?" Cayden asked looking at her innocently.

"You start saying things like that to our child and I swear, I'll leave you!" Colleen stated, her tone serious.

"Colleen!" Scarlett scolded, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Mom. But lately his mouth is all full of dirty words," Colleen answered.

Cayden looked at her extremely hurt. "Excuse me." He got up and left the suite.

Colleen glanced at the door. "Maybe I shouldn't had said that." She gently touched her stomach, looking at it.

Scarlett put a hand on top of hers. "It's hormones, I know. Go talk to him."

Flint walked in, carrying a clean Eryn, who still wore her mother's dress, but without the shoes. "Where's Cayden?"

"I opened my Duke mouth," Colleen answered solemnly.

Jaye walked out of the other bathroom dressed in dry clothing. "Dash there's clothes in the bathroom for you. Where's Cayden?"

"Colly has a Dukey mowf," Eryn said.

Colleen stayed quiet, she felt Rowan move over and snuggle against her. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and hugged her close.

Scarlett looked at Jaye and Flint. "He left. I think the hormones just fired their first missiles."

"Oh," Jaye said understanding.

"Daddy, what's a Dukey mowf?" Eryn asked.

"A Duke mouth.. Umm... ehh.. ugh.." Flint tried to explain. "How about you, Rowan and I go see Lady." He suggested trying to escape the explanation.

"Can I bring her home?" Eryn asked excitedly.

"Only if the training is done. You have to ask Mutt. Alright?" Flint said, placing her down. "Now go get change and grab a jacket."

"Do you have a jacket here, Rowan?" Jaye asked the other little girl.

"I'll get hers, Allie." Scarlett slowly stood up, but never leaving her eyes off her daughter.

Flint touched her shoulder, stopping her from leaving. "She can borrow one of Allie's short ones. Eryn's may too small for her."

Jaye went and grabbed a jacket for Rowan as Eryn went and changed.

Duke walked out smiling then suddenly his smile dropped. "What's going on?"

Flint cleared his throat. "Colleen opened her Duke mouth, that's all we know," he explained.

Scarlett scooted over and wrapped her arms over her daughter, holding her. "Go talk to him," she said gently.

"He won't want to talk to me, maybe never," Colleen answered.

"What did you say?" Duke asked in concern.

"I..I..." Colleen went to explain but couldn't. She stood up. "I think I'll go for a walk." She hurriedly left the suite.

Scarlett exhaled slowly. "Great. Now we got two runaways."

Jaye walked back out with the jacket. "Yeah, they take after their fathers."

"HEY!" Duke exclaimed.

"She's right!" Scarlett sighed, standing up.

Flint gently took the jacket from his wife, and helped Rowan putting it on. "Well, and you two mothers can patch the crack up. Duke, Rowan, Eryn and I are going to see some dogs!"

"I'm ready," Eryn said coming out with a green tutu on.

Flint smacked his forehead. "Eryn, go and put on a sweater and some sweatpants at least, alright?"

"But Daddy, I wanna dance wif Wady." Eryn whined.

"Okay, if you want to dance with Lady, then you wear a sweater and pants!" Flint said sternly. "Move it, Speedy!"

Rowan walked over and took her father's hand. "Will the dogs eat my puppy?"

Eryn pouted but went to put on the clothing that he asked.

"Just keep your puppy away from Wolfie and he'll be just fine," Duke told her.

Jaye walked over and sat down next to Scarlett.

"I wonder where both of them went. Infirmary and suite?" Scarlett asked, trying to place the couple.

"That's what I'm thinking," Jaye replied to her best friend.

Rowan nodded upwards toward her father. "I have to stay away from Wolfie too," she said nervously.

"Yes, stay away from Wolfie," Duke said. "But he's at the other end of the kennels from Lady."

The bedroom door opened and Eryn came back out wearing bright purple sweat pants, orange socks, tennis shoes, a florescent yellow long sleeved shirt and on top of it she wore the green tutu. "Better, Daddy?"

Flint shook his head. "Well, her dress code is like her old man's!" he chuckled, "Bye ladies!"

They left the suite and headed down the hallway, then down the stairs and outside in the brisk air, going toward the kennels while singing, "B-I-N-G-O"

When they arrived, they looked toward their right, the dark kennel area was silent and they assumed that Mutt, had taken the dogs inside for the night. They walked into the large building, listening to Mutt talk to Sky Dancer.

"Ready?" Mutt asked, near the side of the room.

"Ready," Sky Dancer answered, her dog at her side. They had ten boxes in front of them, placed in a row. She looked down at her best friend and spoke the command, "Such Rauschgift."

Apollo rushed toward the boxes and started to sniff, one after the other, until he sat in front of one and started barking.

"So ist brav!" Sky Dancer praised her dog in German, for finding the narcotics.

"Good Boy, Apollo!" Mutt said, walking over.

"What day doin, Daddy?" Eryn asked.

Duke held his daughter's hand securely.

"They are training, Speedy," Flint explained to his daughter.

Mutt nodded toward Sky Dancer. "Ready for number two?"

Sky Dancer nodded. "Ready."

"Good. Anytime."

Sky Dancer walked to the end of the large room. "Apollo, Hier!"

The Doberman immediately ran toward his trainer's side.

"She's good," Flint whispered to Duke.

"She's even better with a Striker," Duke stated.

Eryn tried to break away from her father's side, knowing that her dog was outside.

"Honey, wait until Reena finishes, then we can go," Flint said gently.

Holding her father's hand in a tight grip, Rowan watched the dog in amazement.

Mutt brought out a small tunnel and a small box, which held something. "I'm set, send him in."

Sky Dancer nodded. "Apollo, Geh rein!"

The Doberman raced at top speed to the tunnel, went inside and then emerged from the other side.

"Bring!" the command came. The dog grabbed the white bag from inside the box and returned it to the trainer, who patted the dog in praise.

Mutt spotted Duke and nodded, indicating the dog almost was ready for searching. "That's enough for the day, Sky Dancer."

"Daddy, did she say her puppy was gay?" Eryn asked innocently.

Flint cleared his throat. "Umm, no, sweetie. She was talking another language to her doggy. It sounded like the bad word but it wasn't."

Sky Dancer bent down and picked up the leash, and hooked it on Apollo's collar. She spotted the foresome and headed over. "Evening." She then smiled at Eryn. "I gave Lady a bath today, she smells pretty."

"Did she get you all wet?" Eryn asked.

The door opened and they all turned to see Jeffrey enter the building, Wolfie by his side, and judging from the dog's wet paws, they had been to the river.

"Yes, she did. She gave me a bath too!" Sky Dancer smiled, patting her dog.

Rowan glanced around her shoulder, noticed the wolf dog and sent out a blood chilling scream, then hid behind her father, shaking with fear.

"Rowan, what's wrong?" Duke asked his terrified daughter.

Eryn looked at her best friend funny.

"What's wrong with Rosey?" Jeffrey asked in concern.

"Get him away!" Rowan screamed, pointing at Wolfie, her whole body trembling.

Sky Dancer kneeled down to the child's eye level. "Rowan, it's alright. Wolfie is a good dog."

"No! No!" Rowan said, burying her face in her father's jacket.

"Rosey, Wolfie won't hurt you," Jeffrey said softly.

Eryn squealed and went for Wolfie.

Rowan glanced at her friend and screamed, her scream echoing in the training room. "He's going to eat you!!"

Sky Dancer glanced at Jeffrey in shock.

Eryn screamed in terror and ran back toward her father.

Wolfie thought she was playing and went to play with her.

Rowan started screaming and tears filled her eyes. "Don't let him eat her!"

Sky Dancer stood up. "Jeff, make him stop." Watching the dog chase the petite girl.

Flint picked up his daughter. "It's alright."

"Wolfie!" Jeffrey commanded to the dog who turned and looked at him as he gave the hand sign for the dog to come back to him. He then looked at his sister. "Why do you think Wolfie was going to eat Eryn?"

Duke knelt down to his daughter and held her.

Rowan continued to cry, her body trembling. "Shipwreck said Wolfie eats little girls. He said he ate three of them already."

"He said _what_?" Duke asked in shock. Another row of punishments raced through his head.

"No he hasn't, and he doesn't eat little girls Rosey Posey. But he might just start eating sailors," Jeffrey said.

"Shipwreck said Wolfie ate the other three girls that lived here. That's why he is in the kennel," Rowan explained in a small voice.

"I'm going to put Wreck in the dog house!" Flint growled, putting down his daughter.

Sky Dancer looked down at the girl. "Jeff's right. Wolfie won't harm you. I promise."

Rowan buried her face in Duke's neck.

Eryn walked over behind the large dog and hugged him, laying against his back.

"See, Rosey," Jeffrey said.

Rowan looked at her best friend, but didn't look convinced.

Sky Dancer looked toward her boyfriend then back at the seven-year-old. "How about you help Jeff and me put the dogs in for the night?"

Flint walked over to his daughter. "Come on, you are going to miss seeing Lady."

Eryn ran to her father. "See Wady now."

"Yes, let go!" Flint took her by the hand and led her outside at other end of the kennels.

Sky Dancer followed the warrant officer outside leading her dog toward the dog run next to the Faireborn pet.

"Come on, Sweetness," Duke said to his daughter and led her outside.

Eryn jumped up and down outside the door to the kennel, waiting for the door to open.

Flint chuckled at his daughter. "Alright, go see your doggy." He opened the kennel's door allowing his daughter to run inside.

Sky Dancer smiled, putting her dog inside his dog run, and watched the two Doberman's play with one another. She checked the water before closing the gate. She then glanced around not spotting the young Hauser.

With a sigh, she realized that Jeffery had stayed back ,not wanting to scare his sister further.

Eryn ran inside the kennel run and lay down on her favorite animal and hugged her. She then started doing a little dance for her before noticing something behind the dog. She went over and pulled up the dogs big tail and squealed. "Daddy, Wady waid an egg!!"

"She did what?" Flint asked if he heard not right.

"She waid an egg," Eryn said picking up the egg. "Can doggies way eggs?"

Everyone glanced at the warrant officer for an answer.

"I'll have your mother answer that question," Flint said in a cunning smile.


	7. sechs

Scarlett observed the Joes in the training room, watching their progress carefully, making sure each one of them completed their martial art exercises correctly. The training room was one thing but going into battle and using the same skills was another. One false move could mean a soldier's death and she was not going to take any chances.

She had paired them into groups of two, hand to hand, partners. Sizing them according to their abilities. A more experienced martial arts member with a less experienced martial arts member. Her gaze scanned the Joes, watching for any correction required. Even several older members have started helping with the training of the new team members. She spotted Snake Eyes at the other side of the room, in his wheelchair and a smile sneaked on her instructor face, watching him observe her son's movements. Snake Eyes and Jeffrey had a special bond since from a young age. Jeffrey, at age eight, used to follow Snake Eyes, his crystal blue eyes in wonder with the Ninja, thinking that the martial arts expert had a secret Bat Cave on the base.

Her eyes fell on Jeffrey's partner Sky Dancer, who kept her strong soldier mask, trying to score several points against her partner, only every chance she got, he blocked it expertly. Jeffrey was not giving her any slack, making her improve and that made him a good instructor, but she reminded herself that he remained a student, even an advance one at that. Sky Dancer's features held perspiration, almost exhaustion, and that made Scarlett slightly frown. She knew the soldier kept a busy schedule between training her animals, the Sky Strikers, in addition to P.T. and combat training. She only hoped the young woman would not burn herself out.

"Shift your weight to your left, then use your right hand and bring it above the chest area," Colleen's voice made her turn her head around, and observed her assistant helping with Ben, Lifeline's son. The young man, who looked like his father, smiled and tried the fighting stance once again, only to fail. But in his eyes, quitting was not an option.

Scarlett also held her concern on her daughter, glancing down at the slight curves of Colleen's stomach, which held a four and half month old unborn child, her first grand child.

"Get away. Help!!" Two Tried cried out, running around the room, his face filled with fear. His gray eyes wide and his brown hair bouncing.

"Kwan Doe won't hurt you, promise!" the big muscled ninja followed the mechanic around the room.

Scarlett shook her head, why did she keep pairing those two together all the time? Probably because it was the only time that Two Tired had some exercise. She watched Sammy and Spades combat in one corner of the room, but also during their 'sparring', they also stole a kiss or two, and she prayed that Beach Head would not enter the training room at that particular moment.

Anchors had been paired up with another new Joe, Dust Cloud, a desert trooper that even surpassed Dusty's vulnerability in the hot climate.

Scarlett glanced at her daughter once more, knowing that her son-in-law had been called out during the beginning of the session for an emergency named Shipwreck. She began to walk around the room, watching, listening and correcting.

A few feet into the mat, Sky Dancer threw another high kick towards Jeffrey's shoulder blade, but his quick reaction blocked her one more time. Frustrated, she once again, aimed, only to be blocked again. "I'll never get this!"

"You will get this, keep practicing," Jeffrey assured her. "Shift your weight on your other leg, move your torso more sideways, then kick."

Sky Dancer took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated. She shifted her weight on the right side of her body, then positioned her torso more sideways then before, and she kicked one more time, only once again to have it block.

"Better!" Scarlett praised, continuing to watch them take stance one more time before another kick flew in the air. She glanced to Snake Eyes, catching him watching the pair and sent a smile toward her long time friend, who looked proud at his student, watching him now become the instructor.

Passing Spades and Sammy, her ears caught their conversation.

"How about you and me on the mat, one on one after practice?" Spades grinned, while going on a fighting stance. He wore his aviator signature silver jacket and pants, than his usual training uniform.

Sammy brushed back her long blond hair, and her gray eyes glanced at the dark haired blue-eyed pilot. "Yes, only you will be alone on the mat, after I beat your sorry excuse for a cute ass!"

Scarlett shook her head, listening to the younger version of Cover Girl. Like mother, like daughter. She once again stopped, corrected and observed the pair. If Spades ever fought with beautiful Cobra women, at least his flintiness will win the battle, unlike his fighting. Her eyes then once again looked to her daughter and Ben Steen.

"Great, Ben!" Colleen praised, moving toward him with one of the sparring sticks. She placed a flag on the edge of the stick. "Now, I want you to kick high and try to throw off the flag."

Ben nodded, fixing his glasses before going in fighting stance and then aimed his leg high at the target. He missed and growled at himself for failure. Taking another fighting stance, he aimed higher and missed again. He exhaled slowly. He had grown tired of being pick on, for martial arts not being his stronger qualities. But his strength lay on the target shooting range, and not the martial arts mat, trying to pin down an expert. Taking a deep breath, his expression changed, becoming harder, concentrating and then took a step forwards, aimed and hit.

Colleen 's whole body jerked backwards from his blow that missed the target but did not miss her stomach, sending her flying to the ground, hitting it with a powerful impact that made her entire body shake. A cry escaped her throat and the world turned black for one second.

"Colleen!" Scarlett cried out, rushing to her daughter, who held on to her stomach.

Ben stood in shock. "Colly, are you all right? Please, be all right!" His voice shook, scared if he had hurt one of his friends.

Colleen tried to reply, but only gasped for air.

"Kastor! Sky Dancer!" Scarlett called out, immediately taking action. "Take her to the Infirmary."

Jeffrey was already at her side. He gently picked his sister up and rushed out of the training room.

Sky Dancer ran along with them. "Colly, it will be all right," she assured, trying to sooth her friend. They rushed out of the building, running toward the infirmary.

Colleen held on around her brother's shoulders. "I'm going to be so dead," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Cayden," came the answer.

"Yeah, he's not going to like this very much," Jeffrey said as they reached the Infirmary door.

Sky Dancer opened the door for them, then followed them down the hall, toward the exam room. "Jeff, put her in here. I'll get Cayden!" she said, while already rushing toward the back offices, heading for the young medic's. She burst into the room, finding him at his computer, writing and grumbling about a hiding a sailor corpse.

Cayden looked up when she entered. "What is it?" he asked standing up and grabbing his lab coat.

"It's Colleen. She got hit in the stomach," Sky Dancer answered in concern.

Cayden's face paled and his eyes widened with shock. "Oh my God..." he breathed as he raced out of his office.

Sky Dancer started following him, watching his lab coat fly behind him. She ignored the questionable faces of several nurses and Doc, who watched the two Joes bursting down the hallway at top speed.

Rounding the corner, Cayden rushed into the room where Jeffrey was trying to comfort his sister. "What the hell happened?" Cayden asked, rushing next to her and gently stroked her hair back.

Colleen gulped, watching his face. "It was only an accident, really." she explained, not wanting him to panic even more.

"How hard were you hit?" Cayden asked as he started to pull up her shirt.

"She was kicked," Jeffrey told him.

"Kicked?!" Cayden exclaimed, looking at him.

Colleen tensed, then shut her eyes for a moment. He already did not look happy. She then turned her head toward her best friend, who was watching from the doorway, observing the scene, and back to her husband, who now touched her stomach. She winced slightly, even if she weren't pregnant, the pain of a powerful kick would have still had an effect.

"Jeff, could you step outside and on your way out draw the curtain closed?" Cayden requested, looking at the younger version of Duke.

"Why?" Jeffrey asked, already walking toward the door.

"I have to remove her lower clothing," Cayden answered.

Sky Dancer gently took her boyfriend's hand. "Come on, I'll keep you company." She drew the curtain closed and led Jeffrey outside, closing the door behind them.

Colleen glanced at the door. 'Oh great, leave me alone to my doom.' she thought.

Cayden grabbed a hospital gown and a warm blanket. "Here, slip this on," he said as he handed her the hospital gown.

She nodded, taking the gown, then slowly took off her martial arts uniform, and dressed into the hospital gown. She then leaned back down on the examination table, her gaze never leaving his face.

Cayden continued to examine her and after ten minutes, he let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Is everything all right?" Colleen asked softly, afraid of what he could had found. She touched her stomach gently, looking down at it.

He put his hand over hers. "Yes. Everything is fine, this time. You're going to be sore for a little while though, you have a nasty bruise forming."

"I've had bruises before, comes with the territory," Colleen replied. "I promise to be more careful from now on."

"I don't want you to do training until after the baby comes," Cayden said. "You were lucky this time."

"Cayden! I said I would be more careful! I'll be fine, you don't need to worry," Colleen protested.

"No. No more combat!" Cayden said firmly.

Colleen sat up and looked at his face. "Just because I'm going to have a baby doesn't mean I can stop doing my job! My mother didn't stop until she almost had both Jeff and myself!"

"Your mother didn't spar like you're doing!" Cayden shot back.

"How do you know?" Colleen countered angrily. "What about your own mother! She was five months and flying planes!"

"Against doctors orders," Cayden pointed out.

Colleen crossed her arms and stared at him. "Fine, I don't fly airplanes anyway! I'm on the ground!"

"And you won't be doing any sparring. You can instruct while standing safely at the front of the room," Cayden said.

"I was hired to help with the sparring! Not to help from the sidelines!" Colleen stated.

"You were hired to help train, Colleen. I know, I was there."

She turned and jumped off the bed. "And part of the training is sparring!" she pointed out

"Your mother doesn't spar with us, Colleen," Cayden said. "You can train from the sidelines. If you keep challenging me on this, I'll make it so you can't even do that."

Colleen gaped at him, shocked. "So now you threat!" she seethed, grabbing her training uniform and quickly put on the pants. "I am not my mother! I like sparring with the others! And you can't ever stop that!" She started heading for the door.

Cayden grabbed her. "You will not put my child in danger by your selfish acts. If you spar, you will be confined to quarters, Colleen. That is my child too!"

"I'm not harming our child!" Colleen yelled. "And you are not my C.O.! You can't confine me to quarters! I'm not a soldier!"

"If you get kicked like that, you'll lose the baby! Is that what you want?!" Cayden yelled at her. "You need to calm down. You're not out of the woods yet!!"

Colleen stared at him, her features turning pale. Her heart pounded, feeling the pounding in her ears, like a drum. Her features changed slowly to shock of his yelling at her, his voice, his angry voice that sent a chill down her spine. She remained quiet, not answering him.

Cayden took a deep breath. "Get back in bed," he said. He didn't mean to yell at her but he couldn't handle her yelling at him anymore.

She slowly nodded, defeated, walking to the examination bed and sat back on, looking at him.

Cayden laid her back down and covered her up. "I'll send Doc in," he said, looking at her. There was sadness in his voice that she had never heard before. He turned and walked toward the door.

"Whatever you think is best," Colleen murmured softly, looking out the window. Her dark blue eyes losing their fire, that made them filled with life.

"You won't listen to what I have to say as a doctor. So I'm getting someone else. I'll come back later." With that, he left.

Colleen glanced at the door, a tear dropping down her cheek. She kept hurting him without realizing it. Her head whirled and she felt her world frozen for a split second. The tears slowly dropped, and she buried her head, sobbing against the pillow.

Doc knocked, then walked in. He walked over to her. "No need for tears."

She glanced at up at his face, with the wrinkles laughing near his eyes and his white hair shimmering from the light. Her tears continued to travel downwards and a hiccup rose from her throat.

"Now, you need to calm down. You're not doing your or your little one any good," Doc said softly.

"I won't be like Aunt Allie and throw everything at your face," Colleen sniffled. "I hope."

"Good. I'm getting to old for that. Now I'm going to keep you overnight."

"Why? Doc, I feel fine," Colleen said to him gently.

"Because young lady, you took a direct hit to your abdomen hard enough to cause some nasty bruising. You need to be observed just in case."

"Alright, Doc. I won't push your buttons," Colleen said in a whisper. "Just don't put me in the same room with Shipwreck, otherwise you may have a body in the morning."

"Shipwreck's been released," Doc replied. "Now, no more sparring until after the baby comes."

Colleen didn't answer him, but looked outside the window, away from his face.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Nothing, thank you, Doc," Colleen answered gently, watching a few dozen Greenshirts pass by running while Sammy barked orders at them.

"Do you want me to send anybody in?" Doc asked.

"A firing squad?" Colleen tried to joke, but her heart was not in it.

"Your parents are out there," Doc said. "Want me to send them in?"

Colleen nodded, sitting up and wrapping her arms around the medic that her family had grown to love. "Thank you, Doc."

"Anytime." He pulled away. "Now that husband of yours is a fine doctor. You need to cut him some slack. He knows what he's doing."

"I know that, Doc. I really do. But he expects me to follow his orders, his rules. I wish he would just talked about it more gently and decide what would be the best thing," Colleen released softly, lying back down on the pillow.

"Colleen, I was right outside the door. At first he was talking to you. Telling you what needed to be done as a doctor and you reacted by jumping him," Doc told her gently. "Would you have done the same thing to me?"

"Probably," Colleen answered. "He doesn't understand I was being careful when I was sparring. He just assumed I used my entire body, which I didn't. I used the sparring stick as the target, Doc. Not myself or the baby."

"It doesn't matter what you were using. Sparring is not safe for a pregnant woman," Doc said gently.

"Yes, sir." Colleen mumbled, giving him a half salute.

"I'll go send your parents in," Doc said and patted her shoulder. He turned and walked out and into the waiting room to see Jaye sitting on one chair, the Hausers on the couch, Sky Dancer with Jeffrey by the wall, and Dr. Caveman looking out the window. "You all can go in now."

"You guys go," Cayden said softly, not looking toward the others in the room.

Scarlett stood up from the couch and touched her godson's shoulder. Her dark blue eyes glanced at his features. "Cayden, no matter what just happened, I know she needs you right now and you need her. Please come inside."

"No, Aunt Shana. She doesn't need me right now. I'll only make it worse. You go," Cayden said as he walked away from them intent on going to his office.

Jaye just shook her head.

Duke looked at his retreating son-in-law with concern.

"Cayden, she does need you, now more then ever! She doesn't me or her father or her father-in-law or her mother-in-law. She needs her husband!" Scarlett stated truthfully, watching his back, watching his stride, watching him leave. With a sigh, she shook her head before walking into the room.

Sky Dancer looked to her boyfriend, who held his own worried expression for his sister. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

All Cayden did was shake his head ah he continued down the hall, passing the Nurse's station.

"He's as stubborn as his father," Jaye said softly.

Duke stood up and followed his wife.

Sky Dancer looked at her best friend's husband, watching him round the corner and disappear from sight. Glancing to Jeffrey, she gently led him back into the room. They sat on the other bed, while Jaye entered and went to hug her daughter-in-law. She became concerned for her friend, who looked unhappy on the other bed, with her mother's arms around her. Her heart felt heavy, remembering her own mother's arms around her, and for the first time in a long time, missed that feeling. She felt Jeffrey's arms around her waist, pulling her closer and that same feeling returned. Together they stayed for a short while, then both left for the afternoon practices.

The hours passed slowly and after a session of P.T. with one unhappy Beach Head, Sky Dancer and Jeffrey Hauser returned to the Infirmary. They found both Scarlett and Jaye sitting in the room, having a conversation about the older days on the base, while Colleen soundly slept on the bed.

"How is she?" Sky Dancer asked gently, walking inside the room.

Scarlett looked up and smiled at them. "Better, but she didn't eat much, which is concerning me."

"Where's Caveman?" Jeff asked, looking around the room seeing only his sister, his mother and his godmother.

Scarlett and Jaye exchanged glances, then it was Scarlett who answered, "He hasn't come by at all. We thought at first he was busy with patients, but now..." her voice trailed.

Jeffrey shook his head, sitting on the second bed, looking at his twin.

"He's too much like his father," Jaye said.

Sky Dancer glanced at Colleen, then at the others. "Excuse me for a moment." She pivoted around, her brown ponytail swaying back and forth and left the room, knowing all eyes were staring at it. She strode down the hallway, to the offices, her face masked with seriousness and burst into his office. "You have some nerve!"

"What on earth are you yelling about and don't you know to knock before entering through a closed door," Cayden said annoyed. He was typing on his computer again.

"I'm talking about your wife," Sky Dancer answered, sitting down in one of the chairs. "You haven't even shown your face to see how she is doing!"

"I know how she's doing. I've talked to Doc several times," Cayden said.

"Knowing and seeing are two different things," Sky Dancer pointed out to him. "Why haven't you seen her?"

"I have my reasons, Reena." Cayden said. "And I don't wish to discuss them."

Sky Dancer stood up, her eyes never leaving his face, which his own still locked on the screen. "Fine, you have your reasons. But I'm going to tell you this. Don't make the mistake now on losing her forever. Because if you do, it maybe the most saddest moments of your life. I know! I've gone through it! But I was lucky, I got a second chance! I will never forget the day I watched his plane go down and Jeffrey leave my life! Is that what you want? To face years of sadness, knowing that someone you love is not there beside you, sharing your life?"

"She doesn't want me there anyway. She doesn't listen to how I feel about the baby. She keeps telling me if I do this or I do that she's going to leave me. I tell her from my professional point of view not to do something and she gets mad and does what she wants anyway. She's pushing me away, Reena. I'm not going to try to fix something that she doesn't want," Cayden said, then turned around and looked out the window before she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

Sky Dancer walked around the desk and gently touched his shoulder. "She does want you there," she gently told him. "I can see it in her eyes when you are both together. There is a sparkle there, one that left her eyes hours ago, because she knows you were hurt from her words. But also, maybe she doesn't see you from a doctor's point of view, but from a husband's. It frightened her to know what _you_ will say, not the doctor within. She doesn't want to hurt you or the baby. She loves you both."

"Reena, it doesn't only happen with medical stuff," Cayden said as he grabbed his lab coat as he stood up.

"Cayden, it could be other things too, I do understand that, but also you need to understand that this is part of Colleen's world. Martial Arts is part of something she loves, just like you being a doctor, would you want to change being that if Colleen asked you?" Sky Dancer told him gently. "A baby does change things, maybe she hasn't realized how much yet."

"No, I wouldn't. But what I do is not dangerous to an unborn child." Cayden said. "She gets kicked again and that's it." From the tone of his voice, it was filled with deep concern.

"Then tell her gently," Sky Dancer replied softly. "But looking at her face, you will see she may have already figured it out herself."

Cayden sighed, looking down to the floor. "Fine, I'll be in after I do my rounds."

"Cayden Faireborn! You go right now and see her!" Sky Dancer urged. "The more you wait on this, the more it will hurt both of you!"

"Alright, alright. But I can't stay too long. I have rounds." He gave in.

Sky Dancer shook her head, grabbed him by the arm and led him toward the examination room. "I love Colleen as a sister, so this make you like a brother to me, so I'm saying it this way. _If_ either of you hurts the other, watch out for diving Strikers."

"I don't want to hurt her, Reena. She's my world. But lately, I don't feel like part of hers," Cayden admitted sadly, looking to the pilot.

"Cayden, have you also considered she may not feel part of yours?" Sky Dancer asked him as they neared the room. "You are here more than you are with her."

"That's not my fault. We are very short handed. But when I am with her, it's like she doesn't like anything I do. I say one thing wrong and she threatens to leave me. I just don't know what else to do."

"Tell yourself, will she leave you? I don't think so. Her heart belongs to you," Sky Dancer told him gently.

Nearing the exam room, they heard soft sobbing, followed by soothing words. They entered the room and stopped short at the doorway, finding Colleen sitting on the bed, softly crying, tears running down her red features, and Scarlett trying to sooth her daughter, her own tear trailing down a cheek.

"Colleen, please, you'll get yourself sick," Scarlett gently told her daughter, rubbing her back softly. She looked up and glanced at them, spotting them at the doorway.

All eyes went to the doorway, following the redhead's and they looked at him, watching to see any reaction.

Colleen's dark blue eyes slowly rose to spot him by the doorway. Her heart rate quickened, knowing from the look on his face, she had caused damage and her world turned into sadness. She found herself bursting from the bed and running to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and burying her face in his chest, holding him tightly.

Cayden slowly wrapped his arms around her, one on her waist, gently so as not to hurt her because of the bruising, and the other on the back of her head. He kissed her forehead and laid his head on top of hers.

Jaye smiled at her best friend as Jeffrey went over and slipped an arm around Sky Dancer's waist.

"Forgive me, please forgive me," Colleen choked out, her tears staining his white lab coat. "I didn't mean to yell, I didn't."

Sky Dancer leaned her head against Jeffrey, looking up toward his face.

Jeffrey looked down into the pilot's eyes and smiled.

"Only if you forgive me. I'm just so worried about you and our baby. I should have acted more like your husband and less like a doctor," Cayden said as he once again kissed her forehead, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I promise I won't spar. I've talked with Mom, I'm quitting," Colleen gently told him. "I love you and our child more then a few sweaty Joes hitting each other."

"Bunny, I don't want you to quit. I just don't want you to spar. Train from observation like your mother does. You can go back to sparring after the baby comes," Cayden requested softly.

Colleen looked up toward his face, her tears slowly trailing down. "I promise not to spar. I don't want to do anything to hurt all three of us."

He looked down into her eyes. "That's all I ask. I love you more than anything. You and our child are my world."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rose on her barefoot toes to find his soft lips.

Suddenly, a shout came from the outer hallway.

"CAYDEN!! CAYDEN!!" They broke off the kiss, and they glanced towards the door, where one warrant officer burst with great speed inside, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

Flint rushed to his son, grabbing the lab coat with his hands and pulled his face towards his, an inch apart. "Cayden! Your mother is going to kill me!" he said in a pure panic voice. "I lost—" He stopped and his slowly turned his head to Jaye, finding her unhappy features staring at him. "Umm...ehh... Hello Allie, nice weather we are having."

"DASHIEL ROBERT FAIREBORN!! DID YOU LOSE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!!" Jaye demanded, standing up from the chair.

Everyone glanced at the warrant officer, who looked at his wife confused.

"No! No! Eryn is not missing! She's with Conrad!" Flint said, rubbing his pepper hair back. "I lost someone else, someone named Bru--"

"YOU LOST BRUTUS!! DAMN IT, DASH! YOU KNOW SHE'S GOING TO FREAK OUT WHEN SHE CAN'T FIND HIM!!" Jaye growled.

"Something tells me we are in trouble," Jeffrey whispered.

Scarlett stood up. "We have to find him. She will discover soon he's missing!"

Colleen nodded. "I can help search."

"Where could he be?" Sky Dancer quried, "Anyone remember seeing him last?"

"I saw him at the Mess this morning," Colleen pointed out, heading to put on some shoes.

"Bunny, Doc says he's keeping you tonight. You need to stay here. Let the others search," Cayden reminded her gently.

Colleen looked at him. "Alright. I'm not going against doctor's orders." She sat down on the bed, sending him a smile.

"I'll stay here and keep you company," Sky Dancer offered. "Maybe we can search the Infirmary, if it's all right with Cayden."

Flint glanced around. "Anything! We got to find that damn bear!"

"Do you want me to stay?" Cayden asked. "I understand if you want Reena too."

"Find Brutus, he's more important right now," Colleen assured him. "But then, after Reena leaves... I'm going to be all alone in this dark...empty... room."

Scarlett glanced at her best friend and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Let's go! Conrad, can't keep her occupied for long!" Flint rushed, heading for the door.

"Alright. I'll be back soon. I'll bring you a few things from home, okay?" Cayden said kissing his wife softly, released her and followed his father.

Jaye left to find the infamous bear, her features purely angry at her husband's negligence.

Scarlett grabbed her son's arm and dragged him away from his girlfriend, heading out of the room.

Colleen and Sky Dancer sat down, waiting for any news of the missing bear. And from judging from out the window at the Joes running in different directions, it was going to be a good wait.

"Are you all right?" Sky Dancer inquired gently, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine," Colleen assured her. "If anything would had happened, I would never forgive myself."

Sky Dancer sent her a smile. "Colleen, I—"

"DANCE!" A voice shouted, and they turned to see Ben rush into the room, his face red from running, matching his red Joe uniform.

"Ben!" Sky Dancer went on alert. "What's wrong?"

He looked at them. "Ship... Shipwreck told Spades to go paint your Striker with poca dots and draw a heart with Jeff's name!"

"_What!!_?" Sky Dancer and Colleen shouted, standing up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sky Dancer vowed, starting to head out of the room.

Colleen hastily put on her shoes and a jacket from a chair, rushing after her best friend. "Reena!" she called out, worried her friend might do some bodily harm to the sailor.

The three of them raced out into the cold air, running toward the Strikers. They spotted Spades with Shipwreck nearing Sky Dancer's Striker that had been parked next to Duke's.

"SHIPWRECK!" Sky Dancer hollered toward the two Joes, her face already changing color.

Spades and Shipwreck gulped, then smiled at the pilot.

"Sky...baby... it's only a dare." Shipwreck tried to weasel out of his predicament.

Spades nodded. "Really, only a dare!" he said, putting the paint buckets down to the ground.

Sky Dancer fumed, glaring at them.

"Dance, calm down!" Ben plead to his friend, Colleen by his side.

"Touch that plane and you will find out what P.T. for decades means!" Sky Dancer yelled at the two mischief makers.

"Alright, Alright." Shipwreck said, raising his hands in the air. "But how about a dare, Sweetcakes?"

"What? Have you lost your marbles?" Spades asked the sailor, looking at him in shock.

"A deal, you go and sit in C.G.'s Wolverine while I take a picture, and I promise not to ever touch your plane again." Shipwreck smirked cunningly.

"Reena, no!" Colleen pleaded, "He only wants—"

"Chicken? I see you two need chicken suits!" Shipwreck claimed, while he and Spades started dancing the chicken dance, while clucking.

"I'll do it." Sky Dancer answered, with a deep frown upon her face.

Shipwreck smiled and took her by the arm, leading her toward the Wolverine, which had been parked near the Motor Pool. "Here you go, doll face. Get in and I'll take a picture."

Sky Dancer nodded, heading for the vehicle and got in the driver's side.

Colleen glanced at Ben, knowing something must be underfoot. "Get Duke," she whispered, then she followed the other two Joes and she too climbed the Wolverine, sitting next to her friend.

"Colly!" Sky Dancer cried out in shock.

But before Colleen could reply, Shipwreck snapped their picture, clicked a button and smiled at them. "Payback is a bit—" His words were drowned by the roaring of the Wolverine, jerking them forwards.

"Shipwreck!" the girls hollered, but they knew it was too late, seeing the sailor fall down to the ground from the laughter.

"How you work this thing?" Colleen asked, trying to spot any _'off'_ switches.

"I don't know," Sky Dancer replied, "But something is not right, there is a clutch missing."

"What!"

Sky Dancer looked at Colleen and went to reply when she felt something on her leg. "Something is in here!" She reached down and picked up a furry looking dirty creature.

"Brutus!" they both cried out at the same instant while the Wolverine rounded a corner. They turned and watched Joes stop and stare at them, their faces in surprise.

Colleen gulped also spotting a certain bear searching party. "Reena..." she whispered.

"We are so dead," Sky Dancer mumbled while the tank passed Scarlett, Cayden, Flint, Jaye and Jeffrey.

The wolverine roared, heading for the obstacle course.

Watching the Wolverine with her daughter and her best friend head Beach Head's precious world, Scarlett turned to her son-in-law. "Cayden! I may hurt your wife!" she stated, starting to run after the vehicle, everyone in tow.

"You'll have to wait in line!" Cayden growled, running after them.

Jaye was right behind him, cursing in several languages at once.

"Colleen, Reena, what are you doing?!" Jeffrey yelled, while chasing the tank.

Flint started running after his son and wife. "They are going to get hurt!"

Both of the young women looked over their shoulders at the running Joes. They waved their hands madly in the air. Then turned and screamed, seeing one of Beach Head's obstacles in front of them. The Wall.

Sky Dancer quickly placed Brutus in front of Colleen's stomach. "Hold him there!" she ordered.

"Why?" Colleen asked

"Just in case we get..." Sky Dancer went to answer, feeling the Wolverine bounce off the Obstacle wall, before it changed direction and head toward the main building. "...jerked," she finished.

Colleen braced herself, watching the wall fall down and glanced backwards spotting one unhappy drill instructor.

"GET BACK HERE!" Beach Head hollered, "So I can bury you!"

Flint and the others rushed after the vehicle at top speed. "Sky Dancer, turn it off!" he ordered.

The two women stared at him, then turned around and gasped, spotting the general walk out of the main building, along with Eryn and Rowan.

Duke headed toward his new car with the little girls following him intent on taking them for ice cream.

Rowan glanced up. "Daddy, look!" She pointed to the Wolverine heading for the new car.

The military vehicle neared the new car and both young women stared at each other.

"Turn it around! Turn it around!" Colleen pleaded.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Sky Dancer replied, already turning knobs, pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"Too late!!" Colleen cried out a warning, feeling the Wolverine rise slowly and heard the crunching of metal of underneath the vehicle, and knew that her father's car had gone to a junkyard.

Sky Dancer turned around her head, her eyes widening. "Well, there goes fifty paychecks," she mumbled, watching her commanding officer stare at them in pure shock.

"STOP THAT TANK NOW!!" Duke yelled angrily.

Colleen glanced back, holding to the bear. "We can't!" she screamed, but knew that he couldn't hear from the continuing growing distance between them. She spotted her mother, husband, In laws and brother in pursuit.

"The break clutch is stuck!" Sky Dancer pointed out, her face turning pale.

"Reena!" Colleen screamed, her eyes growing wide. "Look!" She pointed at a Sky Striker, straight ahead of them, parked near the hangars.

"Damn it!" Sky Dancer cursed, lowering herself down. "I have to pull this hard!"

"Do it fast!!" Colleen pleaded, watching the Wolverine near the Striker.

Sky Dancer began pulling on the break with all her might, knowing if the two collided, their worlds would end right there. Perspiration ran down her face, pulling the broken handle and feeling the skin on her hands tare, then two other hands covered hers, helping and slowly the break stick started to move, and they both felt the Wolverine slowly decrease its speed, and finally stop only inches from the Striker.

Colleen breathed a sigh of relief while Sky Dancer closed her eyes and rested her head on the control panel.

Cayden rushed over to the Wolverine, his face filled with concern and fear. "Colleen, are you all right?!"

Jeffrey caught up with the tank. "Reena!!" he cried out, rushing towards the driver's side.

Flint came next, followed by Duke, Scarlett, and Jaye. Their faces mixed with emotions from worry, to shock, to anger and fear.

Colleen slowly climbed out of the Wolverine, gave Brutus in her husband's arms, then walked around the tank, where Sky Dancer rose from the driver's seat and jumped out.

"We're fine." Sky Dancer assured, taking her best friend's arm. "We are both going to stay the night at the Infirmary, right after we spear a fish by the name of Shipwreck!"

The others looked at each other, then glanced at the two friends, who were briskly walking toward a laughing sailor and pilot.


	8. sieben

A week passed and the entire headquarters continuously laughed at four pathetic looking Joes walking around the base wearing identical signs on their backs, which stated. "Dare and this may happen to you!" And all knew that the signs had been pinned on by one angry General Hauser, who had made the lives of one sailor, two pilots and one martial arts trainer miserable with punishments.

Joes pointed and laughed at the foursome while they washed the Sky Stirkers, then cleaned most of the offices and even sang songs in the Mess Hall. But it was when Duke made them dress in the Fantastic Four outfits that surpassed his other punishments. The general was not the only one with punishments for the four. Dr. Caveman, Beach Head, Kastor, Scarlett and Jaye, all had a long list of chores for the dare devils.

In the Infirmary, Colleen held a duster, while dusting the hundreds of medical books in her husband's office. She glanced down at her Fantastic Four costume uniform, which also included a white apron for the cleaning services. She shook her head and her eyes caught a glimpse of her husband, who continued to write on his computer. Finally, the last shelve was dust free and she breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken her two hours to dust and clean everything. "Done."

"Did you get the top of the shelf too?" Dr. Caveman asked while he continued to type.

Colleen looked at him. "Can't reach it," she answered embarrassed.

"Need a boost?" Dr. Caveman asked as he put his computer on standby.

"Think so," Colleen answered, with a nod. "Or can you be a dear and do it for me?" Battering her eyes at him.

At that moment, Sky Dancer walked into the room, wearing her Fantastic Four outfit and her face looking exhausted. "Beds are done, exam rooms are cleaned and medical supplies put away." She leaned against the door.

Sounds of tin cans sounded from the hallway and they turned to see Shipwreck and Spades by the doorway, holding mop buckets, mops and brooms.

"Hallways are moped, scrubbed and polished," Spades told Cayden.

Colleen smiled at the sailor. "Shipwreck, can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, Doll Face. What do you need?" Shipwreck asked as he walked into the room.

"Can you go on your hands and knees right in front of me?" Colleen asked with a smile.

Sky Dancer sent Cayden a surprised look, watching the sailor go down on his knees in front of her best friend.

"Thank you, Ship," Colleen smiled, while climbing and standing on his back, then started dusting the top shelf.

"That's not exactly the boost I was talking about, Colleen," Cayden said shaking his head, watching his wife balance on the sailor's back while she dusted.

"Ow," Shipwreck teased, looking up at Colleen.

"Hey, whatever works!" Colleen shrugged, continuing to dust the row of books. "Move more to the right, Wreck."

Sky Dancer giggled. "Well, we finally figured out what Shipwreck is good for!"

"And what's that?" Spades asked, smiling at her.

"A stool!" Sky Dancer answered, laughing.

"Hey, this pretty girl can walk all over me anytime," Shipwreck said.

"That pretty girl is my wife, sailor boy," Cayden said with a chuckle.

"Wreck! Don't fidget that much!" Colleen scolded, trying to balance herself on his back. Her body began swaying back and forth, her eyes glancing downwards, watching the sailor's face change. "Don't sneeze!"

"Ah...ah...ah...chooooo!!" Shipwreck sneezed.

In a heartbeat, Cayden jumped out of his chair and reached for Colleen.

Sky Dancer covered her eyes, watching her best friend lose her balance and fall forwards toward her husband's arms.

"Incoming!" Colleen cried out, feeling her whole body fall toward the ground.

Cayden caught her but it caused him to fall down too, landing hard on his back.

"You two all right?" Sky Dancer asked concerned, rushing next them.

Colleen glanced up at her best friend. "I'm fine." She then glanced at her husband. "You all right, Caveman?" she asked with concern. She gently stroked his hair. "Need me to kiss a booboo?"

"It's on my butt," Cayden answered, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Ewww," Shipwreck said, getting to his feet.

"Hmm, in that case, maybe it;s a case for Lady Alison." Colleen smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.

Spades chuckled. "What is this? The Young and Buttkiss?"

Sky Dancer shook her head. "Men and your words!"

"How about dinner and a movie?" Cayden asked with a smile.

"How about dinner and a private show?" Colleen countered with a returning smile.

"Okay, now I think I'm going to be sick!" Spades stated, holding his stomach.

Sky Dancer giggled. "Why? Don't you have private shows with a certain drill instructor?" she teased, sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah Spades. What about that time I walked in on you two in the supply closet?" Shipwreck asked.

"Sounds good to me," Cayden whispered to Colleen.

"Everything sounds good to you." Colleen replied, slowly rolling off of him, and rose to her knees, before standing up.

"I don't know what you are saying, Ship," Spades answered, with a wink.

Sky Dancer rolled her eyes. "Don't forget we all saw you both heading for the running trails. And we all know how much you _love _running!"

"Yeah, you'd rather be napping," Shipwreck chuckled.

"Alright you three, you're dismissed for the day," Cayden said with a chuckle.

They all glanced down at him, their expressions confused.

"Umm, honey," Colleen said softly. "There are four of us." She pointed to the other three Fantastic Four uniformed members.

"Yeah, I think one of us must be the Invisible Woman!" Sky Dancer stated. "I wonder who, though?" She feigned a thinking stance. "Hmm?"

"Well, we all know Wreck is The Thing, so he's not the invisible woman..." Spades pointed out.

"And we know that Spades shoots flames out of his rear end, so he's not the Invisible Woman," Shipwreck teased.

"Colleen isn't dismissed," Cayden said. "I still have a few more punishments for her."

Colleen stared at him in surprise. "But... but... "

"Again with the butts!" Spades chuckled.

Sky Dancer smiled. "Well, have fun with those punishments. We on the other hand have to report to Duke," she stated, standing up.

"Hey! She needs to come with us, remember?" Spades said, glancing around at all of them.

"I'll deal with Duke later," Cayden said. "Now go."

"He probably wants me to clean that supply closet," Colleen smirked, patting her husband on his arm.

"Oh yes!" Sky Dancer giggled. "The one where Shipwreck forgot Nurse Smith twenty years ago?"

"Gross!" Spades stated, heading out of the office.

"Hey, I remembered her eventually," Shipwreck said, heading out the door.

"A week is not eventually, Wreck!" Sky Dancer giggled, closing the door behind her.

Cayden looked at Colleen after they left.

"Umm..." Colleen began tongue tied, knowing something was up.

"I've missed you." Cayden said softly, looking down on her features.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was only a two night mission to California," she replied, glancing in his green eyes.

"I know. But I was so busy preparing for it for the three days before and by the time I got home, you were already asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Colleen gently asked, her fingers teasing the hair on the base of his neck.

"Because you need your rest and you look so peaceful when you're sleeping," he revealed as he pulled her closer.

Colleen giggled. "Yes and you don't have to hear those crazy hormones," she joked, knowing that she rarely yelled without an excuse.

"That and you talk in your sleep," he gently teased her.

"I do?" Colleen teased back, then her face changed into pretend horror. "Oh no! You mean you all know about Robert?"

"Cute," Cayden said, playing with her ponytail.

"Well, your mother told me all about Jessabelle." Colleen smirked at him.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago. And it was more her than me."

Colleen looked at him puzzled. "Really? Your mother told me that you used to sleep with her every night, and kissed her on the lips before you went to bed."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said it was more my Mom and Aunt Nancy."

"Your Mom also gave me the picture of you and Jessabelle sleeping together," Colleen said to him with a wide grin on her face. "It is so darling, I framed it and hung it in the living room."

"You better not have!" Cayden exclaimed. "I was only three."

"Oh yes, I did!" Colleen replied. "I love that picture of a little boy and his doll."

"It's coming down," Cayden said, lightly now pulling on her ponytail.

"Sorry, but it's not." Colleen protested, her fingers circling around the base of his neck. "I really love it."

"Alright, at least hang it where not everyone can see it."

"Deal, Faireborn. How about the baby's room?" Colleen suggested, leaning her head against his chest.

"I can live with that," Cayden said holding her tightly against him.

"I saw Doc yesterday," Colleen told him gently, relaxing from his hold.

Cayden tensed a little. "And what did he say?"

"He wants me to eat more," Colleen answered, feeling his muscles tense. "I told him I eat more during the night...but he wants more in my stomach than Brutuses."

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure of that. Promise me you'll eat more?" Cayden almost begged her.

She looked up at his face. "I will, but my stomach doesn't tolerate normal food. For some reason it only wants Gummy Bears, bread, jam, ice cream, rice and strawberries."

"We're going to have to find something more you can eat. Are you taking the pre-natal vitamins I gave you every morning?"

"You gave me vitamins to take?" Colleen asked, pretending to be surprised. Then she smiled, reaching for his hand and placing it on her stomach. "Both Baby Faireborn and I have been taking them every morning with our strawberry juice that Roadblock buys especially for us."

Cayden smiled. "Good. I want you both to be healthy."

"We will, but we are also worried about you," Colleen told him softly. "You're overworking again."

"It's that bad?" Cayden asked, looking down to her concerned eyes.

Colleen nodded, touching his chin with her hand. "You keep falling asleep on the couch, the instant you sit on it. And well...you fell asleep on your royal thrown."

Cayden chuckled. "Well maybe I can talk my bosses into letting me have a few days off."

"That would be nice, just you, me, and my punishments," Colleen giggled, while stiffing a yawn.

"Come on. It's getting late and what I was working on, can wait. How about we go home?"

"Love too, but I'm due at General Hauser's office at the moment. How about you go ahead, take a nap and I'll be home before you know it." Colleen replied, relaxed in his embrace, not wanting to leave it, ever.

"I can talk to your Dad," Cayden offered, rubbing her back.

"No, I want to do this. I don't want to play favorites," Colleen told him, then gently lifted her head to kiss him tenderly.

"But you're not a Joe, Baby." Cayden pointed out.

"Yes, I am! I'm a Joe's baby!" Colleen stated proudly.

A knock came at the door and Alpine walked in. "Dr. Caveman! It's Bazooka! He ate a cactus!" he cried out in a panic.

"You better go." Colleen told him gently, leaving his embrace. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'd rather go serve punishment with you," Cayden almost begged.

"Wish you could," Colleen replied, taking him by the arm and leading him out the door. They walked down the hallway, then bided each other goodbye, before Colleen headed toward the main building. Glancing to the dark sky, which looked about to cover the Joe world with white powdery snow, she walked briskly inside the building and to the offices, knocking on her father's door.

"Enter!" Duke barked, not taking his eyes of the requisition forms.

Colleen timidly walked inside, glancing to the three other Fantastic Four who were working on paperwork. She felt guilty for not being there. She spotted Shipwreck shaking his hand profusely.

"For heaven sakes, Wreck! It's only papercuts!" Sky Dancer rolled her eyes at the older Joe team member.

Spades nodded. "Yeah, we don't want you to cry again, now do we?"

Colleen walked over to her father's desk and smiled. "Hi, Dad, sorry I'm late. Cayden needed to have a word with me."

"I know, the three misfits over there told me," Duke said looking up at her. "I can't have you doing the paperwork Colleen, since you 're not a member of the team. So what should I do with you?"

"Clean the windows?" Colleen smiled, knowing he always had a bottle of Windex in his office. "Cayden had me dusting, so I can do that too."

"Go for it," Duke said, with a chuckle.

Colleen saluted, which made the others burst into laugher, but instantly closed their mouths from the Joe leader's glare. For the next hour, she dusted the office and cleaned the windows while the others continued the paperwork, and listened to Shipwreck's soft cries every time he had a paper cut. Finally, they all looked like they had finished the punishments.

"All paperwork is done, Duke," Sky Dancer stated, handing her paperwork to her commanding officer.

"I'm done too, Dad," Colleen added, waving her Windex bottle in hand.

"The three of you head to Beach Head, Colleen you stay behind for a moment," Duke said.

"But Duke, I'm injured..." Ship complained.

Spades shook his head. "Poor Little Red! They are probably going to burn her out with all these punishments!"

Sky Dancer grabbed both men and led them out of the door, shaking her head. "Come on, you two. We are going to be burned out if we are late for Beach Head's punishment!" she said, closing the door behind them.

Colleen placed the Windex down on the desk. "Let me guess, you missed me," she said with a smirk on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Duke asked softly. "You eating alright? Getting enough sleep?"

Colleen smiled, sitting down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Feeling fine, eating alright, though Doc wants me to eat more, and think I'm getting enough sleep."

"You look tired," he pointed out, getting more concerned about his daughter.

"May I remind the general about the countless punishments that I and three others have been constantly busy with for the past week?" she answered with a grin.

"Well, it could have been worse. Beach is the last one so..." Duke said, glancing out the window, watching the three other Joes head toward the obstacle course.

"No, it's Beach Head, then Jeffrey at the kennels and lastly Mom's and Momma's!" Colleen answered.

He turned towards her. "I can cut them short. You need to rest and..."

"No. I am in until the finish!" Colleen stated, standing up. Her dark blue eyes stared at his crystal blue ones.

"Pumpkin, sit down for a minute please," Duke insisted, standing up from his chair, his features turning into concern.

Colleen slowly sat back down in the chair, staring at him. "Is there something wrong?" she inquired gently.

"It's Cayden," he said as he walked over and looked out his freshly cleaned window.

"You noticed too." Colleen pointed out with a sigh. "I talked about it with him just an hour ago. He's going to ask for a few days leave."

Duke let out a sigh of relief. "He needs a break. He's going to burn himself out."

"He says that they are short handed," Colleen pointed out to him, standing up once again from the chair and walking next to her father, looking out the window.

Duke put an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "They are. But I'm working on getting another medic."

"That's good," Colleen agreed. "I've been worried about him myself. He's sleeping in odd places. And I try not to wake him during the night, though sometimes I've waken up and he's sleeping on the floor!"

Duke nodded. "Make sure he gets the paperwork in to me today and the leave can start tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Colleen saluted, kissing him on the cheek, before hugging him tightly.

Duke hugged her back. "Now, you be sure to take care of my grandbaby."

"Will do, Dad." Colleen smiled at her father. "I'll see you later." She hugged him one more time, then left the office, heading for the obstacle course, ready for the dreadful drill instructor's punishment.

And dreadful it was. Beach Head had all four of them wear ugly orange looking suits, and had them out in the field. What for? Target practices! All four of the Fantastic Four ran in different directions ducking from being shot from small pellets which hit the orange suit, left a green painted mark. Beach Head had also instructed by no excuse whatsoever to target Colleen's stomach and if one green paint shot hit that area, that Joe would have Pig P.T. for years, so the Joes targeted another area of the general's daughter, her rear. But for some reason, Shipwreck's suit kept being missed but his face was completely covered with the green paint, especially his mouth!

After an hour of playing targets, they had gone to the kennels where both Jeffrey and Mutt had the girls wash every dog in the kennel while the two men cleaned the dog runs with super-de-duper pooper scoopers and then scrub them down with disinfectant. By two hours later, all four looked about to keel over and pass out. They slowly left the kennels, with aching arms and legs, heading for the Fairborn suite for the next series of punishments, which they dreaded.

Colleen knocked on the door, before entering slowly. She glanced to see her mother, mother-in-law, Eryn and Rowan on the floor playing Candy Land, and her husband sitting on the couch. "Hi, Mom. We are here for the last punishment."

Scarlett glanced up from the floor, spotting the four. Her features turned to a frown. "That's it! Colleen and Reena on the couch! You both look exhausted!"

"But..." Sky Dancer went to protest.

"Sit down now." Jaye ordered.

"Are you guys all right?" Cayden asked as he stood up.

"What about me? I'm injured." Shipwreck added, over dramatically.

Spades swallowrd a chuckle. "Yes, Dr. Caveman, you need to check him out right away. He has many and I _mean _many paper cuts!"

Colleen and Sky Dancer rolled their eyes at the sailor, who know had his hand over his forehead, ready to collapse.

"You know what. I think I have a huge needle in my bag just to cure that, Ship," Cayden said with a wicked smirk.

"That's alright, I think I'm all better." Shipwreck said, taking a step backwards.

Jaye chuckled. "My punishment to you two men is to clean my Escalade inside and out and I want it looking like it did before you decided to bury it."

Spades faked a heart attack and passed out on the floor, while Shipwreck dragged him out of the suite closing the door, cursing.

Scarlett stood up from the floor. "You two sit, I'll get you some juice and sandwiches," she said pointing to the couch.

Colleen and Sky Dancer did as she requested, with no arguments.

"Reena, you need to get some sleep," Cayden said as he looked at his friend, sitting back down on the couch, next to his wife.

"Yeah honey, you look pale as a ghost." Jaye agreed.

"We have a ghost. Name George," Eryn said, looking about her.

"I'm fine." Sky Dancer tried to assure them, looking downwards, avoiding the concerned looks.

Colleen scooted over closer to her husband, leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Dad told me to remind you on the paperwork due tonight."

A knock came on the door.

"It's George!" Rowan squealed with fright, jumping from the floor, and running toward the kitchen to safety, her red ponytail flapping up and down.

Eryn screeched and ran after her best friend, her pink sweat suit becoming a blur.

"I'll get it." Cayden said with a chuckle and got up and answered the door. He took the package from the greenshirt.

Scarlett's voice came heard from the kitchen. "What's got the two in such an uproar?"

"George!" both girls screamed with fright.

"Here, take these juices to Colleen and Reena," Scarlett requested politely.

"Alright, Mum." Rowan said, coming out of the kitchen, spotting the box in Cayden's hands. "What's that?"

Colleen and Sky Dancer glanced up from the couch.

"Mom, are you expecting a package?" Cayden asked, looking down at the parcel.

"No," Jaye answered, standing up and sitting on a chair. "Bring it here."

Cayden headed towards his mother, holding the box that had several holes in its sides. Something in the box stirred and a sound came from inside.

"Did that box just growl?" Colleen asked confused, hoping her ears had not been affected from the punishments too.

Sky Dancer looked closely at the box, her eyesight slightly blurry. "I know that type of box," she stated, from her past experience with what the particular type of box contained.

Jaye slowly opened the box and was immediately attacked by a licking and barking ball of black fur.

"It's a dog!" they all shouted at the same instant, all eyes going to a furry looking terrier.

Scarlett walked out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of sandwiches for the two young women and whoever else wanted one. "Here you two." she said, placing the plate on the coffee table, then turned and spotted the animal. "Where he come from?"

Rowan handed Colleen her juice, her eyes never leaving the dog that continued to lick her aunt's face. "From the Ghost," she answered in a small voice.

Eryn was screeching with glee, running from the kitchen to the living room.

Cayden pulled out a card with it. "Here, Mom." He handed her the card.

Jaye opened. It was a little awkward because of the dog licking her. The card read:

_Dear Allie, _

_Thought of you when I saw this little guy. He has a spirited heart just like you. His owner finished him in confirmation, (dog showing) but then had no use of him, so I knew that he needed a loving home. His show name is Ch. McDuff Black Diamond, but everyone calls him Gem. _

_Love,_

_Nancy._

"It's from your Aunt Nancy," Jaye said smiling and petted the sweet little boy dog.

"What her name, Mommy?" Eryn asked quizzically.

"It's a boy dog." Cayden told her.

"How you know?" Eryn asked with her hands on her hips.

Colleen grinned at her husband, taking a sandwich. "Well, honey, want to explain that one?"

Scarlett snickered, sitting down next to her youngest daughter, who immediately sat on her lap. "Rowan, are you afraid of the doggy?"

Rowan looked at her mother. "Will he eat little girls too? Like Wolfie?"

Sky Dancer smiled. "No, sweetie. Wolfie and this dog don't eat little girls."

"Well...um...you see Eryn..." Cayden stuttered.

"Well Cay..." Eryn asked snottily causing Jaye to laugh.

"Eryn sweetie, Aunt Nancy said it's a boy and they call him Gem. She sent him to me because his owner can't keep him anymore," Jaye explained.

"Okay," Eryn said running up to the dog and petting him. Gem in return started licking her.

Cayden let out a sigh of relief and handed his mother the cordless phone when she asked for it.

Jaye dialed Flint's cell, which was answered in the second ring.

"National punishment center, this is Warrant Officer Faireborn, who did what this time?" Flint's voice came from the other end.

"Dash, honey. I need you to come home real quick," Jaye said into the phone.

"I'm on the way!" Flint's voice sounded in a panic, and the line went dead.

"Oh no," Jaye said hanging up the phone.

"What?" Cayden asked.

"He didn't give me a chance to explain why I wanted him home." Jaye answered, shaking her head.

Scarlett giggled. "So, basically we are having a panicked looking warrant officer on the way!"

Colleen took another bite of her sandwich. "Wonder how long it's going to take him to run over here."

Sky Dancer stiffed a yawn, resting her head on the soft cushions of the couch. She could picture Flint racing out of his office, by passing Greenshirts and running at top speed for the barracks.

"Daddy run fast," Eryn said giggling at the dog.

Within minutes the door to the suite burst opened, making them all jump, and one panicking looking husband dashed inside, followed by a panicked looking Joe leader.

"What's wrong?" both Flint and Duke asked at the same instant.

The black terrier jumped off his new owner's lap and ran directly to the second in command, attacking his pants, trying to rip them apart, while snarling and growing at the same moment.

"What the hell is that!?" Flint asked, looking down at the dog, who pulled and tugged.

"That is Gem," Jaye answered. "I see you've made a good impression on him."

Duke looked down at the dog with surprise.

"How did this mangy mutt get over here?" Flint inquired, now trying to pull away from the growling animal.

The others stared at the scene, shaking their heads, knowing the warrant officer was not pleased with the new family member.

"Your sister sent him to me and he's not a mangy mutt. He's a pure bred Scottish Terrier," Jaye said hotly. She held out the card that came with him.

"Daddy, he wikes you wike, Wady," Eryn said chuckling.

"Dog's got a good sense of taste," Duke teased.

"Oh, Hell no!!" Flint thundered, taking out his cell phone, while the dog continued to growl and snarl, tarring his uniform pants.

Colleen and Sky Dancer exchanged looks, this was going to be interesting.

Flint's voice vibrated the walls. "Nancy, what the hell were you thinking sending us this evil creature from the dark pits of HELL!" he screamed into the phone.

Scarlett covered her younger daughter's ears.

"I don't care if the dog is a champion! It's possessed! This is not a dog! It's a demon!" Flint growled over the phone, while trying to shake off the terrier off his leg. His features changed while everyone heard Nancy's voice from the other side, yelling at the top of her lungs, then silence. "Damn it! She hung up on me!"

"Rosey, Eryn how about we go get some ice cream from the mess," Cayden said trying hard not to laugh.

Jaye burst with laughter at her husband's expression.

"Damn dog!" Flint uttered, shaking his leg in the air while the dog never released its grip. "I'm going to feed you to Wolfie!!"

Scarlett giggled, standing up with her daughter. "Come on, girls. I think ice cream is a good idea, even if it's cold outside.

Flint tried to move toward the door, dragging the black mass along with him. "I'm going to have Roadblock put you on ice!" he vowed.

"DASHIEL ROBERT FAIREBORN! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW WITH MY DOG!!" Jaye yelled.

"Ohhh Daddy in twouble. Mommy used all his names," Eryn said as she pulled her coat on while they were leaving.

Colleen slowly stood up from the couch, her legs sore. "I think I want some ice cream with rice and strawberries!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Sky Dancer stated, her color changing green. She stood up from the couch, heading out of the suite.

"Ice! Forget that! I'm going to send you to Cobra with a red ribbon!" Flint stated, dragging the dog out of the suite. "I had one pain, now I have two!"

Jaye ran after him grabbing his arm. "Please Dash, stop!!"

Duke laughed leading everyone else in the opposite direction.

"Hell no! Even Cobra can't deal with this insane dog! I'm going to send it to Mars! Paid by Joe Sky express!" Flint growled, his voice echoing down the hall.

They all heard Jaye scream at him in Gaelic, and none wanted a translation.

"Mom, I think you should have Eryn sleep with you tonight," Colleen suggested, walking next to her husband and best friend.

"I think your right, Colleen," Scarlett mumbled, listening to the yells and screams, not to mention aggressive growls from down the hallway.

Sky Dancer stopped in front of her door. "I think I'm going to clean up for the evening," she stated, glancing down at her dog hair covered Fantastic Four outfit.

"Ree, let me know if you need anything to help you sleep," Cayden said, glancing over to the pilot.

Duke put his arm around Scarlett as they walked.

"Does dat mean we can go say night night to Wady?" Eryn asked hopefully.

Scarlett nodded. "Well, we could take the long way home." She smiled at the two girls.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Colleen waved her best friend goodnight.

Sky Dancer smiled, "Alright, see you tomorrow at 0700hrs." She unlocked her door with her passkey and walked inside the darkened suite. She switched the lights on, but instantly squint her eyes from the brightness. Her head throbbed from the long day of punishments, P.T., training and her own paperwork.

Heading for the bathroom, she started the water running, then took off the dog haired covered uniform, placing it in the hamper. Sliding under the hot water, her aching muscles started to relax. Her head whirled, thinking of tomorrow's long day and immediately shook the thoughts away. She closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing from the water's touch, letting it travel down her soft long brown hair.

Shutting off the water, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself with a blue bathrobe. She wrapped her wet hair in a towel, before heading out of the bathroom toward her bedroom. Her rank as Sergeant allowed private quarters, which made her grateful for no roommates. Passing the couch, she felt warm, warmer than in the bathroom. The room began to spin, and she found herself collapsing to her knees, touching her pounding head. She felt darkness surround her and the last image of her pet tarantula walking around in his cage. Her mind whirled and she heard someone call her name, but the fog did not allow her to see.

"Reena!! Oh God, Reena, wake up!!" Jeffrey called out frantically.

Sky Dancer's eyes slowly opened, finding his crystal blue eyes close to her face, his features only showing nothing but concern. "I must had nodded off. Is it time for Apollo's training?" she asked.

"Honey, it's 2200 hrs. You slept through it. I found you on the floor." Jeffrey touched her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Oh no!" Sky Dancer rose to her elbows. "Mutt's going to kill me! I'm almost ready with Apollo. I need to finish his training."

"No, you don't," Jeffrey said. "I'm going to call Mutt and tell him and Cayden is on his way."

"No. I need to do this now," Sky Dancer argued. "I don't want another overdosed Greenshirt on this base and neither does Duke!"

"And I don't need you dying on me, Reena," Kastor retorted. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, gently placing her on the bed.

"I'm not going to die on you, Jeff," Sky Dancer touched his cheek gently. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've got a fever," Jeffrey said worriedly.

"I..need.. to..do.. my..job." Sky Dancer slowly answered, her face turning paler. She closed her eyes for a moment, and felt the bed move from his weight, sitting next to her.

Kastor stroked her head lovingly. "Shhh...Cayden will be here soon."

She nodded, relaxing from his touch, realizing the towel from her head had fallen off. Her body trembled, and her mind drifted back into the darkness for a moment, fighting a battle.

Jeffrey rushed to the door when he heard the knock, letting Cayden in. "Thank God, you're here."

"Where is she?" Cayden asked, his black bag in hand.

"In her room," Jeffrey answered.

They rushed into the room, finding Sky Dancer back on the floor. They two men exchanged worried looks while Jeffrey once again gathered the woman he loved in his arms and placed her on the bed. Cayden wasted no time examining her, finding the only symptom of high fever.

Sky Dancer opened her eyes, staring at both of them. "I'm fine, really," she protested, trying to assure them.

"I'll be the judge of that." Cayden said. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Sky Dancer shook her head, then closed her eyes. "Just a headache," she finally admitted.

Cayden checked her over thoroughly. "You've got a very bad upper respiratory infection that's starting to go into your ears and lungs. I'm going to give you a shot of antibiotics. I hope that helps but there is a chance I'll have to put you on oral antibiotics as well. You are to stay in bed for the next couple of days."

She glanced at him, her face serious. "I can't stay in bed, I need to train Apollo. The Strikers..."

"Can wait until you are all better," Cayden said gently. "I'm sorry but if you aren't going to stay in bed, I'll admit you to the Infirmary and the new nurse Penny Wise will keep an eye on you."

"Alright, Dr. Caveman Joe M.D." Sky Dancer joked softly. "I'll stay in bed."

Cayden prepared the syringe of antibiotic and then quickly administered it. He put his things away. "Call me if you need anything and I'll be by in the morning before we leave."

"Where are you going?" Kastor asked.

"Didn't you hear, Kastor?" Sky Dancer told her boyfriend with a serious face on. "They transferred Dr. Caveman to the Tokyo base. Just like Duke transferred me to Presidio."

"WHAT?!" Kastor asked in shock.

Cayden chuckled. "No, that's not true. I've got a five-day pass. Your sister and I are going to my parents cabin."

Sky Dancer lightly giggled at her boyfriend's face. "I finally got the comedian," she said softly, her brown eyes sparking with mischief.

"Oh you," Kastor said with a smirk. "I'll get you back later."

Cayden laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a hungry wife waiting at home."

Sky Dancer pretended to look horrified. "Don't leave me alone with him! You heard him, he's going to get me!" Then smiled, watching the medic shake his head, leaving the room. "Thanks, Cayden."

"Anytime," Cayden said shaking Jeff's hand. "I'll show myself out."

Once the Joe medic had left the suite, Sky Dancer slowly rose in a sitting position, before steadily stood up from the bed. She felt her body tremble from the fever and the heat from her face.

"What are you doing?" Jeffrey asked sternly. "Get your cute butt back into bed."

She wrapped her arms around her bathrobe. "Sorry, Kastor, but I need to at least—" Her words were cut off, by his voice.

"Going to the bathroom?" he asked, with an arch brow.

"No, need to change and blow dry my hair," she answered gently, shivering from the wet locks that surrounded her shoulders and went down to her waist.

"What me to dry it for you?" Kastor asked.

She smiled at him. "If you like..." Her cheeks blushed from his offer. She walked to the dresser and grabbed her blow dryer, handing it to him, before sitting down on the bed, the corner of her eye viewing him from the room's mirror on the door.

Jeffrey slowly blow dried her hair. Running his fingers through it in his effort to dry it. He loved the feeling of her hair. It was so soft, like silk.

Sky Dancer watched him from the room's mirror then take the brush and gently brush through the brown hair, sending shivers down her spine from his gentle touch. They stayed silent until the sound of the blow dryer stopped, indicating he had finished. She stood up from the bed, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you," she softly told him, her brown eyes staring deep into his crystal blue ones.

Kastor smiled down at her and the gently kissed her.

When their lips parted, Sky Dancer smiled up at him. "You should get going too, your mother may worry."

"That's alright. She knows I'm over here. Where do you think I got a hold of Caveman at?" Jeffrey grinned.

"Let me guess, he forgot the Gummy Bears again!" Sky Dancer guessed, leaving his embrace and headed for the dresser, taking out a pair of blue pajamas. "I'll be right back," she said, heading slowly toward back to the bathroom, and getting dressed. She scolded herself for getting sick, knowing that she had never gotten ill since she had become a Joe. Checking herself once more in the mirror, she shook her head at her pale features, then headed back toward the bedroom, finding that he had pulled the covers down for her.

Kastor patted the bed for her to come lay down.

Sky Dancer smiled, walking over and slowly slipped under the covers. She felt the room spin again, and scolded herself once more. "We can watch something on television if you like," she suggested.

Jeffrey sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned back against the headboard and turned on the television to Star Trek The Next Generation.

"Figures." Sky Dancer playfully rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, knowing his love for the show.

He wrapped his arms around her. The part of the show where Will Riker and Diana Troi called each other Imzadi came on and he smiled. "You know that is what you are to me. Imzadi."

"Sounds something like a Cobra weapon," Sky Dancer smiled at him, cuddling closer, feeling his strong arms around her, warming her from the shivers that ran down her body.

Jeffrey chucked. "No, it means the first, the one, your true love."

"I like that meaning better," Sky Dancer replied, her eyes growing softer, and placed her hand over his, squeezing it gently.

"You are my Imzadi," Kastor said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"And you are my agapi," Sky Dancer replied softly, saying the word love in Greek.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Get some sleep, Imzadi."

She snuggled closer to him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his soft heart beat, her eyes slowly drifting close, and a yawn escaped. "I love you, Jeffrey Hauser," she whispered, before the darkness dominated her world.


	9. acht

The battle in her head continued, whirling her to the past, carrying her through memories, wishing more than anything to bury them, and never living through them again. But the past had been written and none could ever change it, not even her mind. Images whirled around, Sky Strikers, family, friends and loved ones. Some memories never returning from the past, while others haunted her every night, staying in the present.

Her brown eyes shot open and she sat up on the bed, breathing heavily, her hand grasping onto the silver locket, that always stayed around her neck, holding the past, holding the present, and holding the future. She closed her eyes for a moment, recalling that day, that dreadful day that made her past haunted with his memory, her heart knowing he would never return to her world, holding her in his arms, his soft lips meeting hers, and his crystal blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

Sky Dancer turned her head to the side, feeling the bed move slightly from someone's weight, and her eyes turned soft, finding him there, still in his uniform, his crystal eyes closed, and his breathing soft. She realized he had stayed with her all night, holding her while the fever broke. She leaned closer to him and touched his cheek gently with her palm, before her soft lips followed the touch. She covered him with the blanket that had gone astray during the night, and her fingers stroked his blond hair.

She rose quietly from the bed, not making a sound, not wanting him to wake and find her awaken. He needed his rest too. She could see it in his face. But more than anything she loved seeing his face, no matter what it looked like. He had returned from the past, returned to her, and once again, he looked down at her brown eyes. She grabbed her uniform from the closet, and headed for the bathroom to change quickly. She had a job to do, sick or not, she had to finish the task.

Slipping quietly out of the suite, she headed down the hallway, and down the stairs, leading out of the barracks. The November air embraced her with its cold bite, causing her to shiver, and she wrapped her jacket tighter. She headed for the Kennels, knowing her dogs waited for her, knowing that she wanted to see them.

Apollo glanced up from his bowl, sniffing the air, knowing she was near, and he barked happily, his stubby tail wiggling with excitement.

"Morning, Apollo, Athena," Sky Dancer greeted the two Dobermans, opening the kennel door and stepping inside, bending down to allow the dogs to lick her face.

The dogs whimpered, feeling that their trainer was hiding something, and they snuggled closer, trying to keep her warm from the cold air that surrounded them.

Sky Dancer smiled while taking out the leash and hooking Apollo's collar. Standing back up, her head whirled and she steadied herself against the kennel's fence.

"I thought you were sick?" A voice came from behind her, making her pivot around in surprise, finding the canine handler close to the kennel.

"I'm feeling better, Mutt," Sky Dancer told the older Joe, leaving the run and headed toward the Agility course. "I'm ready."

"Kastor told me you weren't going to train today," Mutt informed her, while taking out one of his Rottweilers, Trasher. "Trash, fuss!" he commanded the dog by his side at a heel position.

"I need to finish Apollo's training," Sky Dancer replied, her expression turning into a mask of professionalism.

"Alright," Mutt said, defeated, knowing that the pilot looked pale, yet there was a fire that burned in her eyes.

For the next hour, they trained the dogs in the course, using both English and German commands. The dogs went through tunnels, around debris, found several targets and worked on finding hidden narcotics and explosives.

"I'm going to let Duke know they're ready," Mutt announced to Sky Dancer, patting his dog on the back.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Good." She looked toward the kennel area and her heart skipped a beat, spotting both Jeffrey and Cayden heading her way, both not looking pleased. She gulped, and took several steps to sneak away.

"You stay right where you are, Reena!" Jeffery said sternly.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed for a couple of days?!" Cayden said in his doctor tone.

Sky Dancer stopped in her tracks, watching them stride closer. She held on tightly to Apollo's leash.

Mutt looked back and forth from the two men to the Joe woman. "What's going on here?" he asked, knowing that someone had disobeyed orders and he felt walking back into the past several decades ago, knowing the Joe women. Nothing changed, nothing.

"Our runaway here was supposed to stay in bed," Cayden explained.

"Put Apollo back in his run," Jeffrey said, crossing his arms.

Mutt shook his head. "I'm going to need a bed soon!"

Sky Dancer started walking again, but heading the opposite direction. "I will, after I tell Duke he has completed his training."

"No, Mutt can do that," Jeffrey said.

"Bed now or I'll make you stay in the infirmary," Cayden ordered.

"I feel much better!" Sky Dancer insisted, not turning toward the kennels.

Cayden was the one that grabbed her arm. "You may feel better but you are not better."

"Imzadi, please..." Jeffrey almost begged.

"Imawhozawhati?" Mutt asked Jeffrey in confusion.

Sky Dancer went to reply to the medic when the intercom thundered around the entire base.

"All Joes report for emergency meeting. This is not a drill," Breaker's voice echoed.

Mutt glanced at everyone. "Let's move, this sounds like something big." He started running toward the main building, his dog at his side.

Sky Dancer escaped Cayden's grip and rushed after Mutt. Her heart pounded in her chest, knowing that whatever the emergency, they needed her right away.

"So much for my five day pass," Cayden said as he too ran toward the main meeting room with Jeffrey with him.

They rushed in at the same moment other Joes came running in, some wearing P.T. clothing while others wearing their Joe uniforms.

Sky Dancer, Cayden, Jeffrey all headed toward the front of the room, taking their seats. Apollo lay down at their feet, his eyes on the second in command who stood in front of the room behind a podium.

"I wonder what is going on?" Spades asked Sky Dancer, sitting down next to her, Sammy taking a seat next to his.

"I don't know, but from Flint's face, it doesn't look good," Sky Dancer answered. She glanced around, spotting Duke, Scarlett, Cover Girl, Falcon and Jinx sitting on the other side of the room. She then noticed both Colleen and Jaye, watching from the doorway.

"Flint, if this is about the blow up dolls in the women's locker room, I swear I didn't do it!" Shipwreck hollered, making everyone burst into laughter.

Flint glared at the sailor and then rose his hand to silence the room. "Alright, that's enough!" he commanded in a strict tone.

The Joes all exchanged familiar glances, knowing that the warrant officer meant business.

"Several hours ago, we received a transmission from one of our undercover agents," Flint began to explain. He pointed to a white screen on the wall. "Cobra has been busy."

The screen began to display a picture of Cobra troops in front of Niagara Falls.

"Are they going to go over the waterfalls in barrels?" Alpine asked, causing the room to laugh.

"No, they are not." Flint sent him a similar glare. "They are doing this!"

Another picture came on screen of Cobra building something of a massive stone wall in front of the waterfalls.

"They are building a dam!" Sky Dancer announced, not knowing her thought became shared with the room.

"Right you are. And we are going to stop them," Flint replied to the pilot. "Sky Dancer, I want your squadron to follow me in. Spades, your squadron follows Duke. Roadblock and Two Tired, you have the ground troops. Yo Joe!"

"YO JOE!" the whole room shouted, already Joes rushing out of the room, heading for their vehicles and aircraft.

Sky Dancer stood up, ready to head to her plane. She took only one step when she felt his hand on her shoulder, and her eyes traveled to his.

"Be careful." Jeffrey said worriedly.

Jaye's face showed her anger as Flint neared her.

"You're on your own for this one," Duke said to Flint before walking off towards his wife.

Flint shook his head, he sent his wife a dashing smile, then turned direction and strode over toward the pilot. "Sky Dancer, get the Strikers ready."

"On my way." Sky Dancer saluted then headed out of the room with Spades, Kastor and the rest of the pilots following her.

The warrant officer did not look behind him, but felt the eerie feeling that his wife was probably sending him invisible missiles. He exhaled slowly. "Cayden, how angry does she look?" he asked his son.

"You remember how angry she was the other day when you told her you weren't going to let her return to duty even in the office?" Cayden asked, looking over his father's shoulder and into his mother's unhappy expression.

Flint nodded, remembering that battle. "Yes, but she knows she's not fully one hundred percent yet. You agreed with me." He pointed at his son.

Cayden patted his father's shoulder. "Well she looks worse than that. You better just get it over and done with. You should know never to break a promise to a Burnett."

The warrant officer gulped. "Umm, maybe I should sneak out and then face that battle after Cobra. I don't think I'm going to survive it though." He glanced at his wife, sending a dashing smile at her very angry looking features.

But Jaye turned and walked away, slamming the door as she left.

Cayden just shook his head and left to get his medical gear ready.

Flint sighed, then quickly hurried after his wife, passing his best friend and his wife, who sent him 'she's going to kill you.' looks. He went through the door and down the hall, spotting her near a window, staring out at the Strikers, her features livid. "I know, I broke my promise."

"So the Rhodes Scholar figured that out all by himself?" Jaye spat.

"Allie, listen to me. It was not part of the plan, but I have to go in this time," Flint told her gently, touching her shoulder.

She pulled away from him. "There are more than enough to go!"

"No, Allie there's not," Flint explained to her softly. "If you noticed there are Joes missing, all sick in the Infirmary with high fever."

"You promised me, Dash!! That was the only reason I agreed to it!! Isn't it bad enough I have to worry about my only son out there?!" she yelled, fighting the tears in her eyes as she backed away.

Flint flinched from the tone of her voice. "I know I promised. And I know I'm breaking that promise. And I am worried about our son out there every time. But I also know that they need me out there. Would you have left your teammates out there fighting in the blind?"

"Don't pull that on me, Dash! That's not fair and you know it! Damn it, Dash!" She lost it.

Flint stepped forwards and pulled her tight against him. "I'm sorry Allie. But they need me right now. I can't turn my back to them."

"So you turn your back on me and the family!" Jaye said trying to pull away.

"I am not turning my back on you or my family!" Flint replied, holding her tighter. "Haven't I been with you through your battle with the cancer? And I will continue to be there for you, do you understand?"

"NO, I DON'T!" Jaye said. "That was different than now!"

"Yes, Allie, that was different! I agree. But I am needed now and I want to be out there with them!" Flint stated. "I'm second in command. What kind of C.O. am I, if I don't go to battle?"

"Fine! You go! But I'm warning you. If you go Eryn and I will not be here when you get back!" she said angrily and turned to walk away.

Flint stormed after her, grabbing her by the arm. "Don't you dare threaten me like that about leaving!"

"You're the one leaving!" Jaye yelled. "It's your choice!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Flint yelled back. "I'm coming back! You just told me you will leave if I go to battle!"

"I told you before that I wouldn't live through that again and you didn't care. You just do whatever you want! I won't live like that anymore. I won't let Eryn live through that!"

"Live through what?" Flint hollered. "Nothing is going to happen to me out there! I know what the hell I'm doing!"

"And you're also in your fifties, Dash. You're not a young buck anymore!" Jaye yelled back, starting to shake.

"Age has nothing to do with it! And you know it!" Flint yelled back to her face.

"It does too. That was part of the argument you gave me the other day. Stating that I was too old and I'm ten years younger than you!" Jaye said, shaking even more.

"Now you are putting words in my mouth!" Flint replied angrily. "I never said such a thing! I said you were not a hundred percent better! And I don't want you stressed!"

"And you going out there is not going to make me stressed!" she shouted back at him.

"It's only this one time!" Flint shouted at her. "Damn it, Allie! Don't be selfish!"

"Sky Dancer to Flint." His wrist band sounded.

Jaye looked like she had been slapped. "I'm being selfish, huh? You're the selfish one. You don't care about anyone's feelings but your own. I hope you have a nice life."

"Fine! I'm selfish? Then I will be the unselfish one!" Flint growled her, letting go of her arm. "I can't be married to someone who only thinks of herself! Then go ahead and leave! And don't think I will come after you! Because I won't!"

"Sky Dancer to—-"

"Flint here, Sky. I'm on my way." Flint said in his communications link, walking away from his wife, glancing at her angry face, seeing it maybe for the last time.

"You'll have papers to sign when you get back," Jaye said softly, watching his leave. "Bye."

"Great! I'll frame them!!" Flint shouted over his shoulder, walking out of the building and heading toward the Sky Strikers.

"Thanks for showing me how you truly felt about me, Flint," Jaye said after she opened up the door he had left, using his code name instead of his real name. "I see where I rate now. I won't hold you back anymore." With that she shut the door and disappeared from his view.

Flint glanced back towards the closed door, knowing the words were poison, not her words, no, only his. More than anything he wanted to run through that door, to her arms and holding her tightly. He loved her, he loved her more than anything. A promise, a simple promise could destroy his world, and lose her forever.

He headed for his Striker, getting in, and sat in the pilot's seat in silence. He placed his hands on the control panel and closed his eyes. Memories drifted from the past, resurfacing into the present. His memories with her, his wife, the one true person that never hurt him for over twenty two years, but the one true person that he hurt just now. He had said words in the past, yes, angry words, but never of those words caused her pain, the pain that he saw in front of him only moments ago. A promise, his memory shouted at him, remember the promise!

Blast it! He had to tell her! He had too! There was not other way now. He didn't want the hurt. He didn't want the sadness and he didn't want to lose her. He had to find another way then. He had too!

"Flint?" Sky Dancer asked softly from the Striker next to his, her brown eyes filled with concern.

He turned, staring at the pilot who always had been by his side in the past. Again, the past that held haunted shadows, memories, sadness and despair.

"Sky Dancer, you're in charge," Flint commanded, exhaling a long breath. "Take the Squadrons, follow Duke."

Sky Dancer nodded. "Yes, Flint." She started her engine and her face turned to a mask of only professionalism. "Alright, Move out." The command came strong, filled with leadership.

The Sky Strikers rolled out of the hangars, down the airstrip and flew to the sky, heading for battle.

"Good luck, my friends," Flint whispered, watching them ascend higher and disappear above the dark clouds. He opened the cockpit and jumped down, running toward the main building. He had to talk to her! He had too! Her face was the only image in his mind, her face filled with pain by his actions, his words.

He raced down the hallway, the sound of his boots only echoing in the silence of the hall.

"Flint!"

He turned, spotting Doc racing toward him at top speed, his own face now masked with professionalism. His heart skipped a beat, thinking something had happened to his wife. No! Please no! His brown eyes filled with panic for a split moment. "Doc, is it Allie?"

Doc halted next to him. "No, it's not Allie," he said, watching his friend's face fill with relief. "but Duke is not here and you are."

"What's wrong?"

"Two Greenshirts were found overdosed from drugs in the barracks," Doc informed him with a frown.

"Blast it! See to them, I will be there shortly," Flint replied.

"I already have First Aid and Rob The Tech working on them now as we speak," Doc informed him.

The warrant officer nodded. "We've got to find the scum bag that is giving them the drugs!" he growled with anger, his hands turning into fists. "I'll see to Mutt if the dogs are ready. From his last report, they were very close. Especially Apollo."

"Good." Doc replied, turning around and heading back toward the Infirmary.

Flint watched the medic run out of the building, then he turned and ran at top speed toward the barracks. He wished more than anything to hold her, to tell her everything, but he wished even more to take back those words that caused her so much pain.

He raced up the stairs, two by two heading toward their quarters, and burst inside, slamming the door wide open. "Allie!" he cried out, glancing around, trying to find her in the suite. But no sound came, not a single one.

"ALLIE!" he screamed again, running into the bedroom, and he stopped dead in his tracks, finding clothing all around the room, scattered on the bed and on the floor. His heart pounded profusely in his chest, the old battle drum thundering in his ear. Striding toward the closet, he flung the door opened, and his eyes roamed inside. He found more scattered clothes on the floor and then he noticed it. Her bag, her green bag was missing.

"ALISON!" he shouted in the empty room, panic rising in his chest. He raced to his daughter's room, and his heart dropped, spotting more clothes scattered in the room, and one missing item, Brutus.

He leaned against the doorway, touching his hand on his face, and closed his eyes tightly. No, what had he had done. No! He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, but nothing no answer, not even a ring! He cursed under his breath.

"Dash?" Scarlett's voice came from the entranceway.

Flint turned to spot her, holding her daughter's hand. He hoped his wife would had been with her, but the sadness crept in his eyes, watching only the redheads walking inside, without his beloved wife or daughter.

"Shana, have you see Allie?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No," Scarlett answered, already understanding something had gone wrong. "She didn't even come to pick up Rowan for their schooling."

His face fell, his eyes downcast and his heart plunged down the black hole, leaving him only with emptiness.

"Dash, what's wrong?" Scarlett asked, concerned for the man who had saved her husband a year ago from being a captive to Cobra.

"I made a mess of things, Shana," Flint answered in a soft tone. "I pushed her away. She's gone, she left."

Scarlett walked inside the suite and touched his arm lightly.

He turned to her, his eyes filled with guilt. "We had an argument, one of our specials if you know what I mean and it led to her leaving me."

"You need to find her and talk to her," Scarlett replied gently.

"I know. I have to talk to her. I broke my promises to her," Flint said solemnly. "I almost went to with the mission this morning, and I keep hiding secrets from her."

Scarlett sat down on the couch, Rowan by her side, listening to the second in command explain.

Flint sighed, then took out his pants pocket an envelope and slowly opening it, carefully, as if touching poison. "Here, read this," he requested softly, sitting down on the chair and hanging his head.

Rowan slid off the couch in her pink sweater and jeans, walking to him and curled up on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Scarlett opened the piece of paper that had been in the envelope. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open before she stared at him in pure shock. "Don't turn your back on your family Faireborn, or you'll never see them again."

"It's the second one I have received," Flint admitted solemnly.

"When was the first?" Scarlett asked, now becoming alert.

"Two years ago, after we tried the second attempt to free Duke from Cobra," Flint answered. He held the redhead child in his lap, and kissed her forehead. "And they didn't miss the first time."

"What!?" Scarlett looked up from the note in shock, staring at him, her eyes widening from the information.

Flint took a deep breath. "Shana, I haven't told any of this to anyone. Hawk knows and one other Joe knows, but the first threat on my family caused me to lose two people I loved."

"Your parents," Scarlett whispered softly, the words slowly escaping her mouth, finding it unbelievable.

The warrant officer slowly nodded. "I have to find Allie! She's in danger!" He picked Rowan from his lap and settled her down, then stood up. "Eryn, Cayden, even Colleen maybe in danger!"

Scarlett rose to her feet, slightly shaking. "Call her cell, I'll try too! We have to find her."

"Shana, don't tell her anything, yet," Flint pleaded. "I don't want her to worry more than she is."

"But..."

"I'll tell her, I promise," Flint assured his best friend's wife. "Let me tell her my way."

"Alright, Dash," Scarlett replied, taking her daughter's hand. "Let's go. Keep trying the cell phone, she's bound to answer it to either of us.

Flint nodded, grabbing his jacket and heading off with the counterintelligence agent and Rowan Hauser. He felt time had frozen like the ground beneath his feet when he ventured out in the November air, knowing that Thanksgiving was around the corner, but at the moment he felt like a big yellow chicken. He strode the car, getting inside and roaring the engine to life, speeding out of the parking space and out of headquarters as if a poisonous snake was on his tail. He had to find her, before it was too late.

Scarlett watched from her car, slowly pulling out her own parking space, wishing more than anything for her husband to be there. She glanced back in the mirror to her younger daughter's face, sending her a reassured smile, before heading out of the base towards the nearest hotel. The hunt for Alison Faireborn was on.

The hours passed and the Sky Strikers started descending from the dark sky, landing on the airstrips, some with smoke coming from their tail ends while others with bullet holes for mementos. The ground vehicles came rolling in, some with flat tires, and some with none and one even with no tires and no top!

Four Sky Strikers parked in the first hangar, and four cockpits burst opened, while a Tomahawk landed near by, immediately brining out the wounded from the battle.

Duke, Sky Dancer, Kastor, and Dr. Caveman, all glanced at each other before staring at a panicking looking Colleen Faireborn who kept pacing up and down by the hangar's doors, awaiting for their arrival.

Cayden rushed over to her. "Bunny, what's the matter?"

Colleen grabbed him by his arms, her eyes looking haunting. "I can't find your family or my Mother and sister!" she told him in a frightening tone.

Sky Dancer jumped off her Striker and walked next to Jeffrey and Duke.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Cayden asked worriedly.

"They didn't tell you where they were going?" Kastor asked.

Duke pulled out his cell phone and dialed his wife's number.

Colleen looked at her father. "Dad, I already tried the cell phone! At first it had a busy signal. Then she never answered!" she informed him.

"Did anyone see them leave?" Sky Dancer asked in a small voice.

Duke left Scarlett a message on her cell phone then called her pager and left his cell number to call back and also the numbers 911, their emergency code.

Cayden dialed his father's cell phone.

Colleen grabbed him by his lab coat. "I called his and your mother's too! They are not answering!"

Sky Dancer glanced at Jeffrey, something had gone wrong while the Joes were on the mission.

"Your mother will call me when she gets the page," Duke said as he headed toward the barracks to see if maybe there was a note somewhere that Colleen had over looked.

Two headlights passed by the group, heading for the parking area.

"Dad!" Colleen cried out, pointing to her mother's car, which now turned into the parking area and the lights switched off.

Duke ran towards the car, the others close behind him.

The car door opened and Scarlett climbed out, her eyes widening from catching glimpse of them all rushing toward the vehicle. She put her finger to her lips, to keep them silent, and her head nodded to the backseat, indicating to the sleeping little girl, who held her puppy in her arms.

"Let me get Rowan inside, and will explain," she whispered, then glanced around, trying to spot Flint's car, but frowned at the empty space, indicating he had not found her either.

Duke quietly opened the back door to the care and carefully pulled the sleeping child out of the car and walked toward the barracks. Jeffrey shut the door for him and they all followed.

In the hallway, Scarlett opened the suite's door, allowing them all inside then smiled at her husband who headed toward Rowan's bedroom, tucking in bed, his youngest daughter.

Colleen took a seat on the couch, resting her back, looking at her mother to start explaining.

"Did anyone see Dash?" Scarlett asked softly, taking a seat in one of the chairs, her features looking exhausted.

"I tried calling him but there was no answer," Cayden said worriedly. "Aunt Shana, what happened?"

Jeffrey stood off to the side and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms.

Duke came out of Rowan's room, closed the door behind him, walking into the living room and sat down next to his wife.

Sky Dancer settled next to Colleen and they exchanged worried glances.

Scarlett turned to her son-in-law ready to explain, when the door to the suite burst opened and a warrant officer raced inside, his brown eyes wild and illusive.

"Did you find her?" both Scarlett and Flint asked at the same time to the other.

"No, cell died!" both Scarlett and Flint answered at the same time to the other.

"I checked the hotels!" they both said again. "Nothing!"

"What? Wait a minute. Someone tell me what's going on with my Mother?" Cayden demanded.

"What's going on?" Duke asked.

Flint and Scarlett both turned toward all of them, all eyes were now glued to them.

"Dash, you need to tell them," Scarlett probed gently.

The warrant officer nodded. "Alright, I opened my big mouth and said some pretty dumb things and now both Allie and Eryn are missing."

Colleen glanced at her husband with concern.

"Have you tried to call her on her cell phone?" Cayden asked his father, now really concerned.

"Yes, at first it had a busy tone, then not answering at all!" Flint answered, starting to pace the room "Where could she be?"

"Maybe she's just not answering your call. She has caller ID and a special ring tone for you," Kastor said.

"Yeah, he's right," Duke agreed.

"Here," Cayden said to his father tossing him his cell. "Try mine."

Flint took the offered cell phone and dialed the number, he knew by heart without even thinking. He placed it on his ear and closed his eyes, listening to the ringing on the other end. "Please, pick up, please."

"Hewwo." A small voice said on the other end.

"Eryn!" Flint cried out with joy. "Eryn! It's Daddy, where are you?"

All eyes went to the warrant officer.

"Mommy said it was a hope tell," Eryn answered.

"Hope tell?" Flint asked to the six year old on the line.

"A hotel!" the room almost shouted at him, making him understand that his wife and daughter were in a hotel.

"Honey, what is the hotel called?" he asked on the line.

"I no know," Eryn answered. "But day wet us have Wady and Gem here."

"Alright, honey," Flint replied gently. "Do you see anything outside the hotel?"

Eryn answered her voice further away. "De park but Mommy say it to cold to swing."

"She's at the Plaza!" Flint mouthed to the room, then gently asked his daughter. "Eryn, where is Mommy?"

"She taking a baff. She crying," Eryn said and sniffled.

'It's all right, honey. Don't cry, Mommy is mad at Daddy is all," Flint explained to his daughter. "Can you take her the phone there?"

"But she tole me no answer it," Eryn said.

"It's alright, honey. She won't get mad. Tell her it's Daddy," Flint replied confidently.

"Okay," Eryn said, a sound indicated that the little girl was heading toward another room. "Mommy..."

Jaye's voice sounded over the phone, from further away. "I thought I told you not to answer the phone."

"But it Daddy," Eryn said. The phone still to her ear, letting the warrant officer listen carefully.

"Then just hang it up," Jaye replied.

"Tell her I need to talk to her," Flint urged his daughter

"He say he need to talk," Eryn said pleading.

"Fine hand me the phone." A few awkward sounds, indicated that Jaye had taken the phone from the little girl and a pause insinuated that she was tempted to just hang but didn't. "I think you've said enough, Flint."

"Allie, you need to listen to me! It's important!" Flint pleaded over the phone. "You need to return to base, immediately!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Jaye said. "I'm staying right where I'm at until tomorrow."

"Honey, please, you need to come back. I'm sorry," Flint begged over the phone.

"It's a little to late for that ,Dash. Eryn and I are going home," Jaye said into the phone.

"Allie, please, you got to come back here!" Flint cried out in a panic.

"No Dash I won't. You can't be married to me remember," she said after noticing that Eryn had left the room probably to play with Lady. "So we're leaving. Have a good life. Goodbye." Muffled sounds of sobbing came heard before the line went dead.

Flint looked at the cell and shook his head. "Well, its over," he announced sadly, handing the phone to his son and leaving the suite looking defeated.

The others all glanced at one another, hoping that this could be mended.


	10. neun

Nights, sleepless nights, not allowing him one single night of a full rest, every night becoming a task to sleep through and he knew the reason, yes he knew. The reason slept next to him, sleeping peacefully in a dream world, lightly breathing and with a smile on her face, never leaving. His wife, his five-month-old pregnant wife, whom he treasured more than anything kept his night sleepless. Was it the constant awaking to eat Gummy Bears during the late hours? Or rushing to the bathroom in the middle of a dream, stirring him awake, no. Those were not the reasons, no. He felt her body against his once again, molding itself on him, cuddling closer, her arms around him, holding him, and then the force that sent him down on the floor with a loud thump. That was the reason.

He groaned, standing up and shaking his head toward her peaceful features. He sighed before sliding next to her once again, his arm around her shoulder, holding her close, and kissed her forehead. Her movements came once again, holding him tightly, snuggling. He took a deep breath and moved slightly toward his left, she moved with him. He shook his head, while she snuggled closer to him once again, and then he found himself back on the floor, his eyes filled with shock.

He stood up once again, rubbing his rear, and once again he shook his head. An idea came in his head, and he slowly walked on the other side of the bed, away from her sleeping form, away from her martial arts movements that kept sending him to meet the floor five or six times a night. Again, he slipped under the covers, and his head felt something underneath it. His hand rose, touching a small fluffy animal. Ice Cube the penguin smiled down at him. Even the bird wouldn't let him sleep!

Rolling over, Cayden snuggled against the covers, feeling his skin getting warmer by the second, relaxing his eyes and finally letting them close. A snore escaped, feeling the sleep finally try to settle in for the night, and then his whole body shot straight up from her cold hands that went under his warm skin. He sat up, glancing down at her face, knowing she once again kicked off her covers, and noticed her shivering. He covered her once again, and kissed her again on the forehead.

Once again, he lay under the covers, relaxing, but it didn't last long, feeling her weight once again shift toward him, closing in. He felt her arms around him once again and he sighed, placing his hand on hers, covering it, trying to sooth her, and then he felt his entire body jolt forwards, while hers pushed him over the edge of the bed and on the floor, flat on his face.

He grumbled something in Greek and rose to his knees, staring at her peaceful face. He rose to his feet, grabbed his pillow and walked around the bed to the other side, slipping under the covers, on the other end of the mattress. He closed his eyes and felt her shift but he did not feel her arms around his waist. A small victory smile spread on his face, which in seconds disappeared when he felt her kick on his 'lower' area, causing him to grunt out in pain, roll over and meet the floor.

He grumbled something in Gaelic and rose to his feet, grabbing the pillow and the extra blanket on the chair in the room, and walked outside to the darkened living room. He threw the pillow on the couch, and lay down covering himself with the blanket, finally allowing sleep to enter his domain.

It felt like minutes, when a cry awoke him, startling him, causing him to rollover and meet the floor, again. His head rose and he spotted his wife at her desk, her head down in her arms, resting on the laptop.

"No! No! No!" Colleen cried softly, shaking her head back and forth, her strawberry blond hair swaying from her movements. Her rose color robe cradled her body, keeping it warm, but her body trembled.

"Colleen?" Cayden asked worriedly. "What's the matter?" He got up and went over to her.

Colleen glanced up and looked straight in his green eyes. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I killed it!"

"Killed what?" Cayden asked as he hugged her.

"My laptop. The spacebar broke," Colleen answered, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey, I'm sure it can be fixed." He tried to sooth her.

"No, once it's gone, the whole keyboard is useless," she answered, holding him tighter.

"Then I'll get you a new one," he promised, rubbing her back soothingly.

Colleen leaned back, her face in surprise. "Thank you, but it's not going to be the same. I'm so used to this thing, it's a part of me."

"You'll get used to the new one," Cayden said confidentially.

She nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?" she queried gently.

"I think you were sparring in your sleep last night," Cayden said with a chuckle.

"How did you know?" Colleen asked with surprise. She looked at his face in amazement.

He chuckled. "Because I was your sparring partner."

"You were _what!_"Colleen gapped in shock, then her eyes grew softer. "Oh, Cayden, I'm sorry."

Cayden smiled warmly at her. "It's alright, Bunny. But no more sparring dreams, okay?"

"Sorry, Caveman but I can't control my dreams." Colleen smiled back. "Did I hurt you?"

"Let's just say I sought couch refuge because I want more children later on," he said softly then kissed her forehead.

"We can always adopt," she whispered in his ear cunningly.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, it could be fun. I can play more." She grinned, pointing to her stomach, which had been growing larger the last few weeks.

Cayden said nothing just merely ran both of his hands over her rounding stomach.

"Oh, is the doctor going to exam?" Colleen teased, giggling from his touch.

"No, the doctor is swelling with pride because he did this to his wife." He grinned.

"Oh, so you like having me do all the heavy load!" Colleen gently pushed him down on the ground on his back, her features teasing him.

"Nope just barefoot and pregnant," he teased back.

"Oh, that's it! You getting it now, Faireborn!" Colleen glanced down at him, standing up, and took off her slippers. "Look, I'm pregnant and barefoot!" She wiggled her toes at him, then slowly sat on his stomach. "Hmm, I can sleep here." She pretended to yawn.

"Only if you don't have anymore sparring dreams," Cayden teased.

"No, but I may have some sparring matches!" Colleen proclaimed, leaning down and kissing him tenderly.

Cayden kissed her lovingly on the lips.

'Well, Dr. Caveman, shall we go for breakfast?" Colleen asked him, holding her stomach. "I think someone wants some of Roadblock's pancakes and strawberry juice."

Cayden's eyes turned sad at the mention of pancakes.

Colleen gently stroked his thick brown hair. "I miss them too," she softly murmured to him.

"I just wish she'd talk to him, you know. It's almost like she's given up and that worries me." He hugged his wife tighter.

"I know exactly how it can affect both of them," she answered, recalling her own parents who had several arguments in the past. "But they will work it our in the end, you'll see."

"I don't know. Mom's never went this long without talking to him especially when he's tried to talk to her. He's really missing Eryn too," Cayden started to get up.

Colleen nodded, sliding off him and rising to her knees. "I know. He's hardly left his office either," she pointed out. "But I think he also misses Lady. Reena told me that she saw him around the kennels several times."

"Maybe we should get him a dog," Cayden said, feeling useless.

"That's not going to help," Colleen pointed out, standing up. She looked down at his face. "Maybe you should talk to him again."

"Alright," Cayden sighed. "But I feel like I'm not helping."

"Just being there is helping," Colleen reassured him, heading for the bedroom to change.

He followed her in. "Alright. I'll go find him while you go have breakfast with your mother."

They began getting dressed, when Colleen started to giggle continuously. "Cayden, honey, you just put on my blue maternity shirt."

Cayden looked down then blushed. "I thought I grabbed a scrub top."

"Blue is your color!" Colleen grinned, finished getting dressed and ran out of the room.

Cayden quickly pulled on his blue scrub top and ran after her. "Hey where do you think you are going?"

Colleen stuck her tongue out at him, while putting on her jacket, and raced out of the suite, heading down the hall.

He stuck he head out the door. "Colleen you're feet are going to get cold without your shoes!!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and glanced down at her barefoot feet, used to working with no shoes on. She shook her head, walking back at the suite, and slipped in her black boots, ignoring his victorious features.

He smirked as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat. When she tried to leave again he stopped her. "Don't I get a victory kiss?"

"Hmmm..." She smirked at him, nearing her face to his, ready to kiss him gently, then her leg moved instead. "Nope, more of a victory kick!"

He jumped back just in time. "Sore loser," he teased as she ran off laughing. He put on his coat and made the cold snowy trek to his father's office. He knocked on the door and before he even got an answer, he opened it. "Hey, dad."

Flint did not even look up from his paper filled desk, which held hundreds of folders stacked in rows. "Marshall, put the files on the second pile, will you?" he ordered, his eyes never leaving the document in front of him.

"Dad, it's Cayden. You know Danny?" Cayden asked as he walked in and shut the door.

Flint glanced up from the document, then immediately shut the file, and placed his hands on it, covering most of the folder. "Cayden, I'm sorry. I thought you were Marshall with the files."

"From the looks of it you have more than enough in here. What are you working on?" the younger Faireborn asked as he walked over and sat in the chair beside his father's overflowing desk.

"Umm...ehh.." Flint stuttered, then glanced out the window, trying to think of a good excuse on why he had been reviewing years of old reports. His brown eyes widened, glimpsing on his daughter-in-law and her best friend on their backs in the snow. "What on earth?"

Cayden stood up and looked. "Looks like they are making snow angels," he chuckled.

Flint nodded in agreement, watching the two move their arms and legs. "Well, now looks like they are getting scolded by Scarlett!" He pointed to the counterintelligence agent, striding toward the two women in the snow.

They watched the redhead glance down at the two women, shaking her finger, while she held her younger daughter's hand with the other.

"Yeah. If Eryn would have been here she would have been down there with Colleen and Reena," Cayden said sadly.

Flint slowly nodded, not answering him in words, watching now his daughter-in-law and pilot, raising their arms in the air, asking for help toward the two redheads, then in seconds, without knowing it, they too were on the ground.

Cayden watched too. "You need to call her, Dad."

He turned to his son, his expression serious. "Don't you think I tried?" he countered, while he reached over and grabbed the phone, then dialed the overseas number to Scotland. He motioned to his son to listen, while he pressed the speaker button.

The ring came from the other side, and on the third it was answered.

"Auntie Brody's House of Mad Scot Women, this is yer anger manager speaking, how may I help ye?"

"Hi, Aunt Brody," Flint spoke to the phone.

"Dashie!" Aunt Brody's voice filled the room. "Ye don't give up, good lad."

"Where is she now, Brody?" Flint inquired, watching his son face from the corner of his eye, before shifting his gaze back to the phone.

"Alison and Eryn took the horses out, they went to the cottage for tea," Aunt Brody. "She stays there a lot, I donna like it!"

Flint sighed. "I'll call back in an hour."

"Aye, Lad. I'll answer the phone," Aunt Brody replied solemnly.

"Thank you, Aunt Brody," Flint replied, hanging up, and then stared back out the window, now spotting Cover Girl and her daughter, Sammy joining the four in the snow.

"She still has her cell phone on her, Dad. I know. Eryn called me on it last night," Cayden said.

"She blocked my number and the office's number," Flint replied, standing up and heading for the door. "Excuse me, I have work to do."

"Dad, I'm worried about you. Maybe you can try a phone in the Infirmary." Cayden said softly.

"Cayden, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Flint assured him, he glanced at his desk, filled with files upon files.

"No, you're not. You're not eating, you're not sleeping, you stay in this office all the time unless you are going to the kennels," Cayden argued gently with his father.

Flint stayed silent for a long time, before answering his son, "Alright, I'll get a bite to eat." He walked over to the desk, gathered the files on his desk, and put them away in a cabinet, locking it with a silver key. He ignored his son's questionable face, while passing him out toward the hallway.

"I haven't eaten either, so I'll go eat with you. Roadblock made..." Cayden stopped short, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Panniecakes," Flint finished his son's words, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "And I'm going to make sure I eat enough for Speedy too!"

Cayden smiled at his father and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I'll help."

"Alright... unless Conrad eats them all!" Flint chuckled, walking down the hallway with his son, and stopped short, glancing out the window. "Hmm, looks like Jeff and Conrad need back up."

He pointed out the window where now all of the Joe women were laying on the ground while two blond men were waving their hands up and down in the air, and other Joes stood to watch the commotion.

"Well, let's go help them," Cayden said with a laugh.

They both shared a devilish glance and headed out of the building towards the angel field.

"Oh ,oh, here comes the second in command and the medic!" Cover Girl announced, spotting them heading their way.

"Oh, I'm shivering in my boots!" Colleen laughed, waving at them, her face already bright red from the cold.

"Ready. Dad?" Cayden asked.

"Ready for what?" Flint asked back, smiling.

"Knocking them down in the snow." Cayden grinned.

Scarlett, Colleen, Cover Girl, Sky Dancer and Sammy all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Cayden, we are already lying down!" Colleen pointed out to her husband. "But..." Her words were cut off watching her father-in-law tackling her father in the snow.

Scarlett burst out laughing at her husband's surprised look.

Cayden then tackled Jeffrey down in the snow face down.

"Dash, you'll pay for this," Duke vowed.

"Cash or credit?" Flint chuckled, grabbing a handful of snow in his hands and smashed it on his best friend's face.

Sky Dancer stood up from the snow. "Cayden! Put some snow in his shirt!" she cried out.

Colleen giggled, slowly rising to her feet, but slipped back down on the snow. "Looks like I'm overweight now!"

Cover Girl stood up and walked over to the expecting mother. "Well, at least you joke about it, unlike some other people!"

"Hey!" Scarlett protested.

"AHHH!!" Jeffrey yelled throwing snow in Cayden's face.

Duke grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down the back of Flint's pants.

"I guess that is charge!" Flint hollered, grabbing snow and shoving it in the Joe leader's shirt.

The women continued to laugh heartily, watching the men roll in the snow, fighting one another.

"Nothing changes, Shana," Cover Girl pointed out.

"Not a single thing," Scarlett agreed, looking down at the snow covered men.

Sammy caught sight of her boyfriend, heading for the Mess, and ran after him with a handful of snow. "Get back here, Mike!" A large grin on her face, her gray eyes twinkling, and her blond hair filled with snow.

Spades turned and his mouth dropped, and brown eyes widened to their fullest. "Sammy! Don't you dare!!" He started running away from the drill instructor's daughter.

"Not a thing," Scarlett repeated, watching her husband and his best friend play in the snow. "Alright you two, you'll catch a cold."

"Yes, Mom," Duke teased and stopped playing in the snow.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and took Rowan's hand, heading towards the mess.

Sky Dancer, Colleen and Cover Girl all shared a smile, turned and followed the redheads.

Flint chuckled getting up. "Looks like we are in trouble." He shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I better go change. I have a meeting," Duke said laughing.

"You dry enough to go eat, Dad?" Cayden asked.

Jeffrey stood up and brushed the snow off his uniform.

Flint glanced down at his wet clothes. "Guess not because someone just had to put snow down my pants!"

"Come on. I need to change too," Cayden laughed. "I got some scrubs in your suite."

The four men all headed off to the barracks to change their uniforms, they ignored the funny looks of several Joes and glared at some smirking Greenshirts. Ten minutes later, they all emerged from their quarters with in fresh clothing and dodged incoming snowballs on the way back toward the Mess, finding the women already sitting at one of the tables, with hot steaming coffee, juice and empty plates in front of them, all empty but one.

Rowan glanced up from her full plate and spotted her father walking in, she jumped off her chair and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey, baby girl," Duke said as he hugged her. "I see you didn't eat again."

"I'm not hungry," Rowan answered him, taking his hand, her blue-green eyes staring at his crystal blue ones, which matched her sweater. She pulled back a loose lock of red hair behind her ear.

Duke picked her up. "She hasn't eaten for days."

Flint glanced at the little girl with concern. "Darling, you need to eat," he said while they walked to the table.

Scarlett, Colleen and Sky Dancer exchanged worried looks.

"Rowan, how about Roadblock's makes your favorite English muffins with honey?" Scarlett asked gently to her youngest daughter.

"No thank you, Mum," Rowan replied, wrapping her arms around her father's neck, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Cayden touched her forehead. "Does it hurt anywhere, Rosey?"

She shook her head at him, staying silent.

"Are you sure you don't hurt anywhere, Rosey?" Cayden gently probbed again.

Flint touched gently the little girl's back. "Rosey, can you do me a huge favor?"

Rowan looked to him. "What, Uncle Dash?"

"You think you can help me eat all those pancakes that Colleen is bringing to me?" Flint asked, pointing to the plate his daughter-in-law set at the table, and handed him the fork. "Thank you, Mom."

Colleen rolled her eyes and sat next to her best friend.

Sky Dancer did not have to look behind her shoulder. "Jeffrey, you put that snowball down my back and you may have to take a dive today."

"Damn," Jeffrey groaned, holding on to the snowball in his hand.

"Yeah Sweat Pea, will you go and help Uncle Dash eat?" Duke asked his daughter.

"Yeah Rosey, you need to eat or you'll get sick," Cayden said gently.

"Alright," Rowan answered in a small voice.

"Come here, Rosey Posey." Flint said, taking her in his arms, and sitting down in one of the chairs.

Jeffrey Hauser once again sneaked closer to his girlfriend, the snowball still clutched in his hand.

"Jeffrey, try and you'll be seeing toilets for a month," Sky Dancer stated, taking a sip of her coffee.

Rowan looked at the warrant officer's face, then gently touched his cheek, before bursting into tears and buried her head in his neck.

"Rowan?" Duke asked, sitting down next to them.

Scarlett stood up from her chair and walked around the table. "Rowan, what's wrong?"

Flint felt the girl's body tremble from her sobbing. "It's alright, Rowan." he spoke softly. He cuddled her close, and stroked her hair, just like he did his own daughter's.

"Where's her puppy?" Colleen asked, now noticing the stuffed animal was no where in sight.

"I haven't seen it for a while," Duke said.

Cayden sat down watching with concern.

"Rosey Rose, where's your puppy?" Jeffrey asked.

Rowan glanced at her brother, a big tear trailing down her face. "He's in the corner, in my room. He's been bad."

Scarlett sent Duke a worried look, then gently touched her daughter's head. "Darling, what did Coco do that was bad?"

"He made Brutus go away," Rowan answered in a small voice, holding on tightly to the warrant officer.

Flint looked down at the little girl. "No, darling. Coco did not send Brutus away."

Duke rubbed Rowan's arm. "No, Coco didn't, Sweetie."

"Why do you think that, Rosey?" Cayden asked.

More tears spilled from the little girl's eyes, her face matching her hair. She tried to answer but only hiccuped.

"Rowan, its alright, take a deep breath," Scarlett said gently.

Rowan took a deep breath and held it, not exhaling.

"Rowan, exhale!" Sky Dancer cried out, watching the little girl in concern.

Rowan exhaled slowly. "Coco said to Brutus that he was gay."

At this, Cayden started banging his head on the table and started groaning.

"When did Coco say this?" Duke asked, his eyes growing wide.

Jeffrey was trying not to laugh. He hurt for his little sister but what she said was funny.

Scarlett opened her mouth and nothing came out.

Flint glared at his son, shaking his head.

Rowan turned to her father. "He said it when they were in bed together."

Duke buried his head in his hands for a moment to regain his composure.

"I'll be right back," Jeff said and ran out of the Mess.

Cayden groaned some more

Duke lifted his head. "And when did this happen?"

"When they were watching Sesame Street. They saw Ernie go to Bert's bed," Rowan answered him in a serious face.

Colleen leaned on her husband's shoulder. "See what you taught them," she whispered.

"Honey," Cayden started, ignoring his wife. "Brutus and Coco are just babies, so they can't be gay because they go to bed together. That's only when grown up men do it."

This time Duke hit his head on the table.

Scarlett stared at her son-in-law with an open mouth.

Sky Dancer held her breath. "Excuse me," she mumbled, jumping up and running out of the Mess, holding her mouth.

Cover Girl covered her mouth with both her hands, holding the laughter inside.

Colleen slapped her husband behind the head. "Do you think before you speak?"

"Cayden!" Flint said in shock.

"Is that why Alpine sleep with Bazooka in the same room?" Rowan asked seriously.

"Rowan, gay means happy," Duke explained to his daughter.

"Oh, guess Daddy you are really gay when you sleep with Mum." Rowan smiled at her father.

Flint slapped his forehead.

"Conrad, I think you are taking lessons from Cayden," Scarlett pointed out, shaking her head.

"No, I am not gay," Duke said smacking his head against the table again. "Gay for men is when they love each other like a husband and wife do."

Cayden covered his face.

"Conrad!!" Scarlett scolded in disbelief.

"Oh, like Ben and Rob The Tech do?" Rowan asked, seriously.

Colleen held her mouth, trying to hold the laughter in.

"WHAT!!" came a voice from the table next to them, and they all turned to see an livid looking Lifeline, standing up and heading toward one of the tables, grabbing his son by the ear. "BEN STEEN! You got a lot of explaining to do!"

"But Dad..." Ben stuttered being dragged out of the Mess by his father.

"Ben and Rob the Tech?" Duke asked in shock.

Cayden burst with laughter so hard, he almost fell off his seat.

Flint stared in shock at Rowan. "He..ehh.uhh.." he stuttered.

Colleen shook her head. "You starting to sound like Eryn." Her eyes widened at the mistake, but it was too late to cover the damage.

"I miss Eryn," Rowan sobbed softly. "When she coming home?"

"Oh, Rowan," Scarlett touched her daughter's shoulder gently, her eyes turning soft.

Cayden and Duke looked from Rowan to Flint and back again.

"Rowan, do you want to talk to Eryn?" Scarlett asked gently.

"We could call her right now," Flint added, holding onto the little girl.

Scarlett walked around the table and took out her cell phone from her jacket, then dialed the number. They all glanced up at the redhead. "Hi Allie, its Shana." She paused for a moment. "No, Cover Girl did not run him over and he is not being eaten by maggots."

Flint groaned, shaking his head.

"Rosey is missing Eryn terribly, can you put her on the phone for a moment?" Scarlett pleaded, "Thanks." Another pause and then her face brightened, "Hey, Munchkin. I have someone here to talk to you."

Rowan took the cell phone from her mother. "Hello?" she said into it.

"I miss you," Eryn said. "I wan you to come wride horsies wif me."

"Let me ask," Rowan replied. She turned to her father. "Eryn wants me to go and ride with her. Can I go?"

"Sweet Pea, she's too far away," Duke explained.

Rowan's button lip started to tremble, sitting straighter on Flint's lap. "Sorry, Eryn, but Daddy says no, he's not too gay at the moment."

Scarlett placed her head on the table and started to bang it. "I'm... going... to .. kill.. him..."

Colleen patted her mother's back.

"Wewl make him watch Bert and Ernie and he will get more gay," Eryn said.

"Okay!" Rowan nodded, then she turned again to her father. "Eryn wants you to watch more Bert and Ernie, so you can get more gay."

Cover Girl burst out laughing, she held on to her stomach and ran out of the Mess.

"I think I'm giving myself brain damage," Cayden groaned as he banged his head some more.

"I...ummm...well...ummm..." Duke stammered.

Flint shook his head, and kissed Rowan on the side of hers.

"Eryn." Rowan said into the cell phone. "Here, someone wants to talk to you." She placed the phone to the warrant officer's hand.

Flint's hand shook while he spoke in the phone, "Hi, Honey."

"DADDY!! OH DADDY!! I TRY TO CALL YOU BUT YOU NEVER HOME!!" Eryn shouted and started to cry.

"Don't cry, pumpkin," Flint said in a soft tone, a tear dancing at the edge of his eye. "I've been at the office a lot, I've missed you."

"Come see me," Eryn cried. He could hear Jaye in the background trying to sooth the little girl.

"No darling, I want you to come home, both you and your Mommy," Flint said over the phone, feeling Rowan's arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

"But Mommy say we are home," Eryn said crying.

"Let me talk to Mommy," Flint asked gently, glancing around the table, watching his son hold his wife, and his best friend holding his, and his own heart felt empty.

He heard Jaye say she didn't want to talk to him then heard Eryn plead with her mother and she finally relented. "What do you want Dashiel?" she asked in an even tone.

"I want you to come home, Allie. You and Eryn," Flint pleaded with his heart over the phone.

"Eryn already told you, we are home." It was obvious that she was holding her tongue because the little girl was in the room. "Eryn go find Aunt Brody, he's got something for you." As soon as the little girl left she no longer held her tongue. "How can you ask me to come back, Dash. You can't be married to me remember?!" She didn't give him a chance to reply. "Let me talk to Shana!"

Flint nodded in silence, his heart ripping in two. He had done more damage than he thought. "Alright." He handed the phone to Scarlett. "She wants to talk to you."

"Allie?" Scarlett asked over the phone, everyone watching the redhead at the table. "Allie!" Then a pause, her eyes widening. "But... but.." then another pause. "Goodbye."

"Mom?" Colleen asked, looking at her mother's pale features.

Scarlett looked at the warrant officer. "Dash, don't drink whatever I offer you."

"Why?" Flint asked, holding now to a sleeping Rowan.

"Because it will contain Rat Poison," Scarlett answered, with a grim expression.

Everyone started banging their heads on the table, making all Joes in the room stare in disbelief.


	11. zehn

The snow surrounded the old farmhouse, enveloping it with its white sheet, creating a blank canvas around it. Icicles dangled from the wooden porch, showing the temperature below freezing. Sleigh bells sounded from a distance, indicating that a sleigh traveled from the farmhouse pulled by two Friesian stallions.

Inside the home, an aroma of fresh baked gingerbread and sugar cookies dominated the kitchen, demanding to be eaten by a growling stomach. The living room stood elegantly decorated with Christmas decorations of years past. Stockings hung from above the fireplace, each with a name inscribed in red cross-stitch design. A decorated tree stood magnificently in the corner of the room, mostly decorated, while boxes of old treasured ornaments begged to be hung from years of being locked in their prison. A piano stood by the side of the other room, holding other Christmas memories of years past. A row of pictures of the Hauser family were placed in a row, that had been taken during the past twenty one years. Holly hung around the doorways and mistletoe hung from the dinning room.

Scarlett hung another ornament on the tree, a wooden nutcracker that her son had made at the age of eight. She smiled at the soldier who apparently had been sticking his tongue out at her. She shook her head at her son's sense of humor and held the ornament close to her heart, before placing it on its rightful place on the branch. This was truly would be a blessed holiday, with her son and husband back in her world, where they belonged. She bent down and pulled out another ornament, Colleen's and smiled at the little karate girl who wore a pink tutu. Sometimes her daughter's sense of humor matched her twin brother's. Hanging the martial arts ballerina, she then turned and picked a new ornament from a small box. A little Irish dancer with red hair and blue eyes, her adoptive daughter's, Rowan. She smiled at the little girl dancer, before placing it on the tree.

"Mom, are you going to get that look of yours with every ornament?" Colleen teased her mother from the couch, her eyes drifting close, and cuddled with the warm blanket that covered her body.

"Colleen Katherine Hauser! I don't know what you are implying," Scarlett teased her daughter, placing another ornament on the tree.

"Just don't break Dad's again," Colleen pointed out at the second ornament her mother held in her hand. "You know he'll be sad if his little football guy broke."

"It was an accident," Scarlett defended herself. "That will teach your father not to surprise me from the back when I decorate the tree." She walked over and sat at the edge of the couch. "You feeling better?"

Colleen slowly rose against the pillows. "It still hurts," she answered, her features in a slight frown. "How did you do it?"

Scarlett smiled. "You don't want to know, trust me. I think your father still has headaches from that experience." She glanced out the window, looking out in the winter wonderland.

"Cayden may have a few if he finds out," Colleen mumbled to herself.

"You didn't tell him?" Scarlett asked in surprise.

"Well, did you tell Dad?" Colleen countered.

"No, but it was fun seeing his angry face when I told him," Scarlett snickered. "He almost shot me out of the cannon."

Colleen's features tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

"Maybe I should call Cayden," Scarlett murmured in concern.

"No, it's fine, really," Colleen replied soft, her eyes slowly closing.

"Get some sleep. I'll finish decorating. Your Dad must have taken them all around the farm," Scarlett claimed, glancing out the window. "I'm glad Allie and Eryn made it for Christmas."

"Don't forget Brutus too," Colleen mumbled, holding her penguin in her arms. "Not to mention, Lady and Gem."

Scarlett bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll make some hot chocolate for you, and everyone else." She once again glanced out the window, spotting her son walking toward the barn with his girlfriend, his arm wrapped around the pilot's shoulder and their three dogs following them.

"Don't forget the marshmallows," Colleen reminded, her voice barely audible, drifting off to sleep.

"Do I ever?" Scarlet teased, tucking her daughter with the blanket. She stood from the couch and headed toward the kitchen. It took ten minutes to create the old Hauser family hot chocolate mix that her mother-in-law had showed her years ago. She walked to the cupboard and took out the Snowman shaped mugs, placing them on the kitchen counter, ready to pour the warm delicious treat.

The back door burst opened and a young version of Duke raced inside, his face red from the cold and with a wide grin on his face. He glanced toward the doorway, expecting a certain someone to follow pursuit.

"Jeffrey!" Sky Dancer's voice whipped the cold air from outside the house.

Scarlett crossed her arms, shaking her head. "What did you do now?"

"I just showed her Miss Muffette," Jeffrey said with a grin, indicating the pot bellied pig he had brought home almost five years ago. "She 'attacked' her." He laughed.

"Jeffrey Hauser! You know better than—" Scarlett scolded, then stopped in mid sentence, spotting Sky Dancer at the doorway, her hair covered with hay and her features not pleased.

"Come here, Hauser," Sky Dancer challenged her boyfriend.

Jeffrey turned around and looked at his girlfriend. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"So I can give you what you deserve," Sky Dancer claimed, her brown eyes filled with mischief.

Scarlett held her snicker for her son. "Go on, Jeffrey." She walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "Scared?"

"Who me? Scared of her? Never," Jeffrey said, staying in the spot he was standing in.

"Sure you're not," Scarlett smirked at her six foot one, eyes of blue son. "Is that why you are shaking like a leaf?"

Sky Dancer stepped closer toward her boyfriend, watching his moves carefully, ready to spring to action. "Too bad we are on off duty, otherwise I would make you drop and give me fifty."

"Hmm, not a bad idea, Reena," Scarlett agreed cunningly.

Jeffrey took off before either one could make him do push ups!

Scarlett shook her head, thinking how her son acted like his father.

"Get back here, Hauser!" Sky Dancer raced after him, chasing him into the living room, but collided on him from his abrupt halt. "Jeff?"

"Shhhh..." Jeff said and pointed at his sleeping sister.

"Oh, we better be quie,." Sky Dancer whispered to him, then glanced at the Christmas tree. "It's beautiful."

"It's not done yet," Jeffrey said, smiling at his happy memories.

"We should help your Mom," Sky Dancer suggested. "She can't decorate everything herself."

"That's what her and Colleen do every year," Jeffrey said.

Scarlett came from behind them, startling them both with her voice. "Well, traditions can change you know." She smiled, then leaned toward Sky Dancer. "He's too embarrassed to admit that he breaks most of the ornaments."

Sky Dancer giggled, glancing up at the youngest twin. "He also breaks my plates."

"MOM...REE!!" Jeffrey exclaimed but was saved by a giggle on the other side of the room,

From the couch, a soft giggle rose to the air. "He also broke most of my toys," Colleen replied with a smile.

"Did we wake you?" Sky Dancer asked gently, walking inside the living room and sitting in one of the chairs.

"No, you didn't," Colleen assured her friend.

"And you blew up all of my toy soldiers," Jeffrey said snottily.

"Alright you two." Scarlett shook her head, remembering the memories from the past, resurfacing into the present. She walked over to her daughter. "Want some of that coco now?"

Colleen shook her head slowly. "No thanks." She sat up slightly, rubbing the her back with one of her hands.

"I'm calling Cayden." Scarlett frowned. "Maybe he can just tell me what to give you for the pain."

"What did you do to your back?" Jeffrey asked gently.

Colleen glanced up from the couch, "It just hurts from the extra weight." She pointed to her belly. "But I also overdid it at the bending."

Sky Dancer smirked at her boyfriend.

"I'm calling Cayden!" Scarlett stated, walking over to the phone and dialing his number. "Cayden, it's Colleen she—" Her words stopped and her eyes widened. "Just like his father!"

"What happened?" Sky Dancer asked curiously.

"He just yelled, 'I'm on the way!' and hung up!" Scarlett explained.

"Yep, just like his father," Colleen pointed out.

The sound of sleigh bells came heard from outside and Scarlett, Jeffrey and Sky Dancer looked out the window.

"Looks like Duke is also panicking, the way he's driving the team!" Sky Dancer pointed out toward the sleigh that was heading toward the farmhouse at top speed.

"Cayden looks white as snow," Scarlett noted, shaking her head.

"I'm not here," Colleen stated, covering herself with the blanket, knowing what he would do once he found out, or what he would say.

"Coward," Sky Dancer smiled at her best friend.

The sleigh halted in front of the house with Duke and Cayden in the front, while Jaye held both the girls tightly in the backseat. The door burst open and a panicking medical doctor rushed inside.

"Where is she?! What happened?! What's wrong?!" Cayden asked without breathing.

They all stood silent while pointing to the couch and the lump on it.

Cayden rushed over to the lump and tried to uncover his wife. "Colleen, Bunny..."

"No Colleens or bunnies here," Colleen mumbled from under the blanket.

Cayden pulled on the blanket, uncovering her. "Tell me what's wrong?" He was really worried that something was wrong with her and the baby.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine," Colleen assured him, she glanced at her mother for some backup, but noticed her staring out the window at her husband and the others. She then turned back toward his green worried eyes. "I just have a small backache, that's all."

"Where?" Cayden asked sounding a little relieved.

Eryn came running inside, her eyes wide. "Nana, Nana!! Unca Con twied to kiwl us!!"

Jeffrey tried hard not to laugh.

Sky Dancer shook her head toward her boyfriend.

Colleen slowly rose in a sitting position and showed her husband the area where the pain made her grimace.

Rowan, holding her father's hand walked inside, her face red from the cold. "Can you we do that again?" she requested excitedly.

"If you do, you're doing it without me," Jaye said, coming in. "I think I'm deaf from all your screaming."

Cayden felt his wife's back. "You strained a muscle. What were you doing?"

Duke just grinned, enjoying the torment he gave the covert operative.

"Just decorating." Colleen answered, pointing to the boxes scattered around the room.

"Aunt Allie, you were screaming too," Rowan smiled, giving her a hug. "And what did you call my Daddy again?"

Scarlett giggled, watching her husband's face. "Yes, Allie, what did you call the nice looking panicking driver?"

"An enormous ignorant egghead driver," Jaye said casually and shrugged.

Jeffrey laughed at his father's expense.

"She also said a few things in a couple different languages that I don't think are appropriate for young ears," Duke said.

"Let me give you some Tylenol. But no more lifting for at least today." Cayden told his wife.

Colleen nodded, resting back down on the pillow and closing her eyes.

Scarlett glanced at her daughter, then turned to the group. "Let's leave Colleen to rest, I made hot chocolate with marshmallows in the kitchen."

Sky Dancer stood up and grabbed Jeffrey's arm, pulling him toward the kitchen. "And Sergeant Hauser is going to be doing the washing afterwards."

"But we've got a dish washer," Jeffrey said in his own defense.

"I think I'm going to take a walk," Jaye said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Mom..." Cayden warned.

Duke looked to Scarlett.

"Allie, how about you help me decorate the tree, as I find myself with no helper at the moment," Scarlett suggested, then looked at the two girls. "And you two can tell Colleen a story while she rests."

"Yep wots and wots of them," Eryn said, walking with everyone in the kitchen.

"Thanks for talking me into coming here, Shana. I think the girls needed to see each other again," Jaye said.

"Hey, you're family." Scarlett smiled, giving her best friend a hug.

Sky Dancer handed them each a mug. "Thank you for inviting me too," she added with a smile.

"You're family too," Scarlett smiled, then gave her a hug as well.

"Hey! What about Eryn and me?" Rowan pouted at her adoptive mother.

"Both of you too," Scarlett smiled again, hugging both the girls.

Duke and Jeffrey rolled their eyes and both opened to say something.

"Say it, and you will both be flipped!" Scarlett teased.

They both waved their hands in front of their faces. "Wouldn't even dream of it," they both said at once.

The phone rang. "I'll get it." Jeffrey walked into the other room and answered the phone. A second later he called his father in.

Duke rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He walked over to his son. "What is it?"

"It's Uncle Dash. He sounds very upset," Jeffrey said and handed Duke the receiver.

"What's the matter, Dash?" Duke asked.

"Sorry to bother you on your vacation, Conrad, but I need to talk to my son immediately," Flint said over the phone. "I've been trying to reach him for the past hour, he's phone not responding."

"He's in having some hot chocolate. Is there something wrong?" Duke asked in concern.

"Yeah, you can say that," Flint answered in a unpleasant tone. "I can't even contact my wife to thank her for the lovely Holiday present she sent me."

"She got you a present?" Duke asked shocked. "What kind of present? Do you still want Cayden? I'll go get him."

Silence came from the other end, followed by a low growl, then Flint's voice came back on, "Well good buddy, remember that nice present Shana gave you during the reunion?"

"Oh, no. Please tell me you're kidding me." Duke almost begged.

"I am not kidding you, seems our wives love to shop at the same store, if you know what I mean. But at least yours thought you left her forever," Flint grunted in the line, and a smashing glass object sound came heard.

"Dash, buddy, calm down. Everything will work out," Duke said, glancing to the kitchen, making sure no one was eaves dropping.

Flint sighed agitated. "No, Conrad. I'm not going to calm down. You don't know her mind, once she sets on something, there is no turning back."

"Dash, listen to me. Do you still love her?" Duke asked carefully.

"Conrad, you don't even have an answer to that, do you?" Flint countered back, a few scuffles came heard from his end, indications of shuffling paperwork.

"Do you think your marriage to her is worth fighting for?" Duke asked.

"I've been fighting! But I think I'm on the losing team," Flint answered, his voice turning sorrow.

"Then don't give up," Duke said.

"Conrad, I've been married to her for over two decades!" Flint pointed out. "If I had given up from her battles years ago, I'm not going to start now."

"Good," Duke said. "Now why don't you take a couple of days off. Beach can handle things."

Flint choked on the phone, then composed himself together. "Umm, Conrad.. while you are away in the nice comfy farmhouse, things have been happening around here."

"What happened to Beach Head?" Duke asked as if afraid to know.

"Nothing, but we are all afraid what is going to happen to Spades once Beach Head finds him," Flint explained on the phone. "Seems our pilot and the blond drill instructor have gone off and eloped!"

"Oh crap!!" Duke shouted in surprise. "Was she pregnant?"

Several heads peeked out from the kitchen door and stared at the Joe leader in shock, wondering what the devil was going on.

"What happened?" Scarlett mouthed to her husband.

Flint coughed. "Well, good buddy, the good news she is not, otherwise we would be having a funeral."

Duke motioned for them to go back into the kitchen. "Well that's good."

"There's more," Flint said over the phone. "Shipwreck and Anchors blew up the Mess. The idiots thought it would be funny to mix C-4 in the cookie dough."

Duke started to curse under his breath.

"Don't worry, for their Christmas present, I have them clean all their mess," Flint chuckled from the other end.

"Well that's good," Duke said, glad his friend chuckled.

The chuckle faded and Flint's tone turned serious. "One more thing happened. We found another overdosed Greenshirt in the barracks."

"Is he still alive?" Duke asked with a sigh.

"First Aid and Lifeline tried to save him. We lost him this morning," Flint answered solemnly.

"Damn," Duke muttered. "Double security around the Greenie barracks."

"Already on it, and Mutt took Trashier through all the barracks, they came out empty handed. If there is another attack, put Sky Dancer on alert to be sent back to base."

"Will do. Now I want you to not work through the entire holiday, Dash. That's an order," Duke told him.

"Since when do I follow orders?" Flint teased his friend. "Say hello to Shana and the kids for me, will you?"

"Do you still want to talk to Cayden?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, put on my son, if you can pull him away from his wife," Flint chuckled.

Duke put the phone down against his chest. "Cayden front and center," he called out.

"Yeah?" Cayden said when he walked in.

"Your dad wants to talk to you." Duke handed him the phone and walked into the other room to give him some privacy.

"Hey, Dad..." Cayden said into the phone.

"Hi, Danny. Everything all right with our Colly?" Flint asked from the other line.

"Yeah, she over did it a little with decorating the tree but other than that, she's great," Cayden said with a smile.

"Good," Flint replied. "Have you heard from your Mother or Eryn?"

"Mmmm...yeah why?" Cayden asked.

"Just checking how they are, that's all," Flint answered. "Did your Mother sound different at all?"

"Tired and sad." Cayden said.

"Well, she must be sad from the wonderful gift she sent me today," Flint mumbled, saying it out loud without thinking.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Cayden asked worriedly.

Silence came from the other end, followed by a heavy sigh. "You might as well find out now, you will soon enough," Flint said in a small voice. "Your mother sent me nice papers to sign, destroying our marriage. Merry Christmas, love and kisses, see you in court."

"I can't believe she did that," Cayden said softly.

"I can't believe she did that either," Flint repeated his words softly. "But when you talk to her, don't say you know, alright?" A explosion echoed in the background. "WRECK!! Cayden, I need to go, goodbye."

Cayden hung up and stalked into the kitchen. "Mother!"

Jaye looked at him confused but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Did you have some papers delivered to Dad today?" Cayden asked angrily.

Duke held his breath.

"No," Jaye said looking at him confused.

"Well, he got some today from you." Cayden looked at her angrily and folded his arms across his chest.

Scarlett glanced at her best friend. "Alison Faireborn! Tell me you didn't! Did you?"

Sky Dancer glanced at Jeffrey, her face confused, staying quiet.

"I...I told them not to deliver them until next week," Jaye said her eyes wide. "I told them to wait until after Christmas."

Scarlett glanced around the table, at all of the young faces, staring at the covert operative. "Why don't you all go outside and help Eryn and Rowan build some snowmen?" she suggested.

Sky Dancer nodded, taking immediately the hint. "Come on, Jeffrey. Let's take the girls out for some snowball fun."

Colleen walked in the kitchen, up to her husband, touching his arm. "What's going on?" she whispered, feeling the awkwardness in the room.

"Nothing. Why don't you get your coat on and we can go outside for a little bit and watch the kids," Cayden said, rubbing her back.

"My back does feel better, thanks to the doctor." Colleen replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"COOTIES!!" Rowan and Eryn yelled, while they ran to get their coats.

Cayden wrapped his arm around Colleen and they walked out of the room to get ready to go outside.

"Come on Allie, let's go outside with the kids," Duke said.

"No, I'm going to go lie down for a little bit," Jaye said and left to go upstairs.

Duke looked to Scarlett.

"I'll go talk to her," Scarlett murmured, kissing him on the cheek. "Go out with the kids, and make sure Jeffrey stays away from Miss Muffette. He had her attack Reena."

Sky Dancer held a snicker, toward her boyfriend.

"Jeffrey," Duke said warningly as he left to get his coat.

Scarlett followed him out of the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

Jeffrey put his arm around Sky Dancer's waist. "Come on. Let's go push Cayden in the snow."

"Oh, he's going to love that!" Sky Dancer smiled, leaning against him, while they grabbed their coats and walked outside. A flying white round object smashed into their pants causing them to look down and then glanced toward two grinning ear to ear little girls.

"Yo Joe!" Rowan yelled, throwing another snowball toward her brother.

"Yo Joey!!" Eryn cried out and launched another snowball at Sky Dancer.

"Let's get them!!" Jeff called out to Sky Dancer

Sky Dancer smiled, bending over, grabbed a handful of snow, threw it at Rowan, who ducked and it landed on Duke's rear. She gulped.

Colleen laughed at her father. "Hey, Dad! You look like the Easter Bunny." She grabbed some snow from the handrail of the porch and threw it on her husband.

Eryn giggled and ran to hide behind a tree.

Cayden smirked. "You are so lucky you are carrying my child, Colleen."

Duke grabbed a snowball and threw it at Sky Dancer as Jeff chased after little Eryn.

Rowan started chasing Jeffrey, throwing another snowball at him. "You are so gonna get it!"

Sky Dancer laughed, grabbed another snowball and threw it at her commanding officer.

Colleen smiled at her husband, then shoved snow in his shirt, and started walking very briskly away from him.

Duke launched a snow ball at Sky Dancer contacting with her chest.

Cayden grabbed Colleen and shoved snow down the back of her pants.

Eryn threw snowballs at Jeffrey until he and Rowan were close enough and the two little girls tackled him.

Sky Dancer threw another snowball at Duke, then raced toward her boyfriend. "Gee, looks like you are losing your touch, Jeffrey," she giggled at his face. "Cover him up girls!"

Rowan and Eryn giggled, grabbing more snow and started to bury him with it.

Colleen whirled around and started going after Cayden, leaving the group. "Get back here, Caveman!"

"Never, Funny Bunny!!" Cayden yelled as he ran.

"Ahh help me!! They're burying me alive!!" Kastor yelled dramatically.

"Get him girls," Duke laughed.

Eryn was giggling happily as she continued to push the snow all over Jeffrey

Rowan continued to cover her brother with the snow, enjoying every second.

Sky Dancer kneeled down in the snow, helping bury her boyfriend with it. "You shouldn't had worn your hat," she teased, taking it off his head. "Girls, how about we leave him here, and we can build a snowman!"

Eryn squealed with joy jumping up from the snow.

"Hey, what about me?" Kastor asked, raising his head from the ground.

"We are just going to leave you here, you deserve some frostbite after that joke you pulled on me this morning," Sky Dancer teased, standing up, took hold of both girls and started heading for the front yard.

"Have a good nap!" Rowan shouted over her shoulder.

Colleen almost had her husband, but missed. "Cay Cay, you get back here!" she then turned toward her father and brother. "Dad, you are going to leave him there?"

"Don't worry about your brother, I'll take care of him," Duke said.

Cayden waited for Colleen. His eyes showed his pain.

Colleen tilted her head toward her husband, then linked with his arm, heading for the barn. She leaned her head against his arm. "I feel you are not telling me something," she softly spoke.

"I just can't believe this is happening?" Cayden said softly.

"What is happening?" Colleen asked, gently, still in the dark of the event.

"My Mom filed for divorce," Cayden said sadly.

Colleen stopped dead in her tracks. "She did _what_!" she uttered in shock. "But a small argument caused her to file for divorce?"

"It wasn't really a small argument. Dad told her that he couldn't be married to her because she was selfish and when she told him he would have papers to sign, he told her he would have them framed."

Colleen remained silent for a moment, holding him tighter. Her dark blue eyes showed her pain, and her reddish blond hair swayed with the gentle crisp air around them. "Cayden, have they argued like this before?"

"They've argued and they've had some beauties but never like that," Cayden said.

"When Dad left three years ago, Mom and I both thought he abandoned us forever. We both did not know why, until your Mother helped them start to talk to each other again. Maybe yours need to sit down and talk about it too," Colleen replied softly.

"She won't even talk to him on the phone. I couldn't even tell my Dad she was going to be here for Christmas," Cayden said in frustration.

Colleen stopped walking again and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him. "They've gone through a tough moment in their lives from last year," she reminded him, remembering Jaye's illness. "Maybe he is still worried so much about her, trying to still protect her."

"I don't know. All I know is that she's hurt very deeply and doesn't think he wants her around anymore," Cayden said as he held his wife.

"Words are very powerful thing, Cayden," Colleen stated, leaning her head against his chest and looking up into his green eyes. "Sometimes we say things we don't mean, and hurt the ones we love the most."

"Yeah, I know. I know Dad feels really bad about what was said but Mom's too hurt to listen," Cayden told her.

Colleen stayed quiet again, holding him around the waist. Her eyes glanced toward the two little girls and her best friend who were building two odd looking snowmen. One looking like a pineapple shaped head, while the other like a watermelon. She felt a prang of guilt from keeping her own backaches from him, and thought it would-be wise to tell him now, not wanting him to become more hurt from her mistake.

"Cayden, I lied before about my back pain," she admitted in a soft voice. "I didn't want you to worry more then you were these past weeks."

"Lied to me. How?" Cayden asked gently.

"My back's been hurting for two weeks now and not from this morning," Colleen admitted guilty.

"Colleen, you should have told me. Did you at least tell Doc during your last exam?" Cayden asked in worry.

"I did tell him, he told me to rest, like I did today, when it hurt more then usual," Colleen answered him truthfully. "I didn't want to you to worry more, you've been running yourself to the ground." She kissed him gently.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they started walking back toward the house.

"I'm really happy we came here," Colleen said, now getting a glimpse of her father with a shovel and adding more snow on top of her brother. "Looks like Dad is having a good time too."

"Maybe we should go and help him," Cayden said and led her over. "Want some help, Pop?"

"Sure here, he needs several more shovels full." He handed Cayden the shovel. "I'm going to go in and see if Shana needs any help." With that, he walked toward the house.

"Come on you guys no more," Jeffrey pleaded.

"Sorry, you heard your father," Cayden said with a wicked grin on his face and started shoveling.

Duke took the steps two at a time and walked in the front door. "Hey Baby, where you at?" he called out as he took off his snow covered coat..

"Living room," Scarlett's soft voice came from his left, making him venture into the almost completed decorated room, and found her standing in front of the fireplace. Her dark blue eyes staring at the flames.

Duke walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her ear. "How did the talk go?"

"Looks like I lost the battle," Scarlett answered defeated. "She won't listen to me."

Duke walked around in front of his wife. "We have to make her listen somehow. She can't just throw away twenty two years of marriage."

Scarlett took his hands and gently ran her fingers over his scars, the scars that Cobra had given him for two years of torture. "I almost made that same mistake, I don't want her to do the same," she glanced to his wedding band, which gave off a reddish tone from the fire's flames. "I wish we were back at the manor, so I can lock them both in that room."

Duke's eyes widened as he came up with an idea. "Dash doesn't know she's here, right?"

"Right," Scarlett replied. "You are not planning on bringing Dash here, are you?"

"Why not?" Duke suggested to his loving wife. "It's the only way to get them to talk."

"I just hope it doesn't backfire and they get hurt more," Scarlett answered. "But I know she still loves him. I see it in her eyes."

"And he says he still loves her and he's not giving up on their marriage," Duke said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "I need to call him."

"Call him right now," Scarlett suggested. "She's upstairs sleeping. I told her she needed some rest."

Duke walked over to the phone and dialed Flint's office knowing he was probably still there. He grinned at his beautiful, red-headed wife.

"Department of G.I. Joe delinquents, this is your almost gray haired warrant officer speaking, if you are Santa, please take the two sailors with you!" Flint grumbled over the phone.

"Hey, Dash. I take it they are still acting up?" Duke asked with a chuckle.

"Acting up might be the right word for it. They are running up and down the halls in Elf suits!" Flint grumbled. "Not to mention, they painted your Sky Striker red and green!"

"I'll have them take care of that when I get back next week. Say, why don't you take the next few days off and come down here and spend Christmas with us?" Duke asked.

"I don't know, Conrad. I'm up to my eyeballs in babysitting," Flint replied over the line. "Besides, I still have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, come on, buddy. It will keep Beach busy so he doesn't go Spades hunting and you could use the break to clear your head." Duke argued.

"Beach Head is already hunting!" Flint pointed out. "He and Cover Girl left this morning, heading for Vegas."

"Well then, we'll leave Roadblock in charge. Now come on. I'll not take no for an answer," Duke urged.

Flint sighed over the line. "I don't want to ruin everyone's fun on account of my grumpy self. I don't want Cayden celebrating his first Christmas with Colleen with this hanging over his head."

"He's worried about you, Dash. Come on, man. We won't have fun if we all sit here worrying about you," Duke said.

"I don't know, let me think about it," Flint replied.

Scarlett walked over near her husband and she took the receiver from his hand. "Dashiell Faireborn! You better get your warrant officer behind down here to spend some time with your family! Don't make me come over there and really run you over with the Wolverine! Cause I _will_ break my promise!" She nodded her head, then looked at her husband, handing him back the receiver. "He's coming."

"Fly your Striker to the air field here. I'll have a rental car waiting there for you," Duke said triumphantly.

"Alright, let me get Roadblock and Snakes in charge and I'll try to be there by the morning," Flint muttered, defeated. "That wife of yours crosses her point across."

"Good. Be here first thing in the morning" Duke said with a smirk then hung up the phone. "Have I told you lately that I love you," he murmured to his wife.

Scarlett grinned. "Not for the past twenty-four hours," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Come on. Let's go join the youngling's outside," Duke said as he slowly kissed her, then pulled her toward the door and out to the winter wonderland.


	12. elf

The rumbling in her stomach awoke her in the middle of the night, rolling her to the side, and she gently touched her stomach, feeling the hunger that the little bundle of joy demanded. Her eyes slowly opened to greet the darkness and a small moan escaped her throat, feeling the soreness in her back. She slowly rose to a sitting position and looked to the side, expecting to find her sleeping husband and wake him for food and medication, but her eyes widened when she found his side of the bed empty.

"Cayden?" Colleen whispered in the darkness, getting nervous if he could not sleep because of his parent's dilemma. She knew that it had affected him more than he was letting on, for he could not hide the fact of not eating his dinner from her, especially when she caught him from the corner of her eye, giving most of his dinner to his little sister.

She rose from the bed, letting the four blankets that had kept her warm, fall to the side. Slipping in her bunny slippers, she heard a soft snore coming from the room and she glanced around to try to locate from where. Taking a few steps, she flipped on the night lamp on her night table and walked toward the other side of the bed, finding him sleeping on the floor. A sigh escaped her throat, knowing that she was the reason he had fallen asleep down there. She grabbed two of the blankets from the bed and covered him with them.

Colleen gathered her robe and slipped it on, before leaving the bedroom. Memories surfaced in her head from the many summers spent there with her family, and the many times she spent in that same room, which long before belonged to her father. Stepping out in the darkened hallway, she noticed that her brother's door, across the hall had been closed, and judging from his loud snoring, he was in dreamland. Her eyes traveled down the hall, knowing that her parents were sleeping in their room, and her mother-in-law slept in her Aunt Gracie's old bedroom, with Eryn. Her best friend and sister had been placed in Fallon's old bedroom, which held only two twin beds, idle for guests.

Heading quietly down the stairs, her eyes caught sight of the lights glowing from the decorated Christmas tree in the living room. She paused for a moment to take everything in, her eyes roaming about the room, remembering Christmases of the past, and for a split moment, she wished to return to the past during her happy childhood. She strode toward the fireplace, trailing a finger down her stocking, which had been cross-stitched, from her grandmother from her first birthday. Next to her stocking hung a matching one, only in different colors—her twin brother's. But a new stocking had been placed from the other side of hers, one belonging to her husband. She glanced at the other stockings, all ready to be filled with surprises for Christmas morning.

A smile spread across her face, knowing that this was a special Christmas, one that her family would treasure forever. Her first Christmas with her husband, the first Christmas they were all back together as one family, the first Christmas they were sharing it with Rowan and the first Christmas that everyone close to her heart was under one roof— almost everyone. She wished with all her heart for her father-in-law would come and celebrate this special occasion and more than anything she wished that her in-laws would work everything out and forgive the other. But wasn't this time a year for miracles? Maybe one would cross her path.

She turned and headed for the kitchen, knowing that her father had stashed Gummy Bears in one of the cabinets. Her stomach lurched once again, feeling lightheaded, and she touched the wall for support. Taking a small moment to shake off the dizziness that surrounded around her, she walked into the kitchen, heading straight toward the cabinet.

The kitchen nook's light caught her attention and she turned to find her best friend, in her blue robe, with her long brown hair loosely around her shoulders, sitting at the table, a cup of warm hot chocolate in front of her.

"Reena?" Colleen strode closer to her friend, concerned, realizing that she had rested her head with one hand and was glancing downwards into the chocolate liquid, barely touching the cup.

Sky Dancer glanced up from the table and spotted her best friend, worried. "Hi, Colly," she said softly.

"What are you doing up?" Colleen asked warmly, taking a seat across from her friend.

"Would couldn't sleep work for you?" Sky Dancer half joked, placing her hand on her mug.

Colleen touched gently her best friend's other hand and gave it a squeeze. "Cayden can prescribe some medicine to help you sleep."

Sky Dancer gave a grateful smile to her friend. "It's alright, I'll be fine."

"You need to sleep," Colleen pointed out. "You are running yourself to the ground."

"Colly, don't worry. I can handle everything," Sky Dancer insisted, glancing down at her beeper. Duke had informed her about being on standby and she would be ready if that beeper alerted her to return back to base.

Colleen nodded, defeated, knowing that her best friend kept hiding something inside, bottled up and not allowing it to escape. "Alright, I won't pressure it further."

"Are you feeling all right?" Sky Dancer now asked, turning the tables.

"I'm fine, just someone hungry." Colleen smiled, pointing at her stomach. She went to stand up but winced from the back pain.

"Stay right there," Sky Dancer ordered, standing up. She hurriedly walked over to the cupboard, grabbing a bag of Gummy Bears, then took out a second mug, and filled it with hot chocolate. She returned back to the table, placing the items in front of her friend. "I'm going to make you a sandwich too."

"Thanks, Reena."

Sky Dancer smiled. "What would you like in it?" she gently inquired.

"How about turkey salami, lettuce, tomato, chocolate chips, pickles and banana," Colleen answered, giggling from her friend's green features.

"Alright, coming right up," Sky Dancer said, heading for the fridge when a sound caught her attention from outside the hallway. She looked to Colleen who also had heard the noise and signaled her to be quiet. Taking a few steps forward, she grabbed a heavy-duty frying pan and silently walked toward the kitchen door. With one swift move, she swung open the door to face the other person from the other side, who had wide green eyes and a agape mouth, ready to scream.

"Reena! What are you doing?" Jaye asked in shock, looking at the pilot bewildered.

Sky Dancer lowered the frying pan, then feigned a chuckle. "Omelet?"

Colleen snickered at her best friend's face. "Maybe you should make one! The one with the Greek feta cheese is real good!"

"What are you two doing up?" Jaye asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, she can't sleep, baby Faireborn demands food and your reason?" Colleen countered, never leaving her eyes from the older woman.

"Getting something hot to drink," Jaye answered while walking over to the coffeepot intent on making some coffee.

Sky Dancer and Colleen shared a similar look, nodding in agreement.

"Can't sleep either?" Colleen inquired gently, worried about her mother-in-law.

"No, I can't," Jaye said with a sigh. "You girls want some coffee?" she offered as she started to prepare a pot.

"We already have some hot chocolate, but I don't mind a cup of the famous Jaye's coffee of doom." Sky Dancer smiled at the covert operative agent as she heading for the refrigerator. "I'm making a sandwich for Colly, would you like one too?"

At the nook's table, Colleen ripped opened the bag of gummies and started to devour them, five at a time.

"No, thank you," Jaye declined softly, though she hadn't been eating well of late.

"I'll make some extras just in case you change your mind, Lady Jaye. But I'm not going to force you to eat unlike Scarlett." Sky Dancer touched her stomach. "I feel like a stuffed turkey on thanksgiving!"

Colleen giggled. "That's Mom for you," she stated.

Jaye smiled at the two younger women and sat down to wait for her coffee to be done.

Sky Dancer took out the ingredients for the sandwich and started putting it together. "Colly, I don't know how you can eat this combination." She shook her head, placing the chocolate chips over the pickles.

"Just you wait your turn!" Colleen grinned at her best friend. "Then I'll tell you!"

Sky Dancer looked up in horror. "I think I'll pass."

Colleen giggled, then turned to her mother-in-law. "Mom and Dad told me some of your special combinations when you were pregnant with Cayden."

"My strangest was cream corn, beets, ketchup, strawberries and chocolate syrup," Jaye said and shivered at the memory.

"I'll pass on that too." Sky Dancer pointed out, placing the sandwiches on plates and headed over to the table, sitting next to Jaye, placing a normal looking sandwich in front of the other woman. "Eat or I'll call Scarlett."

Colleen choked on one of her candies. "Don't! She'll scold us all for being up."

"Yeah, she's a regular mother hen," Jaye said and pushed the plate away a little.

Colleen sent her a worried look. "You didn't eat much at dinner either," she pointed out.

Sky Dancer took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm just not very hungry," Jaye said and patted her daughter-in-laws swollen tummy.

Colleen sighed. "I know. But you need to eat at least something." She sent her another worried look. "Please."

Jaye sighed. "Fine." She snatched a handful of gummy bears and started eating them.

With a smile to her mother-in-law, Colleen took a bite of her sandwich. "This is good,"

Sky Dancer turned green again. "Just don't ask me to eat it," she joked. "But I think your brother probably would."

"Jeff would eat anything," Colleen pointed out while munching.

"Yeah, even worms," Jaye said remembering the time when he was six and her son dared him to eat a worm.

"He didn't!" Sky Dancer gapped in shock, picturing the scene in her head.

"Oh, he did!" Colleen stated, taking another bite of her sandwich.

At this, Sky Dancer turned greener. "I will be surprised if there is anything he wouldn't eat."

"Gummy Bears," Colleen answered, swallowing.

"Why?"

"You have to ask him," Colleen grinned.

Shaking her head, Sky Dancer finished her hot chocolate and stood up, taking the mug to the sink.

Jaye got up and poured her some coffee and then sat back down. "He won't eat liver either. He lost a bet with that one."

"He won't eat liver?" Sky Dancer asked intrigued. "Can you tell me why?" Her face hid a secret, itching to be released.

"Nope, he wouldn't tell me," Jaye said with a shrug.

"Well, he may tell me when I ask him," Colleen giggled. "He did win the pancake contest a few years back."

"Yes and this year, he has competition. A certain six year old," Sky Dancer pointed out, walking over to the kitchen door and staring out to the snow covered ground.

"Reena, what's bothering you?" Jaye asked the young pilot.

Sky Dancer glanced back at the covert operative agent, surprised from the question. Her heart skipped a beat. "Nothing. I'm fine," she assured. "I... I need to check on the dogs." She quickly left from the back door, heading out into the snow.

Colleen glanced at her friend from out the window, watching her head toward the barns. "She won't tell me what's wrong and she's not sleeping!"

"We need to tell Cayden so he can give her something," Jaye said then took a sip of her coffee.

"He already knows, he's the one who told me," Colleen explained. "I'm worried about her."

"We need to get her to open up. It will be left to you after Christmas when I return to Scotland," Jaye said softly.

"Do you have to go?" Colleen murmured, pushing Jaye's plate toward the older woman. "Can't you come back to base with us?"

"No honey, I'm sorry," Jaye said softly looking out the window at the snow.

"But the base is your home," Colleen pointed out, putting a handful of gummy bears on Jaye's plate. "It's not the same without you or Eryn."

"The base is no longer our home, Colleen," Jaye returned, pushing the plate away again.

"Isn't home where your family is?" Colleen pointed out gently, her eyes becoming sadder, almost her mother's identical features showing within. "And your family is on the base." She pushed the plate back. "All of them."

"I have no reason to be there. Dash does because he helps run the base." Jaye sounded a little flat.

"Do you still want to be a Joe?" Colleen asked curiously.

"I can't, Dash will not allow it and neither will your husband," Jaye said, getting up and walking over to the window.

"They won't allow it because they are worried about you," Colleen kindly reminded her, thinking they almost lost her last spring. "Time heals slowly."

"Yeah, it does." Jaye took another sip of her coffee finishing the cup and walked over to get more.

Colleen glanced down at her cup of hot chocolate, "Will you at least come to visit?" she asked, her voice slightly breaking.

"Eryn will. I won't keep her from him," Jaye answered, filling up her second cup. "But I won't be."

"Not even to see your grandchild?" Colleen requested, a tear sliding down her cheek, hiding the real reason for wanting her there too.

Jaye rushed over to her and hugged her. "Oh, baby. I'll be there when your child is born. I promise."

Colleen wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "I wish you were back on the base. We all do." Another tear slid down her cheek, following the first. "I want you there, especially when my hormones go out of control and I run over your son with the Wolverine."

Stroking Colleen's hair, Jaye tried her best to calm down the pregnant woman. "Honey, I can't be there. But your Mom will be."

"I want both of my Moms there," Colleen murmured softly in a whisper.

"I know you do, Honey. I wish I could," Jaye said, trying hard not to cry.

Colleen leaned away, her hands lowering down to her stomach. "Then don't give up. You did not give up on my parents, and because of you, they got together, both the first time and the second."

"There's nothing left to fight for," Jaye said sadly. "I need to get back to bed."

Colleen glanced up and looked into the green eyes, filled with sorrow. "There is something to—" She stopped talking, her eyes slowly widened to their fullest, her mouth opened wide, and her hands never stopped touching her stomach.

"Colleen! Colleen baby, what's wrong?" Jaye asked worriedly.

"The .. baby..." Colleen answered slowly.

"OH NO! NOW YOU JUST SIT DOWN! I'LL GO GET CAYDEN!" Jaye exclaimed, rushing out the door, up the steps and down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Colleen. He wasn't on the bed. "CAYDEN!" she called out frantically.

Cayden shot bolt upright from his spot on the floor. "What?!"

"It's Colleen...something's wrong." Jaye explained, rushing back out.

"Where is she?" He jumped to his feet.

"Down in the kitchen," Jaye was on the verge of crying.

He didn't wait for an explanation, he charged down the stairs, almost losing his balance, then raced into the kitchen. "Colleen! What is it?"

Colleen looked at him, her eyes still wide and a new tear had traveled down the same path as the others. "The...baby..." she said once again. Her hands remaining on her stomach.

Trying to conceal his rising panic, Cayden was over to her in a second. "What about the baby? What's wrong? Please tell me?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, waiting, staying quiet "There!" she finally cried out, when she felt her entire stomach lurched around.

His face showed his shock for a few seconds then a Cheshire Cat grin spread across it.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Colleen smiled down at his face. Her hand covering his.

The kitchen door burst opened and a panicking looking Scarlett, Duke, Jeffrey and Jaye rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked, in her snowman flannel nightgown, rushing over to her daughter.

Cayden was down on his knees and now had his cheek on Colleen's belly.

"Colleen?" Duke and Jeff asked together, in their matching red flannel pajamas

Jaye stood there silently watching.

"The...baby..." Colleen tried once again to explain, her eyes wide and illusive.

Scarlett turned pale and sent a worried glance over to her husband.

Then looked back at her daughter. "Colleen, tell us, please," she plead.

"The baby moved!" Colleen announced excitedly, holding now to her husband's head, trailing her fingers through his thick brown hair.

Duke grinned happily.

Jeffrey started laughing and Duke slapped him upside his head. "What's that for?"

"Because you're being a smart ass," Duke said.

"Conrad! Stop hitting your son!" Scarlett scolded, watching the smirk on her son's face toward his father, who glared back. She rolled her eyes at them.

"I think I made Momma scared," Colleen pointed out to Jaye, who was now crying.

Cayden stood up slowly and looked at his mother. "Mom, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Danny, I'm fine." Jaye said softly. "I'm just a little tired. I'm going to head to bed. Love you guys." She turned and left.

Duke watched her worriedly.

"Man, I wish there was something I could do for her," Jeffrey whispered.

Scarlett looked at her husband. "Should we spill the beans?" she asked him.

Colleen reached her hand and took hold of her husband's, looking up at his worried expression.

"What beans? You know Dad can't eat beans, Momma. They don't agree with him," Jeffrey said and made a fanning motion in front of his nose.

This time Scarlett slapped him behind his head. "What did your father tell you to do?" she scolded.

Colleen giggled at her brother's expense.

Jeffrey rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! Now I think I've got Dain Bramage!!"

Cayden shook his head. "Now what are you two hiding?"

"Alright, since your father-in-law is too chicken to tell you," Scarlett sent the general a 'scaredy cat' scowl. "Then I'll tell you. We invited Dash over for the holidays, he's coming in tomorrow."

Dead silence enveloped the kitchen.

"You two are so dead," Cayden said seriously.

Jeffrey took out the measuring tape and started to measure the two of them.

"What the bloody blue blazes are you doing that for?" Duke asked his only son.

"Measuring you for your coffins," Jeffrey said seriously.

"Jeffrey!" Scarlett scolded at her son, while he measured her length.

Colleen burst into laughter. "You know, we can lock them in a room!"

Scarlett smiled. "That's the plan." She then glared at her son. "I love you, but if you start picking my tombstone, I'm going to run you over with the Wolverine!"

"Sorry Mom, I already picked it out. It'll read, 'Here lies Red, messed with Flint and Lady Jaye and now she's dead.' " Jeffrey smirked at his mother.

Duke shook his head while Cayden started laughing.

"Want me to cook you liver tomorrow?" Scarlett smirked at her son.

Colleen burst out laughing, holding her stomach. "Baby moved again!"

All attention moved back to Colleen and Duke walked over. "Can I feel?"

"Of course, Daddy," Colleen smiled at him, watching his crystal blue eyes shine from the light.

"Hungry?" Scarlett asked, glancing at the table, which was still filled with sandwiches and the mugs.

Colleen nodded. "Reena made me something to eat," she explained. "I came down for some Gummy Bears, but my back hurt, so..."

With a smile, Cayden got some more Tylenol for Colleen. "Here, take this."

Duke's eyes glistened with happy tears as he felt his first grandchild kicking.

"Thanks," Colleen replied, taking the pills from her husband. "Dad, I think we have another martial arts champion in there."

"Maybe he or she will be a doctor too," Cayden said proudly.

Duke smiled. "You better be getting back to bed."

"Yes, Dad," Colleen smiled at her father standing up slowly, taking the bag of Gummy Bears with her.

"I'll put these extra sandwiches in the fridge," Scarlett said, picking up the plate.

At the mentioning of the food, Colleen's eyes widened at the sandwiches. "Reena! She's still out there!"

"I'll go get her," Jeffrey said going towards the door where his boots and coat were.

Colleen's gaze followed her brother heading for the coat closet, before walking over to him. "She went to check on the dogs," she informed him, touching his arm gently.

"Thanks, Cole," Jeffrey said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You better go get some sleep. You're going to need it for the war that's going to happen tomorrow."

"I think I'm going to take the girls and Cayden and retreat," Colleen replied, with a smile.

"Will you two stop it!" Scarlett scolded, coming out of the kitchen. "There will be no war tomorrow."

"Alright Mom. Just stay in your nice little world called Scarlett-land, if it makes you feel safer," Jeffrey called out.

Colleen turned to her mother with a cunning smile. "There is a war coming, are you sure you're on the right side?"

"At least I chose a side!" Scarlett called out behind her, walking up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to go grab my husband and stuff a sandwich down his throat," Colleen stated to her brother, kissing him on the cheek and walked back into the kitchen. Her voice floated from the other room, "Dad! If Mom catches you eating _that_, you will _be_ six feet under!"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and walked out in the blistering snow covered world. He trended the foot high white cold mass toward the barn, wondering why Sky Dancer had gone to see the dogs this late in the night, or was it morning? He glanced upwards to the starless sky, only seeing the white puffs made by his breath rising toward it. Nearing the barn, he listened to the soft whimpering that came from Wolfie's run, and he patted the dog before passing him. Another sound caught his attention, of a soft voice speaking in Greek and he followed the sweet sound toward the end of the barn, and where he spotted Sky Dancer sitting on one of the hay stacks, both her dogs right by her side, and her words calming them down.

"You should really come inside," Jeffrey said softly so as not to scare her.

Sky Dancer glanced up at the sound of his voice, not expecting him there. "What are you doing up?" she asked concerned.

"Aunt Allie thought something was wrong with Colly, so she woke everyone up. Turns out she was just feeling the baby kick," Kastor said and sat down beside her.

"Seems I missed the fun," Sky Dancer replied, glancing toward his face while her hand continued to stroke the Doberman on the head.

"What's troubling you?" Kastor asked as he gently rubbed her back.

Sky Dancer leaned against him, her hand leaving the dog's back and took hold of her locket, playing with it. "Nothing is bothering me," she murmured softly.

"Ree, I know something is bothering you. You know you can talk to me," Kastor said gently as he leaned his head against hers.

Her hand left her locket and covered his, giving it a soft squeeze. "I know," she replied softly, her gaze on the dogs. "They've been restless tonight. That's why I came to check on them," She paused for a moment, before she added, "And also to do some training."

"Not tonight," Kastor said. "Come on, let's get back in the house. We are going to have an interesting day tomorrow."

"All right, I'm not going to argue," Sky Dancer replied, standing up and signaling a silent command to the dogs to follow her toward the kennel. She placed them inside, giving each a pat before closing the door. She then turned to him. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh, just Mom and Dad, and one of their bright ideas," Kastor said shaking his head and laughing. "They invited Flint here and he arrives in the morning."

"Umm, is the house insured?" Sky Dancer asked seriously. "I don't think it's going to be left standing."

"I hope so. I already measured my parents for their coffins." Kastor laughed. "Come on."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Stories of their famous arguments have been legendary on the base, I never thought of actually living through one of them." Sky Dancer shook her head, taking his hand and they headed together back the farmhouse.


	13. zwölf

The day of the war—the day before Christmas had arrived to the Hauser farmhouse, and everyone rose early in the morning for this special occasion, especially the two younger men, who were whistling Danny Boy from the crack of dawn. Both Cayden and Jeffrey enjoyed watching Duke and Scarlett jump every time they cried out, "He's here!" But after the redhead counterintelligence agent started chasing them both with an iron skillet, they thought wise to stop that particular cruel joke, and start with the other— where to bury the couple!

Both Colleen and Sky Dancer rolled their eyes toward the jokers, who were walking on thin ice with the Joe leader, who was ready to bury them under the obstacle course, with the tombstones. 'Here lies my son and son-in-law, they made a mistake to cross paths with the general, so here they lie until I change my mind.' Duke's reward for his wonderful poem was a dosage of iron skillet chasing.

However, the general's morning began on the wrong side of the bed when Jeffrey's wolf dog decided to enter the master bedroom and run out with the Duke's boxers. Racing down the stairs chased by with one livid looking Joe leader who vowed to bury the dog as well under the obstacle, which resulted into another game of iron skillet chase.

Scarlett kept glancing out of the kitchen window to the den, where her best friend had taken some 'presents' to wrap for her daughter from Santa. Her dark blue eyes kept hoping that the car would pull up and the warrant officer would climb out of it, ready to fight for his world. She only hoped that he would not lose the battle.

"Mom, is this enough chips for the pancakes?" Colleen asked from the stove.

Scarlett turned and walked over, checking the contents of the bag. "Hmm, seems your father had a second midnight snack," she pointed out to the almost empty bag. "Good thing I hid a second bag for this type of emergency."

Sky Dancer looked up from setting the breakfast table. "I think Jeffrey is the one who ate the chocolate chips," she released, with a sparkle in her eyes.

Rowan glanced down at her blue and white snowflake sweater. "I took some too," she admitted, pointing to the small chocolate spots on it.

Scarlett giggled. "It's alright, Rowan. I know both you and Eryn woke early this morning." She smiled at her daughter, who had thought it was Christmas morning and had ran into the bedroom, jumping excitedly on the bed, screaming that Santa had come, only to find out it was Christmas Eve.

From the cabinet, Colleen grabbed the second bag and finishing making the chocolate pancakes batter. "They are almost done."

"I'll call the men for breakfast," Sky Dancer said, heading out of the warm cozy kitchen and toward the living room. Suddenly, two arms snaked around her from the back, making her gasp. She did not have to turn around. "What do you think you are doing, Jeffrey Hauser?"

"Cayden and I need to make sure we dug your grave big enough," Jeffrey said as he started to pull her from the living room and toward the kitchen door.

"You _what_!" Sky Dancer cried out in shock, staring at him in disbelief.

"Jeffery, this isn't funny anymore," Duke growled from the kitchen table.

"Why Jeff gonna burwy my Nana?" Eryn asked as she tried to stick her finger in the pancake mix bowl from her spot on the counter where Colleen had put her, so she could 'help'.

Cayden was stationed at the door, watching outside. His dark green sweater matching his eyes.

Colleen shook her head at her brother who was now pulling his girlfriend almost out the door. "So, where are you going to bury her? Near the old oak tree or at the bottom of the gorge down Elm's Path?"

Sky Dancer gapped at her friend. "Colly!"

"Nah, we decided that behind the barn in the old manure pile," Jeffrey said gleefully.

Duke shook his head.

Cayden walked up behind his wife and kissed her neck. "How's your back today, Bunny?" he asked as he snuck a taste of the pancake batter.

Colleen slapped his hand with the wooden spoon. "Don't eat the batter!" She smirked at his surprised face.

"Jeffrey, I'm warning you!" Sky Dancer claimed, trying to pull away from Kastor's strong grip.

Scarlett's eyes widened and glanced at her husband. "Conrad—" But her words were cut off by a flying green and white object, that fell on the floor, hard. She looked down at her surprised looking son and closed her eyes.

Sky Dancer glanced down towards Jeffrey. "It finally worked!" she uttered in amazement.

Colleen slapped again her husband's hand nearing the batter bowl while glancing at her best friend. "You actually flipped him!"

"I can't believe you did that," Jeffrey said getting up off the floor.

"Shana," Duke said and pointed at the car coming up the drive toward the house.

"I can't believe I actually did that myself," Sky Dancer replied. still amazed. "Are you all right?"

"Will you get your hands out of my batter!" Colleen scolded her husband. "There won't be any left to make the pancakes!"

Rowan rushed to her father, her red ponytails bouncing up and down. "Daddy! Look!" She jumped up and down, pointing over her father's head. "Nutmeg!"

Scarlett turned towards her husband. "What?" she asked, while feeling Eryn pull her toward the counter.

"Nana!!" Eryn exclaimed. "Put me on da floor, pwease!!"

Duke stood up and walked over to his wife, whispering, "He's here." while Scarlett helped the little girl down from the stool.

"Ow!" Cayden exclaimed, shaking his hand profusely.

"Serves you right!" Colleen shook her wooden spoon at him. "But later, I'll fix you a bowl of batter just for you," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Conrad, maybe we shouldn't had—" Scarlett whispered back to her husband, heading toward the kitchen door. She heard the car door slam shut and she peeked outside the window.

"Who is here?" Eryn asked. "Is it Santa?"

Cayden looked at his wife, his features filled with worry.

Kastor went over to his parents and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I just wanted you to know before you die that you were both fantastic parents."

"JEFF!!" Duke growled.

"JEFFREY HAUSER!" Scarlett scolded, crossed her arms over her red colored sweater.

"Santa?" Rowan looked confused. "You mean St. Nicholas!"

Colleen pulled Cayden near the bay window, watching Flint walk toward the door. They glanced at each other and shared a similar look, hoping that the plan would not backfire.

"If worse comes to worse, sedate both of them," Colleen whispered, holding Cayden's hand.

"Yeah and we can put them in the same bed naked and they can think they made up and slept together while they were drunk," Cayden tried to joke softly.

Eryn ran to the door and pulled it open before anyone could stop her thinking it was Santa coming to see her. She stopped and looked at the man walking up to the door. "DADDY!!" she screeched and ran outside in her nightgown and no shoes, socks or coat.

From a few feet away, Flint looked startled for a moment until realization set in. "Eryn!" He bent down and pulled his daughter in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here? This is a surprise!"

"Oh, Daddy. I miss you so much!" Eryn shrieked with delight, hugging his neck as hard as her little arms could.

Cayden stepped out the door. "Dad, bring her in here before she gets sick."

Flint glanced toward his son. "I know Dr. Cavemen, I am bringing her inside." He chuckled, heading up the porch steps and into the warm kitchen.

Watching him enter the house, Colleen held her breath, sitting down slowly at the breakfast nook.

Jeffrey went to say something but was cut off by Sky Dancer's hand slapping him behind the head.

"I knew I liked that girl," Scarlett whispered to Duke.

At that same moment, Jaye's voice could be heard before she walked into the kitchen. "Shana..." she called out, striding inside the warm room. "Where is your extra..." She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed her husband hold their daughter.

Flint stared in shock at his wife. "Figures you would be here too." He then turned toward his best friend and wife. "Is this why you called me here?" he growled at them.

At this, Sky Dancer pulled Jeffrey away from his parents, making sure the young Hauser wouldn't say anything that may cause more trouble.

Jaye looked at her friends. "You told me he wouldn't be here." It was obvious that she wasn't very happy.

"Hey, we're just trying to help you guys," Duke defended.

"This is help?" Flint pointed out, not pleased. "By tricking me to come here?"

"Dash, please," Scarlett pleaded, edging closer to her husband.

"I'm leaving," Jaye said angrily and headed for the stairs.

"Allie, please," Duke said, watching her depart the room.

"Don't bother leaving Allie! I'll leave!" Flint shouted loudly enough for her to hear. He placed Eryn down from his arm. "I'm sorry, Munchkin. But Daddy can't spend time with you right now."

From the kitchen table, Colleen squeezed her husband's hand, then shot him a pleading look.

Scarlett looked at her husband, her face filled with concern.

Eryn burst with tears and frantically latched onto her father's leg. "Pwease don't weave me, Daddy!!"

Jaye stopped dead in her tracks, listening on her daughter's plea shaking her head, she turned, stopping by the kitchen doorway. "Sit down and play with Eryn," she said shooting her friends a nasty look. "I'm going upstairs to pack."

"Allie, you can ruin my Christmas! But don't ruin everyone else's!" Flint stated to his wife, his face serious.

Rowan looked back and forth at everyone, her body shaking from the argument. She felt someone pull her on a lap and held her tight. Her blue-green eyes met the pilot's brown ones.

Colleen shot another worried look toward her husband.

"Dad, please calm down," Cayden said.

"Dash, you weren't supposed to get those until after the first of the year!" Jaye exclaimed. "I didn't want to ruin your Christmas anymore than it already was!"

Eryn cried harder, her tears trailing down her cheeks and on his beige pants. She glanced up at his dark blue sweater, her eyes trailing up toward his face and the beret, she could never picture without.

"Dash...Allie..." Duke exclaimed, glancing from on to the other.

Jeffrey sat down next to his girlfriend, watching the entire scene.

"You didn't ruin my Christmas, Allie! You ruined my life with those papers!" Flint claimed, turning and heading out of the door. He stopped for a moment to look down at his daughter, who remained clamed on to his leg. He sighed. "Cayden, take your sister."

From the table, Colleen stood up and rushed out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

"Dash, Allie, at least talk," Scarlett insisted, listening to her daughter's footsteps on the stairway.

"No Dad, I won't," Cayden said ,crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What's there to talk about ,Shana? Huh? How he told me that he couldn't be married to me anymore, or how I'm so selfish, or how about how he was going to frame the divorce papers!!" Jaye yelled, her body trembling.

"Daddy, don't go. Pwease, don't weave me!!" Eryn cried hysterically.

"Allie! I know he didn't mean it!" Scarlett urged her friend to believe her.

Flint looked down at his crying daughter, and stroked her long brown hair. "Eryn, stop crying. I'm not going to ever leave you. But things are going to be different now."

Rowan cuddled closer to Sky Dancer, watching her best friend in tears, shaking.

"It's alright, Rowan," Sky Dancer whispered into the little girl's ear.

Jaye let out a deep breath. "Dash, just stay with her for a little bit. I won't bother you."

"Come on, Dad. Munchkin's missed you," Cayden said to his father almost pleadingly.

Duke walked over to Flint. "I'm just trying to give you your chance to fight for what you want," he whispered.

Jeffrey stroked his little sister's hair.

Flint turned toward his son, ready to reply when a loud thump sounded from above their heads, causing everyone to look upwards.

Scarlett turned ghostly pale. "Colleen..." she barely uttered under her breath.

Jaye, being the closest by the stairs, was the first one to rush up the second floor.

"Colleen!!" Cayden yelled rushing up the stairs, two at a time, his heart pounding with each breath he took, worried for his wife.

Duke pulled his wife close, afraid to let her go up the stairs.

Scarlett buried her face in her husband's shoulder, shaking.

Flint placed Eryn on Jeffrey's lap, ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into the hallway. "Colly!" he cried out in concern, glancing left and right. He spotted both his wife and his son down the hall, checking in the bedrooms. "Cayden, where is she?"

"I don't know. Check the rooms at the end of the hall," Cayden said.

"Colleen!!" Jaye called out, checking the room Rowan and Sky Dancer slept, but found it empty, then rushed out to the hallway again.

Flint rushed down the hall, passing his wife, without knowing it, he placed his arm around her shoulders, walking with her down the hall checking the two remaining bedrooms. The sound of water caught his attention. "In there!" He pointed towards Duke's and Scarlett's bedroom.

He turned and noticed Cayden checking the other bathroom, frantically.

"Cayden!" Flint cried out to his son, while he led his wife into the master bedroom. "She must be in the bathroom." He nodded toward the closed door. "Allie, can you...?"

Jaye knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. "Colleen?" She walked in.

"Is she in there?" Flint asked, trying not to peek inside, to be a total gentleman.

A flash of red and yellow darted out of the closet, close to where the warrant officer stood and raced out of the room, slamming the door shut, with a click.

"What the hell?" Flint shouted into the room. "COLLEEN!"

"What the hell happened?" Jaye asked as she ran out of the bathroom.

Not answering his wife, Flint rushed to the door, trying to pull it open. "Colleen Katherine Faireborn! I'm going to give you KP for life!" he shouted through the locked door.

"Sorry, Mom and Dad, but this is for your own good!" Colleen's voice came from the other side of the door. "You both need to talk and fix this."

"Great! She turned Dr. Phil on us!" Flint grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No, she pulled a Jaye on us," Jaye said softly.

"Smart kid," Flint pointed out. "CAYDEN!!" he bellowed loudly, making his wife cover her ears from his shout.

"Sorry, Dad. I can't hear you. I've got an ear infection." Cayden said laughing.

"He's just like you, you know." Jaye said, looking out the window.

With a soft growl, Flint banged his head on the wooden door.

Footsteps pounded on the stairs indicating that the married couple had gone down them.

"Going... to... run... them... over... with... the... Wolverine," he mumbled, shaking his head slowly.

"You really weren't supposed to get the papers until next week," Jaye said softly as she looked out the window, watching the dogs playing.

Flint did not answer her, his turned slowly, gazing her from a distance, his expression heartrending. He lowered his head, glancing down at the light blue carpet and walked to the dresser, picking up a picture of his best friend and his wife, smiling back at him. He shook his head, even the picture looked about to turn to life and speak, 'Will you talk to her, Dash!'

He placed down the picture and glanced to the one next to it, which showed all of them together at their children's wedding. He glanced back at the first one and muttered at it, "I'm so going to bury your car under the obstacle course with both of you in it!"

"Can I help?" Jaye asked in a not very happy tone, still looking out the window, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a green terry cloth bathrobe, a short nightshirt and nothing on her feet.

"Sure." Flint shrugged. "We can bury them after we run them over with the Wolverine." He strode to the bed and sat down at the edge, staring at the black and white stuffed animal settled next to him. He gently picked it up and a small smile spread on his face, looking down at Rory's. "Can't believe Shana still has this old Skunk."

"It's very special to her," Jaye said sitting down on the bench by the window.

"Yes, like Brutus is to you," Flint replied, stroking the animal's old fur. He fell silent in his thoughts, remembering the past, going back over twenty years ago, and recalling the adventures of the stuffed animals and a chuckle rose to his throat.

"What's so funny?" Jaye asked, still looking out the window.

"Just remembering the time where you were chasing Joes around the base because they had Brutus," Flint answered.

"Oh," Jaye said. "Now our daughter does it—well did it."

"She can still do it," Flint proclaimed, not looking at her, his eyes downcast on the furry creature in his hands.

"Maybe when she visits you," Jaye said softly.

Flint sighed. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked, his brown eyes losing their shine, becoming dull and lifeless.

Jaye was trying really hard not to cry. "You gave me no choice," she whispered.

"Like you gave me a choice?" he countered, glancing up toward her back. "Allie, every time an argument starts, you always threaten with the lawyer. It's been like that since the first year. I didn't know this time you would actually do it."

"I have never threatened with a lawyer," Jaye said. "You are the one that told me you couldn't be married to me anymore."

Flint sighed again. "Yes, Allie you have." He glanced back at the stuffed animal in his hands. "And I do want to be married to you."

This time Jaye sighed. "No, I haven't. I always told you that if you left I wouldn't be there when you got back. There is a difference."

"I never left," Flint admitted softly. "I never went on that mission."

Jaye looked at him. "You left me, Dash. You walked away from me intent on going no matter what you promised me and you said I was the selfish one. If you would have came right back you would have been able to stop me."

Flint rose from the bed. "I did come back! I went in the Striker to go on that mission in order to—." He stopped for a moment, then continued, "But when I sat there, feeling the urge to go with the team I realized a promise to a wife is more solid than heading for a needle in a haystack. But when I raced back to the suite... you were gone."

"What did you expect me to do, Dash?" Jaye asked sounding really sad. "Wait, for you when you already told me you couldn't be married anymore?"

"Allie, I'm sorry I said that. I was just angry and upset," Flint stated sincerely. "I never meant to say such a thing. My temper got the better of me."

Jaye brought her knees up to her chest and seemed to hug herself. "I felt my heart breaking when you said that," she barely whispered.

Flint slowly walked over and sat down behind her on the window seat, staring out in the snow covered hills, spotting now Sky Dancer work her two Dobermans, given them commands, like soldiers. "You see Sky Dancer out there, working with those animals?"

Jaye looked to where he indicated and nodded.

"Those two dogs will do anything for their trainer, not because they have to follow orders like good soldiers, but because they respect Reena, but above all they will do anything for her because they love her," Flint explained, then softly added, "Just like I would do for you."

Jaye buried her head in her knees and her body started to tremble.

Flint slightly scooted closer, slowly reaching over and pulled her back toward his chest. He gently stroked her curly brown hair, then slowly leaned down and kissed her head. "Allie, whatever I tell you right now, you must believe me. I will do anything for you to keep you safe in my arms."

"I...I thought you...you didn't..." she cried against his chest.

"I always do... I always will," Flint whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and held her close, letting her listen to his beating heart. He wanted desperately to tell her the reason why, but kept the secret to himself. Not now, it wasn't the time or place. "I know that promises mean a lot to you, and I'm sorry I almost broke mine. I didn't break mine either."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," she said as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he replied, cupping her chin to meet his gaze, where his brown eyes once again sparkled the love he held in his heart. He leaned downwards and covered her lips with his, sending warm tremors down both their bodies.

Her arms went up around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

He parted the kiss, looking deep in her green eyes, a smile spread on his face. "I do love you my crazy Scottish lass, and I always will, till death do us part."

She chuckled as she cried softly. "And I love you with all my heart."

Flint bent down once again and sent another tremor down their bodies, before he spoke, "I did keep my promise. I did frame the divorce papers." He smirked at her shocked expression. "I framed them without signing them, and then I placed them right where they belong," He lowered his head once again, whispering, "In the trash." before his lips met her for another long passionate kiss.

Meanwhile downstairs, Eryn Faireborn was getting antsy. The adults wouldn't let her upstairs. She wanted to make sure her mother and father were all right.

Rowan walked over to her best friend, and touched her shoulder. "You all right?"

"I need to see if they are all wright," Eryn said. "But Nana and de oders won't wet me upstairs."

Rowan glanced to her sister and Cayden who were both looking through a album and laughing, then she noticed her brother staring out the window, looking at something, and lastly she spotted her mother and father pacing in front of the tree. Her eyes became wide and an idea formed in her head.

She turned to her best friend. "I got an idea. I'll distract the adults, you run upstairs, Okay?"

Eryn's eyes widened. "Okay."

Rowan looked to her left and her right, then gently led Eryn next to the staircase and signaled her to be quiet. She gave her a quick hug and walked in the middle of the living room, rose one of her hands to her forehead and hit the floor dramatically.

"Rowan!" Colleen shouted, her dark blue eyes widening toward her fallen sister.

As the others rushed to the unconscious looking seven-year-old, Eryn raced up the stairs. She quietly made her way toward the locked door. She heard strange noises coming from behind the door and immediately started crying. She gently knocked on the door.

"Cayden? Is that you?" Flint asked from behind the door. "Hey, that tickles!

"Mommy...Daddy..." Eryn cried out, they could hear the tears in her voice. "Pwease don't fight anymore!!"

"It's okay, Eryn, Honey!" Flint called out from behind the closed door. "We are not fighting, though I do think we are tickle sparring."

"Pwease Daddy..." Eryn cried not understanding.

"Honey, we aren't fighting. We're making up," Jaye gently told her daughter then giggled.

"Reawy?" Eryn asked hopefully, pressing her ear to the door in order to listen.

"Yes, really! I think I'm wearing some of your mother's lipstick make up too!" Flint chuckled. "Open the door, will you?"

Eryn unlocked the door and opened it up sticking her head inside. "Daddy, boys don't wear make up."

With a chuckle, Flint picked her up and spun her around. "Tell that to your brother and Jeffrey. They wore make up when they were little one time." He kissed her cheek and sent her a warm smile.

Eryn hugged her father tightly.

Jaye chuckled from behind.

"Come on," Flint wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Let's go downstairs and bury a few Joes." He grinned, walking out of the master bedroom and down the stairs where he found a panicking looking group. "What happened?"

Scarlett looked up from the floor, kneeling down next to her daughter. "Rowan passed out."

"It's alright now, Rosey," Eryn said. "Mommy and Daddy made up very woudwy."

Rowan opened her eyes and stood up from the floor. "Oh good!" she said excitedly, her face in a large grin, until she turned her face toward her mother and the smile vanished. "Hee..he..he.."

"Rowan Hauser!" Scarlett exclaimed, shaking her head, she turned towards her son. "Jeffrey, I'm ready."

Jeffery picked up his little sister. "Manure pile?" he asked his mother.

"Yes, bury me under the manure pile, my daughters will be the death of me!" Scarlett explained, shaking her head.

Duke walked over to Flint. "I'm so glad you two are alright now."

Standing up from the floor, Cayden went over and hugged his parents.

"You are going to be buried under the obstacle course though, you know that." Flint laughed at his best friend, then walked over towards his daughter-in-law. "You know, Funny Bunny. You are one remarkable woman."

Colleen grinned, standing up and hugged him tightly. "Hey, I had good teachers."

"Jeffrey! Put me down!" Scarlett cried out, while being carried over her son's shoulder.

"Jeff, put her down," Jaye chuckled.

"Oh all right, spoiled sport." Jeffrey playfully pouted, placing his mother back down on the ground.

Jaye walked over to her best friend and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Call it payback," Scarlett grinned, hugging back her friend.

Flint chuckled. "Yeah, at least this time there were no fainting and no crying!" He glanced out the window, spotting the other young Joe working her two dogs and shook his head. "Sky Dancer never takes a break, does she?"

Jeffrey sighed. "No, she doesn't."

"Shana," Jaye whispered. "I need you to take me shopping."

Scarlett nodded. "Alright, let me get my coat and purse." She smiled, heading for the closet.

Colleen started giggling at her father. "Dad, you have a eight legged friend on your head."

Duke freaked for a second, his arms waving madly in the air while the tarantula raced around his head.

"Let me go get dressed real quick," Jaye said and ran upstairs.

"What's Mom doing?" Cayden asked his father.

Flint wasn't paying attention, his focus was now out of the window, toward the pilot who kept glancing at her male dog who had become highly alert. His keen military eyes scanned where the dog kept glancing and his heart jumped to his throat, spotting the small blue dot in between two fur trees.

"SKY DANCER!" His voice rocked the air, making everyone in the room jump from its strength. He raced toward the door, barely noticing the others close behind, outside, dashing down the snow covered ground, rushing toward the pilot.

From near the barn, Sky Dancer looked to her dog once more, listening to the growl rising from its throat. "Apollo, what is it?" she asked, then shifted her gaze to the spot the dog concentrated, spotting the enemy near her position. "Pass auf!"

The dogs instantly raced toward the intruder, their voices growling ferociously.

The warrant officer raced toward the stable. "Sky Dancer!" he cried out over his shoulder, while a large St. Bernard darted in between his heels happy to see her long time friend. "Not now, Lady!"

Sky Dancer watched her dogs cross a white bank of snow before disappearing, before she rushed after her commanding officer, entering the stable and stopping dead in her tracks.

Flint mounted one of the Friesians, grabbing the reins while the horse reared from its excitement. "No time for saddles." He kicked the animal's dark coat with his heels and raced out of the stables.

Sky Dancer followed suit, mounting another Friesian, taking the reins and led the horse out of the stable at full gallop, following the warrant officer's trail.

The two animals passed the confused looking faces of the Hausers and the rest of the Faireborns.

"Shana! Get everyone inside!" Flint ordered over his shoulder, kicking the horse to increase the speed. He took out his revolver, raising it in the air, ready to fire.

They heard the barking of the two Dobermans straight ahead and followed the calls.

Lady, the faithful companion, ran directly next to her owner, with little Gem close behind.

"Which way?" Flint asked, turning his head toward the pilot.

"That way!" Sky Dancer pointed north, spotting two small dots racing in the white powder, disappearing further and further away.

"Yiahh!" Flint kicked the horse's sides, making it race across the foot tall snowy ground. His eyes roamed the winter land, trying to find the Cobra soldier. His features turned pale, knowing the reason why the enemy had come to the farm, and a shiver ran down his spine.

Apollo and Athena barked continuously, running around several bushes, and tall trees.

"Be careful. He's here somewhere," Flint ordered, his face showing only professionalism.

"Such!" Sky Dancer commanded the two Dobermans to track the Cobra low rank soldier.

Lady sniffed the air and a growl rose from her throat heading toward one of the bushes. The enemy darted out, gun raised and ready to fire at the two G. I. Joes.

"Put your guns down, Joes," the Cobra soldier commanded, his cold looking eyes staring at the warrant officer, but his gun aimed at the pilot.

Flint exhaled with aggravation. His gun pointing at the enemy's head, right between the eyes. His face hard, perspiration starting to trail down the side of his face.

"You shoot me, she dies," the Cobra soldier stated with a vile look in his eyes, not even remotely afraid of dying.

The Dobermans and St. Bernard stood attentively, ready to attack upon command.

"Take him out," Sky Dancer whispered to the warrant officer, steadying her animal, her own handgun aimed not at the Cobra's head, but at his heart.

"No," Flint replied. "I'm not going to have you killed."

"Good, Joey," the Cobra agent smiled devilishly under his black mask. "Any last words?"

"One," Sky Dancer smirked at the enemy, her heart pounding profusely in her chest. Her brown eyes narrowed and her lips pressed in a tight thin line.

The Cobra low rank soldier continued to lock his gaze on the warrant officer but addressed the pilot. "And what would that be, Babe?"

"FASS!"

Apollo and Athena instantly lunged on the enemy, biting his arms, causing the gun to fire, and the agonizing cry of the young Cobra soldier shot through the air.

Sky Dancer's horse reared with fright from the gunshot, his eyes wide with fear, and his mouth open, letting out a terrified neigh, causing the woman on his back, to lose her balance and fall to the ground, not moving.

"Sky!" Flint heard himself yell, spotting the young woman face down on the snowy ground, unconscious_. No! _Raced through his mind.

The Cobra soldier kicked the two Dobermans, but another cry escaped his throat from the small dog attack below his knee, where Gem snarled sinking his teeth in the soldier's leg, then lifted his short leg, giving the man a 'gift'.

Flint jumped off the stallion and rushed to the pilot's side, checking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief finding it strong. He glanced up to see the Cobra running away from the four dogs chasing him and saw Lady chomp her sharp teeth in the man's rear, causing another cry.

"Heir!" He called toward the dogs, one of the few commands he had learned from Sky Dancer.

The dogs instantly stopped dead in their tracks, and raced back to the warrant officer and the fallen dog trainer.

Sky Dancer slowly stirred awake, and rose her head from the cold snow. "Where is he?"

"Got away," Flint answered, his eyes roaming the land, not finding any indication of the enemy. "Probably gone to his hidden Rattler by now." He helped the young Joe on her feet. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Sky Dancer answered, glancing toward the other way, spotting three more horses racing toward them with one general, one medic and one sergeant with a wolf dog leading the way. "What are we going to tell them?"

Flint glanced to the three black horses nearing their position with each stride that they took. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."


	14. dreizehn

Bouncing, that's what Duke felt his entire body move up and down, bouncing off the bed and falling back down on the soft mattress. His blurry sight squinted at the light in the room, and he knew morning had arrived. Christmas morning. A groan escaped his throat and his eyes opened wider, while his body continued to bounce, making his stomach turn from the movements.

"Wake up! Wake up!" came the shouts from somewhere on the bed, while the world bounced around him. His eyesight became more focused, finding a wall of red in front of them. His wife's hair inches from his face, which bounced off the pillow with every bounce.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Eryn and Rowan shouted in his ear, making his eyes bolt fully open, both wearing matching Rudolph nightgowns.

Duke groaned and looked at the clock. "Girls it's only 0600 hours."

"But Santa must had come by 0100 hours!" Rowan shouted excitedly near his ear.

Scarlett stirred next to her husband. Her eyes opened slightly and she felt the motion of the bed. "Con, whatever you do after I sleep and before I wake is your business, but can you at least stop the earthquake?"

Duke rolled over and kissed her forehead and motioned for the girls to get her.

Eryn smirked and jumped on Scarlett. "Wake up, Nana. Santa came!!"

Rowan started jumping on the bed more close to her mother. "Wake up, Mum!"

Scarlett grumbled, slid deeper under the covers and covered her head with the thick blanket. She waited until the perfect moment when the bouncing ceased for awhile, then sprang straight up from under the covers and grabbed both girls in her arms, starting to tickle them both.

"Mum!...ha...ha,.stop!" Rowan pleaded, laughing loudly from the tickling.

Duke chuckled.

"Stop...I'm gonna...pee!!" Eryn cried out as she laughed.

Scarlett smiled, stopping the tickle ambush, and then turned towards her husband with a cunning smile on her face. "Ready, girls?" she asked, wiggling her fingers toward the Joe leader.

Rowan sprang first on her father, starting to tickle him. "Yo Joe!" she cried out, her red hair bouncing from her laughter.

"I gotta wake up Mommy and Daddy," Eryn said as she sprang from the bed and rushed out the door down the hall to the last room on the right and tip-toed inside. She put her face really close to her slumbering father and yelled really loud, "DADDY WAKE UP!!"

Flint bolted straight up from the bed and tumbled off with a loud thump on the floor. "Humggm..." he mumbled, his face meeting the carpet.

Eryn laughed. "Daddy, you silly."

Jaye was still sleeping heavily.

Flint looked up at his daughter's face. "Merry Christmas, Munchkin." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. His brown eyes met her hazel ones. "Now, go wake your brother and Colly."

"But what about, Mommy?" Eryn asked tilting her head to the side, looking at her beloved father.

Flint chuckled. "Alright, let's give her the same medicine." He grinned, standing off the floor. He bent down and lifted his daughter from the floor and placed her gently on the bed. He placed his finger to his lips, signaling to his daughter to keep quiet, then when she crawled next to her mother, her face inches from the Scottish woman's ear. He nodded with approval.

"WAKE UP!" they both shouted in Jaye's ear, loud and clear.

Jaye jolted awake, eyes wide with surprise.

"Wake up, Mommy." Eryn said happily. "I made you wake." She smiled.

Jaye shushed her daughter.

Eryn looked at her father and saw his questioning look. "Mommy, don't sweep much anymore."

Flint nodded. "Alright, let go and leave Mommy to sleep." He put on his robe, and picked up his daughter, walking out of the hallway, bumping to a grumpy looking Joe leader, and judging from the man's expression it was quite clear that he had forgotten some of 'Santa's' presents under the tree. "Morning, Conrad."

"Morning Dash. Sleep well?" Duke asked grumpily.

Jaye walked up behind Flint as she tied her robe. "Is it me or does she wake us up earlier and earlier every year?"

"Thought you wanted to sleep." Flint glanced at his wife, smirking. "Yeah, I think she takes after Beach Head's shoes with the early to rise in the morning."

A blood-chilling shriek coming from down the hall made all of them jump. They gave each other a worried look before rushing down the end of the hallway toward Rowan and Sky Dancer's room.

"What in the bloody blue blazes is going on?" Duke called out as he ran for the room.

Jaye was right behind her husband with Eryn still in Flint's arms.

The door opened and Sky Dancer came out of the room, her features crimson, matching her robe. "Where is _he_?"

Flint rushed next to the angrily looking pilot. "What happened?" he asked, hoping the intruder had not returned.

"Check my closet." Sky Dancer shook her head, leaning against the door.

The warrant officer handed his daughter to his wife, then followed the general into the small bedroom and peeked into the closet. There, staring at them was a lifelike version of Rudolf's head, its eyes never blinking and its tongue hanging out from its mouth. Underneath the deer's head, a note was attached, which read, "Here lies Rudolph's head, cause Santa caught him in bed, and now he's dead."

"I need to have a long talk with that son of mine," Duke grumbled reaching to take the thing down.

Flint chuckled. "Conrad, he is just like you!" He patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Don't let the girls see that."

"That's why I'm trying to take it down," Duke said. "And hide it in my closet until later."

Flint helped Duke take down the deer's head from Sky Dancer's closet door and covered it with a sheet. They carried it down the hall, ignoring the curious looks from the women, and placed it in Duke's closet, closing the door shut.

"What's that?" Scarlett asked curiously, while finishing making the bed, Rowan helping to fluff the pillows.

"You don't want to know." Flint chuckled. "But here is a clue, Jeffrey Hauser."

Scarlett looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. "Come on, Rowan. Let's get you dressed." She took her daughter's hand and walked down the hallway.

"Rosey, wets go wake up Cay Cay and Colly," Eryn said excitedly.

"Okay" Rowan replied. "May I get dressed later?" she asked her mother.

Scarlett nodded, then watched the two girls head for Colleen's room.

Racing down the hall, Eryn stopped and slowly and quietly opened the door to Cayden and Colleen's room and tiptoed over to her brother. She pulled a crayon out of her pocket and shoved part of it up her brother's nose causing him to jerk away and his eyes to snap open.

Rowan walked over to the bed, sneaking quietly toward her older sister. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief, and her smile spread from ear to ear. She gently stroked Colleen's hair. "Hey Colly, wake up," she whispered in her ear.

Colleen slowly opened her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Rosey." She slowly rose from the pillow. Then glanced at her husband. "Cayden? What on earth are you doing?"

"What?" Cayden asked then felt the crayon in his nose. He pulled it out. "Thank you ,Eryn. I've always wanted to have a crayon stuck up my nose." He then grabbed his baby sister, pulled her onto the bed and started to tickle her causing her to laugh happily.

"Cay, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rowan warned her brother-in-law.

Colleen rose out of bed, with Rowan's help. She wrapped her green robe over her candy cane nightgown. "Cayden..."

"Why not?" Cayden asked, grinning down at his squirming little sister.

"I'M GONNA PEE!!" Eryn yelled.

"That's why not!!" Colleen stated, praying that there won't be a disaster on the bed.

Rowan took hold of her sister's hand and looked up at her face. "Colly, what's that on your forehead?"

"What's on my forehead?" Colleen repeated curiously, then walked over to the mirror on the dresser. Her eyes widened, spotting a Rudolph sticker on her forehead with the saying, 'Rudolph wuz here.'. Her mouth opened and she screamed, "JEFFREY!"

Cayden stopped tickling his sister. "Alright, go use the potty and then we'll go downstairs and see what Santa brought you.

"Okay," Eryn said and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"You called, Sis?" Kastor asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"What's this?" Colleen pointed to the sticker on her forehead. Her dark blue eyes shooting fireballs to his crystal blue ones.

Rowan raced to Cayden and jumped on the bed, checking for any more stickers.

"What are you doing, Rosey Posey?" Cayden asked as he kissed her forehead.

Rowan tilted her head to him. "To see if Rudolph landed on you too," she explained seriously.

Colleen snickered at her husband, then from the corner of her eye spotted a familiar shadow edging slowly near her brother.

Sky Dancer sneaked behind Jeffrey. Her face showing 'revenge', and her eyes twinkling with tease. "DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!!"

Jeffrey jumped and almost toppled over.

Cayden started laughing really hard, he snorted.

Colleen burst into laughter at her brother's startled look. "Jeffrey, you are so lucky Dad did not see that!" she giggled with tease.

Sky Dancer gave an innocent look. "Well, now, lookie here. We've got a scared Joe, afraid of a little sergeant."

"Oh, we'll just see about that," Kastor said as he started to stalk after his girlfriend.

"See you guys downstairs," Cayden said, throwing the covers off, and sat up.

At that moment, Eryn came in with her head, lowered looking very distraught.

Sky Dancer kept backing away from Jeffrey. "You know, I could scream at the top of my lungs..." Her voice trailed, watching him closing in.

Colleen walked over to Eryn, and gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rowan jumped on Cayden's back before he stood up from the bed. "Piggy back?" she requested nicely, battering her little eyes.

"Sure, Rosey." Cayden said standing up with her on his back.

Eryn motioned for Colleen to bend down.

Colleen sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned a little downwards for Eryn to whisper in her ear.

"Giddy ap!" Rowan cried, waving her hand in the air in a circular motion, waving around an imaginary lasso.

Sky Dancer ran behind Cayden, trying to elude her boyfriend.

Jeffrey continued to chase Sky Dancer.

"I had a accident," Eryn whispered and started to cry.

Colleen took her by the hand. "Don't worry. Your brother used to have more accidents when he was your age," she whispered back, "Let's clean you up." She stood up and headed for the hallway.

"Wait for me!" Sky Dancer raced from behind the Joe medic, heading for the hallway.

"Don't tewl anybody pwease, Colly," Eryn said crying softly.

"No, you don't." Kastor grabbed Sky Dancer, pulling her to him.

Cayden made horse noises, galloping out from the bedroom and into the hallway.

"I won't, I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair." Colleen smiled, taking Eryn towards the bedroom where she slept with Rowan and Sky Dancer.

Sky Dancer smirked at her boyfriend. "You still owe me fifty," she claimed, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Heigh Ho Cay Cay away!" Rowan hollered, while Cayden raced passed the couple and toward the staircase.

"I'll give you fifty alright," Kastor said with a smirk.

"Fifty what?" Sky Dancer inquired, knowing his sense of humor, it could be fifty live frogs on the bed during the night.

"Fifty swats," Kastor answered with a smirk.

Sky Dancer turned pale. "You wouldn't dare!" She took a step backwards, pulling her arm, trying to get away, but couldn't.

"Hey," Kastor said worriedly. "You know I'm just teasing, right? You know I'd never hurt you."

With a swift move, she swung her leg under his both, causing him to lose his balance and land on the floor on his back. She knelt down next to his face with her own smirk. "Yes, I know," she said, patting his chest. "Your Mom taught me that one."

His stunned expression turned into a smirk. "I love you."

She smiled down at him. "I love you too," she whispered, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Shall we go down before they send up a search party," Kastor asked as he got up off the floor.

Sky Dancer nodded, standing up, and started to walk toward the stairs. She felt Kastor's arm around her waist and she sent him a warm smile as they walked side by side.

A few feet away, Colleen and Eryn emerged out of the bedroom with bright smiles.

"Come on, Speedy. We making Christmas pancakes today, shaped like Rudolph," Colleen said, helping Eryn down the stairs.

"Don't mention that deer." Sky Dancer mumbled, thinking of the little surprise she had uncovered in her closet, following them down the stairs and into the living room. She cast her boyfriend a scowl to his crooked smile.

"Well it's about time you all got down here," Jaye said sitting on Flint's lap.

"Sorry, we took long," Colleen replied, sitting next to them on the couch. "Where are my parents?" she inquired, watching Eryn raced to the tree and sit next to Rowan.

"Right here," Scarlett said, coming out of the kitchen. She did not have to look over her shoulder. "Conrad, touch anything in the kitchen before opening the presents and you may regret it!"

Sky Dancer smiled, sitting down on the loveseat in the room, looking at the elegant tree, filled with the family's ornaments from Christmases gone past.

Kastor sat next to Sky Dancer and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you trying to starve me woman?!" Duke grumbled, following her out of the kitchen.

"You General Hauser need to go on a diet!" Scarlett stated in a victorious voice.

Colleen giggled at her father. "Dad, Nutmeg," she pointed to his head.

"Shana, get your pet before I squash her!" Duke ordered.

Jaye laughed as Eryn walked over to her parents and sat in between them.

"Con, can you tell me why _you_ of all people are afraid of a poor little spider?" Scarlett queried, gathering the tarantula from her husband's head and placing it on her shoulder.

Flint kissed his daughter on the side of her head and held her closer.

"I got my Christmas wish," Eryn said as she hugged both her parents.

Sky Dancer smiled, gently placing her hand over Jeffrey's and held it tightly. "I think we all did," she murmured softly, smiling, a small tear dancing in her eye.

"Yes, we did," Colleen agreed, glancing about the room. "Looks like I lost my husband though..."

"He said something about Santa," Duke said as he walked into the living room.

Jaye hugged her husband and her daughter.

"You think he actually caught Santa. I know he was waiting up for him last night," Jeff said with a smirk.

Rowan's eyes widened. "Why would Cayden capture Santa?" she asked with seriousness. "Is he like the Grinch who wants to stop Christmas?"

Sky Dancer smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head. "Don't listen to your brother, Rowan."

Suddenly from the fireplace, a cloud of soot fell from inside the chimney. Everyone glanced over with open mouths, watching a black Santa Claus boot fall down to the ground with a thump, and roll on the living room carpet.

"What in the world?" Scarlett cried out, watching another pile of soot rush down the chimney, clouding the room with the black smoke.

"What the hell..." Duke said in shock.

"Santa!!" Eryn screeched and jumped off her parents and ran toward the chimney.

Flint rushed after his daughter and took hold of her before she stuck her head in the chimney. "Eryn, stay back for a second," he requested gently, then peeked up the chimney. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he spotted Santa's rear end half way up the chimney. "Holy smokes!"

"Is it Santa, Daddy?" Eryn asked excitedly, trying to sneak a peek at the jolly old man.

Jaye pulled her daughter toward her.

Duke walked over to Flint. "What is it?"

Jeffrey just shook his head.

Flint turned and stood agape, staying absolutely quiet then composed himself together. "Santa is ehh... stuck in the chimney," he explained, turning to his best friend. "Conrad, let's 'help' Santa."

They both reached their hands up the chimney and pulled, hard. Santa's grunts could be heard from inside the narrow space. With a final pull, all they recovered was Santa's pants!

Colleen, Scarlett, Jaye and Sky Dancer burst out laughing. Colleen smiled at her friend, who had the courage to walk over to the chimney and peek inside..

"Hey Santa!" Sky Dancer giggled, looking upwards. "I can see your bum!"

Scarlett held her stomach from the laughter.

Jeffrey was laughing so hard as he walked over to help the men.

Eryn started crying. "I no want Santa to die."

Jaye pulled Eryn onto her lap.

Flint shook his head. "Whose bright idea was this?" he asked, grabbing one of Santa's legs, watching Jeffrey take the other. "Alright, pull!"

Pulling with all their might, they managed to release Santa, who fell hard down on top the logs in the fireplace.

Rowan rushed to her mother, her eyes wide with fright, from Santa's current dress code.

"Santa, I just love those band aid boxers! You must tell me where you got them!" Colleen laughed at the soot-covered man.

"I scarred for wife now!!" Eryn cried out.

Jaye hugged her daughter and laughed.

Jeffrey nearly fell into the tree from laughing.

Sky Dancer picked up the fallen pants. "I don't think pants were on anyone's wish list this year," she claimed with a smile, swinging the pants back and forth in front of Santa's face, causing the room to laugh.

Flint and Duke helped 'Santa' out of the fireplace.

"You all right?" Flint whispered to his son, not wanting to release his covert operations mission for the girls.

"Yeah," 'Santa' answered, rubbing his hind quarters.

"Alright, Santa put your pants back on," Jaye said laughing.

Duke just shook his head.

Colleen agreed with her mother-in-law. "I agree, I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

Scarlett held her daughter in her lap. "See, Rosey. Santa made a special trip to make your Christmas special."

Rowan glanced up. "That is very nice of him, Mum. But next time we have to make sure he loses some weight so he can come down the chimney."

"Yeah Santa, you too fat," Eryn said seriously.

Duke laughed as he helped Santa with his pants.

"Ho, ho, ho," was the only thing Santa said.

"Green Giant!" they all shouted, making everyone in the room laugh.

Scarlett giggled. "So, Santa, what brings you here?" she casually probed.

"I think to give Jeffrey a new brain," Sky Dancer answered, then tilted her head. "No, that's the Wizard." She smiled at Santa. "Can you take him there on the way back to the North Pole?"

"Ho, ho, ho. I came here to give two good little girls each a present that I forgot." He handed both Eryn and Rowan a wrapped package from his now empty looking bag.

"Look Eryn, Santa brought this special just for you," Jaye said happily.

"What is it?" Rowan asked, holding a small box in her hands.

"Open up and see," Scarlett answered, with a twinkle in her eyes. She glanced up at her husband while they shared a smile.

Rowan slowly and carefully opened the small box and her eyes widened, taking out a silver Celtic locket. "It's so pretty!" she cried, her mouth wide with a large grin.

"Open it up," Scarlett whispered in her daughter's ear, watching the little girl open the locket.

"Oh my!" Rowan murmured with surprise, her eyes becoming soft, staring down at the two pictures in the locket. She leaned against her mother, her body slightly shaking. "It's you and Dad in one side." She glanced up at her father. "And my Mum and Dad in heaven on the other."

Colleen smiled at her parents, touching her stomach, knowing that next year, their family would share more happy memories such as this one.

Eryn opened her box and it was an identical necklace. "Wookie Mommy." She said happily. "Will you open it for me?"

Jaye nodded and opened her locket. "Look it's got me and your Daddy in it."

Eryn smiled at Santa. "Thank you, Santa."

"Thank you, St. Nicholas," Rowan smiled at the Santa Claus.

"You two are very welcome," Santa said. "Now it is time for me to go back to the North Pole. But this time I think I'll take the door."

"Santa, if you find my husband somewhere, can you drop him off please?" Colleen requested kindly, battering her eyes.

Flint grinned. "Are you sure you want him found, Colly?"

Colleen nodded. "I'm sure. I'm going to need him to go out and get me some more Gummy Bears," she teased.

Santa nodded and walked out the door, while the Hausers and the Faireborns waved their good-byes and thanks.

Eryn was beaming. Santa brought her something and she was happy.

Duke chuckled a little and sat down next to his wife.

Jeffrey was about to say something, but his mother's voice interrupted.

"Jeffrey, since you are by the tree, why don't you be Santa's little helper?" Scarlett requested, knowing her son was about to say something that may cause him some headaches.

"Alright." Jeffrey smiled to his mother and started to hand out everyone a present. Then settled next to Sky Dancer, who had a gleam to her eyes.

Sky Dancer held her laughter, watching her boyfriend, rip open his gift from her, watching his features closely and almost lost it at his surprised gasp, when he took out the complete DVD set of his favorite Star Trek show. "I hope it's the one you like, I asked the one with the Synthoid at the store."

"I love it." Kastor leaned over, tickled the back of her throat before handing her his gift to her and whispered in her ear to open it.

Sky Dancer grinned, opening the small box he handed her. Her eyes widened, taking out a gold heart charm with two Dobermans designed on one side, and on the back, the inscription wrote, Athena and Apollo. She gently took off the gold bracelet, which Scarlett had given her that had been from him to his mother. She placed the heart shaped charm on it, close to the other, which read, _Mother_. Her eyes turned soft. "I love this very much, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"COOTIES!" the room shouted, causing laughter.

Scarlett smiled at the young couple, then turned to her husband. "Open mine." She handed him a huge box.

The Joe leader looked perplexed, but opened the nicely wrapped present, which held inside another wrapped box, which held inside yet another wrapped box. The entire room glanced at Duke, their faces becoming more transfixed from each time he unwrapped another box but only to find another, until he opened a very tiny box and took out a silver key. He looked at his wife in confusion.

Scarlet grinned. "Well, since your new car had an unfortunate accident with the Wolverine." She sent the two blushing women a smile, then returned her gaze at her husband. "This key belongs to a nice silver car which is at this moment in the barn."

Duke grinned. "I love you." He kissed her, then handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

Scarlett went to open the box, when a burst of laughter caught their attention from Flint and Jaye. "What's so funny?" she inquired with a confused expression arising to her features.

Flint chuckled, while he held on to his wife. "We both gave each other great gifts!"

"And that would be?" Colleen asked, intrigued, watching her husband enter the room, dressed in his Christmas sweater that read, 'Got run over by a reindeer.'

"A trip to Hawaii!" Flint and Jaye said at the same moment, then burst laughing once again.

Rowan and Eryn burst out in happy cries, finding identical dolls from Aunt Nancy, ballerina outfits from Aunt Fallon, Frog pajamas from Aunt Brenna and E.M.T. play sets from Aunt Gracie.

Cayden handed Colleen a gift. "Here, Bunny." He kissed her before pulling his hand away from the gift.

Colleen smiled at him, then opened her present which had Rudolphs on its wrapping paper. Her face became confused while she took out three enormous bags of Gummy Bears. She gazed at his smirk, then glanced back at the box, feeling inside and gasped pulling out a brand new laptop. "Oh Cayden!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bunny," Cayden said, kissing her again.

Colleen smiled with a twinkle in her eye, handing him a medium sized box, watching him open it with childlike features and his mouth dropped, from taking out a first edition medical journal that he had been searching for several years for his collection. "Open it."

He opened the book and his eyes widened to their fullest, finding it autographed. He glanced back at her, then leaned closer, and kissed her one again on her lips, his hand touching his wife's stomach area, feeling the child inside kick with excitement.

"COOTIES!" Rowan and Eryn shouted, jumping up and rushing toward the kitchen.

"Think the little ones are hungry," Flint said, standing up and holding his wife in his arms, carrying her into the kitchen.

Duke watched his mischievous son whisper something to his girlfriend, who in turn, gapped at him, while the younger version of himself jumped off the couch, running at top speed into the kitchen, moments before Sky Dancer dashed after the blond young man, her face redder than her robe, which made him chuckle. He bent down and kissed his wife, holding her hand in his.

Scarlett smiled at her husband, her eyes becoming soft, knowing that this had been one of the most happiest Christmases for a long time. Her heart soared knowing her husband and her son were once again part of her world, and now they shared it with their little Irish girl. And her heart ached for her father, who never had the chance to see all this possible. She felt her husband's arm around her waist guiding her toward the kitchen, but she stopped for a moment, kissing him gently on the lips. Her eyes twinkled, pointing upwards to the little green leaves that hung above their heads. "Mistletoe."


	15. vierzehn

Jeffrey Hauser stood inches from the window, glancing outside to the winter wonderland, his eyes gazing at the snow ball fight that had everyone laughing and running around in the cold air, their eyes smiling along with their grins. His own smile spread, watching Sky Dancer duck an incoming snowball from her best friend, then counterattack, sending a ball flying threw the air, but missing her target, only to hit one warrant officer in the rear.

A chuckle rose to his throat, seeing Flint turn with his features in surprise, then created a massive snowball to counterattack the pilot, but swiftly turned and threw it at his giggling wife, who gasped in surprise, then tackled him to the ground, her head falling backwards and more laughter filling the air. His eyes wandered to the two little best friends, laughing and continuously attacking the Joe leader, who kept running around in a comical manner, creating more laughter. Then he spotted Cayden jumping from behind a tree and surprise Colleen and kissing her tenderly, before he shoved a snowball down her back.

His eyes caught sight of his girlfriend once more and this time a sigh rose from his throat. He watched her beautiful face smile toward him, her chestnut hair, slightly damp, sprinkled with white snow, locking on to his gaze and make a washing the dishes signal, teasing him of his father's K.P. Duty punishment for the morning, for that little prank he had pulled on Sky Dancer.

A memory came in his head, a memory he had forgotten, buried deep inside. The first time Hawk had introduced Sky Dancer to the team, the first time he caught glimpse of that brown hair, pulled in a ponytail, that floated down to her waist, those brown eyes, that danced with excitement, yet had a small inkling of nervousness from becoming a Joe at a young age of eighteen. He remembered smiling at her, and he could have sworn she had returned a smidge of a smile back.

His memories kept returning, more and more each passing month, remembering even the smallest details. Her voice, her face, her words, her touch. He closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the moment he first had the bravery to talk to her and had kicked himself from his words. He felt like an idiot, asking her during lunch what was her posistion, only realizing Hawk had informed them that she flew planes, one of the best pilots he had seen in many years, since Ace. Even Snake Eyes rolled his eyes on that one and he remembered inwardly kicking himself once again, but her angelic laughter flew to his ear and landed on his heart.

The same day triggered another surprise toward the new Joe pilot, when he had discovered Sky Dancer near the kennels talking to his own dog, Wolfie. He was surprised to find her there, talking to the animal most of the Joes feared, especially one sailor who vowed to run the wolf dog over with the Wolverine and stuff him. Then another surprise when she glanced at him, smiling and she shifted her gaze to her right, her smile spread on her face, her eyes dancing with excitement. He turned, spotting Mutt coming out of the kennel building, holding two magnificent Dobermans, ones that he had never seen bred in the United States, knowing these two animals were European bred and raised. But it was clear from the beginning that the two dogs were fond of their owner and handler, and would tare anyone to pieces if they got close, even by two feet, which his own had stood. He was amazed at her skill with the dogs, matching her skills as a pilot, commanding them in three languages, German, English and Greek! He remembered Mutt shaking his head, stating only his Rottweiler Trasher knew in two languages was, 'Get your head out of the trash can!' in both English and cursing.

He finally found his lost voice and somehow asked her to dinner at Joes. His heart leaped when she sent him that smile and accepted his offer. He remembered them talking about everything, his parents, her parents who worked with the Greek embassy, his sister, only to find out she was an only child. They uncovered similar passions, flying and dogs. He remembered the endless hours they spent talking, about everything and anything, to enjoying each other's company, to his first time holding her hand, and to his first breath holding moment when he kissed her gently on her soft lips, sending them both flying to each other arms.

They had become from best friends to something more. If they were not spending their free time with the other new younger Joes, they spent it together, watching a movie, conversing and enjoying each other's company.

And then that day, that day which made both his world and hers vanquish in only minutes. That dreadful morning, on that mission, that sent him falling into the darkness without thinking twice. He remembered talking with her, laughing, not paying attention. His father was yelling at both of them, at him in particular. Snake Eyes rolling his eyes, signing to him, "You are no Ace." for his flirting maneuvers, trying to show off, and then the missile, sending their Sky Striker down, plunging, making them vanish in a blink of an eye. Then slowly the memories returning to him, seeing her face in his head over and over again, but never remembering her name. How could he forget her name? How?

Glancing outside the window once again, laughter came in his ear, listening, not ever wanting to stop hearing that laughter that drifted straight to his heart. He could never picture a day without her in his life, in his world. He loved her, he knew that with all his heart, he truly loved her.

"Jeffrey, you've been washing that same dish for more than ten minutes!" Scarlett pointed out, walking next to her son, her voice traveling to his ear.

"Oh, have I?" Jeffrey looked down at the dish in his hands.

Scarlett nodded, crossing her arms and smiled at her tall son. She turned, heading for her purse, opened her wallet, and took a small coin, then walked back to her son, who kept staring at the window, now washing an imaginary dish. Her hand reached over, turned off the water, and placed the coin in his hand. "Here."

She watched him look down and open his palm, revealing a brand new penny, a child hood game they had invented, from the expression, _a penny for your thoughts. _Each time either twin needed a talk, a penny would buy their thoughts.

"I'm not thinking about anything, Mom," Kastor said, putting the penny down on the counter.

"Uh huh... sure... is that why now you are washing an invisible dish with no running water?" Scarlett smirked at her son.

"Oh." Kastor said, looking down at his hands.

Scarlett placed her hand on his arm. "Is something wrong?" she probed gently, worried it could be anything from his injury.

"It's Reena," Kastor admitted, leaning against the counter, his gaze to the floor.

"What about Reena?" Scarlett inquired, hoping nothing had been wrong with the couple. "Is she still mad about this morning?"

"No. It's nothing, Mom. Really." Kastor gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, " Scarlett murmured, slowly walking away, but kept glancing at her son. "If you don't want to talk how you keep staring at her, or making sure she has enough to eat, or if she needs anything else..." She glanced at him, watching his features. "It shows, you know."

"What shows?" Kastor asked, playing dumb.

Scarlett sent her son a smile. "How much you care." She glanced out the window for a short moment, then turned back to him. "Well?"

"I don't know, Mom." Kastor said honestly. "It feels so complicated."

"Tell me," Scarlett nudged gently, watching her son's features closely

"It's hard, Mom," Kastor said. "I've never felt this way before."

"How do you feel?" Scarlett asked, glancing outside the window, spotting Lady tackling Flint in the snow.

"It's hard to explain," Kastor answered, looking out the window. "When I was gone and didn't know myself it was her face that I saw when I closed my eyes. Her face that haunted my dreams. I didn't know who she was, only that I needed to find her."

"Sometimes people we care the most, guide us during the moments when we need them the most," Scarlett replied gently, "Reena also held you close to her heart."

"I don't understand," Kastor said confused, looking at his mother.

Scarlett glanced out the window once again, now watching Lady Jaye tackle Flint, sending him back to the ground and pulling down his pants. The others burst out laughing while the warrant officer jumped back on his feet and started chasing his wife, with his pants still down to his ankles.

"When we thought..." Her voice trailed off, and a lump rose to her throat, remembering the years she had lost her son, knowing he had been lost forever. She composed herself together, then continued, "I wanted to go to the crash site, but your father refused. Somehow I wound up at Wolfie's pen and Reena found me there. She shared her feelings to me, something I never knew existed between the two of you. She never stopped thinking about you. She never stopped her love for you. She always wore your locket, like she still does, and probably always will."

"She loves me?" Kastor asked as if surprised. He knew that they had said those special words to one another, but did she really love him? His heart began to pound madly in his chest.

"Yes, she does," Scarlett answered. "But the question is, do you love her in return?"

"I don't know," Kastor said honestly. "I can't imagine my life without her."

"Just like your father," Scarlett mumbled under her breath, about being pig headed with his feelings, but louder she asked him, "Do you always think about her all the time? Worrying about her? Wanting her safe? Spending all your time together?"

"Yeah," Kastor answered with a nod.

"Then you know your true feelings," Scarlett stated ,throwing the realization in her son's world. "You love her."

Kastor looked out the window at where his girlfriend was throwing snowballs at the two little girls and a bright smile spread across his face. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Scarlett hugged her son, knowing that his aftermath of the crash sometimes clouded his thoughts, but she knew that he was slowly overcoming it day by day. "Have you told her?" she asked him. "I mean really told her, not the little I love you's you Hausers blurt out all the time."

"No," Kastor admitted shyly.

"Well, today is a special day." Scarlett noted. "Today seems like a good day to tell her how you feel."

"I will when we go for our walk later," Kastor said nodding his head.

"Something else is in your head," Scarlett pointed out, watching his features changing into deep thought. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Kastor replied, shaking his head.

"Nothing is always something when it comes to you," Scarlett pointed out.

"I think..." He looked back out the window. "I want to marry her."

Scarlett stood silent for a moment, absorbing what he had admitted, a small smile crept on her face. "Then you should."

"I don't have a ring. I have to go get one," Kastor admitted, almost absentmindedly.

Scarlett titled her head toward him. "Jeffrey, relax." She touched his arm gently. "It's Christmas Day, the stores are closed, and besides... we are over two hours away from the nearest town."

His face fell, knowing that she was right. What was he thinking, wanting to buy a ring today of all days. He began to pace in the kitchen, his eyes focusing out the window, trying to untangle what to do next. He felt his mother's hand again on his shoulder, making him stop his pacing, and his eyes looked down at her dark blue ones, and to her smile.

"Come with me," Scarlett told him, guiding him out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into her bedroom. She led him to the dresser, stationing him close to the mirror, before she took out a jewelry box, and slowly opened it.

He watched intrigued, her hands taking out a small velvet box and then placing it in his hands. He stared at the box, amazed, never seeing it before, his eyes glued on the velvet, his hands gently touching it, wanting to open the box and uncover what it held inside. But his heart skipped a beat, knowing it must hold something precious within.

"Open it," Scarlett urged her son, gently. Her dark blue eyes dancing with mischief.

Jeffrey glanced at his mother before once again his eyes gazed on the box, and slowly opening it, revealing a ring, a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Wh...who's is this? Where did it come from?" Kastor asked, staring down at the ring, sitting down on the bed.

Scarlett sat next to her son, her eyes looking down at the ring. "That ring came from love, and it belongs to me," she explained. "Your father proposed to me with this ring, right here on the farm, by the river, under the large oak tree."

"It's beautiful, Mom," Kastor said sincerely, his gaze locked on the ring..

She placed her hand on his lower arm. "I want you to have it."

"Mom, I can't take this. This is yours," Kastor said thankfully, turning to her.

"You're right, it is mine and I can do whatever I please with it." Scarlett replied. "I want you to have it, who knows, it might come in handy."

"But Mom...it's your engagement ring." Kastor pointed out.

"Yes, it is." Scarlett agreed, brushing back his hair, like she used to do when he was young. "That ring is very dear to me, I've kept it in the box for many years, protecting it." She glanced down at her wedding band, and a smile spread on her features. "But I think that now its time the ring found a special finger."

"Oh…, Mom," Kastor said and hugged her tight.

A tear trailed down her cheek. "I love you, Jeffrey," Scarlett murmured softly, looking in his eyes. "You will always be my baby boy in my eyes. Not to mention the best prankster."

"I'm not the best. Aunt Allie still has me beat," Kastor said with a chuckle.

Scarlett laughed. "Yeah, I don't think there is a Joe around that has yet to pass Lady Jaye's Pranks of Doom."

"One day Mom, I promise you." He smirked at her.

"And you better tell me, so I cold have the film rolling." Scarlett smirked back. She glanced out the bedroom window, watching the gray clouds. "Hmm, looks like it may snow, you better be getting ready for that walk."

"But I'm not done with the dishes," Kastor argued, with a playful pout.

Scarlett's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that you Jeffrey Hauser actually want to do the dishes?" She touched his forehead. "Hmm, no fever." Then she touched her forehead. "Hmm, maybe I have one, not sure, you better call your father," she teased with a smile. "I can play sick and he can finish them."

Kastor grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you, Momma," he said before racing out of the bedroom. He raced down the stairs and out of the house, then stopped dead in his tracks discovering from the cold bite of the cold, that he had forgotten to wear his coat. He retreated back inside, in a haste put on his blue coat, only to have a hard moment putting the jacket on.

"That's mine," Scarlett pointed out, walking down the stairs, smiling at her son.

He grinned back, shaking his head, tarring off the coat and putting on his own, double checking to make sure he had the right one this time before he rushed back outside in the snow and raced toward the red faces of his family.

Colleen glanced up from sitting on the porch, her face redder than his mother's hair. "What's all the rush?"

Jeffrey glanced around, not finding her anywhere. He looked around, hoping she was near the Bert and Ernie snowmen, or hiding behind the large tree, ready to send some snow missiles, but his heart grew heavy not seeing her there. "Where's Reena?"

Flint ducked again from his wife, but lost his balance and fell into the snow, face first. He spit out the icy stuff, before he answered, "Barn, checking on the dogs, where else?"

He nodded a thanks and rushed into the barn, his eyes roaming around, trying to spot her brown hair, or hear her laughter, or her sweet voice talking to the dogs. He stepped further inside, trying to find her. Maybe she took the dogs out? Maybe she went back into the house? His gaze searched but came empty handed. Then he heard it, a soft sound, coming from the back of the haystacks, and he instantly knew it belonged to her. He stepped closer, his stride slow, not wanting to spook her or the animals. He neared the haystack and peeked around, spotting her sitting on a pile of hay, her arms around the Doberman, holding him tightly. His heart jumped to his throat, spotting a tear trailing down her cheek. He took a step forward and the crunch from the hay below his feet caught her attention.

Sky Dancer looked up, spotting him close, and quickly wiped the tear, not wanting him to see, to know. Her hand flew to her locket, and she held it tightly. "Done with K.P.?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Mom's going to have Dad finish it." He smirked at her.

"Ahh, she is going to use the old Scarlett trick." Sky Dancer smiled back, understanding completely. "Colleen told me stories."

"Yep." He walked over and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

Her eyes traveled downwards to her lap, where Apollo lay his head gently on it, his own eyes glued to hers. "Nothing," she answered softly, not meeting his eyes.

"So you were crying over nothing?" Kastor asked disbelieving.

Sky Dancer bit her lower lip, fighting the tremors that it made. She continued to look down, avoiding his crystal blue eyes, avoiding his face, the face that she had missed for the past three years, and the face that she saw every night in her dreams. She felt herself stand up slowly, and Apollo's weight leaving her lap. She took a few steps forward but instantly stopped from his voice.

"Please don't shut me out." He almost begged.

Sky Dancer whirled around, facing him, facing his face, facing his eyes. "I will never shut you out," she murmured in a soft gentle tone, her voice almost breaking. She took a step closer, placing her hand on his chest, her eyes trailing to it, knowing that if she glanced in his eyes once more, she may lose it. "It's that this has been the most memorable Christmas I've had in a long while," she admitted, "It's been three years—." Her words stopped, knowing that she will lose it if she continued, admitting to him that those three years were the most sorrowful in her lifetime, not being with him, not seeing his face, or hearing his laugh. She swallowed hard, gazing at her hand, while he placed his own on hers, and she lost it, feeling the tears escape, trailing downwards.

"How about we go for a walk?" Kastor asked, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Sky Dancer slowly nodded, resting her head against his chest, feeling his strong arms around her, not wanting to lose that feeling, ever.

Kastor kissed the top of her head. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Well, you can't possible love me more then that Sky Striker of yours," Sky Dancer teased, staying in his embrace.

"Imzadi, I would give up that Sky Striker if keeping it meant losing you." Jeff said sincerely.

"Even with the black leather seats you installed, not to mention that CD player," Sky Dancer continued to tease, glancing up at his face, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"All of it," he said looking down at her.

"Good, so when do I get the keys?" she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Never." He grinned at her.

"Darn." She matched his wide grin. "And I thought you would fall into my trap."

"Never. I'm to clever for that." He smirked then kissed her nose.

"I thought your sister was the clever one," she murmured softly.

"Nah. I just let her think that. It's safer that way," he teased.

"Good, cause you know she can flip you in one move," she teased back.

"Yeah well it's harder for her now with her belly sticking out." He smirked.

"Don't be so sure, she almost flipped Cayden a few moments ago, but your father stopped her before she caused any bodily harm." She giggled softly.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk. I want to show you something special," he said with a bright twinkle in his eye.

"Alright," Sky Dancer replied, her eyes trailing toward the barn door, and to the winter wonderland. "We should take the dogs with us," she suggested, not wanting him to know the real reason behind bringing the trained animals along.

"If you want," Kastor said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"They need some free running time," Sky Dancer explained, dropping her hands to her side, and leaned against him.

"Okay." Kastor gave a hand signal to Wolfie and the dog charged off ahead of them.

"Fuss!" Sky Dancer called out to Apollo and Athena, who instantly came to her left side, ready to work. They ventured out in the barn, and headed toward the stables, passing the snowball fight, remaining quiet, letting each other's company speak volumes without any spoken words.

He covered her eyes and led her in the barn, guiding her toward the back, while the horses in the stalls neighed welcoming sounds, begging to be led out and into the snow for a long ride.

"Jeff, this better not be one of your jokes!" Sky Dancer stated, feeling him lead her straight forward then suddenly jerked toward the left. "KASTOR!" Knowing he had done that on purpose, loving seeing her not in control over something.

Jeffrey chuckled. "Sorry, bucket," he lied, knowing that there was no bucket out in the open.

"Liar."

He grinned, halting her near the rear exit of the stables, "Maybe I should just cover your eyes through the whole thing," he teased.

"Kastor…." she warned him, her eyes continuing to see the darkness in the front, knowing the unknown, then felt his hand move from her face and her eyes widened with surprise finding herself staring at a Victorian sleigh, decorated with holly, and led by a beautiful Friesian stallion named Barnaby, who wore a wreath proudly around his neck.

"Jeffrey…" Her voice trailed off, still stunned at this act of romantic gesture.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Jeffrey grinned, taking her hand with his and helped her climb in the sleigh. He covered her with a green plaid blanket, making sure that she would be warm enough during the ride. He took her hands and placed them under the blanket. "Warm enough?"

"Yes," Sky Dancer answered, smiling at him, her eyes sparkling, feeling even her cheeks warm from his touch.

"Good," Jeffrey murmured in a low voice, leaning closer and kissing her warm lips with his, sending warm tremors down their bodies, right down to his pocket where a special ring burned with anticipation begging to be let out into the cold air.

Apollo and Athena barked at the couple interrupting the romantic moment, awaking them from their transfixation from the other.

Sky Dancer glanced down at the three dogs. "Looks like they can't wait." She smiled at them, and gave a small chuckle at the wolf dog that remained quiet as if scolding the other two dogs for interrupting the moment.

"Well, then we shouldn't disappoint them, should we?" Jeffrey asked, walking around the sleigh and climbed in the driver's seat. He took the reins, signaling the horse to canter at a slow pace, starting the ride that would change both their worlds forever. "I have extra blankets in the back, if you need them."

"I don't think we will need them," Sky Dancer replied, leaning closer toward him and rested her head against his shoulder, glancing out to the snow covered land that seemed everlastingly. The sleigh bells echoed around them, transfiguring the world into one of pure magic where only they existed and nothing else.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, and smiled down at her beautiful features, knowing that he would awake every morning to that beautiful face, and before he closed his eyes every night. He kissed the top of her head, holding her closer, making sure she would be warm until they reached their destination.

The snow-covered fields stood endlessly across the Midwestern plain, creating a sea of white silk. They crossed the large fields where the crops grew during the summer, and the fur trees that were harvested for the holiday season, coming to a forest that changed the realm into a more mystical enchanted world and the sleigh was embraced with snow covered trees and bushes. Deer spread in directions from the bell's echoes that dominated the air. The sound of rushing water came to their ears, and over a hill, they came to the river where a stag stood gallantly, watching the approaching sleigh and smelled the aroma that came from their bodies, that instantly made the animal dart into the forest, disappearing like a fairy.

Jeffrey halted the sleigh near a large oak tree, and a smile spread on his face, remembering all the times where he and his family enjoyed coming to this special place. He vowed one day to return there with his children and share the same experience he enjoyed for many years.

"This is beautiful," Sky Dancer said in amazement, feeling she had crossed the line from reality to fantasy, knowing that even the tree could speak volumes from the past, given the chance.

"I see more beautiful things," Jeffrey smiled, leaning over and pressing his lips against hers, sending another warm tremor down their bodies. He parted them slowly, gazing into her brown eyes, before he tried to climb down the driver's side, only to get tangled with the blanket and fall flat on his face in the snow.

Sky Dancer stood up, glancing down at her fallen boyfriend who kept mumbling something in the snow while shaking his head back and forth. "Jeff, you all right?"

Jeffrey spat out the snow from his mouth before he rose his head and answered her, "Yeah." He grumbled under his breath at his embarrassment moment before he stood up and walked around the sleigh to her side, extending his hand.

Sky Dancer took his offered hand with a delicate smile on her face, allowing him to escort her out of the sleigh. The snow crunched beneath when her foot touched the white surface. She glanced around the enchanted forest mesmerized by its beauty.

He led her toward the old oak tree which stood tall and proud from centuries of watching couples walk by, playing with their children and animals that had passed by on their way to the river for a drink or meal and hiding in its protective branches for the night. But his eyes never left her face, which clouded his thoughts, wondering how he would ask her the important question. Suddenly, his thoughts were throttled by a force, sending him down to the ground and his hand flew to his head, rubbing it gently.

"Jeffrey!" Sky Dancer leaned down, her face filled with concern. "You all right?"

Jeffrey nodded slowly, mumbling under his breath from his stupidity from not looking where he had been heading, and knew that the oak tree shared a smile with the other trees that had witnessed the young Hauser crash into the old tree's trunk.

Athena waltzed over to the sergeant and began licking his face.

"Looks like I have competition," Sky Dancer smiled, extending her hand to help him back on his feet. "You two make a nice couple."

"Funny, Reena, very funny," Jeffrey replied, while the dog continued to kiss his cheek with her tongue. He took her offered hand and stood up, brushing the snow off his jacket and pants.

Sky Dancer laughed, helping dust off the snow from his clothing. "I hope there's not much damage."

Jeffrey glanced down at his clothing. "No, everything seems fine."

"I meant the tree."

"You are in for it now, woman!" he vowed, starting to go after her in the foot of snow, which made him fall back on his face.

Sky Dancer giggled. "Well, now I know why you thrive in the air and not on the ground!" she teased, rushing behind the large oak tree.

"Ree, you are so gonna get it when I get you!" he challenged, jumping to his feet and running after her around the tree, the dogs following suit.

"I don't think so, Kastor!" Sky Dancer called out, her face red from the bitter cold, and laughter.

Jeffrey wickedly smiled at her as he rushed behind the tree and tackled her to the ground, rolling both of them around in the snow. "I think so," he stated, laughing, his head falling backwards from the loud guffaw that spread around the forest in a echo.

Sky Dancer rolled over, staring at his face, an inch from hers, feeling his warm breath on her skin. "You need to join your father on that diet," she said in a soft voice.

"Ha ha," Jeffrey smiled, bending over and pressing his lips on hers, hard, filled with passion from his entire heart, which pulsed wildly on hers, matching the beat.

Their lips parted and both stayed on the cold surface, staring at one another, breathless, their hearts pounding in their chests.

"What's wrong?" Sky Dancer asked, watching his face closely.

Jeffrey shook his head, coming back to reality. "Um... Come on, I don't want you to get sick on me." He slowly rose to his knees.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Duke will also shoot me if I get sick," she teased, standing up, and dusted off the white powder. She then glanced downwards, spotting him still on his knees on the ground. "Jeff?" she queried concerned.

Jeffrey stared down at the ground for a split moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "I want you to-" He slowly put his hand in his pocket, where a small token of love burned to be set free.

"You want me to get sick?" she decreed in a amusing tone.

"NO!" Jeffrey shouted loudly, waving his one hand rapidly. "No… no!"

He glanced up at her features, taking her hand, and moved his one foot on the ground. He glanced down, then glanced back up at her brown eyes, at her brown hair, which waved against the gentle breeze and he coughed.

"Maybe we should get back, you sound like you're getting sick," Sky Dancer stated, trying to pull him up from the snow, but he wouldn't budge.

"Reena, words cannot express the way I feel about you, you are my world, my love, my Imzadi." Jeffrey began to tremble with excitement, he closed his eyes for a second, and swallowed hard before he asked, "Will you marry me and be my husband?"

Sky Dancer stood silently still, shocked from what he just asked her. Did he just propose? It sounded like a proposal. She glanced down at his face and to his now open eyes, seeing them pleading toward hers, awaiting the one word that will make his world complete. She nodded, a tear trailing down her cheek. "Yes, Jeffrey," she answered, almost at a whisper, her own body starting to tremble from the moment. "I will be your husband," She sent him a large grin.

Jeffrey's eyes widened. "I meant wife! Wife!"

"I know," Sky Dancer smiled.

Jeffrey smiled back up at her teary face, then gently took her hand and placed the ring on the fourth finger, before his kissed it.

"Jeffrey?"

"Yes?" he asked, glancing up, his eyes now becoming softer, hoping that she had not changed her mind.

"Wrong hand," she answered, pointing to her right which held the ring.

"Oh." Jeffrey felt his cheeks turn warmer, taking off the ring from her right hand and placing it on her left. He stood up, taking both her hands in his and bent over, kissing her for every minute that he had knew her, from the first moment his eyes met hers to the present where her eyes shined with love mimicking his own.


	16. fünfzehn

Cough, another cough rang in her ear, echoing close, and making her roll over, opening her dark blue eyes, watching him burst into another coughing fit from his lungs. A sneeze escaped, making his entire body jerk upwards then fall down back to the pillow, followed by another ghastly cough.

"You just _had _to do the dare your son suggested with all you men running in the snow, wearing nothing but your boxers!" Scarlett hissed to her husband, who only groaned a reply, un-audible.

Duke moaned again, opening his mouth to try and defend himself, but only a cough erupted from his throat, followed by another sneeze. He closed his eyes and shook his head, back and forth on the pillow.

Scarlett reached her hand, touching his forehead gently. "Looks like that fever is still running," she said, throwing the blanket off from herself. "I'll go make you some tea, alright?" She rose from the warm mattress, listening to his coughing from behind.

She headed toward the kitchen area in their suite, arriving only a few hours ago from their Holiday vacation, to an out of control base filled with delinquent Joes, while General Hauser was away, the men could play. She passed her daughter's room and peeked inside, finding her sleeping peacefully with her puppy under her arm, cuddled close. Then ventured passed her son's room and her ear caught another cough. She glanced inside, checking on Jeffrey, and discovering his own forehead had a slight burning sensation as well. She tucked the blanket under his chin, and rested the extra one from the chair on him, making him warmer. Heading for the kitchen, she stumbled on something soft, and glanced down to find a pink blanket, which belonged to Eryn. She gently placed it on top of the sofa, and finally entered their kitchen, only to discover that the tea container was empty.

Scarlett sighed, grabbing her coat quickly and headed out of the suite toward the temporary Mess Hall, which had been stationed at the farther end of the main building.

"Hey Red, where you going?" Alpine asked, walking toward her from down the hall.

"Tea," Scarlett answered the mountain trooper "You?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know!" Alpine chuckled.

Bazooka cried out from the down the hall. "Hurry, Alpine! The ice cubes are all ready!"

She looked puzzled. "Ice cubes?"

Alpine raised both hands in the air. "Like I said, you really don't want to know," he answered. "Just don't tell Duke, please!" He turned and darted down the hall.

Scarlett shook her head and once again hurried toward the temporary Mess Hall, only to collide with another solid object that just rounded the corner, sending them both down on the floor. A Gaelic curse came to her ear, and she stood up, offering her hand toward her best friend. "Let me guess," she asked. "Tea?"

Jaye took her hand and as she was helped off the floor, she nodded. "Yeah, for my two sick children."

"Eryn came down with it too?" Scarlett asked, her eyes wide with surprise. They headed for the main building, the cold air embracing them both, sending chills down their spines.

"Actually, I think it's still the same little cold she had. I think she's making it sound worse so she can cuddle with Dash," Jaye said as she walked along side her friend.

"So basically, you are on a tea and warm milk mission," Scarlett replied, glancing to her right and her eyes widened at several of the Joes mushing dogs in the snow. She breathed a sigh of relief not spotting a familiar looking Doberman pair, otherwise Sky Dancer would had mushed several Joes in the snow.

"Hey, Red, Jaye!" Shipwreck hollered. "Come join the fun!"

"No thanks, Wreck!" Scarlett yelled back above the wind. They entered the temporary Mess Hall and headed toward the kitchen. "I hope we find some tea here."

Walking into the large temporary kitchen, which had a sign on the door which read, '_Blow it and you'll be blown to Cobra Island, one way pass. Love Roadblock_.' They noticed that one other Joe found the tea as well.

"Reena?" Scarlett glanced to the pilot, now getting concerned.

Sky Dancer looked startled for a second, her hand flying to her pocket of her jacket, but breathed a sigh of relief, finding the two other women there. "Hello."

"You okay, Reena?" Jaye asked in concern as she walked over toward the younger female Joe.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Just having some tea," she answered, her hand leaving her pocket and placed it back on the mug. "Bubba gave me a new mug." She pointed to the white mug with a Doberman pictured, that held the Joe sign on one side, and written, "_Dance's mug, it breaks, you break_."

"Bubba?" Scarlett queried curiously, her head tilted to one side.

"Eryn's nickname for Roadblock. It's catching, though he did almost shoot several of the Joes, namely Spades, Shipwreck and Anchors."

"Yeah, he does have a soft spot for my little runt," Jaye said with a bright smile, feeling good just to be back home with her husband and children.

Sky Dancer nodded, pointing to the wall, where two miniature chef aprons hung. "He's teaching them some cooking." She smiled. "And Eryn only caused a fire once!"

Scarlett giggled, heading for the teabag container on one of the shelves. "Allie, how many teabags you need?"

"Four should be fine," Jaye said as she walked over to the fridge. "You need any milk?"

"No, I still have one carton full back at the suite," Scarlett answered, taking out eight tea bags.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Alpine rushed in with Bazooka. "More ice cubes, stat!!" he cried out, heading for the fridge, slipping from his wet shoes and knocking Jaye off her feet, sending milk flying everywhere.

Jaye landed on top of Bazooka with a grunt.

"Lady Jaye you have to eat more," Bazooka said. "You lighter than a kitten."

"Nah, Jaye was always heavy like a—" Alpine's words were cut from a menacing look given by all three women in the room. "Retreat!!"

Bazooka jumped off the ground, and rushed out the door, leaving the mountain trooper alone with the three women.

"Ehh..bye!" Alpine ran out of the kitchen at top speed.

Sky Dancer shook her head, climbing off her stool and walked over to the fallen woman, extending her hand. "Lady Jaye, are you all right?"

Scarlett grumbled about telling her husband about giving some pig P.T. to the two Joes, while she head for the closet to get the mop.

"Yeah," Jaye said extending her hand and taking Sky Dancer's. "Bazooka's extra padding cushioned my fall."

Sky Dancer laughed, helping the other woman off the floor. "They say that Bazooka ate once over one hundred Twinkies, trying to out do you, did he?"

Scarlett laughed as she started mopping the mess on the floor. "I remember that!"

"Nope," Jaye said with a smirk. "I still hold the Twinkie eating title."

Sky Dancer arched an eyebrow. "Maybe, it's time for a new challenger?" she smirked, her brown eyes dancing.

"Reena, don't even think about it," Scarlett pointed out, finishing cleaning and placing the mop and bucket back in their places.

"Yeah. Besides Doc has outlawed anymore Twinkie eating contests," Jaye laughed.

"Hmm, maybe we should had this contest back on the farm," Sky Dancer snickered. "Or, we can hold it right outside the main gate..."

"REENA!" Scarlett gasped in surprise, enjoying the young woman's amusement characteristics.

Jaye's grin brightened and got bigger a sure sign to her best friend that she was plotting something that was sure to get them all in trouble.

Scarlett and Sky Dancer turned toward her, their faces in synchronizing together in nods. "She's got that look," they said at the same moment.

"What's going on here?" Colleen inquired, entering the kitchen, her hand touching her ever-growing stomach, while wearing her thick blue robe.

"Colleen, aren't you supposed to be in your suite?" Scarlett asked, now getting concerned.

Colleen nodded. "I was, but discovered one thing."

Jaye pulled a bag of her favorite food from a cupboard. "These, Colly?"

Colleen rushed over towards her mother-in-law. "Thanks, Momma." She smiled, giving her a hug. "We had no Gummies back at the suite."

Sky Dancer rushed toward the refrigerator, and took out a already made sandwich. "And I already had this all ready for you."

"Thanks!" Colleen gratefully said, sitting down on the counter, opening the bag of the fruity food.

Scarlett crossed her arms, studying the pilot closely, spotting the exhausted features on her face. "How long have you been here, Reena?"

At the opened question, Sky Dancer's head snapped toward the other woman, her face turning a slight pale color. She took a step backwards. "Just...just a few hours..." she stuttered.

Jaye walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hon, you need to go get some sleep."

"I will, after I train the dogs, I'll take a ten minute nap before P.T. and working with the Strikers," Sky Dancer replied, sincerely,

"She won't listen to me or Cayden!" Colleen stated from the counter, taking a large bite of her sandwich. "And I bet my penguin she's not even listening to Jeffrey!"

"Colly!" Sky Dancer cried out, her cheeks turning pink.

Jaye looked at her best friend. "Looks like we need to take drastic measures."

Scarlett nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do. You grab her, I tie her up and both of us take her to Doc."

"What!" Sky Dancer gapped, her head turning from one woman to the other, taking another step backwards, trying to escape her demise.

"And we leave her tied up until she is fully sedated," Jaye said with a nod.

Sky Dancer took another step backwards, horrified at the thought, leaving Jaye's hand to roll off her shoulder. She gulped, her features turning paler.

Scarlett walked closer to the young pilot, her features turning soft, motherly. "Reena, relax," she began, trying to calm her future daughter-in-law from bolting out of the room like a pack of wild hyenas chasing her tail. "We won't do something like that, honest."

"Not unless you don't do something about this on your own," Jaye said in a motherly tone. "You are now part of our family and we take care of our own."

"I just have a busy schedule is all," Sky Dancer murmured in a small voice, taking another step backwards.

"Reena, I can't pull rank on you, so I'm just going to have to ask you nicely to sit," Scarlett stated, her tone turning serious.

"Mom, if you want, I can sit on her, then there's no way she can go anywhere," Colleen suggested, patting her large belly.

Scarlett glanced at her daughter, then at the pilot's defeated face.

With a sigh, Sky Dancer nodded, walking to the stool, next to her best friend and sat down, awaiting the interrogation—it came.

"Alright Reena, what's going on? Why aren't you sleeping?" Jaye asked sitting across from her.

"I am sleeping," Sky Dancer replied truthfully.

"Not enough." Colleen pointed out, eating another gummy bear.

Scarlett placed her hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Is it nightmares?" she asked, gently, feeling the young women tense from her question.

Sky Dancer looked up. "Not really nightmares." She let out a breath slowly. "Just dreams."

"Okay. Define just dreams," Jaye said looking the young pilot up and down.

"Is it Jeffrey wearing only his birthday suit?" Colleen asked casually, taking another bite of her sandwich, swallowing quickly and felt a smack on the back of her head.

Scarlett shook her head. "Twins!"

Sky Dancer gapped at her friend, then glanced down at her mug. "Jeffrey is part of it," she admitted.

"Is it the crash?" Jaye asked gently.

Scarlett watched the pilot's face turn paler from what Jaye had just asked. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering her own battle with dreams so many years ago, then gently asked, "Reena, do you see Jeffrey's plane go down in your dreams?"

Sky Dancer slowly nodded. "Sometimes," she answered. "but most of the time, I keep remembering our conversation." She then blushed. "Even Duke's yelling."

Colleen reached and pulled her friend into a hug. "Have you told Jeff about these dreams?"

"No." Sky Dancer looked away. "I don't want him to remember what happened. He has a hard time dealing with all this at it is."

"You can't keep this from him, Reena. You need to tell him. It will hurt him more knowing that you are keeping things from him," Jaye said softly and gently touched her hand.

Sky Dancer nodded toward the covert operative agent. "You're right, Lady Jaye," she agreed, then looked at Scarlett. "I'll tell him."

"Good." Scarlett smiled down at her, giving her a quick hug.

A row of coughs sounded from the doorway, and they all turned to spot a sick Joe doctor sway walk himself in the kitchen, a loud sneeze bursting out from his nose, causing them all to jump from its sound.

"How did you ever survive his colds?" Colleen whispered to her mother-in-law.

"Dimetapp. Lots and lots of Dimetapp," Jaye said shaking her head as she watched her son come in dressed in his wife's robe and bunny slippers.

Scarlett shook her head, watching now Cayden rush over toward Sky Dancer, and embraced her in a tight hug, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Umm..." Sky Dancer tried to speak, but found herself stunned, from the man's arms around her.

"Cayden, honey, Jeffrey may get jealous," Colleen softly giggled.

Cayden started to stroke Sky Dancer's head. "Bunny..." he coughed "...I was so..." another cough "...worried about you."

Jaye was trying not to laugh

Scarlett covered her mouth, keeping the giggles inside.

Colleen watched with interest, a big grin on her face. "Anyone brought a camera?" she whispered.

Sky Dancer's eyes widened. "Caveman, I love you like a brother, but if you kiss me, so help me God."

Cayden looked down at her and then jumped back as if she bit him. "You're not..." He let another cough. "..Colleen."

Jaye lost it.

Scarlett smacked her forehead, and a laugh escaped her throat.

Sky Dancer looked down, then at Cayden. "You're right, I'm not Colleen, I'm her evil twin Maureen."

"Where's..." He coughed again, twice. "...Colleen?" Cayden asked feverishly.

"Cay Cay, you need to get back to bed," Jaye said lovingly.

Colleen shook her head, climb off the stool, and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm right here, Cay," she murmured softly.

Sky Dancer smirked. "She came for Brutuses."

Scarlett glancing around. "All right, everyone back to your suites, before we all get sick."

They were all wrapped up in their conversations when a tiny voice screamed out over the crowd. "Mommy, Daddy took my Brutus and won't give him back!"

"ERYN!!" they all cried at the same moment.

"Young lady, you're going to get worse!" Scarlett scolded, taking the little girl in her arms and picking her up.

"But Nana it's an embergemcy!!" Eryn said, over dramatically.

"I'm sure it is," Jaye said softly. "Maybe we should go rescue him?"

"Who, Brutus or Flint?" Scarlett asked, with a smirk on her face. She took the tea bags in her hand, then started walking toward the door, when a voice boomed from the other side.

"If you think you're going to blow up my Mess, I'm going to blow holes in you with Big Bess!" Roadblock's unhappy voice flew in their ears.

"Big Bess?" Colleen asked her mother, holding on to her husband.

"Oh crap!" Scarlett, Jaye and Sky Dancer cried out at once, looking around them in haste, then discovered another exit out of the temporary Mess.

"Everyone retreat!" Scarlett commanded, carrying Eryn and rushing out the door.

Everyone followed the redhead out, all heading toward the barracks, ignoring the hoots that came from the Joes who were mushing in the snow.

Sky Dancer stopped dead in her tracks, spotting what was going on with the animals, her anger flared. She started heading toward the group. "WRECK! You are going to have K.P. for months when I tell Duke!!" Her voice filled the air.

Shipwreck, Alpine, Bazooka, Anchors, Two Tired and Ben. looked up, dropped jaws and ran out of there before the pilot could catch them.

"Great," Scarlett mumbled, "There goes Reena." She shook her head watching the pilot rescue the dogs from the irresponsible Joes and headed toward the kennels.

Jaye looked around them. "Anyone seen, Cayden?"

"He was just next to me a second ago!" Colleen stated, getting worried about her husband.

Scarlett shook her head. "Let's go back to the Mess, and see if he's there."

They all nodded, heading back, toward the Mess, not spotting a door slightly opening and a confused looking Joe doctor emerging from a darkened room, holding a mop in his hands, stroking it gently.

Cayden slowly made his way back to his suite, headed for the bedroom and gently rested the mop in the bed, covering it with the thick blanket. "Gummies." He coughed, shaking his head, realizing that he had forgotten them once again, and made his way back out of the suite, bumping into a fern plant in the hallway, and apologized to it.

He made his way slowly down the halls, holding on to the wall for support, his eye sight blurry from the fever, and walked into a familiar suite, headed for the kitchen and took out the five pound bag from the snack cupboard. The room became a blur, and he headed toward the bedroom, spotting the lump on the bed, fully covered.

"Colly?" he whispered, walking to the side of the bed, and listened for an answer but none came. He placed the bag on the night table, knowing if she awoke later in the night, the food would be there. He took off his pink robe and bunny slippers, then slid under the covers, feeling the warmth surrounding him.

He glanced down at the lump, stroking the hair that poked from underneath the blanket, and slid closer, wrapping his arms around the waist, cuddling closer. His leg brushed against another leg, which felt rough. "Bunny, you need to shave your legs," he stated.

"Ana..." Duke coughed and fell back to sleep.

The door to the suite burst opened, and a panicking Flint, wearing his wife's nightgown, raced towards the bedroom, holding Brutus in his arms tightly. "Conrad! Allie left me again!" he yelled loud enough to wake the dead. He stopped dead in his tracks, catching glimpse of his son cuddling with his best friend. "What the HELL?"

Duke jerked awake then jumped out of the bed as if there were tarantulas in it. He was breathing heavy as his back was pressed back against the closet door.

Cayden began to pat the bed beside him. "Colly..." he said then coughed.

Flint shook his head, walking toward his son, and leaned downwards close to his ear. "That's not Colly, you were with Connie!"

Cayden rolled over a little and started to sit up, smacking his lips and his eyes partially open. "Her name is..." A cough. "...Colly."

"Please tell me this is fever induced hallucinations?" Duke groaned, his head throbbing and he was shivering from the chills.

Flint shook his head, "I think I'm going to call Doc. We all need some sedation!" He was about to turn and grab the receiver when he felt two strong arms around his neck, rolling him over his son and landing on his other side, which caused to knock the Joe leader off his feet from his legs, and land on top of both Faireborns.

A sleepy looking redheaded seven-year-old slowly entered the room. Her eyes went wide from spotting the three men on the bed. "Daddy, …." she gasped loudly, then cried out. "JEFFREY!!"

As the three men on the bed tried to untangle themselves from the others Kastor stumbled out to his baby sister. "What is it, Rosey Girl."

Rowan pointed to towards the men, rolling around. "I think I'm scarred for life!"

Flint tried to look up, spotting the young Hauser. "Jeff—" he went to say, only to see the young man drop his jaw, race out of the room and minutes later come back inside taking pictures with his camera.

"Jeffery..." Duke said breathing hard.

"Please don't..." Cayden begged.

"We can email the pictures to Gramma!" Rowan said, watching her brother take more pictures.

The door to the suite burst opened, and Scarlett, Colleen, Jaye with Eryn in her arms all rushed inside, stopping dead in their tracks.

"Well, looks like we found your missing husband and missing bear!" Scarlett stated, her eyes glued to the men.

"Daddy are you Bert or Ernie?" Eryn asked giggling.

"Neither! Conrad's Bert, Cayden is Ernie and I'm Oscar The Grouch!" Flint grumbled, rolling over his son, and falling flat on his face on the floor.

"Cayden?" Colleen asked, from the doorway. "Need your ducky?"

"That's it..," he said with a cough. "...no more gummies!!" Cayden vowed hoarsely.

"Get off me!!" Duke cried out.

Jeff started laughing.

"Dashy...honey...you know I love you..." Jaye started, twinkle in her eyes.

Flint jumped off the floor and rushed over to his wife, his nightgown swaying around. "Allie, I thought you left me." He hugged her close, and a sneeze escaped.

Rowan pointed toward the bed. "They're squishing Brutus!" she cried out, watching the poor stuffed animal get crushed from the men's weight.

Scarlett grabbed the camera from her son's hand and took a picture, before saying, "If you both stop moving, you can untangle yourselves."

"Dash..." Jaye said holding him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I'm not leaving."

Little Eryn ran over to the two men on the bed. "Get off my Brutus you big doodoo heads!!"

Both men stopped instantly and stared at Eryn, then the bear, then back at Eryn, then at the others, then at each other and hit their heads against the pillows.

Colleen walked in and covered her husband with the blanket. "You are sleeping here tonight, until the fever is gone," she smirked.

Scarlett walked in and covered her own husband. "You two make a lovely couple," she joked.

"I should have never sent those pics around of you and Jaye sleeping together." Duke said. "Paybacks."

"That was you?!" Jaye exclaimed.

"And me!" Flint added, running at top speed and jumping in the bed, in between his best friend and son.

The three men, looked at each other, shared a cunning grin and started whining for tea, hot bottles, and more pillows

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "That's it! I'm making phone calls!" she decreed, heading for the phone.

"Mom, who are you going to call?" Colleen asked, handing another pillow to her husband.

"Doc. They are all getting needles!" Scarlett answered with a smirk, "You too, Jeffrey!" she stated to her coughing son.

"But I didn't do anything," Kastor tried to defend himself.

"You are all sick, so needles!" Scarlett declared, then spoke into the line. "Doc, can you come to the suite. I have four cases of the flu that need some of your special needles, stat." She nodded, then hung up the phone.

Rowan whispered to Eryn. "Glad we are not getting needles. Doc's needles are very big! I saw them!"

Eryn nodded with her eyes big and serious looking. "Yeah I know. He gaved me one dat was sooooooo long that when he putted it into my arm it touched my Wiver!!"

"Alright you two, get to bed before I really tell Doc to give you needles too!" Scarlett stated towards the two girls.

Eryn's and Rowan's eyes widened, they both rushed, grabbed the fallen bear, and ran out of the room, heading for Rowan's bedroom.

Colleen leaned down and kissed Cayden's forehead. "Need anything before I go to bed?"

"Just some water," Cayden said softly.

Jaye walked over and smiled down at her husband. "You need anything, Babe?"

"Barf bucket," Flint groaned, making the other two men on the bed slide away from him.

Colleen left the room to get her husband a drink of water. She glanced at her brother leaning against the door. "You should get to bed too," she said, patting his arm. "You look like George the Ghost."

"You seen George da Ghost too?" Eryn asked from the doorway of Rowan's room. She looked deadly serious and a little afraid.

"Yes I did, because I didn't go to sleep when I was supposed too!" Colleen answered her with a tiny smile.

The door once again burst open and a tired looking Doc walked inside the suite. "Can someone please explain to me why there are six Joes outside in this weather running away from a angry looking pilot with all the dogs on the loose?"

Scarlett walked toward the doctor. "You are going to have more patients when I'm done with all of them out there!" She shook her head, "Doc, after you treat the three men in bed, and my son, I need you to do prescribe something for me."

"Oh? And what is that?" Doc asked.

"Therapy."


	17. sechzehn

"HIER!" The command came strong, clear and filled with leadership. The Doberman instantly ran from one side of the large indoor space, directly in front of the dog trainer, waiting for the finishing command. "Fuss!" The dog pivoted in one movement to the side of its trainer, and stared up at the brown eyes, which returned the love that were in its own. A hand reached downwards and stroked the dog's short silky coat, patting gently with gratitude.

"Good girl, Athena," Sky Dancer praised her dog, then glanced toward the other Doberman who had been sitting very still the entire time she worked the female. She watched him, steady, calm, and then his ears perked up, alert, and a small low growl came from his throat.

"Apollo?" Sky Dancer whispered, now becoming alert herself, knowing the dog would never growl unless someone came near the kennel, someone the dog knew did not belong even close to the building.

She signaled the dog and immediately he came bolting to her side, next to Athena, who also hand now become on alert, sniffing the air, and another soft growl came from her throat.

"Voraus!"

The two Dobermans instantly raced in different directions, covering the ground around inside of the building, passing the other dog runs and sleeping dogs inside. But their movements caught the attention of the other dogs and the others became restless, standing up in their areas, sniffing the air. They too becoming fully alert.

Sky Dancer walked slowly toward the kenneled dogs, her own features on alert, and her hand flew to her brown jacket, taking out her revolver, setting it ready to fire. She neared the dog runs, and opened them one at a time, her head turning left and right, her long brown hair swaying in the pony tail, and her dark clothes blending with the darkness from the outside.

With dogs surrounding her, she headed for the building's door, opening it slightly, and listening for any movement, any footsteps close by, any evidence of an intruder near the kennels. Her heart pounded loudly, and she could feel the pulse in her head, beating steady. She listened for a moment, then closed the door, and turned, watching the dogs closely. She refused to run them loose outside, not if the intruder held a gun. She would never forgive herself if any of the dogs became hurt on her account. Never!

Another growl came from her right and she turned to spot the only dog that she had not let out of its run, Wolfie. The brown wolf like creature stared at her, stared deep into her eyes, it's own narrowing, becoming menacing looking, wild and ready to attack, anyone.

Wolfie stood up, his long legs balanced, his large paws showing his power. He wanted out, and he wanted it now. He told her, growling more profusely, saliva dripping down his mouth and on the cement ground.

"Alright, be good," Sky Dancer whispered nervously. There were only two people that the dog really listened, and both of those men were probably sleeping at that moment, Jeffrey Hauser and Snake Eyes. Her hand reached and opened the gate, letting the animal free, and he strode over close, very close. Her breathing escalated, now wondering if she made a mistake and let the dog loose, only to attack her. She took a step backwards and the wolf dog took a step forwards, growling.

"Apollo!"

The Doberman raced to her side, shielding her from the other dog, which had started to growl more aggressively, taking another step forward. He sniffed the air and looked around, smelling the scent, close, and he barked the warning.

"Wolfie, back!" Sky Dancer commanded the dog in English, knowing it did not know the German commands, but the wolf dog disobeyed, rushing forward, snarling, and lunging toward her, but the attack never came.

Wolfie passed the handler, aiming for the door, throwing his full weight against it and bursting it open from the force, racing outside and a howl shot through the air.

Her heart raced, snapping back into military training, her breathing grew heavy, and she followed the wolf dog outside, her own dogs by her side. She slowly neared the edge of the kennel building, the only light coming from the moon's rays, and the snow crnched under her feet with every step.

Another crunch caught her attention and she gasped, spotting a dark silhouette closing in. Her hand rose, the gun straight, ready to fire, and then it touched a chest, a beige jacket.

"Imzadi," Kastor said softly. "What's the matter?"

Sky Dancer lowered her gun for a second, her head turning left and right. "The dogs sniffed someone," she explained. "Wolfie raced out of the building, after whoever it was."

"It's probably just Shipwreck or Anchors," Kastor said caressing her cheek.

"No," Sky Dancer insisted. "The dogs went to work mode, Kastor."

She glanced around once again, her brown eyes searching. The two Dobermans by their side, still on high alert.

Kastor looked around. "Which way did he go?"

"I don't know," she replied, her gun drawn, ready to fire. She glanced down at the dogs, then commanded, "Voran!"

The dogs instantly started searching around the building, sniffing around, searching blindly, and not knowing which scent could be the one that attracted the unwelcome greeting.

Kastor pulled his service side arm and started searching the snow for his dog's tracks.

Sky Dancer began walking around the building, following her dogs, closely, alert, trying to spot any indication of footprints or any other signs of an intruder. She fought the idea that it could be a Cobra enemy hiding to attack, just like back at the farm. Her thoughts traveled to Flint or Duke, thinking she should call them immediately. But what would she tell them? "Hello, sorry to bother you at 0300hrs but my dogs started growling at the air outside the kennels?"

Apollo stopped short, and his ear became more alert, twitching with each turn, listening to a sound that only he could hear.

She raised her gun once again, ready, aimed, and then she heard it, a crunch of snow behind her, instantly making her pivot toward the sound. Her eyes widened, spotting Woflie trot towards her, holding a black shoe in his jaw.

"Shipwreck," she muttered, clearly irritated, shaking her head, and called the dogs to her, heading back towards the kennels. "Jeffrey!" she cried out, spotting him at the other side of the building, still searching.

Kastor stopped and looked to her.

Sky Dancer ran toward him, her face pink from the cold, mimicking his own cheeks. "Whoever it was, is long gone now, thanks to Wolfie."

The wolf dog came beside them and dropped the shoe in front of his dog trainer's feet.

"Good boy, Wolfie," Kastor said and patted his dog's head then gave him a treat.

A loud crashing sound came within the kennels and they both stared at each other before racing in, and stopping dead in their tracks. There, only a few feet from them, stood, or what had stood was an over turned large container of dog food and half a Rottweiler wagging a stubby tail, while the other half had been buried inside the container eating the food.

Sky Dancer smacked her forehead. "Mutt's going to kill me!" she stated, walking over to the dog and placed her hand on its collar, dragging it away from the scattered food on the floor.

Trasher glanced up and burped.

"I swear that dog acts just like Shipwreck," Kastor said, helping her with the mess.

Just then the dog released a powerful aroma that indeed mimicked the famous sailor.

Sky Dancer shook her head. "They must be related!" she claimed, pulling the large dog toward its run and shutting it close. Then with a whistle, and a command, all of the loose animals raced inside their kennels. All, but Apollo, Athena and Wolfie.

Kastor still had his nose plugged. "They need to put that animal on a special diet."

"Shipwreck too," Sky Dancer joked, walking toward him. Her eyes turned soft. "You shouldn't be out at this hour. Your cold."

"When I woke up, and you weren't beside me in your bed. I got worried and came looking for you," Kastor said and sneezed.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Jeffrey," Sky Dancer replied, gently touching his cheek. "I needed to train one last time before taking Apollo on his first search at the barracks tomorrow."

"No, you didn't. He was ready and you knew it. You just didn't want to sleep." His hand covered hers.

"I know he's ready! I just want to make sure, I can't make another mistake, Jeffrey!" Sky Dancer replied, her words tumbling out from years of hiding them.

"What do you mean make another mistake?" Kastor asked looking down into her beautiful brown eyes.

Sky Dancer froze, knowing her mistake, releasing the very thought she had held inside for three long years. "Nothing," she murmured softly. "I'm going to bring the dogs with me tonight. Do you want to bring Wolfie?"

"Sure. But we aren't done with this conversation," Kastor said, then started coughing.

Sky Dancer linked her arm in his, and signaled the dogs to walk with them. They checked the dog pens one last time, before leaving the kennel and headed toward the barracks. Walking into the building the headed straight to her quarters. "Want some tea?" she asked, opening the door with her passkey.

"Tea would be good," Kastor said and signaled for Wolfie to enter.

Apollo and Athena followed Sky Dancer in the kitchenette. She took out two mugs from Satorini, an island of Greece, placed the tea bags, then heated the water. Ten minutes later, she emerged out of the kitchenette, finding him sitting on the couch Wolfie sleeping by his side.

"Here," she said gently, handing him one of the mugs. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Hmm, still warm. I'm going to put you on bed rest tomorrow, no training for you, Sergeant Hauser."

"I have to train tomorrow," Kastor objected.

"No," Sky Dancer immediately countered, "No training."

"I've got to break in my new Sky Striker," Kastor argued.

"You'll break it next week," Sky Dancer said sternly, going to officer mode. "I'm not going to have one of my pilots crash again!"

Kastor looked up at her. "It wasn't your fault," he said as it dawned on him that she probably felt guilty about it.

She looked at him, directly into the eyes, her brown eyes to his crystal blue ones. "It was my fault!" she stated, her tone even, trying to hide the tremors she felt within. "I should had been concentrating more, there was no excuse it was my first mission with the Joes. I was the best. I had a job to fulfill and I was careless."

"It was not your fault." He took the cup from her and sat both of them down before pulling her down onto his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to look at him. "If I had concentrated more than I did, I would had seen him before…. before..." her voiced trailed off, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No, you wouldn't have," he said holding her close. "He came up on your blind side. There was nothing you could have done."

"I should had seen him!" Sky Dancer scolded herself. "I go over the scene in my head, every time, reacting every detail, every sentence, thinking what I could I had done to prevent it, what I did wrong!"

"Imzadi, it was a freak accident. There is nothing you could have done differently." He kissed her forehead.

She rested her head against his, holding him tighter. "I'll never forgive myself, accident or not. I knew you were trying to help my nerves on my first mission. Maybe I should had listened to Duke's first warning," her voice dropped softer. "Maybe we both should had."

"Ree, we can drive ourselves crazy with "What if's" and "Should've done's". But we cannot change the past, only learn from it and move towards the future." He hugged her to his chest, not ever wanting to let her go.

Sky Dancer stiffened for a second, absorbing his words. "I've been asking myself the same questions every day, Jeffrey. And every night," she admitted. "—when I see the mission in my head, reenacting itself over and over again. I thought I lost my future when I lost my past."

"Ree, don't ever think you've lost your future, because we change our future every day with ever little decision we make. No one knows what's in store for them and that's what makes life worth living, the unknown." He tried to soothe her.

She nodded, a small tear trailing down her cheek. "When I saw your plane go down, I knew everything in my future would change forever, and when I saw you return to me, once again the future changed." She took his hand with her right, and placed it on her left, letting him feel his mother's ring.

He smiled at her, his crystal blue eyes shimmering with delight. "And when you let me put this ring on you our futures changed again."

"And they will change again, when both of us with say, I do," she replied softly.

"That I can't wait for." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on to tip of her nose.

"Neither can I," she whispered, returning the kiss on the nose. "And not even Eryn and Rowan can't wait to be flower girls."

"I'll be sure to keep them supplied with Lysol and Windex." He laughed.

"I'll make sure I'm wearing my raincoat over my wedding dress," Sky Dancer joked, running her fingers through his thick blond hair.

He kissed her forehead. "Now about the sleeping thing..."

"Why does everyone keep thinking I have a sleeping problem?" she asked exasperated, shaking her head.

"Because you're not sleeping," Kastor pointed out, making her remember, her being stubborn, again.

"I just have a very busy schedule!" Sky Dancer pointed out, trying to escape, only his strong grip remained.

"Not that busy, Ree," he told her holding her tight and not letting her get up.

She sighed. "You only see the training and the P.T., not the other things that keep my time busy," she returned, pointing to a stack of files at one of the side tables.

"That still doesn't take up your time so you don't get to sleep, Reena." Kastor said. "Now quit diddling around the edges of this and tell me what's wrong."

Sky Dancer gulped. She stayed quiet for a long moment, watching his concerned eyes on her own. "Alright," she finally exhaled, defeated. "Every night, right after that mission, that mission that changed everything, I keep seeing the scene play over in my head, every night." He went to say something, but she held her hand to his lips. "Every night, I see it differently, sometimes I see you crash, sometimes I hear Duke yell, and sometimes I see myself trying to prevent it."

"Oh, honey." He pulled her to him.

"That's not all," she replied in a soft low tone. "When I wake, and when I knew you were gone, gone from all of us, gone— from me, I couldn't go back to sleep, afraid of seeing your face in my head. Knowing I could touch you in there, but not for real." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just cried."

He held her tighter. "Oh honey, baby, Imzadi, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Touch me now."

"I know you are here, Jeffrey," Sky Dancer held him in her arms, her head leaning against his own. "I know you are not leaving, but somehow my mind still hasn't seen that."

"It could be because you're not sleeping," he gently pointed out.

"Your tea is getting cold," Sky Dancer stated, reaching for the table and taking his mug.

"I'll worry about my tea later. Now I know there's something else now tell me," he said, taking his mug and setting it back down.

Sky Dancer paled, her hands slightly beginning to tremble. "I...I.. can't tell you."

Kastor was more worried now. He put his free hand over her hands to stop the trembling. "You can tell me anything."

"I know I can, and I want to tell you right now, but I can't," Sky Dancer said gently. Her eyes rested to a shelf above the entertaining area, where numerous pictures were placed over the years. Then she turned back toward him. "I will tell you, one day, I promise."

She slowly rolled off his lap, walked to the chair, grabbed a throw and covered him, before handing back the mug. "I'm going to take a shower," she leaned down and pressed her soft lips against his rough ones from his cold. "Then I'm going to tuck you in bed, Hauser."

"I'm holding you to that," Kastor said with a playful smirk on his face.

"I wonder if you get to do any holding," she teased, then pivoted, her pony tail flipping on her back, and headed toward the bathroom.

His eyes never left glancing at her, watching her every movement, carefully not missing anything. He heard the water run, moments after the door to the bathroom closed. He smiled, drinking a sip of his tea and then instantly spitted out while the fire in his tongue burned. Shaking his head, he glanced toward the right, and spotted several books on the side table, picking one up, he noticed it was all Greek to him, for it was a novel written in Greek, but judging from the dust on the cover, it had rarely been touched.

Another book underneath caught his attention. Taking it in his hand, he slowly opened to the first page and smiled down at the woman he loved, pictures of her from her childhood, her parents, and her friends. He flipped another page, continuing to look at the pictures of Sky Dancer, with her mother, her father, and some with him. He slowly placed the album lower, then glanced at the shelf, spotting more pictures of them together, of the other Joes and one of her parents. He wondered if she had told them about the wedding, and also wondered why she rarely talked about them anymore, like she used too. Could they have had a misunderstanding? Would they be against her decision to marry him?

The door opened from the bathroom and bathrobed Greek goddess stepped out, her brown wavy hair floating around her shoulders. She smiled. "Is you tea still hot for you?" she teased.

He smiled at her and patted the sofa next to him. "Come sit."

Sky Dancer edged closer to the couch, sitting next to him, her gaze never leaving his. "Maybe I should call Doc to give you another shot," she suggested, glancing at his face.

"If anyone needs a shot young lady, it's you." Kastor said pulling her to him.

"Now wait a minute, Hauser! You know quite clear how I feel about needles," she reminded him, recalling the several incidents involving Doc and his needles

"I know, I remember. But if you don't sleep I'll have him give you one," Jeff said then kissed the top of her head.

"I just have too much on my mind," she replied, softly, cuddling closer, feeling the heat of his body against hers.

"According to that brother-in-law of mine you've been this way for a long time. Maybe you need a break," Kastor suggested gently.

"No, I can handle it." Sky Dancer retorted, glancing downwards, watching the dogs sleep around them.

"Imzadi, you need to sleep." Kastor said worriedly and absentmindedly pulled her closer to him.

She wrapped her arm around him, and leaned her head against his chest. "But I do sleep," she protested, yawning.

"Very little and not near enough," he countered.

"Fine, I'll sleep a lot when I'm retired," she claimed, her stubborn Hellenic heritage coming out.

"That's not funny." Kastor said sounding upset. He let go of her and started to stand up.

Sky Dancer grabbed his hand, feeling his weight from the couch shift away. "Jeff, I will admit that I haven't been sleeping well for three years. But you need to understand now, I'm not letting this dominate me. I can handle it."

"Look I've tried to help. It's obvious you don't want it so I'm just going to go home. Good night," Kastor said as he removed his hand from hers.

Sky Dancer shot up from the couch, almost knocking him down from her quick movement, making the dogs go on alert from her body posture. She stared at his face, her eyes soft, pain of loss showing within them. "Jeffrey, I know you've been through so much from all this. I know! Finding yourself lost for three years, not knowing who you are, and not knowing where you belong."

She took a breath and continued, "But you are not the only one who suffered!" Her voice slightly escalated, trembling. "I can't handle losing people in my life anymore. Every time, I lose someone I love, the dreams remind me, the letters remind me and even the people remind me! Don't you think I want this to end? Don't you think I want my life back? But I know I'll never get it! Not fully! Not ever!"

"Then quit shutting me out damn it!!" Kastor said in frustration.

"I didn't shut you out. I told you about my dreams, my restless nights," Sky Dancer whispered, sitting back down on the couch, her eyes downcast toward her hands, which held the other tightly. "What else do you want to know?"

"What happened while I was gone that has you so bitter, so withdrawn?" Kastor asked.

Her whole entire body stiffened from his question, sending her back to the past, back to the pain inside. "Tell me, wouldn't you become this way if it was me in that accident instead of you?" she asked, avoiding his eyes. "Finding yourself on top of the world, and then descending fast down, falling into a hole, until you hit the bottom from one thing leading to another?"

"I don't know. But I know you are hiding something from me Reena and that hurts. We can't build a life together if there isn't trust." He looked at her with such a sad expression.

Sky Dancer slightly trembled, continuing to look down, avoiding his gaze, knowing she would fall apart if she caught the sorrow within his eyes. She closed hers for a moment knowing that she could lose him forever if she continued to keep the secret inside. "I'm probably going to get court martial for this," she mumbled to herself.

"Court Martial for what?" Kastor asked in concern.

"What I'm about to tell you," she answered in a small voice. "It's... it's.. about your father."

"What about my father?" Kastor asked feeling like his chest was cracking open.

"Sit, please," she requested gently.

Kastor walked over and sat back down on the couch.

Apollo walked over and leaned his head on his dog trainer's lap, his brown eyes glancing in only hers.

Sky Dancer rested her hand on the dog's head, softly petting it. "When you.. when you..." She held her breath for a moment, then let it out slowly, her other hand instantly jumping to the locket, getting the strength she needed. "When you crashed and we thought we had lost both you and Snake eyes, your father returned to the site after the funerals." She paused before finishing, "He got captured by Cobra."

"What?" Kastor asked softly in shock, not fully knowing the information. He knew his parents held a secret from him, but he could never find out any inkling of information. They had kept it from him, but why?

"Duke became Cobra's prisoner, and both Flint and I watched in horror," Sky Dancer continued. A tear escaped. "It was my fault."

"How long?" Kastor asked, his heart sinking.

"Almost over two years," Sky Dancer answered, still her eyes avoiding his own. She shook her head slowly "Every time we neared his position, knew where he was, had a plan, it always collapsed. Cobra kept moving him to another base, or another place before we reached him."

"My poor Dad," Kastor said still in shock. His emotions spit in two, anger that his family had kept the secret from him and pain, that he was the cause of this torment that embodied his father.

"We never gave up, always searching, going through countless reports, talking with ex Cobra guards, and ever going under cover, risking our lives." Sky Dancer continued to tell him. "But I vowed even if I lost my own life, I swore I would return your father back to his. It was my mistake after all, and I had to fix it."

"It was not your mistake." Kastor reminded her.

Sky Dancer snapped her head toward him, her eyes changing. "It was my fault, Jeff!" she cried. "I thought I could handle it, returning to the area, seeing your Sky Striker in pieces. And ... and I lost it. I remember running through the trees, and then a cliff coming from nowhere."

"You have to quit blaming yourself," Kastor said sincerely.

Her gaze once again turned away from him, picturing the scene once again in her head. "I lost my balance and I fell forward near the cliff, to the sharp rocks that pierced my skin. Then I felt two arms around me, pulling me back to the top, to safety. It was Flint."

She stopped talking for a moment, slowly standing up and walking to the window, glancing out to the darkness and to her reflection, that sent her a chill down her spine.

"Then, out of nowhere, Cobra Bubbles came from all sides, surrounding the both of us. We were out in the clear, easy targets." she continued, "We both counterattacked them, firing at them, and sent them back to where they belong. We raced back the crash site, to Duke, and my heart jumped, watching him, running from the Cobra Bubbles. I aimed my gun at one of the Bubbles, ready to fire, and I was ordered to not fire."

He stood up from the couch, walked over and pulled her to him. "Why were you ordered not to fire?"

She glanced at their reflection in the window before answering his question, "Duke caught sight of both Flint and myself behind the trees. He shook his head toward me, not to fire, not to give our position away. And then, a tree branch fell on him, sending him down and into Cobra's clutches."

"That's my Dad for you. Always worrying more about everyone else."

"But I could had prevented his torment. I would had not missed, and he knew that," she said in a soft voice. "When we returned back to the base, both Flint and I worked endlessly to find a way to rescue Duke. When Flint couldn't be here, I never stopped, always searching, always trying to locate his position, and when I did, I called Flint. There were only four of us in the rescue unit. Flint, myself, Gung Ho and a new medic, Rob."

"The Tech?" Kastor asked.

"Yes," Sky Dancer answered. "He volunteered. We were the only four that asked Hawk for the rescue missions." She turned to him, glancing in his eyes, hoping he would not realize the full attribution toward the missions.

"Only the four of you?"

"Yes, the missions were kept top secret. No other Joe knew about the missions. Flint even hid them from his wife. I hid it from your sister and your mother," Sky Dancer answered, her expression becoming soft.

"What about your parents? Did you hide it all from them too? Didn't you talk to them over the last three years?" Kastor asked, glancing from the corner of his eye the framed picture of her parents, before returning his gaze to her face.

Her entire body went rigid from his questions, finding herself lightheaded, leaving his arms, sitting slowly down on the floor, and both dogs came rushing to her, instantly sitting by her side.

"REENA!" Kastor cried out urgently, his voice full of worry.

"I'm all right," Sky Dancer answered. feeling the dogs short coat close around her, protecting her.

Kastor got down on the floor next to her and pulled her tightly, protectively to him. "What happened to your parents?" he asked with great care.

She remained quiet for a long moment, her eyes downcast once again, hiding her sorrow from his eyes. "When I returned from that mission, finding myself working endlessly, not to make another mistake. I realized I made another. I became too wrapped in finding your father, almost like an obsession, not giving up. I rarely had time to call my parents, like I used too. Even Colleen. And then, I received a message from my Mother. Telling me I hadn't called for two months and they were on the way here. It took me by surprise, like being hit with one of Beach Head's boots. And then..." A lump rose to her throat.

Kastor felt her tense so he held her tighter. "And then what?"

"Hawk called me in his office," she continued, her tone turning soft and distant, her eyes giving off a far away look in them. "He stood there, and told me their private jet went down, that...that I lost them."

"Oh, Honey." He held her as tight as he could. "I'm so sorry." Tears glistened in his eyes.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her own arms around him, returning the tight hold. "After losing you, and then my parents. I found myself more determined to find Duke, and find the person responsible for leaking the information for that mission."

"There was a leak?" Kastor asked, his words dripped poison.

"Your accident really wasn't an accident. Someone handed Cobra the information we were going in, and they had the perfect opportunity to attack," Sky Dancer gently told him.

"Son of a..." Kastor growled.

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Watch those words, Hauser." She sent him a small smile.

He looked down at her and held her to him tightly before standing up and taking her to her bedroom in his arms.


	18. siebzehn

Jaye was sitting in the living room of the quarters she shared with her husband and their youngest child, Eryn. She was curled up in a ball on the loveseat, thinking. Her husband had been away for a few days in D.C. for meetings and during those few days things had turned upside down. She got up to refill her coffee cup and stopped at her daughter's bedroom door and glanced in. The petite six-year-old girl was sitting quietly on the bedroom floor with Brutus sitting on her lap and coloring in her coloring book. Jaye glanced around the room and noticed that Eryn had pulled the shade to her window and had piled some books in front of her closet door. She shook her head and released a sigh before heading to the kitchen for more coffee. Once she got her much needed supply of caffeine, she went back to her spot on the loveseat and awaited the return of her husband. About twenty minutes passed when the door to the suite opened and her husband got a good glimpse of her pale and exhausted features.

"Hey you crazy Scottish woman." Flint placed his briefcase down, next to the doorway, and walked over to his wife, bending down to press his lips against hers. "Judging from that look, you did the impossible and cleaned this place."

Jaye looked at him with her emerald green eyes full of sorrow and anguish. "Dash, sit down." She patted the love seat beside her. "We need to talk."

His smile vanished in a blink of an eye and he slowly sat down, taking her hand in his. "Something's wrong," he concluded, his other hand caressing her cheek. "Cayden found that the cancer returned? Didn't he?"

Jaye cupped his cheek. "No honey. I'm fine," she said. "It's Eryn..." She started to say but was only cut off by him.

"What wrong with Eryn?" Flint frantically asked. "Don't tell me Shipwreck abducted Brutus and did some betting with him!"

"No, Brutus is fine and in the bedroom with her right now." Jaye took a deep breath. "I just don't know what to do now. I've tried talking to her and holding her, but nothing helps."

"Then what is it?" Flint probed gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You remember how she kept joking saying we had a ghost named George?" Jaye asked him as she leaned against him.

"Yes, the one that she said about walking around in the middle of the night," Flint replied, rubbing her arm lightly up and down with his fingers.

Jaye nodded. "Well now she's absolutely terrified of him. She even slept with me last night and she wet the bed."

"Alright, now I'm worried. Remember how she had this imaginary friend when she was three, Mr. Sparklywinkles, who remarkably looked like Aunt Brody?" Flint recalled, worried lines matching the wrinkles on his face. He coughed, then said, "But she loved that imaginary friend, maybe this one is scaring her more because of everything she's been through the past year?"

"It's more than that," Jaye said, a tear flowing down her cheek. She was just with her husband now so she wasn't afraid to show that sign of weakness, well what she considered weakness. "She says he comes to her room at night."

"Want me to call Psyche Out?" Flint requested seriously, now getting concerned on his youngest child.

"No, not yet. I think it's just her imagination. She snuck Lady into her room night before last," Jaye told him, it was clear she was worried.

"She _what?_!" Flint exclaimed, his temper slightly rising. "She knows the dog needs to be in the kennels!" He sighed. "Maybe its time I bring Lady back inside. Reena has worked wonders with her," he stated, not letting her know that Sky Dancer had trained Lady to deal more then basic commands. "Speaking of which, where is your black furball from hell?"

"In with Eryn," Jaye said. "She won't stay in her bedroom by herself without one of the dogs in there with her."

"Oh, just great!" Flint rolled his eyes. "This is all I need, a petrified daughter and a demented dog which apparently escaped from one of Mindbender's experiments years ago!"

"She's been asking about you. She seemed to calm down a little when I told her you'd be home today," Jaye said softly. "Maybe you should go inside and see that you're home."

"Hey, I did miss my favorite munchkin," Flint smiled, sending her one of his charming smiles. "And my favorite Scottish nutcase." He quickly kissed her on the cheek, and bolted up from the sofa, before her hand reached its target, his cheek.

He chuckled, heading toward his daughter's room, and gently knocked on the door, peeking inside, watching her continue to draw, listening to the headphones on her head, while she hummed a Elmo song. Two feet away from Eryn, Gem's head poked out from a mountain of stuffed animals, and instantly lunged toward the warrant officer.

Gem snarled, barring his teeth, his little short legs charging toward the soldier with a vile look of distaste in his eyes, that could send even Beach Head running for the mountains. He grabbed hold of Flint's pants, and judging from the cry that shot through the air, he knew his teeth had sunk in through the hairy skin.

"GEM!!" Flint growled. "I'm going to send you back to hell, along with my sister! First class, one way ticket!"

The terrier, stopped, glanced up at the warrant officer, stared at his brown eyes for a split moment, before he turned, raised his leg, and a squirt of yellow flew on a pair of brand new pants.

"You are in for it now, you pits of darkness dog!!" Flint vowed, trying to kick the dog away.

Eryn was oblivious to what was going on, entranced in the music and her drawing, her back was toward the door. Her picture was not something that was normal to her. She usually drew bright happy pictures. But this one was dark and scary. There was a man drawn all in black, with black wavy hair and red eyes. There was a bed with a little girl laying on it asleep and a big dog lying on the floor beside the bed.

Gem shook off his ruffled fur, and glanced back up to the tall man, who stared down at him with fury in his eyes.

Flint shook his head, striding toward the bed, and sat down, glancing at his daughter, who continue to be in her own little world. He gently touched her right side with his shoe, lightly, slightly tickling, a signal for them both. He put a grin on his face, waiting for her to realize who it was.

She jumped momentarily in fright then when she turned around and saw it was her beloved father, she tore off the headphones and launched herself at him. She was sobbing by the time she had claimed his lap.

"Hey, hey... no crocodile tears," Flint said soothingly, rubbing the back of her shirt, stroking her gently. "It's all right, Speedy, you don't need to be afraid."

"I not 'fraid." Eryn said against his chest, obviously not telling the truth.

"It's all right to be afraid, Eryn," Flint told her gently, wrapping his arms around her petite figure and held her close. "Even your old man is afraid." He kissed her forehead. "Just don't tell your Mother that I'm really afraid of her hair dryer."

That caused the six-year-old to chuckle a little through her tears. "Is Mommy mad?"

"Mad about what, Darling?" Flint queried gently, wiping away the tears from her face. "But she can't be more mad when I took that blasted hair dryer and ran it over with my Striker."

"But Daddy, I had a axcedent in your bed." Eryn cried, now crying hard again.

"Hey now, what did I say about those crocodile tears?" Flint once again soothed his child. "It's alright to have accidents. Look at Gem right now, am I mad that he had an accident on my leg?"

She shook her head no but didn't let go of him.

"So, your Mom won't be mad at you either," Flint said, stroking her long brown hair, which was done in two braids. "Now, tell me all about your Ghost friend, what's his name? Forge?"

Eryn visibly tensed. "G...g...George daddy."

"Alright, George," Flint repeated the name, his eyes glancing down at her afraid ones. "Why are you scared of George? Does he jump out of the closet and make funny faces?"

"He...he come in my woom and says mean fings to me and calls me bad names," Eryn said and started to tremble.

Flint moved a foot backward slightly, and felt something soft shoved under the bed. All around her bed there were blankets and pillows shoved underneath as if to keep something in or something out.

"I see, and he comes out from under you bed?" he asked, concluding the child fear of monsters under the bed.

"I don't know," Eryn said softly. "When I wake up he here."

"Alright, when was he here?" Flint probbed gently, playing with her hair.

"De night before wast night," Eryn said and started crying again, she was very terrified.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," Flint whispered gently in her ear, holding her closer, slowly rocking her in his arms. "I won't let George come here again, no one is going to scare you anymore, I promise."

"He didn't wike Wady." Eryn said calming down. "He say he gonna take me way from you and Mommy and he call me a bery bad name."

Flint continued to sooth the little girl, resting his hand on her back. "So, you've been sneaking Lady in here every night, huh?"

"Wady keep George away," Eryn said softly. "You're not mad are you?"

"I'm not mad with you Eryn, but I'm very disappointed with you," Flint stated seriously. "I told you Lady had to stay at the kennels until she was fully trained, and yet you went behind my request by bringing the dog in here."

Eryn started to cry hysterically and tried to get off his lap.

Flint held on to his daughter. "Now Eryn, you know that you can't get everything you want by –now, relax, please," he requested softly trying to calm her down.

Eryn was inconsolable. She tried to talk but couldn't through her frantic sobs. This was more than trying to get what she wanted. There was something wrong.

He held her tighter in his arms. "Shh, Eryn, it's all right," he whispered, rocking her gently, bending down, taking the scruffy looking bear and handing him to his daughter. "Don't cry my little sweet potato."

"I no want him to get me!!" she cried over and over again.

Jaye was standing in the doorway watching them. She had just finished putting the sheets from her bed in the dryer.

"I won't let mean old George hurt you. Daddy won't let anyone hurt his baby girl," he promised, kissing her head, his arms wrapped around the child, holding her protectively.

"Pwomice?" Eryn asked in her tiny voice.

"I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair," Flint decreed. He vowed that no one in this world, not even a fantasy creature from a child's imagination would harm his family. He recalled the Cobra agent back from the farm, and a shiver went down his spine.

"I gotta go poddy," Eryn said softly and climbed off his lap. She left the room, little Gem in tow as if he were her little protector.

Jaye walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside her husband.

Flint sighed, "Allie, whatever this thing is, it's bothering her very much." He glanced down towards the floor, spotting the picture, finding the evil held inside its image. "I'm going to take her to Psyche Out tomorrow."

"She won't talk to him. Said George told her not to tell anyone about him or she wouldn't see Brutus ever again," Jaye said softly. "I took her yesterday."

He shook his head frustrated. "How about Shana? Eryn's pretty close with her, maybe that can help?"

Jaye shrugged. "She was not on base the last two days. She got in late last night."

"Oh right, I forgot that she, Conrad and Rowan went to Atlanta for the weekend," Flint replied, "Colleen?"

Jaye shook her head. "Nope, she wouldn't go near her or Cayden when they came over yesterday, just stayed in here. You're the first person besides me that she's talked too. Well except for Lady. I over heard her talking to her dog yesterday morning."

"Maybe it will calm her nerves if I take her to see Lady," Flint suggested. "It could help."

Jaye nodded. "Why don't you take her while I go back and see Doc. He said there was something wrong with my blood test and wanted to retake it."

"What's wrong with the blood test?" Flint asked, all his color drained from his features, matching his white dress shirt.

Jaye caressed his cheek. "Nothing. It was mislabeled and they did the tests on the wrong blood. It was Shipwreck's. They need to redraw it."

"Oh, good." Flint replied, relief flowing out of his face. "Anything else happen while a handsome second in command was away?"

"Yeah, Shipwreck's blood test came up that he was pregnant," Jaye said chuckling.

"Oh, maybe it's not really Shipwreck's then," Flint replied seductively, leaning towards her. "Maybe someone has been baking."

"Yeah, someone named Sammy Evans," Jaye said with a smirk.

"Holy freaken snit!!" Flint almost shouted with surprise in his eyes. "Beach Head is not going to take it well, not to mention Duke!"

"Duke doesn't know yet. Unfortunately Beach Head does and thus I am hiding the mother-to-be out at our farm along with her husband who is scared to death of his father-in-law because he threatened to neuter the poor pilot," Jaye said smirking.

"Holy freaken snit!!" Flint repeated shaking his head. "Spades better stay put, Sky Dancer may dive bomb her Striker on him. We need him."

"So right now only you, I, the soon-to-be parents and the soon-to-be grandparents know," Jaye said just as Eryn let out a blood-curdling scream from the bathroom.

"Eryn!" Flint jumped off the bed, his heart jumping to his throat, racing out of the bedroom and toward the bathroom. "You all right?"

Jaye was right behind him.

"G...G...George." She pointed towards the window.

Flint rushed toward the window, opening it, and peeked outside. He glanced around, spotting only but the air in the darkness. He caught sight of a Greenshirt nearby on guard. "Patterson!"

The Greenshirt looked up toward the warrant officer. "Yes, sir?"

"Did you spot anyone near here?" he asked, continuing to scan the area for any indications of movement.

"No Flint, and I've been on duty since 1600 hours," Patterson replied.

"Alright." Flint nodded. "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Yes, Flint," the Greenshirt nodded with a salute and continued on his post.

The warrant officer turned around. "No one is out there Eryn, it's alright."

Jaye was holding the little girl to her. "Honey I think she fell asleep and dreamt it." She pointed at the little girl that looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Flint bent down and looked straight in his daughter's eyes. "So what do you say we go to the kennels and see Lady, and then you and I are going to play camp in the living room tonight?"

The door to the suite began to pound loudly, enough to cause all three Faireborns to jump.

"Where the _hell_ are they, Jaye!" Beach Head's unpleasant voice echoed from outside. "I know, you know!!"

"Daddy wets go see Wady now. Unca Wayne bein' bad," Eryn said going easily into her father's arms.

Jaye walked to the door and opened it. "Why hello Wayne. So nice to see you on this bright shiny day. I trust everything is all right with you and Courtney," she said in a syrupy sweet voice and a brilliant smile on her face.

"I know your hiding them!!" Beach Head snarled angrily, spit flying on Jaye's face. "Flint! Tell your little actress to tell me where the hell my daughter is and where is that low down rusty canned rear face that I'm going to tar until the rest of his very short life!"

"Lucy, you got some explaining to do," Flint chuckled, leaving his wife to her demise, while grabbing his daughter's jacket and rushing out of the suite.

"She's some where you can't find her and I've been threw C.I. A. P.O.W. training, so no amount of verbal torture, physical torture, or body odor torture is going to make me talk." Jaye stood there still smiling at Beach Head.

"Daddy, is mommy in twouble?" Eryn asked as she leaned against her father's chest.

"Oh yes, really big trouble!" Flint agreed, listening to the drill instructor's yells while walking down the hall, and out of the building. He placed his daughter down, helped her with the coat, and took her hand. "You know Eryn, I think if your good friend Reena says its okay, we might bring Lady home with us tonight."

Eryn started to jump up and down happily and her eyes twinkled but there was till the fear there. "Fank you, Daddy!"

Flint chuckled while Eryn skipped along his side, her little feet bouncing off the frosted covered lawn. They stopped near the river, and threw a pebble in the water, then headed toward the kennel area.

"I think Reena is working with her right now," Flint stated, listening to the pilot's strong commands that echoed inside the building. He led the six-year-old inside

They both spotted the large St. Bernard sitting at the other side of the large room, staying absolutely still, and listening to the one person in the room, Sky Dancer.

"Lady, come!" Sky Dancer commanded, watching the dog race toward her and sit directly in the front of the pilot. "Heel." The dog immediately moved to the trainer's left side. "Good girl."

"Daddy, does Wady have an owwie?" Eryn asked softly, worried about her pet.

"What do you mean, Eryn?" Flint asked gently, holding on to her hand. His eyes cast upon the dog handler and the dog, now walking around the room in a heel position.

"Cause Reenie told Wady to heal," Eryn said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Flint smacked his forehead. "No Eryn, Lady is just fine. Don't you worry. You see Reena walking the dog at her side?" He pointed toward the pair, where they continued to walk around the room, changing directions continuously.

"Uh huh," Eryn said nodding her head slowly for emphasis.

Flint bent down next to the little girl, pointed to the dog. "You see how Lady is walking directly next to Reena, not in the front, dragging her, and not walking behind her, having Reena pull her? That's what heel means."

Sky Dancer stopped short and Lady instantly sat down, her brown eyes staring in the air pilot's. "Good girl." She patted the dog on the head. "Lady, heel." Again the command was obeyed and the dog once again walked beside the handler.

Eryn started crying softly, her shoulders shook slightly as she sobbed.

"Now what's wrong? Flint asked gently, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"All she does is walk now. Wady won't pway wif me anymore," she cried softly.

"Lady will always play with you," Flint assured the little girl. "Want to see?"

The petite girl nodded as she gently wiped her tears away.

"Sky Dancer!" Flint called out to the dog handler, who immediately stopped from his voice.

"Evening, Flint," Sky Dancer greeted, starting to head toward them, the St. Bernard by her side. Her gaze caught the child's saddened face. "Hey Eryn, what's wrong?"

"Eryn wants to ask you something about Lady." Flint smiled down at his daughter. "Go on, Eryn, its okay to ask."

Eryn did something that was totally unlike her. She hid behind Flint as if she were shy and she normally wasn't.

Flint and Sky Dancer looked at each other with raised eyebrows, wondering why the spunky girl had spontaneously changed characteristics.

"Want to help me with Lady?" Sky Dancer gently asked, while the dog panted watching the little girl from behind the warrant officer.

Eryn didn't answer. Instead she bolted out from behind her father and launched herself at her dog, wrapping her arms around the dog's broad neck and burrowing her face in the fur.

Flint glanced at his daughter with a worried expression on his face. The entire base knew of Eryn's wild imagination, but now it seemed the imagination had hit a bump.

"Lady misses you," Sky Dancer said kindly, trying to ease the girl's fright.

Eryn cried into the dog's neck and the dog seemed to understand her fear and appeared to hug the child back.

Sky Dancer bent down to the little girl's level. "Eryn, are you upset with me for training lady?" she asked gently.

"I wan to take Wady home," Eryn said. "She my dog. Not yours."

"Oh, Eryn," Sky Dancer replied gently, her eyes turning soft. "Lady only belongs to you, and no one else."

"Reena's right, Eryn," Flint added softly. "Lady is your dog."

Sky Dancer glanced toward the warrant officer, who nodded, then at the little girl "I have a surprise for you, Eryn. Would you like me to show you?"

Eryn only looked at her and didn't answer. There were dark circles starting to form under her eyes.

Sky Dancer stood up and walked next to the little girl. "Eryn, can you take Lady's leash in your hand?"

Lady barked happily at the mention of the word leash, knowing what would come.

Eryn looked at her father as if to ask him if this was all right and safe, something totally out of character for her.

Flint nodded. "It's alright, Eryn. Reena would never make you do something that will hurt you. She's your friend."

Eryn nodded and slowly took the dog's leash into her hand.

Sky Dancer smiled at the little girl, then patted Lady's head. "Ready, girl?" she asked the dog, who continue to pant, slobber dripping out of her mouth. "Eryn, remember that your Dad never allowed you to take hold of Lady's leash because she would drag you everywhere?"

The little girl nodded, staring at the pilot, her body slightly trembling.

"You can take Lady on walks all by yourself now," Sky Dancer told her gently. "Say, Lady heel, then start walking."

"But I don't wanna go all by myself," Eryn said with a tremble in her voice.

Sky Dancer once again kneeled down to the little girl's height, and touched her shoulder. "I'll be right here watching, you are not leaving the training building. Just walking around the room." She then tilted her head thinking. "Does Miss Cole give you tests?"

"Yes." Eryn said nodding, holding on to the leash, her hazel eyes staring at the pilot.

"Well, this is a test for Lady. It's going to show me how much she learned," Sky Dancer explained to the little girl.

"Okay," Eryn mumbled her eyes turning illusive, with a hint of fear within. She turned to her dog and in a small tiny voice said, "Lady owwie."

Flint smacked his forehead. "Honey, the command is heel."

Eryn looked at her father, then nodded. "Lady, de commrad is heal." She started walking slowly with her dog around the room.

"That's excellent, Eryn!" Sky Dancer praised, watching the pair walk toward the middle of the room. "Keep walking her around the room."

Flint moved closer to the dog handler. "How is she doing?" he queried in a low tone.

"Pretty good, Flint." Sky Dancer answered, her gaze still fixed on the girl and her dog. "She's a smart dog. If anyone nears too close to Eryn, Lady will shield her, and led her to safety."

"Good," the warrant officer nodded.

"You see that small square device on her collar?" Sky Dancer pointed to the dog.

"Yes," Flint nodded, now getting glimpse of the new collar. "What is that?"

"Well, that will send an alarm off to the main computer if Lady is taken off Joe property. It is also a tracking device, so if Eryn does one of her missing episodes, we can locate her from using the device."

Flint nodded. "Good."

"Ben created the new collar. I caught him in the Mess one day, before he vanished back into his laboratory," Sky Dancer continued to explain. "He's the only one who knows about the collar, besides you and me."

"That boy is a genius," Flint commended. "Great job, Eryn!" he cried out to his daughter, watching her to continue to walk around the room.

"Is everything alright with Eryn?" Sky Dancer asked, continuing to observe the pair, crossing her arms.

Flint sighed. "She's petrified of George. Keeps saying he comes to her room at night and tells her mean things," he answered, worried lines forming on his face.

"Poor kid," Sky Dancer replied, her expression soft. "I hope this little phase of hers passes."

"I hope so too," Flint agreed. He turned toward the dog handler. "Is everything all right with you? You look burned out."

It was the air pilot's turn to sigh. "I'm fine, really." Sky Dancer insisted. "I just have a busy schedule, that's all."

"That's all?" Flint asked, crossing his arms. "Reena, I know you haven't been sleeping again."

Sky Dancer glanced toward him. "You too, huh?" She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. "It's starting all over again, when I thought I had my life back, it had to start."

Flint rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I got you into this," he stated sincerely, feeling the quilt inside his chest.

"It's not your fault, Flint." Sky Dancer replied, her attention turning back to the little girl and her dog.

"Like this, Reenie?" Eryn asked, walking toward them, Lady by her side.

"Yes, keep going. Let her get used to your pace," Sky Dancer praised with a large grin on her face. Then she turned back to the warrant officer, her smile vanishing. "I had to tell Jeffrey."

"What!?" Flint whispered sharply. "Everything?"

"No," Sky Dancer lowered her voice. "Not everything, I did tell him about his father." Her eyes turning cheerless. "I..I..told him about my parents."

"Reena…" Flint warned. "You are still under orders."

Her head turned toward him. "Don't I know that, Flint?" she snapped, "I'm a Joe. I know my station. But... but I can't lose him, not …not… again."

Flint pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her, fatherly. "It wasn't your fault," he stated. "Understand, it wasn't you fault. Stop blaming yourself. None of us could had predicted Cobra knowing our plans."

Rounding another corner in the room, Eryn glanced to her father, wanting to tell him how well Lady was heeling, her eyes widened, her mouth went wide and nothing came out, spotting them in the embrace.

Sky Dancer nodded. "I think I will always blame myself for what happened, even though I couldn't stop what did happen," she said softly. "But the threat is still there."

He kissed her forehead, holding the young woman, knowing that this affected the both of them more than just a failed mission. "We are close, it will be soon all over."

"I want to tell Jeffrey everything," Sky Dancer said in a soft tone. "He has a right to know. He's worried and I can't tell him!"

"I know the feeling," Flint replied, thinking of his long time wife, hoping she wouldn't pop an artery when the whole truth from the past three years would come out in the open.

Sky Dancer sniffled, not wanting to break apart in the older man's arms. The bond between them had grown in the past three years, creating a father daughter relationship. And when their parents were killed, the bond deepened. She knew that the warrant officer could never replace her father, but he had become a true friend, someone to talk too during the rescue missions to save one General Hauser.

Flint slowly broke the embrace. "How did it today go?"

"We didn't find a single thing," Sky Dancer answered, casting him a grim expression "Apollo came up empty."

Flint frowned. "Whoever it is, is pretty good in hiding things, which makes this more…"

"Dangerous," Sky Dancer finished the man's words.

"Be careful, " he warned the young Joe.

"I always am, Flint," Sky Dancer reassured the older Joe. "I always am."


	19. achtzehn

A month later, the Joes became on high alert on Cobra activity in the northern region of Canada. Several battles became fought with no casualties, except for several Sky Strikers. But it wasn't the blue enemy planes that caused the massive damage to the Strikers, it was the negligence of two pilots by the names of Alpine and Kastor. And to their little Sky Striker race, their prize became cleaning every single silver cup holder in the Mess Hall, not to mention every tin tray, all provided from their squadron leader, Sky Dancer.

Flint, Duke and Beach Head shook their heads from the constant joking around the base and all agreed more discipline was needed, so they called the best of the best. Sgt. Slaughter. Jr., who had a more fearsome reputation than his father. But after dealing with Alpine, Shipwreck, Anchors, and Kastor, the muscled bound man retreated, vowing never to return to Joe base ever again.

Scarlett, Jaye, and Cover Girl did what every Joe women should do, they went to the spa for a nice long weekend. Only to return to base and find Jaye's car swinging from the Cannon with a new pink coating, with flowers painted all around and the words, '_Don't worry, Be happy._' However, when both Jaye and Scarlett walked into Scarlett's suite they stopped dead in their tracks, their faces turning ash white from the scene before them.

Sky Dancer and Jeffrey Hauser were both tied to two dinning room chairs, back to back, and in their mouths two large apples were jabbed in them. The two Joes glanced toward the other two Joes and only sounds of "Mhmhhmmhmhmhmhmh" could be heard coming from their mouths.

Scarlett stepped forwards, shocked at the scene, when a reddish blond mane caught her attention from the floor. Her mouth dropped and her widened at their fullest, spotting her daughter on the floor, her eyes closed and two large red spots on her belly on the white cotton shirt.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmh," Sky Dancer and Jeffrey mumbled, their apples moving up and down in their mouths.

"What the bloody blue blazes!!" Scarlett heard herself scream. "Colleen!!"

Her heart jumped to her throat, frantically glancing around, trying to spot her other daughter but found no trace of either Rowan or little Eryn.

Jaye started to panic and feverishly began to tear the suite apart looking for any trace of her baby girl.

"Mhhmmhmhmhmhhhmmmm:" Sky Dancer and Jeffrey madly mumbled, trying to get the two panicking women's attention.

Scarlett fell to her knees next to her unconscious daughter, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Colly..." she choked out. Her quivering hand reached to her pocket and pressed the button for her husband's cell. "Pick up, Conrad!!" she shouted to the ringing tone.

On the second ring, it was answered. "Hey, Baby. Are you finally back?" Duke asked, happy to hear from his beloved wife.

"Conrad!" Scarlett shouted at the top lungs. "Cobra attack... Jeffrey and Reena tied.. Colleen's shot!! And I can't find the kids!"

"Mom?" Colleen said from the floor, opening her eyes.

"Hurry!" Scarlett shouted, not hearing her daughter.

"I'm coming!" Duke yelled over the line before the line went dead.

"Oh God, where's my baby" Jaye screamed out in hysterics as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Mhmmhmhmhmhmhhh!!" came from the two pilots.

"Mom!!" Colleen gently grabbed Scarlett's arm, shaking it gently, seeing the panic in her features. "It's only ketchup."

"Colleen!" Scarlett glanced down, then touched her daughter's hair. Her eyes changed. "What do you mean it's only _ketchup_?"

"ERYN!! ERYN!!" Jaye yelled, racing into the bedrooms.

At that moment, Cayden came crashing into the suite, his face in a pure panic.

Colleen spotted her husband, then closed her eyes, resting her head on the floor, staying put.

"Mhmhmhmhmhhmhhh!!" Sky Dancer and Jeffrey once again tried to say, but the apples remained in their mouths.

"Rowan!" Scarlett cried out, starting to search for her daughter.

Cayden rushed over to his wife's side just as Duke ran into the suite, running right into Scarlett.

Scarlett's whole body flew against the wall with a strong impact, then slid down the wall slowly. "Conrad!" she cried out, "I can't find Rowan!"

"MMHMHMHMHHHMHMMHHMHMHH!!"

"Oh, dear God!" Duke exclaimed, watching the scene before him, his son and future daughter-in-law tied, and his daughter, lying on the ground, with blood dampening on her shirt, and her husband taking her vitals, his best friend's wife starting to cry, returning from the bedrooms and the two little girls missing. His heart skipped a beat.

Colleen stayed quiet, not wanting her husband to discover that the blood was not really blood but ketchup instead, but she knew he would find out soon, so better sooner then listening to him yell in Gaelic or Greek. She opened her dark blue eyes and stared at his fear filled green ones.

"Mmhmhmhmhmhmh!!" came from the chairs, which were now starting to bounce, while both Sky Dancer and Jeffrey tried to free themselves.

"Why didn't you guys untie Jeff and Reena," Duke asked rushing over to them.

Cayden started to feel for fetal movement.

Jaye pulled out her cell and frantically called Flint.

"Mmhmhmhmhhmh!!" Jeffrey and Sky Dancer rocked the chairs, then a large thud flew to everyone's ears, and all eyes landed to the sergeant on the floor.

Sky Dancer glanced at her fiancé on the floor. "Jhgmhmhh!"

"Mmhmhmhmsmsmmmhgmh" came back the answer, knowing that none of those words were friendly.

"Flint's Joke shop, you come in, never go out, how can I help you?" Flint answered in a sweet voice. "Wreck, move another inch and I'll run you over with the Wolverine, personally!"

"DASHCOBRAATTACKEDTHESUITEREENAANDJEFFARETIEDCOLLEEN'SDEADANDICANTFINDERYN!!" Jaye screamed into the phone frantically without breathing.

"What have you been drinking?" Flint asked serious over the line.

"Damn you, Dash!!" Jaye cursed angrily and slammed the phone shut and ran out of the suite.

Scarlett raced after her friend. "Allie, calm down. We need to find the girls!" She gently touched her arm. "Call him again."

The cell phone started to ring at that instant.

"I'm trying to find my baby." Jaye said running towards her suite ignoring the phone ringing.

In the Hauser suite, Cayden's hand went up to the wound and touched it as Duke started to untie the captives.

Colleen rose to her elbows, staring at him, looking at his face changing dramatically realizing that the blood was nothing but ketchup. She gave a short chuckle.

Scarlett came in back in the suite. "Colleen, what happened! Where are the girls?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Mhmhmhmhh!!" Sky Dancer and Jeffrey said at the same instant while Duke untied his son's bonds.

"Mom, the girls are—"

"YO JOE!!" came from the closet and two missing girls burst out. Both were wearing miniature versions of their mothers' uniforms.

Cayden's eyes showed relief as he looked over at the little girls and started to chuckle.

Eryn pulled out a miniature javelin and took a mock fighting stance.

"Oh no. Mini Jaye is going to get us," Duke said laughing as he finished untying his son.

Rowan raised her miniature crossbow at her father. "Sorry, Daddy, but you cannot let the nasty Cobras escape," she said, her eyes narrowing.

Scarlett dropped her mouth, shocked at the two of them.

"I need help here! Can someone help me stand up!" Colleen pleaded, her hand on her very large seven and half month old pregnant stomach.

Cayden offered to help her up, with a firm scowl on his features for he was not quite happy with the tricked played on him and the others.

Duke put his hands up in mock surrender.

Colleen took her husband's hand and slowly stood up. She shook her head toward her father.

Scarlett walked over to the phone, dialed her friend's number and waited. Her eyes softened when Jaye answered. "Allie, mini you is here, so come on over and start screaming." But Jaye didn't seem to understand her as the line went dead. "Great."

Colleen gulped. "I think I'm late for my Doctor's appointment," she said, trying to escape.

"I think I'll join you," Cayden said, taking his wife's hand and heading out.

Sky Dancer shook her head, still bond and her apple still in her mouth, and her eyes glaring at her fiancé, who smirked down at her. "Mmhmhmh!"

"Now, that's not nice," Kastor said to his fiancée.

"Hold it you two!" Scarlett said, crossing her arms. Then looked at the girls. "And you two sit down."

Rowan gulped, then rushed to her father's side, knowing they were all going to get tarred and feathered.

Sky Dancer closed her eyes, counted to ten in Greek and then opened them, finding one sergeant making funny faces at her. "Mhhmmhhh!" she mumbled, trying to escape the ropes.

"Now, Baby, they were just playing." Duke said softly to his wife.

"Would you really like me to untie you?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Mhmhmhmh!!"

Scarlett looked at her husband. "I know they were."

The door burst open and a panicking warrant officer rushed in. "What the devil is going on here?" he asked, stopping in his tracks, glancing at the pilot tied to the chair, then at his bleeding looking daughter in law, and his eyes stopped at the two girls dressed as their mothers. "NANCY!"

"No, Aunt Brody," Colleen said with a smile, sitting down on the couch. "Anyone have some gummy bears?"

"Cay Cay say you no get anymore." Eryn said almost snottily.

"ERYN!!" Jaye could be heard yelling frantically down the hall.

Colleen stuck out her tongue at the little girl playfully. "Not even one?" she requested gently.

Flint poked his head out of the suite's door. "Allie! She's in here!" he called out.

Scarlett slowly sat down in a chair, her face still trying to find its color back. "Jeff, are you going to torture Reena all night?"

"Why not, it's fun," Kastor shrugged.

Eryn used her finger to beckon Colleen into the kitchen.

Sky Dancer closed her eyes again, counted to ten in Greek once more in her head, and then opened them, only to find Jeffrey's face inches from hers. "Mhmgmgmg!!" she said, wiggling in her chair.

Scarlett swallowed a giggle. "Jeff, you do know she may give you K.P. Duty for decades."

Colleen laughed, trying to stand up from the couch. "I need help again!"

Flint walked out of the suite to get his wife. "Honey! Eryn's in here!" he called out towards down the hall.

Eryn came over and offered to help her sister-in-law.

Colleen handed both her arms. "You know Eryn, my husband doesn't help me get up, isn't that a shame?" she teased, winking at the little girl.

"Owww, Allie!" Flint came in the room half jumping, looking back at his wife, who kicked him in the rear. "Oww, Allie!" As another kick followed. "Oww, Allie!" he cried out again from his wife's heel meeting his derriere.

"Serves you right!!" Jaye vowed.

Scarlett shook her head, watching the scene.

Duke laughed.

Eryn tried to help Colleen up but couldn't. "Cay Cay, you gotta help."

Cayden chuckled and got up and offered to help.

"Allie, oww!!" Flint begged rushing around the room, rubbing his rear. "What did I do?"

"You asked me if I've been drinking and you know I can't drink while I'm taking my meds!!" Jaye yelled.

Sky Dancer watched her fiancé who appeared to be watching his aunt kick again his uncle, so she found the perfect opportunity and stomped on his foot. "Mhmhmhmh!"

"OW!!" Kastor cried out from the pain.

Rowan huddled closer to her father, watching the scene before her. "Daddy, why is Aunt Allie being mean to Uncle Dashie?"

"Because Uncle Dash was being Uncle Dash," Duke laughed.

"Allie!! I'm sorry!!" Flint apologized, running toward his son, colliding and knocking him down.

"OW...DAD!" Cayden exclaimed as he thumped to the floor.

Colleen's hand flew to her mouth, covering the laughter. She then grabbed hold of Eryn, helping her on the couch. "Stay here, it's dangerous."

"Nofing to dangerous for Wady Jaye!" Eryn said as she crossed her arms across her little chest.

"Well, at the moment, it looks pretty dangerous for your brother," Colleen concluded, watching her husband rolling on the ground.

Flint jumped back to his feet. "Allie, please..." he begged, spotting his wife very near.

Jaye just stood there glaring at him, she knew that for him the anticipation of her attack was worse than the actual attack.

"Cay Cay, doew yer butt hurt?" Eryn asked with a tiny giggle.

Flint gulped, taking another step backwards, perspiration starting to form on his forehead. "Allie, honestly! I didn't know what you were saying over the phone!"

Colleen shook her head at her husband on the floor.

"What?" Cayden asked his wife.

Kastor started to untie the woman he loved.

Duke walked up behind Scarlett and wrapped his arms around her.

"And I suppose you expect me to believe you?" Jaye asked syrupy sweet.

Flint fells to his knees, scrambling over towards his wife, with puppy dog eyes, and his hands link together, begging for mercy. "I had cotton in my ears, forgive me," he said in a cartoon like voice, crawling to her feet.

Colleen stuck her tongue out toward her husband, still refusing to talk to him until the gummies were hers.

"Mhmhmhm!" Sky Dancer said, trying to remain patient, while her fiancé untied the ropes very slowly, on purpose.

Scarlett whispered to her husband, "Is it me? Or are we the only normal couple here?" she teased.

Rowan grabbed Eryn's hand and tore off toward the kitchen.

"Correction my dear. I'm the only normal one here," Duke said with a smirk.

Jaye was trying really hard not to laugh at Flint's antics.

"I see I'm still getting the silent treatment, huh?" Cayden said as he got up and then sat down beside his wife.

Colleen nodded with a victorious smile on her face, taking his hand and leaning against his shoulder.

A groan came from next to them, and they turned to see the Joe leader hopping around on one foot, his face filled with agonizing pain.

"I'm sorry, was that your foot my heel accidentally stepped on?" Scarlett grinned at her husband, then pointed on his head. "Nutmeg, give your father what he deserves."

Cayden started to tickle Colleen as Duke tried to get the hairy spider off his head.

Jaye lost her battle with her laughter.

Finally Kastor untied the final knot oh so slowly.

Sky Dancer shook off the rope, then plucked out the apple from her mouth. "Hauser, you are so going to get it," she teased, standing up from the chair, grabbing Rowan's miniature crossbow. "Come here Mr. I can't sleep without my penguin!"

Flint crawled toward his laughing wife, wrapped his arms around her legs and said in a small squeaky voice. "Please don't send me to the dungeon, I don't like the dungeon. Flint good, not bad... good Flint."

Scarlett burst out laughing, watching everyone around the room. She sat down in one of the chairs, enjoying the now amusing scene.

Rowan and Eryn came rushing out of the Kitchen, with not one, not two, but three large bags of Gummy worms.

Jaye patted Flint on the head.

Kastor screeched playfully and started to run away from Sky Dancer.

"Hey you two miniatures of your mothers, what are those for?" Cayden asked.

Rowan walked up to Cayden, hand on one hip, and her eyes narrowed. "These," She pointed to the Gummy bag. " are for Colly."

"Sorry Rosey Posey, but she can't have those," Cayden said.

Eryn angrily went up to Cayden and punched him between his legs.

Colleen burst out laughed at her husband's expense, watching lean forward and groan. She patted his back gently, and shook her finger at him.

"Gee...thanks." Cayden said painfully.

"Can I have a turn next?" Rowan asked, her eyes turning mischievous, but felt her father's arms around her waist.

"No honey. That's not nice," Duke said, picking his youngest daughter up.

Sky Dancer tackled Jeffrey, sending them both down to the floor, next to the warrant officer's legs. She smiled at his face. "I got you now, Kastor."

"Now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" Kastor asked playfully.

"I don't know," Sky Dancer replied with a grin. "Girls, what should I do to Jeffrey?" She looked at the two girls.

"Feed him to Wolfie," Rowan said, from her father's arms.

"Wolfie can't eat Jeffrey," Flint stated, standing up, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "Bad for his diet, he only eats sailors."

"Dwess him up wike Shipwreck first," Eryn said seriously.

Sky Dancer giggled. "You heard Little Lady Jaye." She smirked at his face. "You Hauser are going to be dressing in Wreck's clothes!"

Colleen burst out laughing, holding her stomach. "But he doesn't have a beard," she pointed out.

"We could cut some black yarn and glue it on his face," Scarlett suggested, getting into the game. She leaned back in her chair.

"You know I have an old black wig he could use too," Jaye said giggling as she leaned against her husband.

"That may work, Lady Jaye!" Sky Dancer grinned, holding down the sergeant. "We should spray some of Wreck's after shave too!"

Flint chuckled. "And I'll be making sure I take the pictures." He nodded, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "What's that phase of yours Cayden? Payback's a breach?"

"Yeah, Dad." Cayden said still in pain.

"Alright, this is enough," Kastor begged, causing his father to laugh harder.

"Oh no, dear. You had your fiancée tied and you just stood there, gloating in her torment, it's your turn now," Scarlett pointed out, her eyes half closed.

"Should I call Shipwreck to bring his extra uniform?" Flint asked, pulling out his cell phone. "He's still on Pig P.T."

"Sorry, Hauser." Sky Dancer continued to hold him in a tight grip. "You are not going anywhere."

"We could dress him up as Zarana," Jaye suggested.

"NO!" Kastor exclaimed.

Sky Dancer touched her forehead, leaning backwards. "Oh no, not Zarana! I will never be able to kiss him again," she teased theatrically.

"Maybe Aunt Brody would want to kiss him," Colleen giggled, resting her head once again on her husband.

"Why would Aunt Brody kiss a girl?" Eryn asked.

"Umm...ehh.." Colleen stuttered, causing laughter around the room. Her hand moved to her stomach feeling the movement.

Flint chuckled, bending down and picking his daughter. "Because Aunt Brody likes kissing."

Rowan's eyes widened. "Oh, is Aunt Brody—" Her words her stopped by Duke's hand covering her mouth.

"Does dat mean Aunt Brody is a Bert and Ernie?" Eryn asked innocently.

Jaye had to turn around so the little girl didn't see her trying to hold in her laughter.

Cayden smacked his head.

"Ehh...uhhh..emmm..." Flint stuttered. "Care to answer that question my love?" he asked to his wife, who trembled from keeping her laughter inside.

Rowan reached on her father's head, taking down the tarantula, and placed it on her shoulder.

"How about we go get some dessert?" Jaye asked trying to change the subject.

"ICE CREAM!!" Eryn and Rowan shouted with joy.

Colleen eagerly nodded. "I'm with the girls, some peppermint ice cream with chocolate truffles, mixed in with gummy bears and some Brussels sprouts." She licked her lips.

"I'm going to be sick," Sky Dancer moaned, picturing the concoction in her mind, placing her head down on Jeffrey's chest.

"Now now," Kastor said as he patted her back. "You'll be in her spot one of these days and you can get even with her."

"One of these days?" His twin asked, a wide grin on her face. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

All eyes now bore down on the couple on the floor.

Sky Dancer's eyes widened. "No, no!" she stated, knowing where everyone's thoughts had traveled to a conclusion. She turned back toward the man she loved. "Something needs to be done with that mouth of yours, it still shoots rockets!"

Flint chuckled, walking over to the closet with his daughter in his arms.

Eryn struggled a little bit. "No, Daddy," she said softly.

"What? You have to wear your coat," Flint scolded lightly.

Eryn started to cry and kicked and screamed then finally bit her father's arm forcing him to let her go. She then ran out of the suite and down the hall.

"ERYN!" Jaye called and went after her.

"What's that all about?" Kastor and Cayden asked together.

Duke walked over to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn it," Flint cursed. "I forgot about the closets." He walked over and sat on the couch, his hands running down his face.

Sky Dancer looked to the warrant officer, a frown forming on her face. "Still?" she asked.

Colleen glanced at her best friend to her now sleeping mother to her father-in-law. She gently placed a hand on his arm. "What's going on?" she asked gently, a knot forming in her stomach, feeling the movement increase.

"Ghost George," came the answer from the worried warrant officer.

Rowan shivered in her father's arms. "George!" she squealed, huddling closer, shaking with fear.

"What about George?" Duke asked

Rowan wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Eryn says he's scary. With glowing red eyes and a dark face."

"I think we need to stop letting Shipwreck babysit you two," Duke said, with a slight frown.

"No, she said George came to take her away," Rowan explained, her blue-green eyes filled with fear.

Flint stood up from the couch and walked to the little girl. "Rosey, when was this?" he gently asked, placing a hand on her back.

"I..I.. don't know. She told me when we had the slumber party last night," Rowan answered.

"Could it be the same one she mentioned last month?" Sky Dancer asked, standing up from Kastor.

"Same what?" Kastor asked confused.

"Yeah Dad, what's going on with Eryn? I've never seen her act like this," Cayden said in concern.

"Rosey, baby I'm sure this is just her imagination." Duke tried to soothe his daughter.

Rowan looked from one person to another person to another, staying silent, burying her face in her father's neck. "I don't want George to take Eryn."

"Honey, no one is going to take your best friend away," Flint reassured the frightened child, stroking her red hair, tied in a ponytail.

Sky Dancer glanced at the warrant officer. "Was Lady with her?" she asked.

"No, she was acting restless the other night. Kept jumping on my bed, rolling around, even pushed me off! I took her back to the kennels the other night," Flint answered. "I don't think that dog is trainable!"

"She was restless?" Sky Dancer asked, her frown deepening, her mind racing.

Jeffrey, Cayden and Colleen all glanced at each other exchanging similar looks.

"Can someone tell me what the bloody blue blazes is going on?" Colleen blurted out in frustration.

At that moment, Jaye came running back into the suite. "Dash, I can't find Eryn!!"

Flint walked to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean you can't find, Eryn?" he asked, hiding the fear in his voice.

"She ran outside and vanished," Jaye said, tears in her eyes.

"Relax, she probably went to the kennels," Flint pointed out, trying to calm his panicked wife.

"She probably went to see Lady," Sky Dancer added, walking over to the coat closet.

"If you would have let her keep that dog with her she wouldn't keep running out there!" Jaye yelled before taking off out of the suite once again.

"Come on, buddy. Grab her and Eryn's coats and let's go find her. You kids stay here with Rowan." Duke said, putting down his daughter.

"Yes, Duke," Sky Dancer replied, handing the coats to the warrant officer. "Don't forget about the collar."

"I won't," Flint nodded, putting on his coat, then patted his daughter's coat with his hand.

"Dad, should we wake up Mom?" Colleen asked, pointing to her still sleeping mother.

"I can baby-sit her," Rowan said, walking over to her mother.

"No, she better come too," Duke said and nodded for Rowan to go ahead and wake her mother.

"Alright," Rowan sighed, not wanting to leave her babysitting duties. She gently shook her mother's arm. "Mum, mum, wake up! Shipwreck gave me boogies to eat!"

Scarlett nearly jumped off the chair. "What? I'll give him K.P. for life!"

"Come on, Baby. Eryn's AWOL again and we need to help find her." Duke said helping her to her feet. "Rosey, honey you can baby-sit your brother and sister."

Miniature Scarlett placed her hands on her hips. "Alright," she said in a deep English accent, "Jeffrey, you and Reenie, make mac and cheese for us to eat. Cayden, give those gummies to Colly, and make her more comfortable. Colly, you sit there and rest. That's an .. an..?"

"Order," Scarlett finished for her.

"Thanks, Mum," Rowan glanced at her mother, then looked back at the four. "That's an order.'

"Fine," Cayden said. "But I said no gummy bears so you'll have to have these instead." He smirked at his wife at her confused expression. "They're gummy worms. That way I don't have to back out of my medical orders."

"Thank you, Caveman." Colleen smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then ripped opened her bag of gummy worms.

Duke laughed at his little girl. "Alright everyone. Let's go Mini Jaye searching."

They all saluted, and headed to their stations.

Scarlett headed for the closet, grabbed their coats and handed her husband his. "Here," she said with a yawn. "Should we put the base on alert?"

"I'll contact Breaker, to check surveillance," Flint stated, walking out the door of the Hauser's suite.

Duke walked outside with his wife and best friend.

Scarlett linked her arm around her husband's walking toward the kennels, following the warrant officer who had become silent, almost distant knowing that he had buried himself in his thoughts, and she knew what exactly those thoughts were.

Walking to the kennels, the trio spotted the missing little Joe and her mother.

It was really cold out that night. With the wind chill it felt like it was below zero. Jaye was sitting next to the kennel on the ground shivering a little as she talked to the scared little girl that was huddled next to her dog.

"Hey, Munchkin," Flint said gently, walking up to the dog run and kneeling down at eye level to his daughter. "Daddy forgot about the closet, I'm sorry."

Lady glanced up, a soft whimpering sound coming from deep in her throat, a plea.

"Dash, the dog is coming inside and if you don't like it to bad, you can sleep over at the Hausers," Jaye said with such conviction and he could tell she meant it but also that she wasn't mad at him just worried about her baby.

"I'm not going to argue," Flint replied to his wife.

Jaye nodded. "Thank you," she said softly and with a hint of relief.

"Daddy, Wady can weawy come in?" Eryn asked as she shivered slightly.

"Yes, she can, but if she throws me off the bed again, out she goes," Flint teased, patting the dog on the head.

Eryn threw herself at her father and kissed him all over his face.

Jaye smiled at the loving father-daughter moment.

"Now, only if we can get rid of George, how about I call the Ghost Busters?" Flint suggested. "Egone and I go way back, in the eighties!"

Scarlett giggled, hearing a sound, turned and headed toward the last run, which housed a certain wolf dog.

Hearing Eryn laugh made Duke smile a little as he followed his wife.

"Flint, you know both Alpine and Bazooka are honorary Ghost Busters, maybe you can have them help with you..emmm.. friend," Scarlett suggested, opening the door and walking inside the dog run, patting Wolfie on the head.

"Right, I forgot about them," Flint nodded, winking at his wife.

Jaye smiled at her husband.

"You need guns," Eryn said seriously.

"Guns?" Duke asked the little girl softly.

"Actually Eryn, they are more like vacuum sucking machines then guns," Flint stated, understanding his daughter.

"Yeah, they sucked their brains too," Scarlett joked, sitting down next to the wolf dog, stroking him gently on the back.

"I don't know," Eryn said skeptically.

"It's true, Speedy," Duke claimed.

"Yeah, that's what happened to your father's brain," Jaye said giggling which caused the little girl to giggle.

"Funny, Allie, very funny," Flint grumbled, glancing over at the two Dobermans in the other run, sleeping peacefully.

Wolfie huddled closer to Scarlett, keeping her warm, his eyes never leaving the Joe leader.

"Hmm, looks like I have a admirer," Scarlett giggled. "Right boy?"

"Dog has good taste," Duke said with a grin and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Suck up!" Jaye quibbled.

Wolfie started growling at Duke, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"Good boy, Wolfie," Scarlett praised, leaning her head against the soft fur of the animal's.

"Alright, let's get back to the suite, before the kids send a rescue mission on us!" Flint suggested, then glanced down at his daughter. "Eryn, show them what Reena taught you and Lady." He encouraged her.

"Okay." Eryn quickly put the leash on Lady. "Wady heel," she said and the dog started to walk beside her.

"Wow," Duke said in amazement

"Hmm, lets see how well it works," Scarlett said, standing up, closing the dog run and stood next to her husband. She placed an imaginary leash around his neck, and with a smirk, commanded, "Duke, heel."

Duke started to chase his wife, barking playfully.

Jaye walked up to flint. "Those two will never grow up."

"No, can't say they will," Flint replied, wrapping his arm around his wife, following their friends and daughter

"I said, heel, Duke, HEEL!!" Scarlett shouted, racing toward the barracks with one general at her heels.


	20. neunzehn

In the early hours of next morning, a loud explosion that rocked every building within a mile long radius awakened the entire base. No Cobra attack, not a Raven in sight caused the massive fireball to rise into the sky, and cause one general to become a fireball himself, discovering the rude awaking caused by two irresponsible sailors, who had gotten into the chemical bunker, and hastily dropped several dangerous solutions, to which resulted into one big bang.

The morning events continued to be entertaining by the shipment of two ponies from Lord Burnett, and after several phone calls, which resulted into a yelling argument, the warrant officer finally allowed the two girls to keep the ponies in the kennel area, where the dogs glanced at the new animal members of the team, with chasing in their minds. Additionally, Cover Girl, and Two Tired had surprised the girls with a new playground created by using old Joe vehicles, including a Wolverine, to which Eryn became quite delighted to play in her favorite tank. But to Beach Head's dismay, the playground also contained several of his favorite obstacles, which mysteriously had disappeared during the night, and appeared in the new playground. Seeing his favorite tires painted in pink with flowers overwhelmed the drill instructor, who passed out and had to be rushed to the infirmary.

A recent Cobra activity in the Canadian area had resulted into a meeting for the high command, minus the drill instructor, who continued to pass out, seeing his treasured ropes had been created into a rope jungle for the playground.

But most of the Joes, had ventured into their morning routine, of training, creating havoc, and causing the infirmary to work double time.

Colleen had stationed herself in her husband's office, typing on her famous laptop, her fingers flying with each typed word. Sitting comfortably on the sofa, her head rested against a large pillow, and her feet placed on a stool, her socks feeling the draft from the door. Her mind raced with each thought emerging from her head, and merging with the black keys of the keyboard. Since she had become off duty until the new member of the family came along, her hours were now spent writing, playing with the girls, sleeping, and above all—eating. A yawn escaped from her mouth, and the last word for the day touched the white screen. Closing the laptop and placing it on the side, her hand touched her seven-and-half-month pregnant stomach, discovering that it too had fallen asleep during the most recent chapter. Then her eyes widened, immediately glancing at her husband, whose own eyes were glued into a medical book.

"Cayden," Colleen called out to him gently, watching him continue to have his nose buried in the book. "Cayden!"

"What?" Cayden asked finally looking at the mother of his unborn child.

"I need help." Colleen looked at him in desperation, trying to stand up from the sofa.

Cayden smiled and with a chuckle got up from his chair and went over to help his wife.

"Will you stop with that smirk on your face," Colleen growled, reaching out to him. "I'm going to blow!"

Cayden took her outstretched hands. "I'm sorry, Bunny. I just think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"At the moment Caveman, even Freddy Kroger is more beautiful than me," Colleen replied, standing up, then began looking around the sofa. "See my slippers? I can't find my red slippers!"

"Bunny, my beautiful, glowing wife. They are right in front of you." Cayden said lovingly.

"Damn slippers," Colleen grumbled, walking over and placed her foot in one.

Cayden went up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her, placing his hands on her swollen abdomen.

Colleen turned her head sideways, resting it against his chest. "Next time, can you have the baby?" she requested, her tone serious, but a hint of tease could be heard.

"But Bunny, pregnancy looks so good on you," Cayden said and kissed her neck.

"I knew you liked seeing me waddle like a penguin," Colleen joked.

"Well, you do sleep with one," he teased.

"You mean did sleep with one." Her eyes became downcast. "I still can't find Ice Cube."

"Oh, honey. I totally forgot. I'll look for him when I get home, okay?" Cayden tried to soothe her.

"You better, it's your fault he's missing!" Colleen reminded him, wrapping his arms closer.

"I know, I know," Cayden said,nuzzling her neck. "I'll make it up to you."

"How? Ice Cube is sixteen years old! I can't replace him, its like asking Eryn to throw Brutus to the side and cuddle with Bubba the monkey," Colleen retorted, her eyes growing wider.

"I'll find Ice Cube and I'll make it up to you," he said then whispered what he hand in mind in her ear.

"I got to go," Colleen burst out of his embrace and rushed out of the room leaving him dumbfounded. She strode briskly down the hallway, heading toward the doors when two voices caught her attention.

"Jeffrey, will you stop apologizing already?" Sky Dancer requested, walking slowly toward her best friend's position, her left hand holding her right shoulder.

"But Imzadi, I really didn't mean to do this," Jeffery said, by the sound of his voice one could tell that he really felt bad about something.

"It's alright, really," Sky Dancer retorted, her features showing excruciating pain, hidden within.

"What happened?" Colleen asked, swaying back and forth, trying to hold it in.

"I tackled her while playing football," Kastor said guiltily.

"Oh!" Colleen glanced confused at her best friend. "I thought you didn't play football."

"I don't," Sky Dancer replied. "My game is soccer, but Mr. Come on Ree, if you can kick a ball, you can play football, over here, convinced me to try it, and well..."

"I get the picture," Colleen concluded, her swaying increasing

"Colleen get to the bathroom cause I'm not going to clean up the puddle you're going to leave," Kastor told his twin.

"Yeah, well, gotta go," Colleen stated, rushing into the bathroom.

Sky Dancer shook her head, then grimaced from the pain. "Duke is not going to be happy, if this is seriously injured," she scolded herself.

"You let me worry about my Dad," Kastor said.

"Yeah, but who is going to be worried about you when he find out?" Sky Dancer joked, spotting Cayden coming from down the hall. "No needles."

"Have you guys seen my wife?" Cayden asked then noticed Sky Dancer. "What happened?" He motioned for her to come into an exam room

"First answer, your wife had to go, and second answer, him!" Sky Dancer nodded toward her fiancé.

"We were playing football and I tackled her," Kastor said sheepishly.

Cayden shook his head then patted the exam table. "Up."

Sky Dancer tilted her head toward the medic. "Want me to jump, and wag my tail too?" she joked, knowing the command 'up' was for the dogs.

"Cute," Cayden said.

Meanwhile through the front door, Jaye came in carrying a screaming child as she called her husband on the cell. On the second ring, it was answered.

"You have reached emergency level going to kill a sailor, leave a message after your yelling...beeep," came from Flint's cell phone.

"What happened?" Rob The Tech came rushing to the ex-Joe operative and the little girl, spotting the stains of blood on the sweatpants.

"Dash, you need to get to the infirmary. Eryn fell and will probably have to have S-T-I-T-C-H-E-S. You're going to have to help me." Jaye said into the cell.

"Come on, I'll take you both to a room," Rob the Tech said gently. "Eryn, do you like balloons or flowers more?"

Eryn just hugged her mother tighter not saying anything as she cried.

"Follow me, Lady Jaye," Rob The Tech said, leading the way toward the exam rooms.

A door on the side of the hall opened, and a relieved looking Colleen Faireborn walked out. "What happened?" she cried in surprise, catching glimpse of the injury. "Eryn, are you all right?"

Eryn looked at her sister-in-law with red swollen eyes. "Got owie Colly. It...it hurts rewwy bad."

"She fell out of the play Wolverine onto the pea gravel and her knee hit the side of the Wolverine cutting it open," Jaye explained calmly.

"Aww Eryn," Colleen stroked the little girl's ponytail. "Don't worry, Cay Cay will make it better, and I'll make sure he does a good job." She kissed her gently on the cheek. "And after you are done, how about you, me and Rosey go make a Bubba special ice cream super de dooper sundae?"

From another doorway, a panicking pilot rushed out of the door. "I said, no needles, Hauser!" Sky Dancer shrieked, racing down the hallway, her features in pure agony.

Colleen sighed. "Well, she is one of the best Joe has, too bad she's also one of the biggest chickens when it comes to needles," she stated watching her friend pass them.

"I heard that," Sky Dancer retorted, her head twisting to find an escape route.

"Do you need me to hold your hand too, Reena?" Jaye asked.

"Come on Babe, it's just a little one," Kastor tried to appease his love, rushing after her.

"Mommy, I no want a shot!!" Eryn started screaming again.

"What's going on out here?" Cayden asked as he walked out to retrieve the pilot.

Sky Dancer gulped, watching the two men closing in. "You won't take me alive!" she declared, her eyes wide as saucers, taking another step backwards. "I'm with Eryn, no shots!"

Colleen shook her head.

Rob The Tech slowly started to move his way toward the pilot's back side, hoping she wouldn't turn and spot him.

Jaye just shook her head. "Reena, get your shot."

Cayden edged closer.

"I'm close enough to give her the shot now, Dr. Caveman," Rob The Tech said, his brown eyes catching the shock that filled the pilot's.

Sky Dancer whipped her head around to face him, her face in a pure panic, meeting his eyes, and then glanced down to the empty needle-less hands. "Robert!"

Kastor grabbed her just as Dr. Caveman injected her with a needle that would lightly sedate her.

"Traitor," Sky Dancer softly scolded her friend, then leaned against her fiancé, the room beginning to spin around. "Now I feel like I'm in one of Destro's weather dominators."

Rob The Tech chuckled. "Call it payback," he grinned, then turned to Cayden. "We have a little patient." He pointed to the little Faireborn.

"Oh Eryn, sweetie what happened?" Cayden asked as he came over to his baby sister.

"I fall. Hurts rewwy bad, Cay Cay," Eryn said sniffling.

Jaye pulled away the makeshift bandage and showed her son.

"We'll get you fixed right up, Speedy," Cayden said then looked at his mother. "Where's Dad?"

"Hopefully on his way." Jaye said softly.

"Come on, Eryn," Colleen said gently. "How about I help you in a new hospital gown. It says, Elmo's My World. It came today too, unpacked it myself."

"Should I take Sky Dancer to X-ray?" Rob The Tech asked Cayden, glancing toward the drowsy looking pilot.

"Yes. Get a full set on that shoulder," Cayden said. "I should hopefully be done with the Munchkin when you get back."

"Jeffrey needs an X-ray too, for his head," Sky Dancer murmured slowly, her eyes relaxed looking. "I think he has nothing but air in there."

Colleen burst out laughing. "I hope that's the medicine talking," she pointed out, smirking at her brother's face.

"Shut up, Cole," Kastor said.

Jaye carried the tiny girl into the exam room.

"I WANT MY DADDY!!" Eryn screamed. "I WANT HIM NOW!!"

"Don't tell your sister to shut up!" Sky Dancer smacked Jeffrey on the back of his head, causing everyone in the hallway to laugh.

Rob The Tech shook his head. "Alright you two, lets go make some pretty pictures, and then after that, I'm getting a CAT scan!" He gestured for the engaged couple to follow him toward the X-ray room.

Colleen giggled, linking her arm with her husband's. "Come on, we got one little screaming girl—" She turned her head toward the loud shrieks that flooded the exam room. "Correction, one little shrieking girl to band aid up." They walked into the exam room together.

In the room, Jaye tried to hold Eryn still but she wouldn't and ended up kicking Cayden in several different places.

"Eryn, it won't hurt, I promise," Colleen tried to soothe her little sister-in-law.

"NO I WANT MY DADDY!! YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY SO GO AWAY!!" Eryn screamed some more.

Jaye tried to calm her but it was no use.

"Come on, Munchkin. I'm not going to hurt you," Cayden almost begged.

"Want me to bring Brutus," Colleen suggested gently, then swiftly moved from the little leg that almost collided against her stomach.

"I WANT MY DADDY!! I WANT MY BRUTUS!! I WANT THEM NOW!!" the little girl yelled at the same time she was crying hysterically.

A drunken looking sailor walked in wearing nothing but his little blue speedo. "Wello..." Shipwreck slurred, walking over toward the exam table. "Want some peanuts?"

Colleen's face turned a dark shade of green, and gulped, hard.

Eryn still throwing her fit kicked him right between the legs really hard.

"Wiaaaoooh!!" Shipwreck cried out, turning and waddling out of the room. "My nuts!"

Colleen turned to her husband. "Caveman, you buy nuts again, and I swear, I'll run you over with the Wolverine!" she decreed, her hand resting on her stomach, sitting slowly down in the chair in the room, feeling dazed.

Cayden didn't reply to his wife only prepared the numbing injection so he could stitch up his sister.

"How about after this we get some ice cream?" Colleen asked, trying to distract the little frightened girl.

"GO JUMP IN A WAKE!!" Eryn yelled.

"Damn it Dash, where are you?" Jaye asked herself in frustration.

"Munchkin, you need to settle down before you break your cut open even more." Cayden tried to calm her.

Suddenly, a loud voice came from the hallway, making all of them pivot their heads toward the sound.

"Where are they?" Flint's voice echoed, loud, clear and filled with panic. "I said, where the hell are they??"

"DADDY!!" Eryn wailed.

"In here, Dad!" Colleen cried out, toward the door.

Footsteps thundered, each one sounding like a battle drum, thumping loudly, and a panicking looking warrant officer entered the exam room, the color of his face drained, and his eyes, filled with fear. He rushed to his daughter's side, his color turning a paste white, spotting the blood on the clothing, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Where did she get shot? Where?" Flint touched the little girl, carefully, checking for the bullet hole. _No! _raced through his mind, swallowing hard. The threat had come, and it was his entire fault.

They all stared at him, their eyes blinking, their mouths dropped, and no one answered.

"God damn it, Cayden Daniel! Where?" Flint shouted at the top of his lungs.

Cayden looked at him in a mixture of concern and worry.

Jaye touched his arm trying to get his attention.

"Daddy, knee!!" Eryn cried.

"What the hell are you standing there for?" Flint yelled at his son. "She's going to bleed to death!" He grabbed hold of the fabric and ripped it apart.

Colleen sent a worried look toward her husband, never seeing her father-in-law act in this manner, yet alone yell at his son.

"Dash!!" Jaye yelled seeing that his actions were further terrorizing the little girl. "It's a cut!!"

Flint slowly turned to his wife. "Cu..cu..cut?" he repeated slowly, his hand stopping ripping the material.

"Yes, Dash. She fell out of the play Wolverine," Jaye said.

"DADDY, DON'T WET THEM GIVE ME SHOT!!" Eryn screamed.

"Dad, if she was shot, I wouldn't be this calm," Cayden assured him.

"I'm sorry, Cayden. I didn't mean to yell," Flint apologized, patting the young man's shoulder. He then turned to his wife. "When they told me Eryn got hurt, I immediately thought..." His voice trailed, hiding the thought inside.

"They didn't tell you, I told you and why would you think she was shot?" Jaye asked.

Eryn was trying to climb into her father's arms.

Cayden started to clean the cut causing fresh screams from the little girl.

"Hey..hey..." Flint soothed the little girl, sitting down next to her on the exam table. "I know it hurts, but you have to brave, just like your Daddy." He kissed Eryn on top of her head. "Can you be brave for me?"

"NO!!" Eryn screamed and tried to jerk her leg away from her brother.

"How about if I hold you?" Flint suggested gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Cayden grabbed the needle and motioned for his mother to hold the little girl's leg and when she did motioned for his father to hide Eryn's face.

Flint slowly wrapped his arms around Eryn, holding her tightly. "Hey, how about wearing my beret?" he suggested, taking it off his head and placing it on his daughter's, which the hat drowned the girl, covering most of her face.

Cayden stuck the needle into the middle of the gaping wound causing the little girl to scream out. "YOU HURTING MY OWWIE, CAY CAY!!"

Jaye held her daughter's leg tight.

"Hey, about after this, I can take you up in my Sky Striker?" Flint told his daughter, trying to divert her from the needle. "Would you like that?"

Eryn was crying but she nodded.

"Dashiel Faireborn!" Jaye exclaimed as Cayden started to stitch up his baby sister.

"Don't look at that angry beautiful Scottish woman pretending to be your Mother," Flint smirked at his wife. "She hates flying in the backseat."

Colleen giggled, relaxing, her eyes have opened. "I wish I could go up there, I miss it," she wished, almost causing her husband to drop the needle from his hand.

Jaye glared at her husband, not happy at all.

"You are not going up there, Colleen," Cayden said as he continued to suture Eryn.

"You're no fun anymore," Colleen stated, sticking out her tongue to her husband.

"Don't worry, Colly," Flint replied to his daughter-in-law. "After that granddaughter of mine comes, I'll get you your own used Striker." This caused his son to almost lose the needle from his hand.

"You better stop while you're ahead," Jaye warned.

"You know how much I love you when you're angry?" Flint teased, blowing his wife a kiss, holding on to his daughter. "Look, see, Cay Cay the Stray is all done!"

Colleen giggled at the pet name. "Cay Cay the Stray?" she inquired. "I've never heard that pet name before."

"Oh yeah. Cayden used to bring home every kind of stray animal he could find," Jaye said.

"He browt me C.C." Eryn said still sniffling.

"It was a little piglet that someone had thrown in the river to die. It was a runt," Cayden explained.

"How sweet Cayden, I would kiss you, but," Colleen pointed to the chair. "I'm stuck again."

Flint chuckled. "Brings back memories," he said to his wife. "Doesn't it?"

"Cute Dash, real cute." Jaye said in mock irritation.

Cayden put on a bandage with Sesame Street characters on it. "There we go all done," he said.

"Dat didn't eben hurt!" Eryn said snottily.

"See, told you, Pumpkin," Flint said, taking off the beret from his daughter's head. "Aha! There's my girl!"

Sky Dancer walked into the room, holding her shoulder, Jeffrey by her side. "Duke is not going to be one happy camper," she grimaced.

Colleen glanced at her friend, "That bad?"

"It will be, I have to leave on a mission in 200 hours!" Sky Dancer answered.

"What happened?" Flint asked, his color turning white, jumping off the table.

"We were messing around and I tackled her," Kastor said worriedly.

"Daddy, you gonna kiss her wike you did before?" Eryn asked.

Kastor and Cayden looked at Flint in shock.

"You...kissed her?" Jaye asked with a hint of venom in her voice but she was mostly deadly calm.

Flint turned slowly around, his features in surprise. "Wha..wha..wha.." he stuttered, unable to respond to his daughter, totally in shock.

Sky Dancer paled, her mouth opened, and nothing came out.

Colleen swallowed hard. "Umm..." she tried to break the uneasiness that set in the room. "Nice day, we're having."

"Dash, you need to take Eryn to her class. I have errands to run," Jaye said completely calm. She then kissed her daughter then her son and left.

"What the hell..." Cayden and Kastor stated at the same time.

Colleen glanced at her best friend, her features turning in concern.

Flint rushed to the doorway, "Allie! Wait! Stop!!" he cried out toward his wife, but watched as she did not even respond to his voice. His heart fell. "Oh great," he mumbled.

"Please tell me this was just Eryn's imagination," Cayden almost begged.

"What the hell's going on, Reena?" Kastor asked, looking to the woman who had stolen his heart.

"Daddy, are you in twouble?" Eryn asked innocently.

"Yeah, Eryn, looks like Daddy is sleeping with the Hausers tonight," Flint replied. "Scratch that—your Mommy will take that the wrong way too!"

Sky Dancer glanced up at her fiancé. Her brown eyes turning soft. "I won't lie to you, Jeffrey. Flint did kiss me—"

"WHAT!" Shipwreck cried out from the doorway, wearing a towel over waist. "Flint kissed you? Oh, this is good! Wait till I tell the guys!" He dashed down the hall.

Flint smacked his forehead. "I'm going to have Wolfie really chew on him!"

Kastor's eyes turned angry and hurt.

"Dad, how could you...or you," Cayden said turning toward Sky Dancer.

"I..I..I.." Sky Dancer stumbled for the first time, losing composer, her pale features turning ash white.

"We didn't do anything," Flint tried to explain, taking a step away from the pilot, not to make the scene worse. "Eryn must had seen us when I was hugging Reena and saw –"

Colleen's jaw hung.

"Flint!" Sky Dancer shot him a panicked look, her eyes wide, her hand flying to her locket.

"Of all men to have an affair with you had to choose a _married_ man! And in front of his six-year-old daughter!!" Kastor exclaimed.

"Colleen, can you take Eryn out of here please," Cayden requested to his wife.

"Yes, Cayden. I'll find your Mom." Colleen slowly stood up from the chair and picked up the little girl in her arms, then patted her husband's arm before sending another concern glance to her best friend, and leaving the room.

"Woah! Sky Dancer and Flint were having an affair!" Alpine stated, passing the open doorway.

"Wonder if Jaye knows, " Bazooka replied, shaking his head.

"I want to be there when she finds out!" Alpine replied.

"Pig P.T.! Three weeks!" Flint bellowed, slamming the door on their faces.

Kastor turned and looked out the window, not saying anything.

"Dad..." Cayden started, wanting him to explain.

"What?" Flint snapped, rubbing the back of his neck, watching his son's expression turn into surprise from the sharpness of his voice. "I'm sorry, Danny."

Sky Dancer gently touched with her uninjured hand, her fiancé's arm, feeling the tension increase from her touch. She let out a depressed sigh, her eyes traveling to her engagement ring. "What a mess," her thought traveled out of her mouth.

"Dad, tell us what happened. This has to be some kind of mistake," Cayden plead

Kastor remained silent, continuing to stare out the window.

"It is a mistake," Flint replied to his son, watching the couple. "Jeffrey, I never kissed Sky Dancer, not on— the way you all are thinking. It was on the forehead," His eyes touched the pilot's, finding hers filled sadness inside, before finishing. "like a father."

"Really?" Kastor asked his fiancée as he turned around to look at her.

"Really," Sky Dancer replied, her brown eyes stating with the truth.

Cayden let out a sigh of relief. "You need to explain this to Mom."

Flint raced toward the door. "I have to find her!!" He jerked the door open so suddenly, three Joes fell down to the ground, staring up at him.

"Ehh, hello Flint," Spades greeted the warrant officer, wiggling his fingers.

"SPADES!! WRECK!! ALPINE!!" Get the hell out of my way, or I'll bust you all down to Privates and then have Beach Head make you work wearing only your privates!!"

They all gulped, jumped up and scrammed faster then any ameba!

Flint shook his head, and walked out of the room, with one last glance at the couple.

Sky Dancer turned back to the man that would be forever her world. "How could you think I would have done such a thing?" she softly queried, her hand never leaving its spot on his arm.

One last glance to the couple, Cayden left the two of them alone.

Kastor sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...every time something seems to be going my way, something happens to screw it up."

"Nothing is going to screw this up, understand me? Nothing," Sky Dancer replied gently, giving him reassurance.

Kastor urgently but gently hugged her to him.

"I love you, Jeffrey, you are my past, present and future," she murmured softly, closing her eyes, listening to his beating heart.

"I love you, Reena. You are my Imzadi," he said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"And you're my Agape," she returned softly, looking up at his crystal blue eyes.

He smiled then leaned forward and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Her mind whirled feeling the power of love behind the kiss, creating another world that they both shared, never wanting to leave. She felt his lips leave hers, and plead for them not to leave.

"We better go find Colleen. Knowing your twin, she's probably told both your parents by now, and Duke is going to run me over with the Wolverine personally," Sky Dancer assumed.

"My Dad is pretty understanding, Ree." Kastor said leading her towards the door.

"Understanding? When he hears that his future daughter-in-law was 'having' an affair with his best friend?" Sky Dancer arched an eyebrow, her hand holding her injured shoulder.

"I'll explain it all to him. My father is usually the calmest of my parents," Kastor told her as he put an arm around her waist.

"I hope so," Sky Dancer replied, still unsure, walking out of the room.

"Hey Dance! What happened? Got two of them now?" Rob The Tech teased.

"Nope, Rob," Kastor grinned. "I'm more than she can handle."

"Come on, we all know Rob's obsession for couple's gossip!" Sky Dancer playfully stated, walking down the hallway, feeling Jeffrey's arm around her.

Kastor opened the door outside for her.

"Euxaristo," Sky Dancer thanked Jeffrey in Greek, smiling at him, then her military eye caught sight of her future father-in -aw and mother-in-law heading their way, tagged along with a Colleen and an Eryn. "Well, judging from your father's face, I'm going to be transferred to M.A.R.S."

Kastor tightened his arm around her waist. "Ummm...hi Dad."

"Don't you two hi Dad me." Duke growled, his features unpleasant.

"Conrad, calm down! There has to be a simple logical explanation for all this," Scarlett claimed, then glanced at the couple. "Right?"

Sky Dancer glanced at her commanding officer, to the counterintelligence agent and back to the field commander. "Yes, Eryn caught Flint giving me a hug and a kiss on the—"

"KISS!! HE KISSED YOU?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!" Duke hollered.

"Dad please..." Kastor tried to say.

Colleen held on to the little girl's hand. "Um, come on, Eryn, let's go find Rosey and play with Lady." She led the girl away from her fuming father.

"Conrad, calm down!" Scarlett ordered, worried about his blood pressure.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Duke yelled, his face starting to turn red.

Everyone looked at each other, sharing the same thought. The general had lost his top.

From around the corner, a worried warrant officer headed their way. "Have you seen Allie? I can't find her!"

"SHE PROBABLY LEFT YOUR SORRY ASS!!" Duke yelled.

"Oh man! Not again!" Flint groaned, sitting on the steps. "I have to tell her about Reena."

Scarlett's mouth opened wide and nothing came out.

Sky Dancer coward closer to Jeffrey, watching the General's face closely.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HER HUH?! THAT YOU NO LONGER WANT HER CAUSE YOU FOUND SOMEONE YOUNGER AND SOMEONE THAT'S NOT SICK!!" Duke yelled at his best friend.

Flint's head jerked up. "Wha..wha..wha..." he stuttered once again.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sky Dancer stated, feeling her stomach turn into a Cobra war zone.

"Reena, is this true?" Scarlett asked, trying to compose herself together.

Sky Dancer bravely took a step forward, placing a hand on the warrant officer's shoulder, which caused the general's eyes to bug out. "I can explain."

"HE'S A MARRIED MAN, SERGEANT!!" Duke growled.

"Dad..." Kastor warned.

Joes stopped dead in their tracks from the loud shouts of the general.

"Dance is so dead," Two Tired whispered to Cover Girl.

"I know he's married." Sky Dancer answered bravely, watching the other Joes cover their faces, shaking their heads. "Duke, Flint and I—"

Her words were cut off by a roaring sound of a large vehicle, and they all turned to spot Lady Jaye barring down toward her husband and the pilot.

"She's lost her mind!!" Duke said as he pulled his wife out of the way.

Kastor tried to move Sky Dancer.

Jaye had her head out the window and was cursing very colorfully in several different languages. "Sto Dialo, palio vlameni!"

Sky Dancer paled, watching the SUV edging closer, while Joes dived from the car's path. Glancing one more time at the incoming vehicle, she jumped off the stairs and started running at top speed toward the Mess Hall, the closest building near by. "Jaye, it's not what you think!"

"I'll teach you to steal my man, you Harlot!!" Jaye screamed out of the window, passing the group in the SUV

"Uncle Dash, you have to stop her!" Kastor said worriedly.

"Dash, the Wolverine!" Cover Girl, pointed to the tank, sitting under a tree in the shade.

"Allie, stop!" Scarlett cried out, watching her soon to be daughter-in- law ducking from the vehicle's path. "Watch out, Reena!!"

Flint raced toward the Wolverine, jumping in and starting the engine.

"ALISON!!" he cried out, starting to drive after the SUV.

Sky Dancer zig zaged around several jeeps, trying to buy some space between the car and her life. Her shoulder throbbed and she grimaced from the pain.

"Mom, stop!!" Cayden yelled as he came outside.

"Allie, stop this!" Duke ordered, but knew that his cries were to no avail.

Jaye ignored everyone.

"Allie!!" Flint hollered, driving the Wolverine near the car. "Stop, I beg you, stop!" He watched Sky Dancer head toward the Mess, the SUV near her tail. "Left, Sky, left!!"

Sky Dancer turned, her face pale from the pain, and she swallowed hard, watching the car near her current position. She raced toward the left, heading for the obstacle course.

"You're, Dash!!" Jaye vowed, continuing to drive at full speed.

Sky Dancer ran to the first obstacle, starting to climb on the wooden structure, pain shooting through her shoulder and down her body from the climb.

"Allie, it's not what you think!" Flint shouted, maneuvering the Wolverine next to his wife's car, both nearing the obstacle course.

"Oh. How so?!" Jaye asked sarcastically, continuing to drive.

"Stop! Please!!" Flint begged, watching the other woman climb higher on the wooden obstacle.

On the structure,Sky Dancer looked down, her heart pounding in her ears, knowing if any of those two vehicles would smash against the obstacle, she would be seeing clouds for all eternity.

"OFF my course!!" Beach Head hollered at them, watching the tank and car zoom by.

"Why should I?!" Jaye screamed at her husband.

"Because I love you!" Flint screamed back.

Sky Dancer braced herself, closing her eyes, knowing this could mean the end. Her shoulder ached, and she felt herself losing her strength as the agonizing pain ripped through her body. "Please, stop," she begged in a small voice, knowing they could not hear her words.

Suddenly, Jaye's SUV stopped.

Flint halted the Wolverine, and jumped out of the tank, glancing at the obstacle, which the car had missed by an inch. "Allie, you got it all wrong. It's true, I kissed Sky Dancer, but not on the lips,I kissed her on her forehead."

"You swear?" Jaye asked her husband, her face still flush with the anger she had felt.

From above them, Sky Dancer slowly opened her eyes, watching the two of them together. She continued to hold on, hoping Jaye wouldn't continue to go after her. She felt her hands start to slip, and instantly grabbed tighter, as another sharp pain rushed throughout her body.

From out of the blue, Kastor rushed up to Sky Dancer and grabbed hold of her waist. "I've got you. Let go and I'll take you back to the infirmary."

Sky Dancer slowly nodded, letting go of the obstacle and dropped into the safety of his arms. She closed her eyes, and a relieved sigh escaped.

"I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair," Flint grinned at his wife. "Trust me Allie, there is no other woman I'd rather kiss on the lips, then the one standing before me." He slowly reach through the open window and his lips met hers.

What seemed every Joe on base rushed over the foursome, with one general leading the way.

"Is she dead?" Spades asked.

"Did Jaye kill her?" Gung Ho asked worried.

Jaye smiled bashfully at her husband. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Will somebody tell me what in the bloody blue blazes is going on here?!" Duke demanded.

Flint turned around. "Just your typical Joe couple stuff, man kisses other girl on forehead, wife thinks otherwise, then tries to kill girl."

Duke walked away shaking his head muttering something about things never changing in twenty years.

"Duke! Duke!" Mutt yelled, rushing toward the Joe leader.

Everyone turned to see the Kennel Master in a panic, his features mixed with emotion from anger and fear.

"Something is wrong," Sky Dancer murmured very softly.

"Mutt, calm down, take a few breaths then tell me what's going on," Duke said knowing something was wrong.

"Dash, something's wrong," Jaye whispered.

Cayden walked over to where his wife was standing with the two little girls.

"I only stepped out of the kennels for a minute, honest!" Mutt replied, heaving hard, running his hand through his white hair. "Someone threw poisoned meat to the dogs."

Sky Dancer paled, knowing now the dogs had become targets. She glanced toward the warrant officer who shared the same thought. She felt herself leave her fiancé's arms, running at top speed toward the kennels, toward the two other precious family members she loved more then anything in the world.

She did not look back, knowing that most of the team followed. Her heart pounded in her ears, thumping madly with adrenaline. But she knew that the dogs were safe, she had trained them. They were safe.

"Apollo! Athena!" She raced to the dogs, spotting the meat on the ground, and instantly knew it contained rat poison. She glanced about her, spotting none of the meat eaten by any of the animals. None had fallen for the trap.

Kastor made it there before anyone else. "Reena?" he asked gently as he came up behind her.

"They're fine, all of them. They didn't eat the meat," Sky Dancer informed him, then lead the dogs out of the dog run. "But mark my word, when I find the person responsible for this, they better know how to dive."

Duke, Flint, Scarlett, Jaye, Cayden, the girls and Mutt rushed behind them.

"Is any.. is anyone?" Mutt stuttered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Everyone is fine," Sky Dancer assured the others. "Get the dogs out of the kennels."

Flint nodded, walking to Lady's kennel, knowing that she stayed only during the daytime when Eryn went to Homeschool. His eye spotted the small pieces of red raw meat on the ground, next to the dog dishes. He bent down, patting the dog, when something else caught his eye, a folded piece of paper, half through the dog run that connected to the Dobermans. Taking the pawprinted filled paper, he slowly opened it and his color turned whiter then the paper itself, which stated,

"_Your parents were first, your remaining family members are next."_


	21. zwanzig

Author's Note: You Joe's never give up, huh? Since I've been receiving several messages on the whereabouts of certain chapters and updates, I finally gave in. I have not been writing anything GIJOE for the past four years. My writing has traveled to a different style and also been published. Hence, I have permission from my editor, since someone "had" to also read for themselves… the ending of this story. Please note, these chapters were written four years ago, very different how I write today. I tried my best to edit, if there is a small error or so, I do apologize in advance. Also note, I no longer have contact with my co-author. So if there are any questions, please ask them to me and I will try my best to answer. Enjoy!

* * *

That same day, the Hausers and the Faireborns decided to have a nice quiet evening in the Hauser suite, with no interruptions, no irresponsible Joes causing ruckus and above all -no chasing. Scarlett, and Lady Jaye were cooking in the kitchen, while the redhead seriously supervised the other woman carefully, and the chicken only burnt _twice_!

The men had stationed themselves in front of their favorite hang out, the television, with several bowls of treats in front of them. Colleen and Sky Dancer had miraculously taken control of the couch, so both Cayden and Jeffrey, had stationed themselves on the floor. While both Eryn and Rowan kept coming and going to and from the kitchen, pretending to be hostesses.

Colleen rested her hand on her stomach, lying on the couch, with a large pillow supporting her back. Her eyes showed the lack of sleep from her restless nights because of one missing stuffed penguin. "How's the shoulder?"

Sky Dancer glanced down at her fiancé's head, while he watched the football game, then glanced back to her best friend with a wink. "Oh, it really hurts. Pretty bad too. Cayden thinks he needs to operate."

Colleen nodded, taking the hint. "Oh, no!" she said in dismay.

Kastor quickly got to his knees and turned around. "_What?_"

"What, what?" Sky Dancer returned, trying to hold in her giggles. "Ask Cayden. He said the X-rays showed the shoulder was in bad shape. I maybe grounded for six months."

"Oh no! That's horrible!" Colleen exclaimed and patted lightly the back of her husband's head to get into the game.

"Oh yes. It will have to be a total Rotor Cuff reconstruction," Cayden added seriously.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, Reena," Jeffrey apologized, feeling really bad.

"Oh, it's all right, Jeffrey," Sky Dancer replied, gently touching his cheek with her uninjured arm. "But I'm going to need a lot of help now, after the surgery, like getting dressed, and even in the shower."

At this, Flint spit out his beer everywhere from the comment.

"I'm sure I can arrange for Lady Jaye to help you Sky Dancer," Duke said with a smirk.

Sky Dancer paled. "Uhh, no thanks Duke. If needs to be, I'll teach Apollo to use a sponge brush!" she stated, patting the dog who was stationed next to her, while Athena lay next to Wolfie by Jeffrey's feet.

Colleen started giggling. "Looks like you have some competition Jeff," she stated.

"What else is new," Kastor grumbled as he got up and went toward the bathroom.

"Uh oh," Cayden said softly.

"What uh oh?" Colleen asked her husband. "Tell Beret Boy's son, or you'll be sleeping on the couch for three months!"

Sky Dancer glanced toward the hallway and listened to the running water from the bathroom. "Is he upset from the joke?" she asked, worried that the joke had gone too far. Her hand slowly rose and touched her locket, playing with it lightly.

"Maybe he has P.M.S.," Flint shrugged. He stood up, and headed for the kitchen. "Allie, I wet myself again!"

"Do I need to start buying you Depends?" Jaye could be heard suggesting to her husband.

Duke laughed as he followed his best friend into the kitchen for another beer.

"I think someone has some issues with two certain dogs," Cayden released. He took a glance toward the bathroom's door before meeting once again their gaze.

Sky Dancer leaned forward, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "Care to elaborate on that?" she whispered, not wanting for her fiancé to overhear.

"Cayden, what is it?" Colleen requested gently.

"Well...you spend an inerrant amount of time with your dogs," Cayden pointed out.

"It's part of my job," Sky Dancer defended herself. "Plus I had to do excess training both on Apollo and Lady. He must understand _that_!"

Colleen slowly reached and touched her best friend's hand. "I think he does understand, maybe he thinks that the dogs come before him."

"That's absurd," Sky Dancer retorted. "He knows I love him more than anything else. Doesn't he?" However, she began to second guessing herself.

"Reena, you are almost constantly with your dogs. You spend more time with them than with him," Cayden gently also pointed out.

As if understanding, Apollo whimpered and cuddled closer to his dog trainer.

Sky Dancer remained quiet, slowly reaching out and gently patting the dog on the head, trying to absorb everything her friend had released to her.

Colleen sent a reassuring smile to her friend. "Maybe you can change your schedule around? Like Caveman here did." She patted her husband's head. "Good boy, want a treat?"

"Cute," Cayden said.

"This is embarrassing, just embarrassing!" Flint uttered, coming out of the kitchen while wearing a pink apron, which read. _'Kiss the Irish woman cook'_ He glanced down to the pink fabric then glanced at the three of them. "Tell me this is not embarrassing!"

Sky Dancer swallowed the giggle hard, not wanting to admit how embarrassing it was for the warrant officer.

From the kitchen, Scarlett rushed out. "Sir, you forgot your hat!" She took off his beret and placed a pink chef's hat with little hearts on it.

Colleen started roaring with laughter.

Cayden was laughing so hard he was lying down on the floor.

"This is so embarrassing!" Flint stated again, shaking his head. A flash came from his left, and he turned with a wide shocked expression. "Allie!"

Rowan and Eryn, with a panting St. Bernard peeked out of the kitchen.

"Your Dad is silly," Rowan commented and pointed to the warrant officer.

"Yep he one siwwy Daddy. But he pwrotect me from George," Eryn replied and shivered slightly from mentioning the ghost.

Jaye held up the camera. "I'm going to give this to Breaker!"

"Oh Allie, please no, I beg you!" Flint pled, He took a step toward his wife.

Watching him walk toward her, Jaye giggled and took off running.

Rowan giggled, then spotted Wolfie heading close to them, walking toward the bathroom. She gasped in fear, and walked backwards, colliding with her father.

"What's the matter, Rosey Posey?" Duke asked.

Seeing the wolf dog, Eryn let out a shriek of delight and started to head toward him.

"Wolfie," the youngest Hauser whispered, her blue green eyes glancing up at the crystal blue eyes.

"Honey, why are you afraid of your brother's dog?" Duke asked, getting down at the child's level.

"Shipwreck said he's wild and he'll eat little girls like Red Riding Hood," Rowan replied, her eyes round and filled with fear.

Duke looked at Wolfie who was now giving little Eryn a ride on his back. "Honey look at Wolfie with your little friend. Does that look like something a wild dog that eats little girls would do?"

"Then why is everyone saying he's a menace to Joe society?" Rowan inquired, not even wanting to turn to watch the wildish animal.

Scarlett walked into the kitchen. "Well, looks like I found my missing Hausers." The smile on her face changed instantly. "Is something wrong?"

"Why did Wolfie never go near anyone?" Rowan asked both of them.

"Well because he missed Jeff when he was gone," Duke tried to explain.

"Oh," Rowan said in a small voice, then reached on top of her father's head, and took the large spider off, placing it on her shoulder. She turned, and left the kitchen, avoiding Wolfie's path with a giggling six- year-old.

Scarlett turned to her husband. "Don't worry, she'll mend things with Wolfie one day. Sometimes things like this take time," she stated, picking up a large bowl of salad.

"I know. But it still worries me," Duke released in concern.

Out of nowhere, Jaye raced past them laughing as Flint continued to chase her.

"Get yer pretty rear over here-" Flint cried out, but slipped on the kitchen's surface and crashed right into one counterintelligence agent, sending the salad flying everywhere.

Scarlett landed on the floor with a thud, and closed her eyes. "Dashiell Robert Faireborn, when I open my eyes, you are going to be seeing nothing but throwing stars for hours!"

"Oh oh!" Flint scrambled up from the kitchen floor, his heart designed hat fell to the floor, then ran out of the room, only to collide with one younger version of Duke. "Save me!"

From the warrant officer's panicked demeanor, Duke laughed along with Lady Jaye.

"From what?" Kastor asked his father.

"Me!" Scarlet stood by the kitchen's doorway, her long red hair now filled with a variety of different colored greens and oranges.

Flint turned, screamed in a high pitched voice, and rushed toward his daughter. "Eryn! Save me!"

Colleen, Cayden, and Sky Dancer glanced up from their deep conversation looking bewildered at the scene.

"What the bloody blue blazes?" Colleen asked perplexed.

"Daddy, what did you do dis time?" Eryn asked with her hands on her hips, looking serious.

Duke laughed good-naturedly.

Jaye came up behind Scarlett. "Just make it look accidental. I get double indemnity for accidental death."

Flint glanced at his wife in a fake horrified face. "All right, you want me dead. You got it!" He walked up to the redhead, with fake tears in his eyes. "Shana, do it. She wants the money and not this manly body."

Scarlett held her giggles but then twisted around, grabbed a long looking object, pivoted and stabbed him with a banana.

"Oww...she got me," Flint groaned, touching his chest, falling to his knees, then lay slowly down on the ground. He crawled over a step, reaching for his wife. "Allie! Take the kids and take them to Disney." Then he collapsed.

Everyone burst out laughing, and clapped at the warrant officer's acting.

Flint opened one eye and rose his head slightly from the floor. "Well, are you going to kiss me or what?" he asked as his head lay back on the ground, closing his eyes.

At this, Apollo jumped off the couch, walked over to the fallen man, and started licking him on the lips.

"Phaaaaaaa!" Flint grunted, spitting out everywhere.

Jaye walked over to her husband and bent over him. "I see you found a new lover," she teased.

"Daddy, don't be siwwy," Eryn scolded.

From near the couch, Cayden rubbed his wife's stomach while laughing.

Kastor mumbled something about the dog then walked into the kitchen as his father's eyes followed him.

"Phaaaphoeey!" Flint grumbled, while Apollo continued to kiss the warrant officer.

"Dash, would you like to use the bedroom?" Scarlett joked, feeling her husband come stand next to her.

Rowan shook her head, walked over to the large chair, picked up her stuffed puppy, and walked after her brother, spotting him opening the fridge and taking some milk out. "Can I have some too?" she asked politely as she walked over next to him.

"Of course Rosey Posey," Kastor returned with a smile. "Do you want chocolate, strawberry or plain milk?"

"Strawberry please," Rowan answered, smiling back, holding her stuffed animal closer. She tilted her head toward him and studied him carefully.

"One strawberry milk coming right up," Kastor said as he started to make the pink beverage.

_Tack Tack Tack! _The nails of a certain dog sounded from the doorway, which caused the girl to turn around and gasp in fright. She spotted the wolf dog entering the Kitchen, edging closer to where she stood.

Rowan wrapped her arms around her brother, her eyes filled with fear. She felt Nutmeg climb up on top of her head from feeling the dog's presence. "Jef..Je..."

Wolfie slowly took another step, watching intensely the little girl. He let out a small playful growl.

"Rowan, honey he just wants to play," Kastor tried to reassure her while trying not to spill the glass of milk in his hand as she clung tighter to him.

Wolfie took another step closer and let a small low bark. His ears up and alert.

A loud blood-chilling shriek echoed in the kitchen, and milk flew everywhere.

Footsteps came near the door.

"You men are really making a mess of my kitchen," Scarlett joked, stepping inside.

"Rosey, he's not going to hurt you honest. Do you really think I would let him walk around here if he would hurt someone?" Kastor asked his little sister as he tried to comfort her.

Scarlett walked over to her daughter. "Honey, it's all right. Wolfie won't bite."

However, Rowan wasn't convinced but simply nodded, slowly releasing her brother's waist, and rushed out of the kitchen, dropping her puppy in haste.

Wolfie walked over, picked up the stuffed animal and followed the girl out to the living room.

"I'm going to kill that sailor," Scarlett mumbled, taking a mop and started to clean the milk disaster. From the corner of her eye, she looked at her son. "So, can you tell me why you are hiding?"

Kastor avoided her question. "Why are you going to kill either Shipwreck or Anchors?"

"I'm going to kill that sailor because he told Rowan that your dog eats children!" Scarlett stated, as she stopped the mopping. "Did you and Reena have a fight?"

Kastor let out a growl. "I'm going to go have a little talk with them." He started to head toward the kitchen door.

"Hold it," Scarlett ordered, placing the mop against the counter and walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "First, it's too late, and you can do that tomorrow morning. I'll help bury them. Second, what has gotten you into this uproar?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I need to take Wolfie out for a walk." Kastor once again tried to leave.

"Is it what happened today with Flint?" Scarlett asked gently, her eyes turned soft, filled with concern.

Laughter echoed from the living room, and Apollo rushed into the kitchen holding a familiar looking beret.

"No!" Kastor exclaimed and left the kitchen before she could say something else. He headed toward the door after giving Wolfie the hand signal to follow him.

From the couch both Colleen and Sky Dancer looked at each other before glancing toward him.

"Where are you going?" Colleen asked her brother.

At that moment, Scarlett rushed out of the kitchen, walking toward her son.

From the floor, Flint glanced up from under his wife, who had pinned him to the ground.

"I'm taking Wolfie out for his walk," Kastor said, reaching for the doorknob.

Jaye looked at her husband confused.

Duke looked at his wife worriedly.

Sky Dancer slowly stood up from the couch. "How about if I come with you? The dogs need to be let out for a while." Her angelic voice filled the room, but there was an essence of tension within. "Fuss."

Immediately, Apollo and Athena rushed to the young woman, ready to work.

"No, I'd rather go alone," Kastor replied gruffly.

"Fine, I'll take the dogs toward the other end of the base," Sky Dancer claimed, knowing now all eyes were on the couple.

Scarlett shot a worried look at her husband.

"Whatever," Kastor snapped.

"What the hell is going on?" Duke asked his wife.

"I don't know," Scarlett answered, looking back at him and then at the couple.

Flint nodded to his wife to get up, allowing him to stand up.

Sky Dancer was taken aback from the tone of her fiancé's voice. She felt Apollo's nose against her hand, and she patted the animal lovingly. "It seems our company is not welcomed here. Let's go Apollo, Athena."

Colleen glanced at her husband, feeling his arm around her hand tighten with a squeeze.

"It figures. You'd rather be with those dogs..." Kastor growled at her.

"If it weren't for _those_ dogs, your father wouldn't be alive!" Sky Dancer shouted at him, losing her temper for the first time towards him. Then blinked, realizing her mistake.

Dead silence enveloped the room. No sound, no breath, not even a whimper. Just little Gem chewing on the warrant officer's pants, which the second in command still wore.

Kastor was taken aback for a second but instead of saying anything, he left.

"Reena..." Flint warned, knowing that she had broken an order.

"I..." Sky Dancer stuttered, then glanced out toward the hallway. "I'm sorry, Flint." She raced out of the suite, spotting Kastor racing toward the exit dodging several Green shirts. "Jeffrey!"

But he did not acknowledge her cry, he ran out of the building and into the night.

"Jeffrey, please stop!" Sky Dancer rushed out of the barracks, trying to spot him. She cringed from the pain, and holding her arm, started to run towards the river. "Jeffrey!"

Kastor had run to the spot he always went.

Sky Dancer swallowed the lump in her throat racing toward the river, toward him, not wanting to lose her world, not again, never again! She stopped inches from him, watching him gaze out to the water. His hands in his pants pockets, and his blond hair shimmering from the moon's rays, casting a shadow that rested against the cold ground.

"You should go back inside. You'll catch a cold out here," Kastor said, without even turning.

"No," Sky Dancer replied, her voice shaking. She took a step forward, her focus never leaving his back.

"You don't need to be getting sick," he repeated, gazing at the water.

"I'm not worried about myself," her voice cracked, taking another step closer.

"Oh?" he inquired.

She bravely took another step forward, her hand reaching for his back, touching it lightly with her fingers. "I'm worried about you," she stated truthfully, feeling tears start to dance in her eyes, wanting to dance down her cheeks and onto her green shirt.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Kastor said, still not turning to look at her.

"Yes, there is. There's something bothering you, and you won't tell me," Sky Dancer replied gently. A knot formed in her stomach.

"You mean you honestly don't know what's bothering me?" he asked sarcastically.

Her hand dropped from his back, dropping to her side. A shiver went down her spine, from the cold air that surrounded them both. The coldness from the words, his emotion. "I know I'm part of the reason that you are upset at this moment, and I know my dogs are the other part."

"But do you know why?" Kastor asked.

Her head hung, her gaze shifting downward at the ground. "Because I've been spending time with the dogs," Sky Dancer answered, her heart slowly tearing. "Because you think I love them more than you. It's not true." The first tear danced from her eye, down to her cheek. "But please don't make me choose. I can't."

"You already have," Kastor said softly. "There's no room for me. I'm sorry." He started to walk away.

"You always have room in my heart. You never left," Sky Dancer stated, her hand flying to the locket. "I always kept you close. Always near my heart. _You_ are in this locket, not the dogs. You have been my guiding light, my strength for the past three years. I love all three of you."

He finally turned to look at her. "Reena, every time I want to do something with you it's always "I can't because I have to train the dogs, or the dogs need me tonight, or I can't take the dogs there."

She hugged herself, trying to compose herself together. "You used to love training with me. The dogs depend on me, to take care of them, and to keep them alive. Duke asked me to train Apollo for sniffing out drugs. I don't want to fail him again."

"He never intended on you being so obsessed with the training," he pointed out.

She looked right into his eyes, her own filling with tears. Realizing how obsessive she had become once again, always wanting to be on top, always wanting to be perfect, burning herself out, but this time she took the dogs with her. "I...I'll slow down on the training."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe that when I see it," Kastor muttered, then started to head back, his dog obediently at his side. But he walked slowly, very slowly.

Sky Dancer stepped briskly, catching up to him, and linking her hand with his, feeling his cold hand against hers, starting to warm the one with the another. "Why won't you believe me?" she asked gently, looking downwards. Her own dogs by her side.

"Because you always do it," he murmured softly.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Guilty," she agreed. "I guess I always want to be the best of the best. To be the perfect soldier."

"Well, that is fine. But when it affects your personal life and your relationships it's not. You're doing it at the expense of us. But worse of all you're doing it at the expense of yourself," Kastor commented, not looking at her.

She felt the hot tears trailing down her cheeks from his words. "Is it that bad?" she asked, holding his hand, not wanting to let go, ever.

"Yeah, honey. It's that bad," Kastor said painfully.

"I didn't mean to get like this," Sky Dancer replied in a small voice, her entire body quivering. "I just wanted to finish what I started."

"You don't have to finish it in record time, Reena. Everyone understands, trust me," he said, slightly squeezing her hand.

"I hope you understand," Sky Dancer replied, leaning her head against his arm, returning the squeeze. "I can't bear to lose you again."

"I can't compete with this, Reena. Something's got to give and lately it's been me. I can't take it anymore. I love you, but this hurts and I can't take it," he said softly, trying to hold back his own emotions.

"So, you are giving me an ultimatum, you or the dogs?" she choked out, her entire body shaking.

"No," he told her. "I'm telling you that I can't live with always being second. You put me behind your work and your dogs all the time and it can't be that way. I know the dogs will always be a part of your life but they can't be number one."

They reached the barracks, stopping by the door and she turned to him, touching his cheek, gently with her left hand.

"Don't ever think you come second, Jeffrey," she told him. "I'm sorry it looked that way, and my love for you comes first then my work. I would leave the Joes if I had too."

He gave her a slight smile. "That's not necessary. But it feels good that you'd be willing to do that for me."

"I will do anything for you." Sky Dancer returned his smile, her tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. "Except kill Shipwreck, you have to do that on your own, Hauser."

He chuckled slightly then gently brushed her tears away with his hands then slowly leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.

She wrapped her uninjured arm around his waist and pulled him closer. She felt his lips part from hers, and her eyes locked into his, soft, gentle, and filled with one for the other. Her head touched his chest, burying it on his beige shirt, softly crying.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Imzadi, please don't cry."

Her entire body shook, her mind thinking how all of _this_made them almost lose one another. The years that were darkened and were lost could never be retreated. She wanted more than anything to bury the shadows that overcast above them, only to find no way out, and danger within. She cried, holding him tightly, releasing her pain she held for him for all those years.

He gently rubbed her back. "Shhh...It's all right. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I never want you to go," she cried, her eyes shut tight, trying to stop her waterfall.

All three dogs looked at the sergeant curiously.

All he could to do was hold her.

They stayed holding one another, letting her cries echo into the night, until they subdued, slowly stopping, until they too vanished into the cold sky, and flew to the bright stars.

"Well, I can tell you one thing between you and Apollo," Sky Dancer pointed out. "He can't hold me the way you do."

Kastor chuckled.

"Oh, you find that funny, Hauser?" Sky Dancer teased.

"No comment," he returned the tease.

"Oh, all right," she replied, faking a painful expression, then turned walking away, but instantly pivoted, tickled him on the stomach, and ran into the building, with three dogs on her tail.

"Hey, get back here!" Kastor playfully yelled.

"You can't get me you rugmuffin!" Sky Dancer raced up the stairs, her red cheeks burning from the tears before, her skirt flying down the hall, and her laughter echoing.

Suddenly a loud "Ow!" could be heard and Kastor was sitting on the ground holding his ankle.

Sky Dancer stopped dead in her tracks and swiftly whirled around. "Jeffrey!" she screamed, her heart jumping to her throat. "Joe Down!" She raced toward him, kneeling down, checking for any wounds. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, touching his leg, her eyes now filling with fear.

He grabbed her quickly and kissed her deeply.

She broke off the kiss. "You little Joe liar," she teased. She then leaned over and kissed him gently.

At that moment, a door swung open and Duke came rushing down the hall.

They broke off the kiss and looked at one another.

Sky Dancer swallowed hard, spotting her commander's features. "I'm so dead," she whispered to Jeffrey.

"What the bloody blue blazes is going on here?" Duke asked not amused.

"Ummm...hi Dad," Kastor said, sheepishly.

"He...he hurt his ankle!" Sky Dancer pointed to the actor next to her.

"I'm sorry Dad, I was just playing." Kastor admitted.

Duke just shook his head.

Sky Dancer slowly stood up, holding on to her arm. She felt Apollo and Athena next to her, giving her strength.

"That was _not_ funny," Duke growled in a louder tone.

Sky Dancer straightened at full attention. "I'm sorry, sir."

Doors opened, and several Joe heads peeked out.

"I'm going to miss Sky," Alpine sniffed, whipping a fake tear from his eye.

"Where's she's going?" Bazooka asked, scratching his bald head.

"By the looks of it, to the moon," Gung Ho answered.

"Can I go? I want to meet the man on the moon," Bazooka pleaded.

"Get your asses back in your room. This is none of your business!" Duke barked.

Everyone gulped and shut those doors faster than anyone could say, G. I. Joe hotdog on a stick.

Sky Dancer stayed at full attention, waiting. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she didn't dare to glance next to her.

"Get back to the suite now," Duke ordered, pointing to the door.

"Dad..." Kastor tried to talk to his father.

"Yes, sir." Sky Dancer saluted with her left hand, then grabbed Kastor's and headed toward the Hauser suite, with all three dogs and one barking mad general behind them.

They walked in, and silence greeted them.

She glanced around, spotting Scarlett sitting on a chair, her face in mixed emotions, to her best friend, who had her husband's arms around her, and to the two Faireborns, one who looked ready to run out the door, namely the man with the yellow line down his back.

Kastor walked in looking at everyone quizzically before sitting down.

"Reena..." Colleen whispered, spotting her friend, knowing that she had been crying, and hoped everything was all right between the couple.

Sky Dancer sent a reassuring smidgen of a smile toward her friend, relieving her concern. Her gaze roamed the room, and each pair of eyes centered only on her. The sound of the slammed door caused her to stand back at full attention, knowing that the General was holding back on his anger.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Staff Sergeant," Duke said in controlled anger.

Sky Dancer glanced at Kastor, whose eyes bore on her, like a delicate crystal chandelier, ready to break into a million pieces and then glanced toward the warrant officer, his own eyes bore now on her as well, knowing that now everything had to come out. "I cannot explain, sir."

Flint gulped hard. 'And here comes the mother of all yells,' he thought to himself.

"YOU DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER!" Duke came down on her like a ton of bricks.

From the corner of her eye, Sky Dancer shot another approval toward the warrant officer.

Flint nodded, taking hold of his wife's hand and squeezing it.

"Permission to give first something to Warrant Officer Faireborn," Sky Dancer requested, still at full attention.

"Permission granted," Duke told her but it was still obvious he was not through with her yet.

"Yes, sir," Sky Dancer replied, walking over to the dinning room, where the table had seen set, but still empty. She glanced around and spotted a darker wood colored chair, which stood apart from the others. Taking hold of the chair, she gently laid it on the floor, and unscrewed the left front leg.

She stood up, holding the chair leg in her hands, then titled it toward her open palm and a small unusual screw driver fell in her hand. Placing the chair's leg on the floor, she walked over to the corner of the room, where a bookcase had been placed. She knew all eyes now burned on her back, wondering what she was doing. Taking a deep breath, she started taking down the books, and lay them in stacks on the floor until the very last one came down.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she pulled the bookcase toward her, and to the side, revealing its backside. Then taking the screwdriver, she carefully unscrewed all of the screws, then took out the entire backboard of the bookcase which revealed a hidden compartment. She carefully reached, and pulled out five manila folders. Walking over to warrant officer, she handed him the folders.

"You ... you had them here all this time?" Flint asked, his eyes wide from the surprise. "I've been looking for these for months!"

Sky Dancer nodded. "I couldn't retrieve them until now without getting caught."

Scarlett looked from the air pilot to the warrant officer and then to her husband.

"Will someone please tell me what in the _sam hill_ is going on!" Duke commanded.

The warrant officer looked up to the air pilot and once again gave her approval with a nod.

Sky Dancer sighed. "I...I guess I should start from the beginning. It started on the day when Duke became a POW."

All eyes now traveled from the pilot to one Jeffrey Hauser, who did not seem phased on the information that just came released, which meant the young man knew.

Scarlett closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened to see her husband's face, knowing that the explosion would come any moment. She didn't wait long.

"YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL BUST YOU DOWN TO PRIVATE SO FAST YOU'RE GOING TO GET MOTION SICKNESS!" Duke warned.

Sky Dancer stood at full attention once more, staying silent.

"Conrad, I think Jeffrey knows," Scarlett said gently, toward her husband, looking at her son.

At this realization, Duke became so angry that he stormed out from the room.

"I don't think he wants anyone to know what really happened," Cayden said softly.

"I'll talk to him." Scarlett stood up, patting the pilot's left shoulder and headed toward the bedrooms.

She quickly looked inside Rowan's room where both girls were watching Snow White, and then entered the room next to it. Upon entering their bedroom, she spotted him gazing out the window, into the darkness. "Con?"

"What?" he asked, never taking his eyes from the window.

Scarlett walked up to him, linking her arm around his, while her other hand gently touched his scarred one, rubbing it softly. "I love you."

Duke kissed the top of her beautiful head. "And I you, Baby."

"Tell me, what do you know about that soldier out there, besides that she is under your charge, who is one of our best pilots, and that she loves our son?" Scarlett probed gently, getting to the point.

"She was there..." Duke started to say but couldn't finish.

"Where?" Scarlett gently persuaded, holding his arm tighter.

"When I was..."

"Captured," she finished for him, glancing at his features. "Is that why she had told me I shouldn't go to the crash site?"

"Probably," Duke agreed, wrapping an arm around her.

"I thought so," Scarlett replied as she leaned closer against him. "But here's something you didn't know, she has been not sleeping for a long time, probably since your capture."

"I know. I have Cayden's report on my desk," Duke admitted.

"And you didn't talk to her about it?" Scarlett asked in surprise. "Seems the two of you have more things in common then you both thought."

"I didn't have too. Cayden wrote what he prescribed. Only if she doesn't follow her medical orders or if they don't work, then I have to talk to her about it," Duke answered, he didn't mention he was also trying to avoid _'that'_ conversation in general.

"But, I also think it's something more then sleepless nights, Conrad. Maybe its time to hear her side of the story," Scarlett requested, looking out to the window and directly at their reflection.

"Then she can go see Psyche Out," Duke suggested, not budging.

"Conrad, I don't think she can see Psyche Out. Judging from what we just witnessed, this revolves around all of us," Scarlett told him gently.

"No!" Duke growled.

"Con, it may help with your dreams," Scarlett informed, her gaze shifting down at his hand.

"I said no!" Duke growled again.

"Then do it for me," Scarlett plead, her features turned to sadness.

"You don't need to know, okay!" Duke said turning and walking to the other side of the room.

"Why?" she bravely asked, hiding her sorrow.

"You don't need to know what they did all right?"

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I already know Conrad what they did," she admitted. "I know because of your dreams."

"You know very little, Baby," Duke said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Very little."

Scarlett shivered at the thought of what they could have done to him. "Conrad, you, Reena, Jeff and even Dash, are connected to this. Jeff is still lost, I see it. Dash is literally sleeping in his office. Why? And Reena is working herself to the ground. Why? You all need to fill each other's blank spaces, otherwise-" she choked, holding him tighter

Duke sighed. "Damn it woman!"

"Conrad Scott Hauser!" Scarlett looked up to him, using his full name. "I'm not going to have four people I love whither away into nothing! You are all need to put the pieces of the puzzle on the table and put this mission to rest, permanently!"

"Since when did you take head shrinking classes?" Duke retorted.

"Since I joined this outfit!" Scarlett answered, victoriously.

Duke muttered something about her being a smart ass under his breath.

"You know Hauser, you are a stubborn mule that needs to be beaten by a man named Shipw-" Her eyes widened, and a giggle escaped, turning and starting to flee from his outstretched hands.

Duke chased her out of the room.

Scarlett raced to the living room and stopped short, and noticed everyone turn to watch her run behind the still at attention air pilot. "Reena, I think we are _both_ going to be getting it tonight."

Sky Dancer's eyes widened, but remained silent.

Instead of going after the two longhaired women, Duke sat down in his favorite overstuffed chair.

Silence enveloped the room, all eyes turned toward the Joe leader, waiting what he would do-or say.

Scarlett patted once again the young woman on her shoulder, then walked over and sat down on the chair's arm, taking her husband's hand in hers, holding it tightly.

"My wife, in her infinite wisdom thinks we should all talk. I don't think so. Anyone that agrees with me say, Aye," Duke said.

"Achooo!" Colleen sneezed, then looked at her father. "That doesn't count!"

Everyone else remained silent.

"Fine. Someone start then," Duke ordered grouchily.

Everyone remained silent, looking at him.

"Fine, Dad. How about you start with telling us how you got those scars on your hands," Kastor requested.

"I'm not starting," Duke said defiantly

"No," Sky Dancer interjected, breaking her silence and her direct order. "This is all my fault, I'll start."

"It's not your fault," Duke disagreed, but allowed the opportunity for her to begin.

"I'm the one to blame. If it weren't for me, Jeffrey and Snakes wouldn't had crashed, and you wouldn't had become a Cobra prisoner," Sky Dancer replied.

"What do you mean, Reena?" Scarlett asked gently, holding to her husband's hand.

"When...when we returned to the crash site, to locate the black box. Duke, Flint and I began to search the area, but after several minutes, I..I couldn't handle my emotions, and found myself racing into the forest, with tears blinding my way. From nowhere, a cliff appeared, and I felt myself falling, but I was saved by Flint," Sky Dancer answered the question, looking at Lady Jaye for a moment. "Both Flint and I were attacked by Cobra Trubble Bubbles and shot them down, then we headed back towards the crash site, only to witness Duke get captured."

Jaye looked at Flint. She wasn't very happy but she didn't say anything.

"When we returned to base, we immediately started a plan to rescue Duke. Hawk ordered both Flint and myself not to say a word about this-to anyone. Flint returned to the farm, and I started the hunting, pulling up anything we had on Cobra, including all missions. Anything to find where they hid him," Sky Dancer continued. "And then when I couldn't find anything on paper, I asked Hawk to go undercover."

Colleen's eyes widened from what her best friend's story.

Kastor took his fiancée's hand and squeezed it in support.

Scarlett sent Duke a concerned look. Sky Dancer must have been eighteen when this all occurred, and going in covert operative missions, alone, could had been deadly.

Sky Dancer returned the squeeze. "I went in as a Viper. And my luck came with me. The first assignment was to guard a prisoner. A Joe prisoner. There were two other guards, and myself. I saw Duke, unconscious, and unharmed. I waited, hoping the other guards will leave their posts, and I could make my move. And then, my luck changed, the Baroness walked over and ordered the other two guards to move the prisoner. They were transferring Duke to their Swiss Base. I was inches away and I couldn't do anything but only watch them move Duke. If I revealed myself at that moment, I would had signed both our death signatures. I managed to sneak out of the Cobra base, and called Flint."

Flint slowly nodded, remembering the call in the middle of the night, after returning from the Hospital with Jaye, when they had been informed the cancer had spread.

"Hawk also placed Gung Ho and Rob The Tech in our small unit. We all volunteered. None of this would exist. We knew, if anything went wrong, and if we were caught, we were on our own. But when we reached the second Cobra base, and GH found a way inside, we knew we came too late, for they had already moved Duke to another secured area," she continued the story.

"From what I was told they came just hours after I was moved," Duke said softly, it was obvious this conversation was very, very painful for him.

Jaye reached over and patted his hand.

Cayden had his head bowed. No one knew that he was the one that held the medical report from his return. Only he and Doc knew the full extent of Duke's injuries, the true reason he didn't go back to his family as soon as he returned from being a POW.

Colleen squeezed her husband's hand, holding it tightly.

Sky Dancer and Flint exchanged a surprised look, nobody besides the rescue unit knew about the missions. The only other person who had the information and could have told the general, was Hawk himself.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around her husband's shoulder, giving him her full support.

"Yes, sir," Sky Dancer replied to her commanding officer. "We returned to base, mission failed. Flint had to return back to the farm, and his family. I went back to searching, hoping another clue would surface, I never gave up. I spent most of my time working on every detail, and going after any opportunity, whether big or small. I hid my research from everyone. And the found a safe haven to hide my files."

"The suite," Scarlett concluded, now understanding how the young soldier knew about the hidden compartment in the bookcase. "No one would think of looking in here."

"Correct," Sky Dancer answered. "My father taught me how to create hidden compartments in various furniture. No one would had searched this suite. I came here everyday, no one would had known, and none would had looked for me. Sammy and I never got along, and others usually hung out in groups. A year past, and I got a break. They had moved Duke to a manor in north of Scotland. Hawk ordered us to take it out, and find Duke. We...we... didn't."

Flint lowered his head, he knew why they didn't go to that rescue. His parents were killed on that day.

"You're parents?" Jaye asked softly, remembering that day vividly. She was the one that found them.

Flint nodded, staying quiet. Deep in his thoughts, missing them.

Colleen held her husband's hand tighter, knowing how close he was with his grandparents.

Sky Dancer looked downward, avoiding all eyes. "And then a week later, we went searching for Duke, only to find him gone from under our noses once again. Again, hours before we had arrived. When I returned this time from the mission, I was more then ever determined to find Duke and rescue him. Even if I lost my own life. My parents were gone, Jeff was gone. I would come here, and cry until I could cry no more. All I had left were the dogs. The only family I had left, and I vowed to bring back Duke to his family."

Her body slightly shook, remembering the past, bringing it back to the present. "Hawk called a meeting. Gung Ho had become injured on a mission. He's recovery would take over six months. I was now alone. During the day I worked with the Joes, going on missions, and training the dogs. During the nights, I worked endlessly trying to locate Duke's position. I read missions upon missions, Cobra bases, their location, diagrams, everything- and then it was Lady Jaye who helped me."

All eyes turned to the covert operative, who had a puzzled expression on her features.

"Me?" Jaye asked in confusion. She pointed at herself for emphasis.

"Your Cobra mission in Belize, your last mission with the Joes. You had written in the report about Mutt getting captured, and using Junkyard to search and find him. I knew then if Junk could do it, then Apollo and Athena could do the same. The team had searched three times that manor, and came up empty every time. It was time for a new plan of action. So, training the dogs in finding Duke became my focus. In order to find him, they needed his scent, and I-" Her cheeks turned rosy, stopping in mid-sentence.

"You what?" Scarlett asked gently, her arm still around her husband's shoulders.

"I used a piece of article that could easily have his scent, and a few skin cells." Sky Dancer's blush deepened. "His.. his... boxer shorts."

Scarlett bit her lower lip, hard.

Duke blushed too.

Jaye sat back and chuckled slightly. "Good idea."

"Were they the ones with the little Joe jeeps? He always wears those!" Colleen pointed out.

"Colleen!" Scarlett scolded, shaking her head.

"Actually, they were the ones with the Joe Sky Strikers," Sky Dancer pointed out.

"All right, can we stop talking about the man's underwear collection and continue this," Flint demanded, but the smirk on his face could be visibly seen.

"Yes, sir," Sky Dancer nodded, taking another deep breath. "Another month passed, and the rescue unit went in. Only this time there were three of us. Flint, myself with Apollo, and Rob The Tech. We broke into the manor, without getting spotted. Apollo started searching for Duke. Flint was with me, Rob was waiting in the Tomahawk, ready to evacuate. I followed Apollo's trail, and he found Duke. He was in a small room, which we had passed the room before, and never noticed. The door could had been easily missed, perfectly disguised."

She glanced at her commanding officer before continuing, "Flint took lead and burst in, finding Dr. Mindbender over Duke. I saw him punch the doctor, knocking him cold, then helped Duke get out. Mindbender recovered quickly, stood up and starting firing, he missed." She watched her commanding officer's face, knowing she had skipped the cruel part of what the scientist had done. "We rushed out of the room, I in the front, firing at any Cobras coming toward us, and Flint behind me, covering from the rear, while he held Duke over his shoulder. We raced outside, and jumped into the awaiting plane, and pulled out."

They stayed silent, listening.

A tear came to her eye. "Rob started medical treatment immediately. You didn't recognize us sir, and you kept calling me Shana, so all I could do, was hold your hand until we landed."

Scarlett rubbed her husband's shoulder, and glanced from the air pilot to the warrant officer.

"Okay, I think we've heard enough," Duke said, trying to get up.

Scarlett kissed him on the side of his forehead. "All right, darling," she murmured.

Colleen nodded, her tears coming down, still holding to her husband's hand.

Cayden shivered slightly remembering what he read in that file.

Jaye looked at Flint. "Retired huh?"

"I was retired, I did not lie. I just had to help my best friend, I had too," Flint stated, hoping she would understand. "You would had done the same." He cupped her cheek to look into her eyes.

"But I couldn't," Jaye said once again feeling useless.

"Mom..." Cayden said softly.

Kastor pulled Sky Dancer into a gentle hug.

Duke walked into the kitchen for a drink.

Scarlett glanced over her shoulder toward the kitchen.

"Allie, you can do anything when you put your beautiful mind to it," Flint said softly, kissing her on the lips.

Colleen slowly stood up, and walked into the kitchen, spotting her father resting against the counter, a beer in his hand. She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She then gently took his other scarred hand, and rested it on her stomach. "Dad, the past can be dark, but the future is bright."


	22. einundzwanzig

A week past and the Joes found themselves extremely busy. A new Cobra weapon threatened the world, and a team of high skilled air pilots had left days ago to permanently dispose of the Air Wave Manipulator. They had assumed it would have been an easy task, but after the third Sky Striker went down in the first five minutes of battle, they knew they had been deadly wrong. The battle was fierce, and the outcome, victory. The Joes had destroyed another Cobra weapon down in Cobra Weapon Hall of Fame.

The Infirmary buzzed with wounded from the battle. Additionally, three more Greenshirts had been found overdosed and the General demanded now the barracks to be searched on a daily bases. And then there was a group of new recruits, who had fallen into Shipwreck's '_Welcome to the Joes, Beach Head loves his rear patted_ _before your first P.T_.' practical joke that sent more sparks flying everywhere.

Scarlett had finished another long day of training, and now without her daughter by her side in the training rooms, she worked double-time, and had considered in asking her husband to transfer Jinx back from the Tokyo base for additional trainers. But she did release a giggle while watching Snake Eyes with his wheelchair roll over several of the Joe's feet when they were doing something inappropriate. After her training sessions and dropping off Rowan at her martial arts session with Snake Eyes, she ventured to her daughter's suite, only to start yelling at the top of her lungs, finding her almost eighth month pregnant daughter, on top of a chair, painting the baby's room!

After calling backup and having two mothers scolding on the dangers of what could had been, Colleen finally allowed them to help with the nursery.

"Colleen, don't pick up that carton!" Scarlett quickly commanded and began heading over to her daughter, who started picking up what it seemed one heavy packaged box.

"Mom, it's-" Colleen tried to explain but was cut off by her mother-in-law.

"Don't you _Mom_ your mother, young lady," Jaye said sternly.

"But it's only-" Colleen tried to wiggle out of the predicament, while she placed the box back down on the floor.

Scarlett walked over and picked up the box, her eyes grew wide, and her mouth wide open.

"Told you," Colleen said, touching her stomach lightly.

"What?" Jaye asked, having missed what just happened.

"Here." Scarlett threw the box at her best friend, who caught it in mid air, and watched the other woman's eyes grow wide.

"Aunt Fallon sent a large stuffed ballerina penguin." Colleen smirked at the two older women. "I did try to tell you it was all right." She shook her head, her reddish blond ponytail swaying back and forth.

Jaye just chuckled and handed the box back to Colleen.

"Thank you," Colleen smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then walked the box over to the corner, next to another large box. "Three guesses what's in that one."

"Dolls," Jaye guessed, her tone flat.

"Yep, evil plastic things courtesy from Aunt Nancy, including Jessabelle! But don't say anything, Cayden doesn't know!" Colleen giggled, then pointed to two other boxes. "Frogs from Aunt Brenna and footballs from Uncle Brian."

Scarlett shook her head. "Are you sure you want don't want to know if it's going to be a girl or boy?"

"Yes, we're sure," Colleen replied, then from the corner of her eye spotted her mother-in-law heading for the closet. "I wouldn't."

Jaye opened the closet door, only to have things fall all over her.

"Cayden put all the other presents in there, I told him not too," Colleen released.

Scarlett walked over to the toy covered looking Jaye. "I wonder if he put Ice Cube in here."

"I hope he's in there," Colleen murmured solemnly. "I still can't find him."

"We'll get you a new penguin," Jaye offered.

Colleen glanced toward her mother-in-law with a saddened expression on her face. "No, thank you," she said, close to tears.

Scarlett walked over and wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Ice Cube and Icicle are like Brutus, Allie," she explained to her best friend. "Conrad bought them for the kids when they were six years old when we had gone on our trip to Alaska. They've been sleeping with the kids ever since."

Jaye nodded. She totally understood that.

"It's all right, really," Colleen assured them. "I'll find him. Maybe Beach Head has him."

"Beach Head?" Scarlett inquired, hoping the penguin was still in one piece.

Colleen nodded. "Like he has Reena's stuffed dog. She had brought a white Samoyed dog with her from Greece named Asproula, but on the second week here, Shipwreck managed to get the dog from her suite, and it wound up in Beach Head's office."

"Maybe Beach Head has a stuffed animal collection?" Scarlett joked.

"Come to think of it he did tie Brutus to his obstacle course a few times," Jaye said.

"Umm, he also tied him and dragged him behind the Wolverine a few times, while having the Greenshirts, try and rescue as he put it, '_The poor defenseless captive'_," Scarlett pointed out, watching her friend's face change. "You weren't on base at the time."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jaye growled and headed toward the door.

"Can you rescue Asproula first, and then kill him?" Colleen requested, holding back her giggles.

Jaye swung the door open and a surprised face Cover Girl stood in the hallway, her hand raised, ready to knock. "Don't tell me you already know!" she claimed, her mouth wide open. "And here I thought I was bringing the news."

"What news?" Jaye asked grumpily.

Cover Girl held a snicker and walked into the suite. "Colleen, I love what you did to the place, better then Hawk's Hunting lodge look."

"Thanks, Aunt Courtney," Colleen replied, walking over with her mother.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked.

"Well- you didn't hear from me," Cover Girl grinned.

"Hear what?"

"Breaker uncovered a hidden safe house on the outskirts of New Jersey, and Duke wanted a team of Strikers to patrol the area. He called for both Spades and Sky Dancer, and both didn't show up."

"Oh oh," came from all three women, knowing the Joe leader's temper.

"Oh oh, is Right-o," Cover Girl continued. "Then Shipwreck said that there was a poker game going on in Sky's suite. Duke saw red, and rushed over, barging in what he apparently thought was a game inside."

"And there wasn't a game going on," Scarlett concluded.

"Right, no game," Cover Girl let out a giggle. "I guess he must had heard something and barged into the bathroom," She let out a loud laugh.

"Oh oh," came from the three women again.

"It...it…gets better!" Cover Girl guffawed. "He…he...burst in on them while they were in the shower! With Jeff holding a sponge, and he calmly said he was being trained."

Colleen slowly sat down on the couch, picturing the scene in her mind, and started laughing, hard.

Scarlett went in shock.

"Oh man, I wish I could have saw his face." Jaye said, laughing so hard ,she had to sit down.

"Well, you can, Breaker got a good focus of him, leaving the suite!" Cover Girl continued to laugh. "Including all his colorful words!"

Scarlett shook her head. "Umm, Colleen I think I'm going to sleeping over here tonight."

"Sure, Mom." Colleen continued to giggle. "But why?"

"Because I'll be hearing it all night long," Scarlett muttered.

"Glad it's your man and not mine." Jaye said, still laughing.

"Well, speaking of your man," Cover Girl gloated. "He lost Eryn again, and had most of the Greenshirts looking left and right!"

"WHAT?" Jaye exclaimed, standing up. "I'll kill him." She went to leave.

"Hold it." Cover Girl grabbed hold her arm. "As much as I love to see another famous Jaye chase, I must tell you, Eryn is safe. Apparently, Flint forgot he left her with Cayden for a few hours."

Scarlett shook her head. "Poor Flint."

"What is up with that man?" Jaye asked worriedly. "He's been very forgetful lately." She then looked sad. "He hardly ever comes home at night either."

Colleen yawned. "What is he doing in that office?" she asked.

"His income tax," Cover Girl joked then turned serious. "But lately, Beach Head has been telling me for the past week, Sky Dancer's been late for P.T. And when she does arrive, she has an excuse- from Flint."

They all looked at Jaye and at the same moment, all four women uttered, "I'LL KILL HER!"

"Relax, don't put your panties in a bunch," Scarlett stated, then her eyes widened. "I did not just say that."

"Just relax? Just _relax_! I can't believe you are telling me to relax!" Jaye exclaimed.

"For Pete's sake, Allie!" Scarlett countered. "There is nothing going on between those two! You're letting your imagination get the better of you!"

Cover Girl nodded. "They are Joe teammates. Come on, would you think he would do something else this? After twenty-two years of marriage?"

Colleen glanced from one woman to another, staying silent, listening to the tension in the air. She glanced at the clock, hoping her father would come soon, for their special dinner together, just them. And hoped he could put a stop to this misunderstanding.

"It wouldn't be the first thing he's kept from me," Jaye admitted softly sitting down on the chair.

"Allie, " Scarlett walked over, leaning down and touching her friend's shoulder, "I'm sure Dash had his reasons for keeping the missions from you, and I know he will tell you one day, but I'm telling you, he's not having an affair."

Colleen nodded. "He wouldn't do something like that. I've never seen him with another woman besides you and Reena."

Scarlett sent an scolding look to her daughter, clearly stating, 'You opened your Duke mouth again, didn't you!'

Jaye stood up and looked like she was giving up. "Yeah, well, you try not being able to be with your men for three years and see if he strays or not." She was about to leave again.

She opened the door once again, only this time to find Duke in the hallway with his hand raised to knock, and a perplexed face on.

"Allie, he stayed by your side, through the bad times and the good times," Scarlett reminded her, shooting a concerned look toward her friend.

Jaye ignored Duke and turned to Scarlett. "Yeah, when he was with me. What about when he was gone, which was a lot."

"He was trying to find his best friend," Scarlett replied. "Allie, don't make this harder on yourself. Flint would never do something like that!"

Colleen rushed to her father, a worried expression on her features.

"What's going on here, Pumpkin?" Duke asked his daughter.

"Harder on myself? You know what Shana, you are supposed to be my best friend!" Jaye said, tears in her eyes.

Colleen went to reply, but her mother's words cut her off.

"I am your best friend!" Scarlett stated, "But I'm not going to stand here while your telling me that your husband for twenty two years is having an affair with my future daughter-in-law!"

At this, Cover Girl inched toward the door, trying to escape.

"You know what, just forget it. I knew you wouldn't understand," Jaye grumbled. "You never lived through what I did. You didn't have your husband lying to you. You're no longer my friend, Shana. I hope this was worth it." She rushed out the door.

Scarlett raced after her, ignoring her husband's hand on her arm. "How dare you say I don't understand!" she yelled toward Jaye, her voice echoing in the hallway. "My husband lied to me on the day of my son's funeral! He lied to me when he left without telling. Everyone lied to me for over two years!"

"I didn't lie to you, Shana. I didn't know either. So don't lay that one on me!" Jaye said as she turned around and glared at her.

"No, I'm not going to blame you! But you of all people should know that when a friend tells you the truth, it's the blasted truth!" Scarlett stated, her tone rising.

"And you should know that when a friend comes to you with concerns, you should not judge and call them crazy! Jaye shot back. "Or maybe you forgot how to act like a friend when you disappeared from my life for ten years!"

"I disappeared because you made me want to disappear!" Scarlett snapped toward her, her anger at full force.

Colleen shot her father a pleading look.

"SHANA!" Duke got after her, trying not to get things more heated.

Jaye looked at her with a saddened expression on her face. "Fine," she said evenly. "I guess I know where I stand. You'll never have to worry about me again." She turned and ran off.

Scarlett stared at the running form. "Fine! See you in fifty!" She pivoted, her red hair flying and raced down the hallway heading for the Hauser suite.

"Umm, I'll be going now." Cover Girl tiptoed away, then dashed down the other hallway.

"What just happened?" Colleen asked the thin air.

"I don't know," Duke said softly.

Colleen wrapped her arms around her father and held him tightly. "Did they fight like this before?" Her tone slightly quivered.

"Not really. They will probably make up before we get back," Duke tried to reassure his oldest daughter.

"I hope so," Colleen replied gently, releasing him from her embrace. "Let me just wash my hands and I'll be all ready." She started walking toward the kitchen, realizing what she had sputtered out of her mouth, and turned to face him. "Sorry, Dad."

"For what?" Duke asked.

"Ehh... nothing, Want a beer?" Colleen asked quickly. Diverting from the fact she used the word _wash_ in front of him.

"After what I just saw I'll take a whole twelve-pack," Duke muttered as he sat down at the table.

Colleen stiffed a giggle, then walked over to the fridge, took out Cayden's Scottish twelve-pack beer case, and brought it to her father. "Here you go."

"Colly, you are such a smart ass at times," Duke said with a chuckle.

"Yes, they do tell me I take after my mother," Colleen grinned. "I also take after you." She giggled at the thought. "So, after the baby is born, can I fly a Striker?"

"No," came his reply as he opened one of the beer bottles.

"All right, can I bring Old Bessie then?" Colleen requested, referring to her old plane in Atlanta.

"I'll think about it." He took a big gulp out of his bottle.

"Fine," Colleen replied, not wanting to pressure the subject more, knowing when to ask, and when to ask again the request, until he bent. "Are they sending another medic soon? You requested it three times and still no answer."

"Finally got an answer today. We should have a new one in two weeks," Duke answered.

Relief flowed out of her features. "That's good, Dad. Cayden's been working double shifts constantly." Her eyes wandered down toward one of the beer bottles. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't complain."

Duke looked at her. "I'm sorry, Honey. I'll make sure he has the day off tomorrow."

Colleen reached across the table and touched his hand. "It's all right Dad, it's just that I seem to keep on missing him in between shifts. I promised him a nice steak from Rudolph's when we return."

Duke nodded. "He'll still have tomorrow off."

"Thanks, Dad," Colleen smiled, "Did you see the baby's room?"

"No," Duke said, standing up. "Show me."

"You are going to love it!" Colleen smiled, her face glowing with pride. "I've been working on it all day, I want to surprise Cayden." She stood up quickly, and one of her dizzy spells attacked, sending her into her father's arms.

"Pumpkin?" Duke asked as he held her steady.

"It's..it's all right, Dad," Colleen answered softly. "I just got dizzy for a moment. That's all."

"I'm going to call your husband," Duke said, sitting her down.

"Dad, he's going to panic," Colleen warned, resting her hand on her large stomach.

"That's because he loves you," Duke stated and dialed Cayden's cell. "Cayden, your wife just got dizzy and..." Duke looked at the phone funny.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Colleen panicked, jumping up steadying herself by the chair, listening to the phone, which kept singing, "I love your Mama, I love your Daddy, sugar sugar... I wanna be manly..." She blinked, looking confused. "What the hell?"

"I think he just slammed his cell down on his desk next to his radio," Duke explained.

"Just great," Colleen mumbled with a yawn escaping. "He must be running at top speed."

Duke was about to say something when there was a call on his cell. "Duke." He answered then shook his head. "Thanks." He hung up.

"Dad, is something up?" Colleen inquired, knowing on the recent Cobra activity. "It's all right to cancel. We can do this tomorrow."

"That was Mutt. He just called to say we've got incoming." Duke shook his head.

Colleen's eyes widened. "I'm going to hide in the closet, Bye!" She started heading for the bedroom.

"Nope young lady. You are staying right here," Duke said as he picked her up and sat her back down in the chair.

Colleen huffed, sending him one of her mother's looks. "But Dad he's-"

They heard the door slam open. "Here," Duke finished for her as Cayden rushed into the kitchen breathing heavily.

"Care for a beer, Mr. You love my Daddy?" Colleen asked gently, watching his exhausted face.

After he saw that she was okay he fell to his knees in front of her and laid his head against her belly as his right hand gently rubbed it.

Colleen gently stroked his hair. "We're fine," she assured him. "Just had one of my dizzy spells, that's all."

Duke stood back and watched saying nothing.

"You need to rest more, Bunny," Cayden requested, his voice full of worry.

"So do you," she countered. Her expression matching his concern. She smiled at her father. "Would it be all right to reschedule for tomorrow? Besides, there is a nice redhead who needs you right now."

Duke nodded. "Cayden, take the rest of the night off and spend it with your wife." He went over and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Take it easy okay, Pumpkin?"

"I love you, Daddy," Colleen said softly, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Love you too, Pumpkin," Duke said with a smile and left the two of them alone.

"Cay?" Colleen asked, glancing down at his face, finding it still pressed against her stomach, his eyes closed and breathing lightly. "Oh Caveman." She bent down and kissed his forehead, then stroked his hair a few times.

A yawn escaped, and she shook her head. A second later her eyes widened and a familiar feeling came over her. "Cayden?" she asked again, lightly shaking him, trying to wake him. "Cay!"

"What?" Cayden asked as he woke with a start.

"I I...have to go," Colleen answered, blushing. "Badly."

"Oh," Cayden said in realization as he quickly stood up and assisted her out of the chair.

"Thank you, Darling," She kissed him gently. "I made some sandwiches from when our moms were here, help yourself." She then headed toward the bathroom. "Oh, and check behind door number two."

Cayden strode over and opened door 'number two', walking inside looking around in awe.

"Do you like it?" Colleen called out from the bathroom, before a flushing of the toilet could be heard and then running water.

"Oh, Bunny. I love it," Cayden said, almost speechless.

Leaving the bathroom, Colleen walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, swaying gently. "You've been working so hard, I wanted to surprise you. Jeff helped with the furniture, but he said putting the crib together is all yours."

"Yeah, I want to do that," Cayden said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

She sighed contently. "How about you and I eat the sandwiches in bed, and spend the remainder of the night there. I know it's still early."

"Go to bed early with my wife? Is that allowed?" he teased as he lead her out of the room.

"I don't know, let me call her," Colleen teased, rushing out of his arms, racing towards the bedroom.

"YOU!" Cayden called out playfully and ran after her.

Colleen let out a happy giggle, waddling her way to the bedroom, grabbed something off the bed, and turned to her husband, who stopped dead in his tracks. "Come closer, and Jessabelle gets it," she teased.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cayden exclaimed, slowly edging toward her.

"Oh, yes, I would," Colleen smiled, walking backward, slowly.

Cayden started to pout.

Colleen raised the long red haired doll to her eye level, and turned her towards her face. "Jessabelle, it seems your Daddy is a big baby!" She smirked at the doll, which returned the smile.

Cayden turned around and sniffled. "Maybe I should just go back to work."

"You can't, you are under orders. You have the day off," Colleen replied victoriously.

"Since when do I listen to orders," Cayden said, with his back to her.

"All right," Colleen said, looking defeated, sitting carefully down on the bed. "If you don't want to stay with me and Jessabelle, you can go back to work."

He quickly turned around and pushed her back on the bed and fell down next to her.

She uttered a giggle. "You know, you are such like your father!" she stated, holding the doll in her arms, cradling it.

"Oh? How so?" Cayden asked, raising an eyebrow.

She leaned her head closer to him, her face only inches away, and her eyes looked directly into his, smiling. "The acting."

"Shouldn't that be my mother?" Cayden asked.

Colleen shook her head. "Not when it comes to getting things your way," she whispered, her lips meeting his, sending them into a firecracker sensation down both their bodies.

He began to give her soft caresses as they kissed deeper.

She wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing him closer, her stomach meeting his, letting him feel the kicking from inside hers, which came strong.

His hand began to gently rub her belly where he felt the kicks, never breaking the kiss.

The time stood still between them, feeling the power behind the kiss, the power which brought them together as one, the power which sent them both into each others arms, and the power which had created the kicks inside the womb, the power of their love. Their lips, teased and taunted the other's sending waves of passion through their bodies, wanting more, craving, missing the feeling, and demanded more. Their lips finally parted, and they gazed into each other's eyes, staying quiet for a moment, enjoying the romantic moment.

Colleen brought her hand and trailed her fingers through his brown wavy hair. Snuggling closer, letting her head lean against his broad chest. Her other hand let go of the doll, traveling downward toward his free one, while his other remained on her belly, gently rubbing it, the sensation never stopping, and took hold of his left, her fingers touching the fourth finger, and feeling his wedding band.

"I love you, Bunny. More than anything," he said and drew her into his embrace.

"I love you too, Caveman," she returned, her eyes turning soft. "And soon we are going to love someone else too."

"And I can't wait." He told her then kissed her on the nose.

"And you can't wait to change dirty diapers either!" Colleen smiled at him.

"If I must."

"You must, and burping too, feeding, diapering, washing..." Her teasing voice trailed off, holding him tighter.

"Gladly," he told her honestly. "You and the baby are worth it all." He kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly against him.

"Glad to hear. After the baby, can I go flying?" Colleen asked.

"No. You'll be too busy," he teased her.

Colleen sighed. "Fine," she said defeated, a short yawn escaping.

"In to bed with you," Cayden said pulling down the covers.

"Yes, sir," Colleen said, leaving his embrace, and standing up, heading for the dresser, taking out her nightgown. "You too, Cay."

Cayden stood up and stripped down to his boxer shorts.

"Cay! Shame on you! In front of Jessabelle too!" Colleen snickered, walking over toward him. She looked down at the doll, who appeared to be looking back at her, and sighed.

"What is it, Bunny?" Cayden asked as he reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Now I feel like a baby, but I miss Ice Cube," Colleen admitted solemnly, her eyes tearing.

"You still can't find it?" Cayden asked stroking her hair.

Colleen shook her head slowly, holding back the tears. "I've looked in the suite so many times, even at my parents too."

"I'll find it for you. Tomorrow," Cayden promised.

"Alright," Colleen replied, slowly getting undressed, and getting into her nightgown.

"Don't worry, Bunny. We'll find it," he reassured her.

Colleen nodded, finished getting dressed, and climbed into bed. She looked up at his handsome features, then took his hand, pulling him downward, letting him slide next to her. They wrapped their arms around each other, looking at one another contently, while an evil plastic thing slept in-between them, its eyes closed.


	23. zweiundzwanzig

The dark silhouette roamed above her head, stirring her awake from the dark dreams of the past, bringing her back to the present. Her heart pounded, and her hand thrashed toward the silhouette, not missing the target, sending it down. Her eyes slightly opened, her breathing escalated to its fullest, and felt the power of someone above her head, shaking her awake. "No!" she cried out, her leg thrashed toward the silhouette this time, and once again the dark figure fell to the ground, and a groan escaped.

"Damn it, Shana." Duke groaned from his spot where he landed on the floor.

Scarlett woke with a start, hearing his voice, and rose to her elbows. "What are you doing on the floor?" she asked, spotting the Windex bottle near by on the ground.

"Well, I was coming to bed..." Duke started with a groan as he started to stand up.

She turned toward the night table, and glanced at the clock. "Conrad, why are you coming to bed at 0300 hours?"

"Well, gee, I don't know," Duke said as he stood up. "Could it be because I was tired?"

"And you were bringing a Windex bottle with you to bed?" Scarlett asked perplexed, with an arched eyebrow.

"No, it was sitting on the table. I knocked it over when you kicked me," Duke answered with a grumble.

"I kicked you?" Scarlett asked again, shaking her head back and forth in dismay. "It was probably because of my dream, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure," Duke groaned as he sat down on the bed.

Scarlett frowned at her husband. "All right, Hauser, spill or another kick is coming." She sat up and looked at him.

"Spill what? The contents of my stomach onto the floor from the kick to my gut?" Duke asked as he rubbed his sore abdomen.

"Well, yes, spill all those beans that you ate tonight from Chef X's extra special chili. It would make it less smelly in here," Scarlett pointed out, waving her hand over her nose.

"For your information Little Red Riding Hood. I didn't eat any of the chili. I just had a sandwich in my office as I finished preparing the brief," Duke told her while he kicked off his shoes.

Scarlett looked around, trying to find something. "Hmm, Little Red is not here. She's probably sleeping with her Caveman. Big Red on the other hand is right here, thinking of debriefing a certain Blondie," she smirked.

"I still have my pants on," Duke pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh well, bummer," Scarlett lowered herself down on the pillow, looking disappointed. "But if you take a shower..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened. _Blast!_ She had to mention that.

"Okay," Duke said as he stood up.

"Conrad Hauser, will you sit down!" Scarlett ordered, grabbing hold of his arm, and pulled him down on the bed.

"Whoa!" Duke exclaimed with a chuckle as he was pulled back into a laying position onto the bed.

Scarlett leaned closer, her dark blue eyes staring into his, and whispered in his ear, "We better do this quickly, because I'm expecting my husband at any moment."

"Oh. Now we wouldn't want him to catch us now, would we?" Duke said, with a smirk.

She nodded. "Right, we don't want to get caught. He's big, tall and mean looking. He could rip your vocal chords just from staring at you, and you don't want to know what he could do to your- you know." She gestured downward.

"Oh, I'm scared. I better just leave," Duke teased and started to get up out of the bed.

Scarlett's face turned into panic, and she jumped off the bed, and right into his arms. "I think.. he's coming now!" she stated, her voice shaking. "Oh no, John Wayne, what ever shall we do?"

Duke dropped her onto the bed. "Who the hell is John Wayne? My name is Cobra Commander!"

Scarlett thrashed around, trying to escape his grip, then rose her head and looked into his eyes. "And I'm Serpentor." She grinned devilishly. "Kiss me, this I command!"

"Sorry Serpentor. But I, Cobra Commander, only have eyes for the Baroness," Duke claimed, standing up with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Cobra Commander, but the Baroness is being kissed at the moment by Destro, wearing his P.T. boxer shorts," Scarlett stated, then starting laughing.

"Oh man. You're going to make me hurl," Duke complained.

Scarlett rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Can you hold that in, honey? Let me get the bucket, I don't want you getting sick all over my new white rug."

Duke made a barfing sound. "Too late."

"Conrad!" Scarlett pivoted quickly around, grabbed his arm and rushed him into the bathroom, flipped up the toilet seat, took hold the back of his neck, and pushed it downward. "All right, ready missile one."

Two figures came near the door, and two gasps came heard.

"Mum!" Rowan said in surprise. "What's going on?" She looked from her mother, to her father, and then up to her brother, who had his camera in hand.

A flash came from the camera, and the General knew that his son had taken a picture of his predicament.

"Hon, I was just playing," Duke told his wife.

Scarlett bent closer to him. "So was I," she whispered with a large grin on her face.

Rowan shook her head, and yawned leaning against her brother.

"They're weird, aren't they, Rosey Posey?" Kastor asked the little girl, bending down to her level.

Rowan looked directly into the crystal blue eyes of her brother. "Not as weird as you taking a shower with a girl," she stated. "Eryn says you have a lot of cooties now, you're dangerous."

Scarlett swallowed her laughter, helping her husband stand back up. "Well, now we know why the Windex was out. Cootie patrol."

"I've already de-cootified myself Rosey. So I'm all clean," Kastor said unphased. He gave her a bright smile that made his eyes shine.

"No wonder he had so much luck with girls growing up," Duke whispered to his wife.

"He's got that Hauser charm, that's why," Scarlett whispered in return, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh Mum!" Rowan pouted. "Now I got to de-cootify Dad!"

"It's all right sweetie. I like the cooties," Duke said.

Rowan smiled at her father. "Well... in that case," she said, launching herself at him, jumped on the toilet seat, and started kissing him all over his face, continuously.

Scarlett burst out laughing.

Duke laughed. "I love you too, Sweet Pea."

Rowan wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Daddy." Then she grinned at her brother. "Well, aren't you going to kiss him too? You love kissing."

Scarlett rolled with laughter from her daughter's comment, leaning against the wall for support.

Kastor made a face at her. "I only kiss girls."

"Liar, I saw you kiss a boy," Rowan said triumphant.

"_What!_" Scarlett asked, glancing from her son to her daughter.

"Yes, Mum. He kissed Wolfie, I saw him!" Rowan nodded toward her mother.

"That's different. He's a dog," Kastor tried to explain.

Scarlett crossed her arms. "Oh, so you like kissing your dog, rather kissing your own mother?" she teased.

"He kisses Reena, on the lips!" Rowan stated proudly, nodding her head. "And kisses her on the-" But her last words were muffled from Duke's hand covering her mouth.

"All right, that's enough," Duke requested.

"Eh...ummm...I'm going back to bed," Kastor said, turning around and leaving.

Rowan pushed down her father's hand. "Jeffrey and Reena sitting in a Striker, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Kastor with the baby carriage!"

Scarlett blinked. "I wonder where she is picking up these things!" She shook her head. "Come on, young lady, time for bed."

"But I can't," Rowan said, still holding on to her father.

"Why not?" Duke asked his little girl.

"I forgot Coco at the Mess after Bubba showed me and Eryn how to make chocolate brownies," Rowan answered with a sad expression.

Scarlett looked at Duke. "Con, she can't sleep without that puppy," she explained. "Can you be a dear, and go retrieve it?" She wrapped her arms around the little girl and picked her off the toilet seat. "As for me, after I put this princess back to bed, I'm going to wait in the bedroom for my husband, who is now probably on his way, wearing that little pink... you know..." Her voice trailed, and she turned to him, glancing downward. "Hmm, it still works."

"I'm going. I'm going," Duke said, with a blush, walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He slipped on his shoes and a jacket and left to go Coco hunting.

He headed down the hallway, passing several night shifters, walking in a Zombie like state. He saluted those who saluted him and he growled at those who growled back at him. Walking out of the barracks, the cold night air embraced him with its power, making him wrap his arms around himself, trying to keep warm, and gather his thoughts back to the suite with the awaiting redhead wearing her pink little thing he knew so well.

A bark of a dog came from his right, instantly making him turn towards the cry, spotting his kennel master walking Trasher on duty, walking up and down the perimeter of the base.

"Hey Duke!" Mutt waved towards his commanding offer. "All quiet here tonight."

"Good Mutt, hope it stays that way," Duke nodded, continuing to walk toward the new Mess. He had almost ventured into the building, when a light caught his attention on the second floor of the main building, right smack in the office area. A frown developed on his features, while he redirected his direction toward the main building.

His eyes scanned on the structure, finding the shadows that danced across the gray outer wall, showing him the secrets of the building for the past thirty years, when his foot first stepped inside those walls, and his world changed forever. He stopped for a moment, watching, listening, his eyes seeking for that small crack which his striker had created after he had crashed into the building, minutes after Lady Jaye had yelled into his ear piece that his wife had gone into labor. Sadly, he did not find the crack, and thought it was probably mended by now. He glanced at the light, still on, and still indicating that someone had pulled another all nighter. Checking his watch, he noticed the time was 0400 hours. Shaking his head, he walked into the building and straight up the stairs, heading to that light.

The only sound that came within the hallway was the echoing thump of his boots, striding toward the offices, passing several darkened ones, almost nearing his destination.

Under the crack of the door, the thin beam glowed, and a shadow covered part of the light, but immediately joined by another shadow. He stopped mid-step, listening to two voices coming from inside the office, and knew instantly who they belonged too. The door began to open, making his eyes wide. He glanced to his left, then his right, spotting a dark shaded area, and rushed toward it, pressing his body against the wall, waiting for the door to open ajar. He didn't have to wait long. Seconds.

"I can't believe we fell asleep!" Sky Dancer's voice came to his ear, making his mouth drop quickly.

"Well, all we can do is try again tomorrow night," Flint's voice replied, sounding drained and groggy.

'_Tomorrow night!'_ raced through the Joe leader's head.

The echo of small clicking sounds came close to them and Duke knew immediately that the dog- or dogs were with the air pilot and the warrant officer. He held his breath, not wanting to cause any indication that he was hiding there. Questions will rise, and certainly voices too. He had to be careful, not to be spotted! But shifting his head slightly, he spotted the two of them, and indeed the Dobermans were right in between the two team members.

"Reena, we have to be more careful," Flint stated, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Duke's eyes widened at their fullest. "_What the bloody blue blazes!" _ran now through his head.

Sky Dancer looked up at the warrant officer. "I know, they are starting to get suspicious, Jeff keeps asking me, and I keep telling him lies."

Duke closed his eyes, and counted to ten. He was going to kill both of them! How dare _he_! How dare _she_!

"We can't bring this up in the open, not now," Flint replied, glancing down at the young woman.

How dare _they_!

"Duke needs to know, Dash," Sky Dancer said gently, touching the warrant officer's arm lightly.

Duke raised his hand, touching his chest, pressing on it, tight. Did she just use his first name? What about regs? Insubordination? Damn it! She could easily be his daughter! He vowed to tar and feather both of them, until they no longer had any feathers left!

"No, not now. Soon. We'll tell him first, then the others, but not now." Flint commanded -an order - placing now both hands on the woman's shoulders. "We have to continue this for the time being alone, understand?"

"Yes," came the reply, soft, tired, and defeated.

There was silence, and then Flint said gently, "Go get some sleep."

Sky Dancer nodded, walking slowly away from the warrant officer. "Goodnight," she murmured, leaving, the dogs by her side.

Duke hoped she wouldn't venture toward his hidden spot, and by the sound of the dog's nails on the floor, it became obviously they were heading the other way, while the clicking sounds faded further and further away.

Flint yawned, and a half of an eaten "ight," came out of his mouth, then turned toward his office, walking back inside.

Before Flint had a chance to close his door, Duke stepped out of the darkened spot. "A word with you, Faireborn. In your office." His voice held just a hint of venom in it.

Flint turned around in slow motion, his eyes widening, watching his best friend's shadow come closer toward the light. "You still up?" he asked, traveling his hand over the back of his neck.

"I could ask the same question of you and your little guest that just left," Duke retorted with a hint of disgust. "I think you'd like this conversation in your office and not out in the hall."

The warrant officer's mouth hung, fallen, and appeared he had lost every sound coming from the depths of his vocal chords. He watched his best friend stride toward him, his face filled with anger, rage, and grab hold of his arm, in a tight grip, pulling him back inside the office, slamming the door behind them, vibrating the walls.

"How could you? How could you do this to her?" Duke demanded.

"She can handle it," Flint replied, walking over to his desk, grabbing the files and placed them in the second drawers, locking them.

"She can handle it? _She can handle it!_" Duke's face started to turn crimson.

"Yeah, she can handle it, " Flint echoed his friend, sitting down in his chair, thinking the pilot had handled it for the past three years, she could handle a few more weeks, he hoped.

Duke's eyes traveled around the room, wanting nothing more at that instant to grab hold his second in command, and smash him in the face, waking him up from his little dancer world. How the bloody blue blazes can he sit there and say that! His throat growled, and he turned away, his eyes continued roaming the lit office, spotting the two food containers, the two bottles, one that he could bet his brand new car had Sky Dancer's lipstick on it! It sure hell wasn't Klinger's from M*A*S*H! And then, his military eye caught sight of the pillow and blanket on the couch, making his entire stomach flip, nauseated and creating a vile taste in his mouth. How could he do this to his wife? How!

"How can you be so cold?" Duke growled.

Flint titled his head to the side, watching closely. "Buddy, if you have not noticed, you are the one who's been cold to her, not me."

"I have not!" Duke growled. "I've made it a point to stop in on her at least once a day and see how she's doing!"

"And you know quite well how's she is doing!" Flint snapped, agitated.

"Apparently better than you do!" Duke said, getting angrier.

"And _what _does that mean?" Flint asked, his eyes narrowed and leaned forward in his chair. He stared at his long time friend, hard.

"When was the last time you were home, huh?" Duke asked with a hint of venom in his tone.

"This morning," Flint answered, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Then his eyes filled with fear, his arms dropping to his lap. "Why? Did something happen?"

"It's 0400 and I know you haven't been home today," Duke reminded,while his fists clenching and unclenching.

"What are you? My mother?" Flint gave off a short growl. "Checking up on me? It just so happens, _Mommy_, that I fell asleep! All right?"

"Yeah I know. I heard," Duke said sarcastically. "You've been spending a lot of nights in your office."

Flint shot up from his chair, sending it to the ground with a powerful force. "Just _what_ are you insinuating, Conrad?"

"Exactly what you think I am Dashiell. Exactly what your wife is thinking!" Duke countered, not backing down.

At the conclusion of what was suggested, Flint literally jumped over the desk in one swift move, grabbed Duke by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "Okay, buddy, now tell me again, what are you insinuating?"

"Tell me Dash, is it because she got sick? Is it because she wasn't able to satisfy your manly needs?" Duke continued to taunt.

The other man's eyes blazed with a strong vibrant fire within. His jaw tightened, and he found himself shaking from the anger in his system, which sent his fist straight into the jaw of one General Hauser. "How dare you think of something like that!" he snarled, heaving from his breath.

"How dare _I_?" Duke asked rubbing his jaw. "I heard you two. You're sleeping together and hiding it from your wife and my son! And all you can say is, She can handle it?"

Flint blinked for a moment, stunned at the news. An affair! They thought he was having an affair! His best friend thought he was talking about his wife, and not about the pilot! His face hardened, and his frown deepened. He jerked Duke forward, and then smashed him against the wall, hard. He glared at him, angry, vile, livid.

"How dare you think I was sleeping with someone who can easily be my daughter!" he yelled, his voice traveling out of the closed door.

"The signs are all there. You don't come home at night anymore. You have her in your office at all hours. You're lying to your wife..." Duke gave as good as he got.

"I'm working, damn it!" Flint seethed. "We are both working!" He shook the other man, trying to make him realize it in his blond head of his. "What the hell you thinking? That I got mistresses all over? Probably have kids named like Marissa Faireborn, and Gaylord Faireborn? Huh?"

"What am I supposed to think, Dash!" Duke demanded. "Your wife calls various hours of the night and you're not home, you don't answer your phone when she calls! Think about it!"

"I know, damn it! I call her back!" Flint yelled. "She knows I'm working! Both of us are! And that's all we are doing!" He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself together. "How could you even think both Sky Dancer and I would do something like that to the people we love! If you can remember, it was she who saved your ass from becoming grass!"

"Reality check, Faireborn. Your wife thinks there is someone else. She's said so. She's just afraid to say anything to you!" Duke told him.

The warrant officer let go of his commanding officer, turned and sat down in one of the chairs in the room, taking off his signature beret, raking his hand through his hair, and uttering a frustrated sigh. He slowly glanced around the room, glancing at the many files around the office, knowing that they had not helped with the searching, and another aggravated sound came from his throat. Damn it! He was trying to keep her safe, and her thoughts traveled to mistrust. His hand turned to a fist, and he smashed with a powerful force on top of several files, which Sky Dancer had been working on. "Idiot!" he scolded himself.

"Excuse me?" Duke asked, still angry but his words didn't hold the bite they had before.

"Just change my code name to Idiot," Flint grumbled, not staring at his long time friend.

"Just answer me a question. Was it worth it?" Duke asked, he looked angry yet sad and hurt.

Flint snapped his head toward the other man, his eyes narrowed. "Conrad, answer me a question, from all the years you've been married to Shana, have you ever been unfaithful?"

Duke straightened his back and looked at him with eyes full of honesty. "Never. But we aren't talking about me right now."

"But you have kept things from her," Flint pointed out, gently. "So she won't worry, and mostly protect her. Right? You can't deny that."

"Of course," Duke agreed. "Are you saying you're keeping this affair from her to keep her safe?" He probably looked now incredulous.

Flint groaned, and rested his head on the desk, on top of the files. He moved his head back and forth slowly. Then he glanced up back towards the General. "Duke, will you get your blond head out of the gutter! I'm not or _ever _have had an affair with another woman!"

Duke believed him and felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. But he decided to torment him a little more because he deserved it for not spending the time with his wife. "So are you saying you are having an affair with a Cobra agent?

"A coo... cob..." Flint's eyes widened like saucers and the word tried to tumble out of his mouth, only miserably failing.

Duke started to chuckle with a huge smirk on his face.

"Con, congratulations, you just even passed Cobra Commander's evil streak!" Flint grumbled, shaking his head in defeat. He rested his elbow on a stack of files, which from the weight, shifted and fell to the ground, papers flying everywhere. "No!"

The warrant officer jumped off his chair, starting to immediately pick up all the fallen papers before his friend could read any of the material. He shoved them in the folders hastily, knowing that he had mixed up the documents, and knew that Sky Dancer's work had been a waste of time for the week. "Great, she is going to kill me now," he mumbled, unaware the thought had been released.

"Who's going to kill you?" Duke asked, looking down at him.

Flint flinched for second, then composed himself, picking up the remainder documents and shoved them in the files, then placed them all on the other side of the desk, away from the Joe leader. "Ehhh.. classified information." He sent him a crooked grin, hoping he wouldn't pursue further.

"Not going to work, Faireborn. I'm your commanding officer and thus privy to your classified information," Duke commanded sternly.

Flint glanced toward him, trying to avoid the look, that Duke "look" that every Joe on the planet feared. "All right, what to do you want to know?" he asked, defeated, his shoulders slumped downward and his eyes showing his tired state.

"Why are you and Sky Dancer sneaking around? What's going on?" Duke inquired.

"We aren't sneaking around." Flint stood up, grabbed the files and placed them in a drawer. He took out a key from his front pocket and locked it. "She and I are just updating some files." He didn't mention what they were searching, nor the reason behind it. "If you haven't noticed, Reena has barely any free time with her schedule, so we meet up during the evening at 2000 hours."

"Well, if you haven't noticed your little meetings is causing major problems between her and my son. Not to mention the problems that are happening without you realizing it between you and your wife. You're pushing her away and so soon after getting her back," Duke said gruffly. "Think about what's more important here. What you are working on or losing your wife and daughter for a second time."

Flint closed his eyes tightly shut, and his hands turned to fists, slightly shaking from trying to remain in control. But he swallowed his temper, like once before. Time had become a short supply, and he knew that it had to come to an end, for all their sakes. "All right," he said, his jaw tensed. "I'll talk to Allie, I'm not going to lose her, not from this, not from anyone! Understand me?"

He took a step towards his best friend and looked in him the eyes. "And as for your son, I'll talk to him, or you can gladly state that there is nothing going on between her and myself but only paper cuts!"

"I'll talk to my son but I think you should also," Duke said, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I don't want to see you lose her again. I don't want to see her hurting anymore."

"Oh, she'll be hurting all right," Flint mumbled softly, leaning against his best friend, his head resting on the Joe leader's shoulder, and battering his eyes towards him. "From holding her stomach from all the laughter." He swiftly turned his head, kissed Duke on the cheek, and watched his best friend's features, while inside he laughed for getting back at him from the comment of having an affair with a Cobra agent.

"Well I guess I deserved that from my earlier crack. I'm heading to the Mess to get Coco. Care to join me?" Duke asked heading for the door as he wiped off his cheek.

"Sure, admit it, you just want to make sure I go home," Flint chuckled, walking after him, and locking the door.

"Well, that too," Duke said as they headed out of the building. "Allie really doesn't have anyone to talk to right now since our wives are not on speaking terms."

"What!" Flint asked in shock. "What happened?"

"Dash, this has been going on for a few weeks now. See what I mean about you not being home?" Duke explained sadly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Flint asked his friend, while they strode toward the Mess. He grabbed hold of the door and opened it for both of them.

"Because I assumed you knew. I figured you still talked and listened to your wife. You really need to just go and be with her. She needs you especially with her quarterly check up coming soon," Duke reminded him, entering the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Flint replied. "Maybe after that I'll take some leave for a few days, take her to Scotland for a visit. Sky Dancer can handle the paperwork for a few days at least," He stopped for a second, then mumbled to himself, "I hope."

"I'm going to order her on leave," Duke released. "She's running herself to the ground and these late night meetings aren't helping."

"That won't help, she'll never take it," Flint replied, "She didn't even take leave when Hawk had asked her." He looked around the darkened room. "Coco, twelve o'clock," Spotting the stuffed dog on the table, then his eyes widened. "Apparently humping Brutus!"

"I'm going to kill those sailor,." Duke grumbled to himself, then grabbed the offending stuffed animals. "And she will take it because it will be a direct order. If she refuses, she will be Court Marshaled."

"Duke, don't go that extreme. She's been trying to get your respect for a year now," Flint explained. "She doesn't want to make another mistake. She-" He stopped in mid-sentence, spotting a light coming from the kitchen, and his face turned into a frown. "I told her to go to bed!"

He strode to the kitchen, his features unpleasant and banged the door open. "GO TO BED!"

Shrieks came heard from the other side, followed by a deafening sound of crashing pots and pans toward the warrant officer.

Flint rushed out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him, breathing heavily. "Conrad, a word of advice, never scare two pregnant women!"

The door banged opened, making the warrant officer tumble to the ground, and Sammy with Colleen came out, holding in their arms gummy bears, jelly bellys and sour cream.

"Flint, don't ever do that again!" Sammy warned, raising her nose in the air, and leaving the room in a huff.

Colleen glanced down at her father-in-law. "Should I call, Cayden?"

Flint rubbed his shoulder, looking up at the two Hausers. "Conrad, your daughter has good aim," he grimaced.

"Yeah, well, she takes after her mother," Duke commented, laughing and offering his hand to help him up. "You should have learned with your wife you know."

"Don't remind me, I still have scars," Flint chuckled, standing up. "I'm lucky though she didn't throw swords like someone we all know and love."

Colleen's eyes widened. "Mom threw her sword collection at you?" she asked her father. "So far, I keep throwing Caveman down on the floor every night."

"Still kicking him out of the bed?" Duke asked with a chuckle.

"I don't mean too," Colleen answered solemnly. She glanced down at her blue heavyset robe, at her stomach.

"Aww, come here, Lady Bug," Flint wrapped his arms around his daughter-in-law, holding her gently, and kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned to his best friend, shaking one of his fingers, with a mocking tone, "Bad Daddy, making Colly Wally upset. Very bad Daddy!"

Duke chuckled. "I'm sorry, Pumpkin," he apologized to her. "Come on, we'll walk you back."

Flint yawned. "Can you carry me back?" he requested, seriously.

Colleen giggled. "Sure, then Dr. Caveman can give you a nice needle for your shoulder."

"On second thought..." Flint started sneaking away. "I'll walk."

"And here I thought only Jaye was afraid of big old needles," Duke teased as he led the way out.

"Sorry Dad, but Reena passes everyone," Colleen stated, wrapping her arm around her father, while holding onto a five pound Gummy Worm bag. "Have you heard her screams? Cayden insists he lost part of his hearing for a week after one incident."

Flint burst out laughing, following the Hausers, and holding to the family member that had brought so many adventures. He glanced down at the bear, and memories resurfaced from the first time he was let loose on the Joe population.


	24. dreiundzwanzig

Eryn was standing in the middle of the hall on the first floor of the barracks. She should have been in bed in the Faireborn suite on the second floor. Lady Alison was with her, acting agitated.

A dark silhouette moved from down the hall, causing the dog to look toward the movement.

Eryn looked around as if she was disoriented.

The dark silhouette edged closer, walking very slowly toward the girl. Lady's eyes glanced around, stepping in front of her little owner.

"Wady wets go," Eryn whispered sleepily yet frightened.

Lady let out a soft growl, and stepped forward, her head upwards, sniffing the air. She took another step close to the silhouette, ready to pounce.

Eryn started to softly cry. "Wady, I scared."

Lady took another step forward, her tail slightly wagging, sniffing the air, and a gentle sound came out of her vocal chords.

"Eryn?" The shadow roamed over the girl, masking her face with its darkness. "Eryn, honey, what are you doing out here?" Scarlett softly asked, going down to the little girl's eye level, and placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Eryn looked at her Nana, tears slowly starting to fall down her cheeks. "George," she said in barely a whisper.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around the trembling child. "It's all right Eryn, don't cry." She held the little girl tighter, soothing her by rubbing gently her back, like she used to do back at the manor, when the girl needed her the most.

"Daddy, wasn't in bed," Eryn explained in a soft tone as she cried.

Lady whimpered, leaning herself closer to her little owner.

"He's still probably at his office," Scarlett explained gently, now wanting to give the warrant officer a piece of her mind. "What about your mommy?"

"Didn't wanna wake her up. She cries lots," Eryn admitted in a small voice.

Scarlett nodded, her features turning softer, gentler. "I see." She rose back up, took Eryn by the hand with her while Lady followed behind, walked back up to the second floor and knocked on the Faireborn suite. "Allie, it's Shana, can you open up?"

Nothing. No answer came from inside the door. Scarlett glanced down at the teary eyed girl. "Think your mommy still is mad at Nana," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Mommy is hard to wake up," Eryn said softly.

Scarlett nodded again, knowing that sometimes the medicine which Jaye took could make her sleep heavier then usual. She took hold of the knob, twisting it, but found the door locked. "Eryn, looks like you are going to sleep in Rowan's room until the morning," she said, glancing down at her goddaughter. She glanced around, discovering a faithful companion missing. "Where's Brutus?"

Eryn shrugged and cried harder.

"Don't you worry, we will find that rascally bear!" Scarlett bent down and gently picked her up in her arms. "All right, Speedy?" she said, kissing her on the cheek.

A sound came from their right, making both of them glance toward the sound.

"GEORGE!" Eryn screamed at the top of her lungs, holding onto Scarlett's neck for dear life.

The shadow emerged from the hallway, and starting nearing them.

Scarlett's eyes widened, taking a step backward, ready to start running at any given chance to escape danger, she clung to the girl tighter.

"Who goes there?" A voice sounded closer, the shadow nearing them. "Identify yourself." The shadow continued to walk toward them, and the face of a Greenshirt emerged in the dim light of the hallway.

Scarlett let out a breath of relief. "Patterson, it's Scarlett, and Flint's daughter," she announced them both, watching the gun, closing in, making the little girl more frightened.

The Greenshirt lowered his weapon. "Oh, sorry there." He nodded, then turned and headed back in the hallway.

"What's going on? Shana? " Flint asked from behind them, making both of them startled. Then his eyes widened, spotting his daughter in the redhead's arms. "Eryn!"

Eryn screamed out in fright, in her terror she didn't recognize the voice of her father. "Make it go away, Nana!" She tried to make herself smaller in Scarlett's arms.

"It's all right, Eryn, Scarlett soothed, rocking the girl gently in her embrace. "It's Daddy... look."

Flint took a step closer to his trembling daughter. "Peanut?" he said, in his very tender voice, a nickname he hadn't used for so long, he had forgotten it until that moment.

Eryn sniffled and looked at him before burying her face in Scarlett's hair once again.

Scarlett continued to pat the little girl's back, trying to calm her down. "It's all right, Eryn." She continued to sway gently, and sent an grim look toward the warrant officer.

"I guess I deserve it," Flint admitted sadly, looking at his daughter, returning the counterintelligence's look. He took another step, gently placing his hand on Eryn's back, rubbing it. "Eryn, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Erhm," Eryn groaned and flinched from his touch.

Scarlett shot another worried look towards the warrant officer who already had his own worried facade on. "She's scared of George again," she explained gently.

Lady barked at the mentioning of the ghost.

"Again!" Flint exclaimed in frustration. "I thought he had stopped visiting."

"Apparently, he returned," Scarlett retorted, continuing to rub the girl's back.

Eryn hiccuped from her sobbing, shaking, and trembling profusely.

Flint leaned closer to his daughter, his brown eyes trying to catch the hazel ones.

"Peanut," he said gently. "Don't you worry, I'll lock George in the closet."

Eryn yelped at the mention of the ghost's name.

"Dash!" Scarlett scolded, rocking the girl, trying to make her fall asleep.

"Just shoot me out of the cannon," Flint mumbled, heaving a sigh. Dropping his hand off his daughter's back and turned around.

"When is this going to end?" Scarlett bravely asked gently.

He pivoted around swiftly, almost making his beret fall from his head. His eyes changed dramatically, turning softer, and sad looking. "I don't know," he replied, he shifted his gaze downward, before gently placed the bear under his daughter's arm.

"Don't make me shoot you out of the cannon," she threatened.

"What? No crossbow?" he gently joked, but his heart was not in it.

Scarlett glanced down, watching the girl relax in her embrace, her hazel eyes slowly drifting closed. "I'm worried about both of you. You are both running yourselves to the ground."

"I know, Shana, I know," Flint replied softly. "Duke made me realize that."

She glanced at him, her dark blue eyes showing their concern. "I'm glad." Then she glanced around. "Where is that missing in action, Man of Action man of mine?"

"He and Coco are escorting Colleen back to her suite," Flint explained, rubbing his shoulder. "She's got your aim all right."

A shriek came from their left, followed by some Greek threats. "Ela edo, Shipwreck!"

They both turned, watching the sailor, with his protégé dashing toward them, his face filled with a large smirk as he cackled all the way down the hallway, while holding a tarantula in his hands. "You got to catch me first, doll face!"

"Run, Wreck!" Anchors cried out, holding on to his sailor hat. "She's gaining on us!"

Sky Dancer raced after them, her features not pleased. "Get back here!"

Apollo and Athena ran along with their dog handler, ready to chew some sea food.

Scarlett and Flint looked at each other, then at the pilot chasing the sailors. "GO TO BED!" They yelled simultaneously.

"After their funerals, I will!" Sky Dancer continued with the chase, her two Dobermans by her side, disappearing around the corner.

"Well, at least they were not naked," Flint mumbled, listening to the distant shouts.

"Get..that.. picture..out of my head!" Scarlett shook her head.

Flint turned to her. "You know, if you and Jaye had reproduced, Sky Dancer would had been the result," he snickered.

"I repeat myself, get..that..picture out of my head!" Scarlett said, her eyes widened, then a smile developed on her features. "I wonder what kind of child you and Duke would had produced."

"Oh man! Don't even think about it!" Flint claimed, holding on to his chest. "I would feel bad for the Joes! Real bad." Then his features changed. "Here, let me take Eryn."

Scarlett nodded, letting him take the sleeping child, and bear in his arms. "She misses you, Dash."

Flint kissed his daughter's forehead, holding her protectively in his arms. "I miss her too."

Eryn's head slightly moved, her eyes remaining closed. "Ghost Doodoohead…"

"She's really frightened," Flint stated, glancing back at his best friend's wife.

"I found her outside," Scarlett explained. "Right here. Lady too." She glanced down at the St. Bernard who had laid down on the ground, snoring loudly.

"What!"

"Dash, I know you are dealing with a lot right now, and also dealt with everything last year, but this has got to stop! Understand? It's affecting both of you!" Scarlett claimed, crossing her arms, and leaning against the wall.

"Shana, you all right?" Flint asked in concern, staring at her features. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," Scarlett waved it off. "But you on the other hand look exhausted. I've never in all my Joe years seen you like this, Dash!"

"I told Duke I'll slow down," Flint promised. "I'll make sure Reena slows down too."

"You are both becoming obsessed!" Scarlett pointed out, her finger right at him. "I know this has something to do with that piece of paper you had once show me, and something between the both of you! Is _there_ something?"

"You're right, Shana. There is something going on, but not between me and Sky Dancer, if that's what you mean."

Relief flew out of her eyes. "I don't believe those rumors! But I must admit, even I had to double think about it!" Scarlett stated, shaking her head.

"So what is this all about of you and Allie not talking?" Flint asked gently.

"I'll give you three guesses."

The warrant officer look at her questionably, then slowly nodded his head, glancing down at his sleeping daughter. "Me and Reena, right?"

"The warrant officer wins a prize," Scarlett replied, watching him closely. "And apparently, she still thinks that! Dash you know, I know, Conrad knows, but she needs to know from your words, not others, that there is nothing going on between you and Reena!"

Flint nodded. "All right, I'll talk to her. I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair."

"Dash, I'm worried about you and Allie, I'm worried about Reena and Jeff too." Scarlett gently touched his arm. "What is so important that has the both of you acting this way?"

"All right, I'll talk to Duke too, tomorrow," Flint answered, defeated, knowing that it had come to the point to let the cards on the table.

From nowhere a younger version of Flint dashed in front of them, racing down the hallway.

"What the- Cayden!" Flint shouted toward his son.

"Not now Dad, we got two Greenshirts overdosed!" Cayden shouted back, disappearing from down the hall.

"Damn it," Flint cursed under his breath. "I'm going to kill whoever is making those Greenshirts overdose with drugs!"

Scarlett nodded with agreement. "I'll tell Duke to have Mutt check the barracks this morning, let Reena get some sleep, -if she gets some sleep!" she corrected herself.

"Duke is giving her some leave," Flint informed her. "May do some good. She can work on the wedding more. I know she hasn't had the time."

"If there's going to be a wedding," Scarlett admitted gently.

Flint's eyes widened. "Don't tell me it's that bad!"

"It might as well be," Scarlett replied, a tear dropping on her cheek. "There is so much tension between them. And even if I ask Reena about her Wedding invitation list, she makes an excuse." A lump came to her throat. "Jeffrey looks lost again, this really is affecting him, Dash. He used to talk to me, about his problems but now…"

"Come here." Flint pulled her against him, holding her with his other arm, while the other continued to hold the sleeping bear and child. He kissed her on the side of the head. "Shana, I promise you, I will fix everything."

Scarlett nodded, softly weeping against his chest.

He turned, spotting his best friend coming from down Cayden's suite, Coco the puppy in his hands.

"What on earth are you doing out here with Eryn?" Duke asked worriedly.

"Shana found Eryn in the hallway," Flint explained, letting go of the counterintelligence.

"George again?" Duke asked and sighed when they both nodded. "Well get her back to bed before she catches a cold. Shana, lets go home."

"Looks like you got Coco," Scarlett pointed out. "Rowan's been up, waiting for you. Jeff's with her right now." She then turned to the warrant officer. "Night, Dash."

"You mean morning," Flint pointed out, watching the dawn's early light enter the hallway's windows. He waved at the couple, walking arm in arm, with a stuffed puppy in between them. He took out his passkey, balancing the six-year-old on his shoulder, and slowly opened the suite door. "Come on, damn dog."

Lady grumbled, but stood up from her spot in the hallway, and walked inside the suite, following her owners. She immediately headed for the small bedroom, then raced to the window, sniffing it.

Flint carried the sleeping Eryn inside the room, gently laying her on the bed, and covered her with the quilt. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Night, Peanut." he whispered in her ear, then turned toward the dog. "What is it?"

Lady whimpered, staying by the window, then turned, walked over and jumped on Eryn's bed, laying herself on the lower end of the mattress.

"Good dog," Flint praised, surprised, then strolled over toward the bedroom, peeking outside, finding everything quiet and uneventful. He glanced once more to his sleeping child before heading out of the bedroom when something hard came down on his head and he saw spots dance around in his eyes sending him down to the ground.

The lights flickered on, and his blurry sight caught an image of his wife, in her little green robe, holding a large skillet in her hand. "I love you too," he mumbled.

"Dash?" Jaye asked in shock, her features showing her own exhaustion.

He rubbed his head. "Just give me a minute, after my memory returns, I'll let you know." He slowly crawled on to his knees, glancing up to her.

"I can't find Eryn," she said frightened.

"Don't worry, Allie. I just tucked her in bed." Flint shakily stood up, his head throbbing from the throttle from the skillet. "Brutus too."

Jaye looked inside the bedroom and saw her small girl sleeping with her pet. She let out a sigh of relief and sat the skillet down before heading back to the bedroom without saying another word.

Flint glanced at his wife and he felt tightness in his chest. He wanted so much to tell her, about the worry he felt for her, for Eryn, for his son and his wife, the Hausers and one air pilot. Maybe it was time to bring out everything in the open. Hiding it from them all had cost more then keeping it out in the open. The threats had become real, he had lost his family. He slowly walked over to the bedroom door, and leaned against the doorframe, watching her sit down on the bed, her back to him. "Allie?"

"What?" she asked softly, trying to sound proud but he could hear the pain and desperation in her voice.

"We need to talk," he calmly stated, not moving from his spot from the doorway.

"You don't have to say anything," she said softly. "Just take your things and go."

Numbness traveled throughout his body. He held his breath freeze for a second in his throat, and felt his world turn. "Is that what you want?" he asked, his heart rapidly thumping in his chest.

"It's obvious that you want something else. Something I cannot give you anymore," she said trying to hide her emotions but he could hear the small sobs in her voice

Flint stepped forward, walking around the bed, and knelt in front of her. His hands slowly rose from his sides and took her hands in his, holding them tightly together, not wanting to let go. He swallowed his fears, glancing at her green eyes, which were downcast, and not even looking into his.

"Allie, I want you to look at me, right in my eyes, and see my truth." he gently started. "There's no one else I want but you, there's never been, there will never going to be. I'm not or ever had an affair with another woman. The only person I had an affair was with a woman named Alison Hart-Burnett, who I fell deeply in love with and married her, to which I will forever more remain in her world, and only in hers, alone."

Jaye started to sob heavily.

"Oh my Allie," Flint spoke softy, wrapping his arms around her, holding her in his arms, reliving the moment from the first time he had wrapped his arms around her and the first time his lips met hers. "I'm very sorry, please have it in your heart to forgive this old but still handsome beret boy."

All she could do was cry. She never put her arms around him but rested her head against his chest.

He kissed her forehead, his warm lips touching her skin, reliving the past, and bringing back to the present. "It's all right, I'm right here, I'm never leaving." He held her close, his own eyes turning soft, filled with love for his wife, more love then he had ever felt in his whole life, phoenixing to a new fire within.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally calmed down to soft sniffles.

He brushed the tears away with his palms, and kissed her again on the forehead. "Care for some Virgin Beer, even though you don't really need it?" he joked, smiling at her face.

She shook her head no, still not looking at him.

"All right," he said gently, laying her down on the bed, then covered her up with the warm blanket. He brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I still have my robe on," she said softly then hiccuped.

"Well, then..." His voice trailed, standing up, and taking off his shirt, his dog tags chiming on his chest. "We have to fix that, don't we Mrs. Faireborn." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Or would you rather chase my warrant officer butt around the base in it?"

That comment made her chuckle as she sat up and untied her robe.

Flint covered his eyes. "Oh my! I can't do this, I'm so inexperienced!" he joked, faking embarrassment.

All she did was shake her head as she stood up and removed her robe exposing the nightgown underneath.

"Peek a-" Flint said, uncovering his eyes and saying loudly, "BOO!" He grabbed her from the waist, spun her around, until they both got dizzy, then stumbled and both fell on the bed, where he grabbed her hands, and brushed his lips against hers, teasing her before he pressed harder, letting her feel the love behind the power.

She deepened the kiss. The spark growing brighter.

He broke off the kiss, staring deep into her green eyes. "I wish you would had come to me, then bottling all this up," he gently said, stroking her hair.

"I tried talking to you," Jaye defended softly.

Flint nodded. "You're right," He slowly moved off of her and to the side. "I deserve it! Spank me!"

"Oh you." Jaye said and pushed him. He could see in her eyes that she really wanted to believe him but she still had some doubts.

"Allie, listen to me. Keeping you, Eryn, Cayden, Colleen, and the others safe is my world. I want you to know that. Nothing in the world would keep me from losing you or my family," Flint said in exasperation.

"You swear?" Jaye asked hopefully.

"I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwrecks, Spades', Anchor's, Duke's, Shipwreck's, Falcon's, Mutt's, Shipwreck's, and Scarlett's hair!" Flint grinned, watching her face.

Jaye hugged him so fast and tight that it took him by surprise.

"Are you going to make me spit on their hair?" he asked, his eyes wide with a large grin on his face.

"I'll think about it," she said with a smirk then kissed him longingly on the lips.

The sound of barking came to their ears, disturbing the magical moment.

"Damn dog," Flint grumbled, holding Jaye in his arms.

A ball of black came rushing on the bed, grabbing hold of the warrant officer's pants and shaking them rigorously.

"Gem! You rip them, and Nancy will be run over with the Wolverine after you!" Flint threatened.

"Gem, go lay down." Jaye said sternly and the little dog jumped off the bed with his head hanging down forlornly. "Now, where were we."

"Oh, I don't know, my mind is going now that I'm in my golden years," he joked, then his eyes widened and lifted his hand up with an extended finger. "Now I remember!" He bent downwards, kissing her passionately, filled with his love for her, for them.

Suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream followed by a dog's bark and the sound of little footsteps running their direction.

"Eryn!" Jaye exclaimed.

Flint glanced up, spotting his little girl who was racing toward them. "What's wrong?" he asked, getting to his knees on the bed.

The little girl couldn't talk only pointed towards the wall that was shared with her bedroom. She was sobbing uncontrollably. They could hear Lady barking viciously and then heard Gem start barking as well.

"Okay, okay," Flint climbed off the bed, and picked up his daughter. "Don't you worry. I'm not going to have Ugly Ghost G. scare my baby girl!" He held her close to his chest. "Allie, We'll be back!" He strode out of the room in a soldier like fashion, and walked into the little girl's room. "Now, where's is he? Closet?"

Eryn was trying to get away from her father it was obvious that she didn't want to be in that room. She pointed over to where Lady was looking out the window.

"All right, let me look around, but tonight, you can sleep with Mommy and Daddy." He smiled at her walking toward the window. "Easy Lady."

Lady continued to bark, then turned to the warrant officer.

Flint opened the window slowly, peeking outside, watching the shadows disappear from the early sun's rays. He looked to his left, then his right, spotting only one person walking around the area. "Patterson!"

"Yes, sir?" Patterson looked up at the second in command.

"See anything?"

"Nothing, sir," the Greenshirt answered.

"Carry on," Flint called out, watching the soldier round the corner. "See, honey, no one is there."

"But he was, Daddy." Eryn said crying. "He was wooking at me."

"It's all right, Speedy," Flint soothed, kissing her forehead. "You must had been dreaming, that's all."

"No Daddy! No!" Eryn spoke urgently. "He had red eyes!"

"Honey, I looked. No one is there," Flint held her in his arms. "But don't you worry. You are going to sleep with me and Mommy." He headed out of the bedroom. "Lady, fuss!"

The dog raced after the warrant officer, with little Gem close behind.

The curtains from the window swayed back and forth, and a sound came from the large oak tree outside, two red eyes blinked in the hidden shadows, watching the Faireborns closely, very closely.


	25. vierundzwanzig

Soaring through the clouds lifted her spirits from the restless night, after chasing two sailors, only to lose them in the men's barracks, along with her tarantula. This on going vendetta between herself and Shipwreck had to stop. But would it ever will? Ever since that first encounter with the sailor, with his flirtious voice, asking her to a private rendezvous on the USS Flagg II, and her answer with a stern no, led to a humiliating scene in front of the entire base, which the sailor took as a gunfire, starting the battle.

The blue sky roamed around her, surrounding her and comforting her with its everlasting embrace. Flying through the air always relaxed her during troubled times, especially now with everything caving in from every corner. She gazed at her reflection in the glass, her image mimicking her own, pale, half hearted, and serious. Glancing downward, she gazed at the gray building which had become her home for the past four years, the four years that had made her world turn upside down many times, and never finding a way to stop the whirling.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of the Greenshirts, running with a angry looking drill instructor, barking at their faces, as always. Everything never changing, somehow time never touched this particular base. Joes came and went, growing old, marrying, creating their worlds, but yet, their past always remained in the structure and always returned to the present. A small smile crept on her features, catching sight of her best friend, with her enormous pregnant stomach, walking with her husband, hand in hand, toward the Infirmary.

She shifted the plane, and watched the five other Strikers behind hers do the same, moving toward the same direction, following her Striker, following her.

The water from the river glistened from below, it's water glimmering with the early of spring, sparkling, like a diamond bracelet, shimmering, being worn for the first time. She caught sight of the Kennels and the smile spread further, watching the dogs race through the obstacle course, with two handlers racing along side them.

The Sky Strikers continued on, heading for a field, filled with several tanks, jeeps, and other machinery. All decoys. But their target was one Cobra Hiss tank, in the middle of the decoys. Simple exercise, destroy the tank, but do not harm any of the decoys. Right? Wrong- the tank was operated, constantly moving from Breaker's control in the Control Room, while the decoys remained in place. This needed skill, that and a lot of Irish luck, though she was not Irish, not even a fifth!

Her thoughts traveled to the man she loved, and the problem facing them now, like the tank below, moving around in circles, never stopping, until it would come to a stop- by a missile. How could this all happen? How? How could one mission divert people's lives and make them like that tank on the ground? A target! A target which will be destroyed. Just like a life, just like someone's world. She thought of Jeffrey, her best friend, Colleen, then her thoughts came to Scarlett, who had become like a second mother, to her commanding officer, who always tried to earn his respect, and then to Flint, who always stayed by her side during the missions, and came to her side when her parents were killed. He had become a friend, a father figure, and nothing more, like the rumors had been traveled like the river.

"Sky Dancer?"

Secrets, secrets had created more rumors, and more rumors, created more problems. She wished more then anything to let the secret out, find the piece of the missing puzzle, that leak, which made their world turn upside down, and vanquish the poser.

"Sky Dancer?"

She snapped her head toward the right, seeing Spades, his brown eyes staring into hers from his Sticker, worried lines on his forehead.

She brought herself out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Ready missile one!" she ordered the squadron, leadership in her voice, strong, alert, and yet had a slight sadness to it.

The planes positioned themselves in a V form, ready to fire, waiting for the order.

Her eyes looked at the target, watching, ready.

"Fire!"

The command came strong, and the missiles launched, flying straight to the target, creating a ball of fire from the impact.

"Yeah! We did it!" Spades shouted in the radio, giving her a thumbs up, letting go of his wheel, and flew upside down

"Watch it, Spades!" Sky Dancer warned, but it was too late, watching the plane descend fast, twisting in the air, and crashing through some trees. She could feel the blood drain from her face and fear entered her domain. "Spades!"

A static sound came from the radio, then the poker prince's voice, "I'm fine."

"Well, you definitely fly like Ace," Alpine chuckled from his Striker. "But you don't play like him!"

Sky Dancer shook her head. "All right, back to base." She turned the plane around, heading back toward the airstrip, flying over the Joe building. "Sky Dancer to control room, mission accomplished," she talked into her radio link.

Flint's voice came on the radio. "Excellent, I knew you could do it! Good girl!"

"Thanks, Flint, I'll wag my tail," she said into the radio, then immediately smacked her forehead, realizing what the others would conclude.

"OOOOOOOOhhhhh!" came from the radio, a choir of Joes.

'_Oh great!_' Sky Dancer thought, closing her eyes. There goes another rumor.

"Quiet!" Flint yelled from the radio, his voice sounding angry at the mocking team members.

She shook her head, descending the Striker toward the hangar, landing on the airstrip, listening to wheels screech on the pavement, and come to a halt. She took a deep breath and let it out. Opening the cockpit, she jumped out of the Striker, before anyone else could attack the joke, and create another problem.

Her brown ponytail flew toward the kennels, heading straight for the two members, which would never allow something simple like a rumor, abandon her. She opened the dog run and took out both dogs, heading for the obstacle course. She needed to relax, and this was one of the few things that made her relax. She had taken one step in the course, when an authoritative voice came from behind her, making her frozen in time.

"Sky Dancer, we need to have a little chat," Duke said as he walked toward her.

She turned around, and slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You are to go pack your bags with enough necessities to last you for two weeks," Duke said.

"Right away, Duke." Sky Dancer saluted. "What's Cobra up to now? Is it the new Water Dissolver machine they created in North Africa?"

"No, this is not a mission," Duke told her and motioned for her to follow him. "I'm putting you on leave."

Sky Dancer blinked, starting to walk next to him. Leave? No, she couldn't go on leave, not until the mission was complete. "But, sir, I... can't go on leave now."

"You can and you will," Duke said with authority, stopping and staring at her.

"But Duke-" she tried once again.

"You've got two choices. Leave or Court Marshall. I'm not going to stand by and watch you work yourself into an early grave," Duke decreed, observing her worn out state.

Her heart beat quickened in her chest. "Duke, at least then let me finish my work, and then I can take leave." Her hand flew to her locket.

"If you do not go on leave with Jeffrey tomorrow after the party, you will be off the team and facing a Court Marshall. Am I clear?" Duke commanded.

Sky Dancer slowly nodded. "Yes, sir." Her hand tightened around the locket, and she felt the dog's weight slightly touching her tights, protecting her.

"Good. You two will be spending the next two weeks up at the Faireborn's cabin. You need that time to reconnect," Duke said in a softer tone.

Sky Dancer glanced down to the Doberman, patting Apollo's head gently. "I'm not sure if that will work, sir," she stated solemnly. "He believes I betrayed him, and I don't blame him one bit."

"Next time don't lie to him," Duke said evenly. "Lies get you no where. If it's something you can't talk about, just tell him that you are working on something that you can't talk to him about."

"I did that, Duke," Sky Dancer glanced up at his face. "I didn't want to lose them.. that's.. when I told him about you, sir." Her voice turned softer. "I did tell him that I would tell him everything one day. That I couldn't tell him at that particular moment."

"You were sneaking around, Reena," Duke reminded her.

"I was ordered not to say anything about it, sir," Sky Dancer defended herself.

"Sky Dancer, do not take that tone with me. You were ordered to keep it quiet, but you were not ordered to sneak around," Duke retorted angrily.

"We were not sneaking around, sir," Sky Dancer stated, her voice braver than she felt. "But I did have to lie, I won't lie to you now. I did have to lie with an excuse where I was going."

The dogs felt her tense, leaning against her more.

"No, you did not," Duke said with authority. "All you had to say is that you and Flint were working on something classified." Duke was getting angrier.

"All right!" Sky Dancer admitted her face turn ashen, her color draining. "We made a mistake. I made _another_ mistake! Just like those other mistakes I made a few years ago!"

Joes stopped dead in their tracks, glancing at the pair.

"Sky Dancer, you will stop acting like a grade schooler and start acting like a member of my elite team!" Duke said hotly.

Jaws dropped to the floor from the Joe leader's words, never hearing him speak harshly before toward the air pilot.

"She's dead," Anchors whispered to Shipwreck, who nodded, enjoying the woman's torment.

She stood there motionless, breathless, her eyes filled with surprise. She glanced to the others, before glancing down to her dogs, and then rested her gaze to her commanding officer. "I always tried to be part of your team, sir. I always did my best. But you are correct on being a grade schooler, I always try to make my teachers, my role models, proud."

"Then quit the woe is me act, it doesn't become you," Duke said sharply.

"Duke, I never complained under your leadership, I never valued myself lower or higher of any of my teammates. But I can never lose the sadness I felt that day when I saw him disappear! Can you?" Sky Dancer asked, her hand holding her locket.

"You think Apollo is going to bite Duke's ass?" Spades whispered to his wife.

"Probably, if she doesn't," Sammy whispered back, glancing around, seeing more Joes rush toward the group, knowing the news was spreading.

"Maybe they both will," Gung Ho whispered to the couple. "I got my cane here too if needed." He watched the pair, intensely, concerned.

"No, I can't. It will always be there. But you have to stop living in the past cause it's destroying your future," Duke told her, his voice softening.

Sky Dancer swallowed hard, looking into his crystal eyes, just like his son's. "It doesn't matter if I bury the past, it always comes back. It comes back, no matter what we do." Her voice quivered. "But I will not let the past destroy anything!"

Rob The Tech glanced toward his friend, a small smile on his face.

"Maybe Athena will hump Duke," Alpine whispered, as more Joes neared the kennel area.

"Everyone out of here now or you will have extra P.T. with Beach Head!" Duke barked at the crowd of Joes that surrounded both him and the pilot. His face irritated by their curiosity.

"Yo Joe, Retreat!" Shipwreck hollered, running away from the angry leader, while everyone dispersed.

Sky Dancer looked back at her commanding officer. Her dark brown eyes turning sincere. "I _am_ sorry," she apologized, "For not following your orders."

"What orders?" Duke asked confused.

Sky Dancer blushed. "Sir, please forgive me what I have to say, I'm only quoting you." She patted Apollo and Athena before she continued, "The Quit Fucking Around orders, sir."

Duke looked at her with realization. "There is nothing to forgive."

She nodded in understanding, her hand still clutching the locket, while the other remained on Apollo's back.

"You need to start sleeping," Duke told her gently. "It's making you edgy and confrontational."

"Duke, I have been sleeping," Sky Dancer replied truthfully, watching his face, which tried to decipher her truth. "I'm sleeping little more then I used too. I'm even taking Cayden's prescription, but I'm still having restless nights."

"Which is why you need a break," Duke informed her.

"I don't think the break will help," Sky Dancer stated, starting to walk slowly, glancing down at the green grass. She wanted to tell him about her concerns, her fear that haunted her during the nights, but he was only a commanding officer, not a therapist. But maybe Flint was wrong on keeping the information from him. From them all. Her heart raced in her chest.

"Well, it can't hurt," Duke told her, walking along beside her.

The two Dobermans followed them, Apollo stationed right between the Joe leader and the air pilot, while Athena walked besides the commanding officer, staring up at him, her ears perked up at full alert, saying, 'You hurt her, I hurt you.'

Sky Dancer exhaled slowly. "No, it can't hurt. I will try, just like I tried before."

"You can also get to work on the wedding list. Shana says you haven't done anything with it yet," Duke informed her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him with a soft expression. "The list is already done, sir," she said, watching his features change to confusion. She pointed at the dogs. "Two guests."

The Dobermans barked, wagging their stubby tails.

"Both my parents had no other siblings, and my grandparents are deceased. And now my own parents as well," Sky Dancer explained. "When I lived in Athens, Greece, my parent's work was considered dangerous. So for my own protection, they had hired a private tutor. The only other friend I had when growing up was Elena, whose parents worked in the same department as my own. I haven't had contact with her since I left to join the Joes, and there is no way of contacting her."

"Oh, Reena," Duke said his heart going out to his son's fiancée.

She looked at him, startled from hearing her name coming out of his mouth for the first time. "It's all right, sir," she said, understanding his concern. "The Joes are my family. I would do anything for them." Then quickly added, "Even for the sailor."

"I know how you feel. The Joes are my family too," Duke told her in understanding.

Sky Dancer nodded, starting to walk again toward the river's edge. "And you would do anything to protect that family." She turned and looked at him once more. "No matter what the cost, no matter what the danger." Her eyes hid a secret within. "And no matter what the result can endure to the ones you love the most."

"What you are doing is not worth losing the man you love. Trust me," Duke told her honestly.

"What I'm doing is worth not losing the man I love. Trust me," Sky Dancer echoed his words differently in true honesty. She crossed her arms, and glanced toward the river, watching the water race downstream. She stayed silent for a moment, then gently said, "He still can't remember some things. I wish with all my heart, he could. He doesn't even remember about my pet tarantula."

"He went through hell trying to get back here to us. You need to be grateful that he's back and not worry that he can't remember some things. He might not ever be able to remember and you obsessing over his memory problems will not help," Duke told her as he too looked off over the river.

"I'm beyond grateful, Duke," she said to him gently. "More grateful than you can possibly imagine. And you are more grateful than anyone else." She could see him from her corner of her eye. "It's him I love, not his memories, or his practical jokes, or the things he gives me."

Apollo came to her side, leaning against her, feeling her emotions.

Athena went to the Joe leader's side, sitting next to him, staring up at his face.

Sky Dancer glanced at her commanding officer, then slowly stated, "You went through hell trying to get back to us too, sir, and we are all grateful for that."

"Please let's not talk about that," Duke almost begged. It was obvious that he has not talked to anyone about his experiences.

"Yes, sir," Sky Dancer said gently, understanding his torment, knowing what she had seen in the room. "I promise I will never talk about it, until my dying day." She patted the dog's head gently with her hand, feeling the smooth coat underneath.

"Thank you," Duke said solemnly.

"This must be the longest conversation we had," Sky Dancer pointed out softly, a smile creeping on her features, becoming more at ease with the man next to her, sensing the wall between them start to crumble. "But there's one question that haunts my mind, and I'm afraid to ask it."

"Never be afraid to ask me anything," Duke said giving her permission to ask what she needed to ask.

She looked at him, while he continued to watch the river, flowing, its waters rushing passed them. "Why..." Her voice betrayed her for a second, swallowing the question and then bravely continued, "Why didn't you let me shoot?"

Duke sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Then it would have been more than just me captured."

Sky Dancer's eyes turned softer, teary. She slowly took a step toward him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Duke," she said in her angelic voice, filled with gratefulness.

Duke hesitated for a moment then returned the gesture.

A body crashed down from above their heads, allowing only to catch a glimpse of blue and white, with a few broken tree branches.. Shipwreck jumped from the ground, his face giddy, catching them in the moment. "Eh...he...he.."

Sky Dancer's eyes widened, breaking off the hug. She glanced to her future father-in-law. "Shoot him out of the cannon?"

"No," Duke said, causing Shipwreck to smirk. Duke then smiled wickedly at the sailor causing his smile to fade. "Run him over with a Wolverine."

"Yes, sir!" Sky Dancer saluted, taking a step forward.

"Oh crap!" Shipwreck shouted, pivoting and racing away from the air pilot.

Sky Dancer looked back toward her commanding officer. "Works every time." She smiled at the older man. "Permission to go and see Jeffrey?"

Duke chuckled. "Go. Have some fun," he said, watching her salute and dash away.

She raced toward the barracks, her heart pounding with each step she took, the dogs at her heels, panting, matching her beat. She ignored the stares and the looks, her brown ponytail sailing with her speed, flying straight back, flying with her heart. Her eyes wide with excitement, filling her entire body, creating a warm world. She raced up the stairs and down the hallway, her heart beating faster, pounding in her ears, throttling her with its impact, bursting her legs faster with its power.

She knocked on the door, to the suite she knew so well. Her breathing heavy, but her face shinning. She waited, hoping, but knowing he was inside.

"Reena…" Scarlett answered the door, her face surprised, then changing to concern. "Did anything happen?"

"May I come in?" Sky Dancer asked politely.

Scarlett smiled at the young pilot. "You don't have to ask," she said, opening the door further. "He's in his room."

Sky Dancer walked into the suite, spotting Cover Girl, Sammy, and Rowan at the table, playing cards. She smiled at them, placed the dogs in down position, and headed towards the third bedroom in the suite. The smallest one, which had its door closed, shutting everything and everyone out. She took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door, listening to its creaking sound.

She poked her head inside, finding a lump on the bed, covered with a thick blue blanket. Bravely, she took a step inside, but the lump did not stir, nothing, remaining silent and still.

"Jeffrey?" she whispered to the air, hoping he would answer her back, but no answer came, not even a grunt, and her hand flew to her locket.

Walking over to the bed, she noticed his blond hair poking out from underneath the covers, and a small smile spread to her lips. Bending slightly down, she reached toward the blanket's edge, pulling it downwards, revealing his sleeping features. She noticed something white sticking close to his chest, and knew it must be his penguin Icicle. The blanket fell off the stuff animal, uncovering it, revealing its true identity, and her heart skipped a beat. The penguin was not a penguin, but a dog, a white dog. Her dog. Her missing Samoyed, which her parents had given her on her eighth birthday.

She crawled slowly into the twin bed, careful not to move him, afraid he may lose his balance and fall to the floor. Her brown eyes turned softer, staring at his closed ones, and her hand reached out, touching his blond hair, feeling the softness against her touch, treasuring the moment. She closed her eyes, making her own memory, for both of them. This is how it would be, now and forever, their world, if she hadn't destroyed it.

Her fingers trailed downward to his forehead, down his angled nose, and to his soft lips, which hers knew so well. She traced her finger at the edges, letting it dance for a moment, before it trailed down to his neck, and stopping on his chest, above his heart, then trailed downward to the soft head of the snow white dog, while his own hand cuddled with it. Her eyes caught sight of a picture of herself next to his nightstand, and a lump rose to her throat. Her hand rested on his, and she softly spoke his name, "Jeffrey."

"Mmmm...just five more minutes," Kastor groaned in his sleep.

Sky Dancer giggled lightly then changed her voice, making it deeper. "Kastor, Sky Dancer is sleeping with a man at this moment!"

"_WHAT?_!" Kastor exclaimed instantly becoming wide-awake and falling out of bed and onto the floor with a thump.

Sky Dancer watched his back, while he tried to rise to his knees, then pulled the blanket over her head, hiding. She smiled at herself, snuggling under the blanket.

Kastor lifted up the edge of the blanket looking underneath.

She shifted her position, crawling away, making him wonder who was underneath the blanket and in his bed. She held her breath, swallowing the giggles that wanted to escape.

Kastor stood up and pulled the blankets off the bed.

Her features came revealed and she sent him an innocent smile. "Didn't you hear the rumor about Sky Dancer sleeping in a man's bed right at this moment!" she said in a dramatic flare. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I think you're in the wrong bed," Kastor said evenly as he walked over to his closet to get his clothes out.

Sky Dancer sat up in the bed. "I'm not in the wrong bed. I never shared another's bed, that's the truth," she stated truthfully.

"Oh yeah?" Kastor asked, his back still to her. "That's not what I've heard."

"Well, I don't know what you heard, and frankly I don't care," Sky Dancer answered him. "But I'll tell you this, Hauser, those rumors are only rumors and nothing more!"

"I've got eyes, Reena. I've seen the two of you sneaking around," Kastor said as he pulled on a t-shirt and headed for the door.

"Sergeant Hauser, about face and sit down!" Sky Dancer ordered, from the bed. Her tone had turned authoritative, yet had a hint of sadness within, for pulling rank on him for the first time, ever.

"Not going to work, Reena. I'm not on duty today," Kastor informed her, reaching for the doorknob.

Her gaze shifted downcast to the blue blanket on the floor, which now Wolfie had claimed as his own. Then found herself jumping off the bed, rushing to the door, placing one hand on the door, while the other covered his, which went to turn the knob. "Please, sit down," she pleaded.

"Why?" Kastor challenged, glaring down at her.

"So you can hear the truth, from me and no one else!" Sky Dancer claimed, her gaze right at his eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to hear this right now," Kastor said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She nodded slowly. "Fine, if you don't want to hear this right now, so be it." She looked away from him, her tone filled with sadness. "I might as well get to the suite. I have to pack before I leave."

"What is it? Another secret mission?" Kastor asked sarcastically.

Sky Dancer turned and glared at him. "No, orders from your father. And I quote, Leave or Court Marshall. I chose the leave. He's right! I'm wearing myself thin!"

"So you're leaving the team?" Kastor asked angrily but she could hear the sadness within.

"No!" Sky Dancer answered, her eyes widening from his conclusion. "I'm not leaving the team, but I am going on leave. A two week leave." Her voice grew softer. "A two week leave with someone I care about."

"I can't believe the two of you are going to do this to Aunt Allie," Kastor said, turning around and walking to the window.

Sky Dancer heaved a sigh, and walked over to him, stopping inches away, but too timid to touch him. "No, Jeffrey. I'm not going on leave with Flint, not now, not ever. He's my friend, I won't lie to you, maybe more like a father figure, but nothing more. I want to go with you, and no one else."

"Yeah, well, I can't," Kastor muttered. "I've got duty."

"Sorry Hauser, but you are under orders with a two week leave," Sky Dancer stated defiantly.

"By who's orders? You don't have the authority to order me on leave," Kastor reminded her. He was defiant but had lost some of his angry steam.

"Not my orders!" Sky Dancer replied, matching his tone. "You father's direct order. You, me, and two weeks at that Faireborn cabin, which no one knows what is going on there, unless you are there!"

"Why did he do that?" Kastor asked more to himself.

She gently touched his shoulder with her hand. "Don't you know the answer?" she asked him, her voice soft. "So we can be together, and rekindle what we lost."

"Is there anything left to rekindle?" he asked her.

"Jeffrey, I never stopped loving you. You are always in my thoughts and in my heart. Especially when I had to read every file known to Joe base," she answered sincerely. "All I thought is when I finish what I had to do, then I would forever be yours and yours alone."

Kastor said nothing only drew her closer to him.

Sky Dancer leaned her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart. She closed her eyes, a tear escaped out of the blue, and found herself crumbling in his embrace, holding him tighter, and sobbing against his chest.

Kastor held her against his chest. "Shhh...please don't cry."

"I don't want to lose you, ever," Sky Dancer softly cried, holding him tighter, missing his touch.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up at his features, which stared down at her teary ones. "Please don't think I ever loved another, because I haven't. My heart belongs to you, and no one else." Her eyes pleaded him, and her hand traveled to his, taking it in her hold, letting him feel the ring on her finger, his mother's ring.

"Please forgive me, Imzadi," Kastor said for the first time in a long while.

"Only if you forgive me, Agape," Sky Dancer replied tenderly.

"Hey did you just call me an ape?" Kastor said teasingly. It was a joke he often said to her when she called him that.

Sky Dancer's eyes widened with surprise, and her hand jumped to her locket. She lost her voice for a split second, recalling the teasing line. "You...you ...remembered...that." Her voice quivered with excitement. Then pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, making him lose his balance, and both fell, landing on the floor.

"You remembered!" she cried out in excitement, lying on top of him, her eyes sparkling.

The door swung open, and Scarlett walked inside. "Is everything thing all right in here?" She stopped in mid-step, spotting the pair on the ground, and nodded. "I see it is, well, carry on." She turned, her red ponytail swaying and closed the door behind her. "Courtney! Call Spades! ASAP!" Her voice floated from the other room.

Sky Dancer looked down at her fiancé. "I can only imagine the rumors now!"

"Let the rumors fly," he said as he claimed her mouth with his in an earth shattering kiss.

Sky Dancer pressed harder, deepening in the kiss, making him feel her love for him from its power.

"Cooties!" Rowan scolded at them, her hand on the door, while two Dobermans stationed themselves next to her.

Kastor was immediately on his feet. "Come here so I can share them with you."

Rowan shrieked and raced at him, jumping in his arms. "I think I like cooties!"

Sky Dancer burst out laughing, standing up, watching them interact.

The alarm suddenly went off, a long high pitched sound.

"Cobra," Sky Dancer whispered, glancing out the window, spotting Joes racing to the building, "Jeff?"

"Rosey, you go with Mom and you stay with her," Kastor requested as he put her down and quickly put on his pants and boots. "Come on, Sky!"

"Move it, Snail Head," Sky Dancer returned, another lost joke between them, running out of his bedroom.

Rowan raced to her mother, watching Cover Girl jump out of her seat and race out the door.

"Right behind you, Slug Breath." Kastor yelled as he ran out the door.

"Enjoy the view, as you are going to be seeing Spade's in a while!" Sky Dancer cried out, several feet ahead of him.

"Whatever. I'm on ground detail this week. Bazooka's in the Infirmary," Kastor called to her as he ran past her toward the weapons room.

"Jeffrey, stop!" She called to him, making him turn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "Be careful."

"You too," Kastor said and as she started away, he swatted her butt.

"Wait till you come back!" She threatened playfully, rubbing her rear. "Ouch." She then raced toward the Sky Strikers, heading for her own, when she saw her squadron with Duke, she ran toward them, while they ran to their Strikers, and she raced to her commanding officer. "Duke, what are your orders?"

"I want you to stay with Gung Ho. We need you here as back up," Duke ordered her.

"Yes, sir!" Sky Dancer saluted, then started to head toward the main building, her dogs by her side, her heart pounding, watching the Joe leader run to his plane, jump inside and roll down the airstrip, before ascending into the air, the squadron following his lead. She wished more than anything to fly, by their side. But she felt like a parakeet whose wings were clipped from being able to spread its wing and fly. Her brown eyes watched the team pull out. Her hand flew to her locket, "Be careful, all of you."

Rushing into the building, she headed straight to the control room, where she found one warrant officer, Breaker and Comp. Link hard at work.

Flint sat in one of the chairs, watching the monitors closely, he didn't even glance up, knowing she had entered the room. "Staff Sergeant, you are on leave. I'm ordering you to go to the suite and relax."

Breaker and Comp. Link both arched their eyebrows and looked at one another.

Sky Dancer nodded. "All right Flint, but call me if you need backup." She turned around, not even waiting for his reply. The Dobermans right beside her, following her back to the women's side of barracks. She looked down to the ground, her eyes hiding her thoughts.

A hand wrapped around her shoulder and a familiar voice came to her ear. "Hey, Sky Baby," Gung Ho greeted softly. "They are just worried about you."

She glanced to the baldheaded man, she had grown fond of from the many times he had tried to lighten her spirit during the missions. "Hey, Swamp Mud," she smiled at him. "I know."

"Need a needle?" A second voice made her snap her head to her other side, spotting her friend, Rob The Tech, a smile on his face, and his brown eyes smiling at her.

"Do and die," Sky Dancer stated seriously, making both men laugh.

"Don't make me use the cane!" Gung Ho smirked, shaking the cane in the air. "Did I tell you this thing came from a Cobra base?"

"Only four thousands times," Sky Dancer and Rob The Tech chuckled, walking inside the barracks and heading up the stairs.

Gung Ho let out a loud guffaw. "Well, this is four thousand and one," he said to his teammates.

Sky Dancer turned to the medic with a wink. "Can I have that needle now?"

"No. I have to listen, so do you," came the amused answer.

Apollo walked closely to the pilot sniffing around in the air, his eyes alert, while Athena roamed around them in circles as they continued to walk.

"Athena! Will you cut that out, you making this old Joe dizzy," Gung Ho stated, faking a dizzy spell.

"Come on, Ho," Rob The Tech grabbed hold of the man's arm, leading him away. "How about that beer?"

"Yep, owe you one Virgin Beer!" Gung Ho answered, heading toward his quarters. "Sky Baby?"

Sky Dancer shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll make some tea when I go to the suite." She waved at them, while they laughed and entered the Louisiana resident's suite. She rounded the corner and collided with something solid, sending her a few feet backwards.

"Oops, sorry, ma'am," the Greenshirt apologized to the air pilot.

"It's all right, Patterson," Sky Dancer said to him gently, heading to her quarters, the dogs following her. She took out her passkey, and entered the dark room. A sigh escaped her throat, and dropped the key by the side table, ignoring her mail. She headed for the kitchen, took out a cup, and filled a pot of water, placing it on the stove. She reached at the counter, grabbing hold her pill bottle. "Why do I even bother?" she asked herself, shaking her head.

Several minutes later, the tea was ready, and she swallowed the sleeping pill, hoping to have at least a few hours of rest before the Joes returned. Taking her cup of tea into the living room and placed it on the coffee table, she laid down on the sofa, and clicked on the DVD player, starting to play the Star Trek movie, which Jeffrey had given her for Valentine's three years ago. Her eyes slowly closed, drifting to sleep, her mind relaxing for a moment, feeling lightheaded.

Barking, the sound of barking woke her, making her stir from the blackness, and back to the real world. She rose her head, spotting Apollo barking at the door, then watching the letters from the side table tumble down.

"Platz!" she commanded the animal to lie down, and not even before the command raced out of her mouth, her faithful companion fell to the ground.

Sky Dancer rose from the sofa, and bent down to gather the fallen articles. But one letter caught her quick eye and her blood froze like a cold winter's storm. Her hand quivered, taking hold of a yellow envelope, and slowly opening it, already knowing its contents,

_Death is in the air, Pilot. Your parents were last, the next target is closer to home. Back off before it is too late. _

"Jeffrey!" she cried out to the empty suite. They were going after Jeffrey!

She rose from floor, swiftly, grabbing hold of the door, and glancing outside in the darkness. "Fuss!" she commanded the two dogs, and instantly they were by her side. She headed down the hall, knocking on Gung Ho's door, only for snoring to answer her.

Flint! She had to go to Flint! Her brown eyes counseled the fear inside her head that made her weak in the knees. Rushing out of the barracks, and out to the night sky. Her legs moved for her, quickly, swiftly, racing toward the main building.

"Sky!"

She turned, hearing her name, watching the kennel master race toward her, Trasher at his side.

"What's wrong, Mutt?" Sky Dancer asked, spotting his features, stone hard, ready to work.

"Trouble. We have ten overdosed Greenshirts!"

"What?" her voice managed to say.

The dog handler nodded. "Bring Apollo. We need to search the barracks. Now."

Apollo barked, knowing already what had to be done, smelling the adrenaline in the air.

"Fuss!" Sky Dancer commanded to the Dobermans, following the other canine handler, and Rottweiler.

They reached the barracks, finding the medics already rushing the patients towards the Infirmary. She spotted Cayden already hooking up an IV to one of the Greenshirts, his face, a mask of professionalism. Walking into the barrack building, she took note that this particular building was close to the right side of the kennels.

"You take the second floor, I'll take the first," Mutt ordered her, already starting his search.

Sky Dancer turned to Athena. "Platz!" she commanded the dog, then turned to Apollo. "Such!" Both dog and handler raced up the stairs, starting to search each room. Room upon room was searched intensely, and each one clean. Nothing, no drugs, not even a needle in sight. Beds were turned, closets were opened, boots were checked, even dirty underwear was sniffed. Anything, and everything remained cleaned.

Apollo sniffed around each room, his nose always working, never stopping, until he would be commanded to stop.

After the thirtieth room came up clean, Sky Dancer leaned against the wall out in the hallway, and slowly slid down, exhausted. "Hier," she told Apollo, having the dog come to her and sit down. She touched his shiny short black coat, while listening to his panting. "Can't believe we came up empty! Again!" she scolded to herself.

She closed her eyes for a second, listening to the silence, knowing that none of the Greenshirts wouldn't be allowed in the building until Duke's approval when he returned from the battle. She felt her hand slip off Apollo's back and felt him stand up, leaving her side. She opened her eyes, watching him.

Apollo glanced at her, looking alert, his noise sniffing the air, and he gave off a short bark.

She glanced towards one of the rooms, at the end of the hallway, close to the large window, which showed the darkness outside, like a black coverlet. Standing up, she headed for the last room, Apollo right by her side. Opening the door, she took a step inside, going into the darkness. Her hand touched the light switch, only to uncover it didn't work, and wondered if this room was used at all.

Apollo raced forward, immediately taking action, searching, his nose to the ground, his legs constantly in movement. He headed toward the closet, stopped for a moment, sniffed the area, then continued on.

Sky Dancer took out a small flashlight from her pouch, switching it on, roaming the light around the room, spotting the unmade bed, the pizza containers, and several cloth articles around. "Looks like housekeeping forgets this room," she uttered to herself. Something yellow caught her cunning eye, on the bed, just under something green. Taking a few steps forward, she reached out and uncovered the yellow article that made her blood stop flowing, realizing what it was. Then something else caught the thin beam's path, a manila folder, next to the bed, on the nightstand.

"What this?" she asked herself, picking up the folder and opening it up, casting the light on the documents. Numbers greeted her, many numbers and letters, like a code. Some had been crossed out, others circled. It took her a moment to realize what these numbers and letters meant. She held on to the folder, and reached to pick up the phone next to the bed.

Apollo suddenly let out a small low even growl, which made her hand stop in mid air, and turn to her partner. "What is it?" she whispered.

The dog snarled, baring its teeth, turning to the door and lunging towards it, but seconds later flew in the air and landed on the wall, just next to her, his body slumping downward, not moving.

"APOLLO!" Her strident voice filled the room, covering the sounds close to her position.

The attack came quick, hurling her toward the wall, her right shoulder smashing against the hard surface, sending a sharp pain throughout her body, before she could even react, a kick came to her stomach, sending her down to the floor, gasping for breath. She looked up, just in time to spot the black end of the boot coming her way, and she rolled to her side, letting the foot kick the wall instead.

A growl came from above her head, and she reached for her fallen flashlight, only to feel a pair of arms around her torso, lifting her off the floor and into the air, hurling her toward the wall once again, this time smashing her head against it, making her see dancing spots in front of her face, and not allowing to see her attacker's features.

"You were warned, Pilot," came a snarl close to her ear, sending chills up and down her spine. "But you couldn't keep your pretty head out of it, could you? Had to be a hero."

She was pinned against the wall, feeling his hand reaching upward, knowing where it was heading. She gulped and taking a deep breath, she bit the hand hard, before it even touched her throat.

An agonizing cry sounded in the room, and the hold on her became loosened. That was all she needed, pivoting around, and thrusted forward, kicking her attacker in the abdomen, sending him backwards, stumbling, near the bed.

But then, like a bolt of lightning, he composed himself, reaching for her once again.

'_Fight!_' Her mind commanded. '_Fight!_'

A punch. A kick! She stood her ground, recalling everything Scarlett had taught her. Her body moved, fighting for its battle, hoping not to lose it. But he was quick, quick like Quick Kick, springing to his feet, and launched himself at her with a powerful throw that landed her to the floor, dazed, her head throbbing. She went to rise on her feet, not giving up, when she felt a powerful blow on her head, making her world spin, losing her strength and an groan escaped her throat, seeing the dancing spots grow around her, and fading slowly. The darkness began to spread, covering her like a black blanket, knowing that she may never see her crystal blue world again.


	26. fünfundzwanzig

Athena softly whined, her brown eyes looking around, knowing something had gone dreadfully long. She remained in her down position, not wanting to break the command. She looked left and right, sniffing the air, listening to footsteps coming closer. She shifted her weight, getting restless. Still not breaking her order, like a true soldier until she was released from her duty.

But something inside her made her uneasy, and she knew that the command had to be broken, this one time.

Standing up, she walked over to the glass door leading outside, seeing that the medical units had left the barracks and not even a Greenshirt remained. Turning around, she started down the hallway, sniffing, until she caught a familiar scent and charged rapidly down the hall, barking constantly, loud and clear. An alarm.

Mutt emerged out from one of the rooms, spotting the dog heading his way.

Trasher barked a greeting, thinking that Athena had come to play.

"Athena, what's wrong girl?" Mutt asked the dog, like knowing it may answer him back.

The Doberman whimpered, and began turning around in circles.

Mutt bent down to the dog's level, reaching out and taking her color in his hand. "Yeah, I can smell something rotten myself," he said to the dog. "Let's make sure your best friend is all right." He switched on his wrist band and talked into it, "Sky, this is Mutt, come in."

Nothing, no sound, no answer came from the wristband, making the hairs in the back of his neck rise slowly.

"Sky, come in, acknowledge," he talked into the communication link.

Nothing.

He turned to the dog. "Seek."

Athena bolted down the hallway and raced up the stairs with one kennel master and Rottweiler at her heels. Reaching the second level of the building, she twisted her head left and right, sniffing the air, hoping to find the sweet scent she knew by heart. She stepped a few feet when the aroma came to her nose and instantly rushed down toward the end of the hall, and to a closed door.

Mutt ran right behind her and to the door. "Sky Dancer?" he cried out, only to hear no answer, nothing. He took the knob in his hand and twisted, only to find it locked. "Blast!" He jittered the door, but it remained closed.

"Stay back," he commanded to the dogs, while taking a few feet back and charged at the door, banging it open with his kick. "Reena!"

He stepped into the room, letting some of the light from the hallway inside. His eyes roamed the room, spotting the bed, paper everywhere, the green clothing and then landing on a silhouette on the floor, not moving. His eyes widened, realizing that this was his dog handler, and he rushed to her side.

"Reena?" he softly asked, hoping for a response. He knelt down next to the air pilot, his face in pure concern, and gently touched her hair, seeing her face from the hallway's light, and feeling the lump on the back of her head. "What did they do to you, girl?" he asked the unknown. He carefully lifted her hand, for a pulse, and he could barely find it.

A whimper sounded, and he glanced up to find Athena next to Apollo, who remained unconscious on the floor, and he prayed the dog was alive. Then his eyes caught of an article next to Sky Dancer, a long article, a cane, and his heart skipped a beat, knowing the owner of the cane.

He quickly glanced around, making sure the attacker was still not in this room, but he knew the dogs would had told him. He rose his wrist toward his mouth and talked into it, "Any medic out there, acknowledge."

"Mutt, this is Caveman. I copy you. Over," Cayden's voice sounded from the communication link.

"Dr. C. we got a Joe down in Barracks number ten, second floor. I need assistance ASAP," Mutt replied.

"I'm on my way," Cayden's voice replied from the link, letting the dog handler know that he was quickly gathering his things and rushing on his way there.

"Hurry," Mutt plead, glancing down at the fallen pilot. Then glanced toward Athena, who had placed her head on top of Apollo's letting the other dog know that she was there. The minutes seemed like hours, when he finally heard the thumping of boots from the hallway. "In here!"

Cayden rushed in and immediately went to his knees on the floor beside Sky Dancer and started to check for breathing. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything either," Mutt explained, then pointed to Athena. "She found them."

Cayden looked over to the dogs and noticed that one was incapacitated and then continued his physical exam.

Two medical Greenshirts walked in with a stretcher, helping the young Joe medic lift the air pilot, and gently placing her on it. They rushed out of the room, heading for the Infirmary.

Mutt gently lifted Apollo from the ground, and followed the medical team. Athena and Trasher by his side. Entering the Infirmary, he glanced around, spotting Doc, who was already bending over Sky Dancer, checking her eyes.

"Take her in with Bazooka, it's the only room available," Doc ordered his young protégé.

Cayden nodded, and signaled the Greenshirts to place her in the room right by him.

Doc looked up, spotting Mutt with Apollo. "What happened?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," Mutt answered. "He's hurt, I think it's his leg."

"Dr. Rx." Doc summoned to the new medic on the team. "You used to be a Veterinarian, here is your first patient."

A tall broad shouldered man came to their side, with bright red hair and brown eyes. "I'll take good care of him." He gently took the Doberman from the kennel master's arms. "Don't you worry, I'll have him new in no time."

Mutt nodded. "Thanks." He walked over near the room, spotting the young medic hooking up an IV in the air pilot. He shook his head, then turned and headed out of the building, knowing he had to tell Flint about the attack. The sound of Sky Strikers came to his ears, like music and spotted the planes landing on the airstrip.

He rushed toward the planes, spotting Duke exiting his, jumping down, Scarlett right beside him, greeting him. He took a deep breath. "Duke, can I see you for a second?" he requested, now spotting Jeffrey jumping out of his jeep.

"Yeah Mutt, what is it?" Duke asked, turning alert.

Kastor jogged over to his father. "Boy, that was a waste of time," he said.

Mutt glanced from one Hauser to another, and then back to the older Hauser. "Ehmm.. can we talk privately for a moment?" he urged to the first in command.

Watching Mutt's expression, Scarlett glanced at her husband, curiously.

Duke only nodded.

"Okay, I can take a hint," Kastor said good-naturedly. "I'm going to go find my fiancée." He turned, about to leave.

Mutt raked his white hair with his hand. "Kastor, can you stay here for a second." He watched the young man turn to him, his face confused. He didn't wait for a response, but motioned for Duke to follow him a few feet. He turned, glanced at the redhead and her son, then turned to his commanding officer.

"Duke, there was a situation while you were gone," Mutt started to explain, in a low tone. "Ten Greenshirts were overdosed, pretty bad too." He again raked his white hair, and gave a sigh. "That's not all. Whoever did this, also attacked Sky Dancer. I found her barely alive."

"Oh shit," Duke sighed and ran his hands through his hair and looked over at his son that returned a questioning look.

Mutt gave him a grim expression. "You have to tell him," he beckoned gently. "But I'm betting my chew toy that whoever did this, had it all planned."

Duke nodded. "Take some Greenies with you and check the barracks again," he ordered as he patted Mutt on the shoulder then turned and walked over to his son and wife.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Kastor asked. "More O.D.'s?"

Duke nodded then looked down with a sigh. "Whoever did this also attacked Reena."

"What?" Kastor gapped in shock and worry. He started to head toward the Infirmary when Duke grabbed his arm and turned him around to look at him.

"She's gone critical."

"No..." Kastor slowly spoke breathlessly and started to collapse to the ground, however, his father caught him.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff..."

"Jeff!" Scarlett cried out, grabbing hold of her son's arm to steady him, her own face turning pale. She glanced at her husband, her emotion turning into shock.

Tears welled up in Kastor's eyes and his face turned into a mask of rage. "I'll kill him!"

"Jeff, please, you have to calm down," Duke said, his heart breaking for the pain his only son was going through.

Kastor looked right at his father. "No, Dad. I'm going to find whoever did this to Reena and I'm going to kill him!"

"Jeffrey." Scarlett turned her son around gently toward her. "Look at me." She looked right into his pain stricken eyes. "Right now think of Reena and no one else! Understand me? She needs you right now."

Kastor was so full of rage, he was shaking. All he could do was nod to his mother.

"Come on, son. Let's get to the Infirmary," Duke said before he slowly started leading him away. "Mutt, go inform Flint," he ordered over his shoulder.

"Yes, Duke!" Mutt saluted, and started heading for the main building.

Scarlett placed an arm around her son, leading him toward the Infirmary. "Conrad, Colleen's going to find out, I'm worried how she is going to take it too."

"Let's just get Jeff to the infirmary first, then I'll go tell her as soon as we find out how Sky Dancer's condition is and what's going on," Duke said with a nod.

Now, Kastor was swearing colorfully under his breath.

Scarlett nodded, while rubbing her son's back up and down soothingly. "Conrad, what was Cobra up to?" she asked, curiously, not knowing on the reason the Joes had left.

"That's what's puzzling. There was no attack. Cobra was no where in sight," Duke explained, shaking his head.

"It was a 'unintelligible word' wild goose chase," Kastor added angrily.

"What!" Scarlett blinked in surprise while the three walked up the stairs to the Infirmary building and she continued to hold on to her son. "If there was not an attack, then it was a ..."

"Trap," All three of them concluded at once as they entered inside the medical building.

"Someone went through a lot of trouble, getting the Joes off base, and causing this diversion, but why? " Scarlett asked, she glanced around, watching several Greenshirt medics walk briskly from room to room.

"Maybe they wanted us away so they could get to Reena," Kastor suggested, his jaw clenched.

"But why?" Duke asked perplexed.

Scarlett turned away for a second, then glanced at her son and husband. "Call it Joe woman's instinct or CIA thing but I think this is all linked to the rescue missions."

At that moment, Doc walked out of one of the room and greeted them. "Judging by your faces, you all ready know." He patted Kastor's shoulder. "There's too much swelling to do any scan or testing for her head at the moment. So I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not certain on the extent of the damage. Her right shoulder had some trauma but nothing serious. At the moment, all we can do is wait."

"Can I see her?" Kastor all but pleaded with the elder doctor.

"Yes. Go right in," Doc told him, pointing at the door he just came out of.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Scarlett asked tenderly to her son, her eyes soft. She felt her own worry for the pilot, and tried to hold her own tears inside for her son's sake.

"HELL NO!" A voice shouted in the air, and a naked Shipwreck raced out of one of the rooms, and ran past them. "Get that thing away from me!"

Lifeline rushed out of the room. "Get over here, Shipwreck! _Now!_" he hollered, holding a large looking needle. "I have to give you stitches!" He passed the Hausers, running after the naked sailor.

Doc shook his head. "I think I'm going to retire." He turned and walked into the next room.

Kastor said nothing and barely noticed the naked Shipwreck. He just walked into the room and over to the bed that held his future. He sat down at the side of the bed and gently took her hand. "I promise, Imzadi. Whoever did this to you is going to pay. I'll make sure of it." The tears that have been threatening to spill since he was told finally started to slowly fall down his cheeks.

Duke took his wife's hand and slowly led her into the room so they could be there for their son.

Scarlett closed her eyes to recompose herself together, then walked over to the other side of the bed, bending down and carefully kissed the young woman's forehead. "Oh, Reena..."

Something moved from under the bed, and she jumped slightly away, taking a step backward and her heel meet her husband's foot.

Athena crawled out from under the bed, walking around it and lay her head on Jeffrey's lap, glancing up at him, her own brown eyes soft, letting out a whine.

Kastor reached down and started to gently pet Athena's head. "I know, sweetie." He said gently to her.

"Wonder where the other dog is?," Duke asked, looking around the room for Apollo.

Scarlett sent him a panicked look. "She's never without him...Conrad could he..." her voice trailed off, wondering now if the faithful companion had also met the attacker, but had not made it through.

Dr. Rx walked into the room. "Doc told me you were all in here. Apollo-"

Kastor stood up. "Where is he?" he asked urgently knowing that Sky Dancer would be so heart broken if something happened to her beloved dog.

Dr. Rx put up his hands as if to ward off Kastor. "He's got a broken leg and a laceration on his head. He'll be good as new in about six weeks."

Duke let out a sigh of relief.

A moan came from the second bed, and they all turned to see Bazooka slowly open his eyes, shaking his head back and forth. "Mommy?" he asked barely audible, then his eyes widened, listening to the beeping sound in the room.

He shot up bolt upright on the bed. "I'm ticking!" He looked around, his eyes getting wider. "I'm ticking!" He jumped off the bed. "I have a Cobra bomb in me!" He grabbed Duke by his collar. "I'm gonna explode!"

The beeping sound came louder in his ear.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bazooka screamed at the top of his lungs, then ran out of the room, wearing his hospital gown.

Scarlett shook her head, peeking out of the room. "It's only Sky Dancer's heart monitor!" she explained, but it was too late.

Bazooka raced down the hall, bumping into the second in command. "I'm going to blow!" he screamed in Flint's face, his hands in the air, moving wildly. He then turned and dashed down the hallway, "AGHH!"

Flint shook his head then spotted Scarlett, and headed toward the room. "I just heard." He walked into the room and stopped in his tracks, spotting the air pilot on the bed. His heart pounded in his chest, feeling tight. He walked to the bedside, looking down at her features. "Reena... I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kastor asked.

But before anyone could say anything else they heard Cayden yelling down the hall. "Damn it, Mom. What the hell did you do, you're bleeding everywhere!"

Flint turned around, the color of his face draining completely. "Allie!" he yelled loudly, rushing out the door, and right away colliding with his son, sending both of them on the floor.

"Dad!" Cayden exclaimed. Jaye stood there looking at them in shock. She held a towel wrapped around her hand that was already soaked with blood.

Flint shook his head, then he glanced up at his wife. "What happened?" he asked, panic in his voice, the first thought thinking that the attacker went after her too. He jumped to his feet, shaking. "Allie, what happened? Where's Eryn? How bad is it?"

"Dash, will you calm down. I just cut myself making dinner. Eryn is with Colleen," she explained, holding the drenched towel tight.

Cayden got up and pulled the towel back. "Geez, Mom. You don't do anything halfway, do you?"

"Cu..cu..cut yourself cooking dinner?" Flint blinked, then leaned against the wall, with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah what did you think I did, get shot?" Jaye asked a little annoyed and pale from the blood loss.

"Dad, take her in with the others and I'll be in there in a minute to stitch her up," Cayden requested and walked toward the supply cabinets.

Flint kept staring at his wife, not saying a word, not moving. His heart rate quickened. His hand went to his pocket, and touched the envelope inside.

Jaye looked at Flint as if he grew a second head. "Dash, what is wrong with you?"

"Huh? What?" Flint stuttered, his face remaining shaken up. "Umm, right." _'Get yourself together!_' He scolded himself in his head, _'She's going to get suspicious._' But out loud he said to her, "Come on, darling, let's go."

He led her into Sky Dancer room, knowing the other bed currently not occupied.

Scarlett looked up from the pilot's bedside. "What happened?"

Jaye mumbled about cutting her hand, she was still not talking to Scarlett. She looked over to the bed and saw the pilot there then turned to her husband. "What happened to Reena?"

Scarlett glanced down at her future daughter-in-law, slowly stroking her long hair on her shoulder, avoiding her head, a tear dropped down her cheek. "She was attacked."

Flint closed his eyes, seeing Kastor stiffen by the words. This was all his fault, his and no one else's. "Blast it!" he scolded himself.

Everyone looked over at Flint. "Dash, what are you hiding?" Jaye asked.

"Yeah, Flint," Duke said, looking at him his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"If this has something to do with Reena, then I think I have a right to know," Kastor added with a stale tone.

Scarlett glanced at the warrant officer. "Dash, does this have to do with the letters?" She took hold Sky Dancer's hand in hers.

Flint went numb. "I..I...I..." he stuttered, looking from one Joe to another. He glanced down at the pale features of the dog handler who looked so peaceful sleeping, and his whole body started to shake. It was happening again, everything was repeating itself, everything.

Cayden walked in with the suture kit and sat down in front of his mother.

"What letters?" Jaye asked her husband, a little snippily because he obviously told Scarlett and not her.

"Yeah, what letters?" Kastor and Duke said at the same time.

Flint lowered himself down on the floor, and leaned against the wall. "They are not exactly letters, more like messages." He avoided all eyes in the room, which he knew bore on him, and him alone.

He took a deep breath, and slowly started to explain, "When both Sky Dancer and myself started the rescue missions, we knew we were going in deep and something more then just an accident." He glanced at his Godson. "There was a leak- a leak that shared information to Cobra about our mission."

"What does this have to do with why she's in here?" Kastor asked.

Cayden listened as he got the needle with the numbing agent ready.

Scarlett walked around to her son's side, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her mind raced, putting two and two together.

Flint lowered his head. "Both she and I were in the rescue unit. Along with GH and Rob. And each time we neared Duke's position, the leak would strike. And the Cobras would be waiting. When Sky Dancer started working alone- here- while I was back at the farm. She was always careful to keep everything classified, and still yet, the leak found out."

"Did you find the leak?" Jaye asked then saw the needle and started to pull her hand away.

"Mom!" Cayden exclaimed, pulling the hand back toward him, and started to mend it once again.

Duke leaned against the wall and listened.

"No," Flint miserably said. "And then six months in our search, we started getting the letters, or you might call them, threats."

Dead silence enveloped the room, and the only sound came from the heart monitor machine that beeped steadily.

The warrant officer did not let anyone react to the news, but continued, "The first threat came in a yellow envelope." He pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "Like this one." Then placed it back in his pocket. "The threat was clear. Stop searching or say goodbye to your loved ones."

"And you didn't think you had to tell me about this?" Jaye asked angerly, her hand pulling away from Cayden.

"Mom, I know you're upset but you have to keep your hand still!" Cayden requested, taking her hand again.

Duke stood up from the wall. "Why haven't I heard about these?"

Kastor just looked at his Godfather.

Flint looked at his wife. "You were sick, I didn't want to have you more worried than you were," he solemnly explained, then he turned to his best friend for the past twenty five years. "Duke, both Reena and I were instructed that if anyone found out on the threats, you would had been instantly killed."

Scarlett gasped, her hand remaining on her son's shoulders, and she glanced down at the air pilot, her heart going out to the young woman.

Jaye was not happy and tried to stand up.

"Mom!" Cayden exclaimed.

Scarlett walked over and placed her hand gently on her friend's arm. "Allie, sit down, please. Cayden needs you to sit."

Flint glanced at his wife. "Allie, please, put a javelin where the sun or moon don't shine later, but sit, please."

Jaye sat down grumbling about keeping things from her.

Cayden started to quickly stitch his mother's hand up.

"Go on..." Kastor urged, holding his fiancée's hand in his.

Flint nodded. "Allie, do you remember me asking you not to go to town the next day? But you had said you would go?" He watched her nod, her face frowning. "Both Reena and I received a threat two days prior. Warning us to back off or else." He looked down at his hands. "I thought you were not going out that day, and you didn't, but Nancy did, taking your car, and ... the... threats became real on that day. For both of us."

Scarlett wrapped her arm around her best friend, tears trailing down, and glanced at the sleeping beauty on the bed. "Reena's parents..." Her soft voice added to the story.

Flint again nodded. "The same day I lost my parents and almost Nancy, was the same day Reena lost her parents and the same day we were supposed to go on a rescue mission." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Tears started to roll down Jaye's cheek. She remembered that day. She was the one that found the wrecked car.

Flint glanced up at the Joe leader, who wore a hard to decipher façade. "I am sorry Conrad, both Reena and I vowed for you never to find out." He then glanced back to his Godson, and to the air pilot on the bed. "The leak kept attacking, by sending threats, each time we were going on a rescue mission, and then one of us got hurt- badly, almost costing the Joe's career and in truth, it did."

"Who?" Kastor asked, his voice hard.

"Are you talking about Gung Ho?" Duke asked.

"Yes, Gung Ho became the next target," Flint explained, a shiver raced down his spine from remembering that mission.

"I'm going to _explode_!" Bazooka passed by the door, screaming at the tops of his lungs, making everyone look toward the yelling.

Scarlett rubbed Jaye's shoulder gently, letting her know she was there. "Then what happened, Dash?" she asked gently.

Flint stood up, strolled over to his wife, touching her cheek lightly with his fingers, ignoring the growl in her throat, and then walked over to the other bed, glancing down, seeing the pilot's closed eyes and closed his own. He then turned, resting his hand against the wall. His head low.

"Reena kept doing all the searching, she did more than I ever could, so we both decided to go to Hawk, and go for one last mission. Reena trained Apollo for the search as you all know, and we went in and came out with Duke." He took a deep breath. "And then... after the reunion. When I knew we were staying, both Sky Dancer and I started searching for the leak."

He could feel their eyes on him, staying quiet, absorbing his words. "The person responsible on leaking out the information is on this base and is a Joe."

Kastor jumped up from his seat, causing the chair he was sitting on to slam back onto the floor. "YOU BROUGHT HER INTO YOUR SECRET SNOOPING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He was so angry his entire body started to turn red.

"Jeff..." Duke began, going over to his son.

Cayden finally had finished with the last stitch and started to clean the area.

"Oh no..." Jaye breathed.

Scarlett bolted out of the bed, and rushed to her son. "Jeff, calm down, let him finish."

"THIS WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Flint shouted back, his voice raging. "Don't you dare think I would get her into this! But those damn threats started again!" He looked at him in the eyes. "Her threats and mine started again!"

Cayden was getting ready to bandage his mother's hand.

Jaye jumped up from her chair. "You're getting them again and you still didn't tell me?"

"I should have been formed about this!" Duke barked.

Kastor stood there, breathing heavily and his eyes shooting daggers at Flint.

Flint started to pace. "When we received the first threat, it clearly stated to stop searching and if anyone found out on the threats... a bomb will be set off in the Mess."

Dead silence enveloped the room.

Scarlett leaned against her husband, her eyes wide from the information.

The warrant officer stopped pacing. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Happy? Well there's more!" He made a fist and banged it hard on the wall, making small cracks on the hard surface. "I started searching myself, so Sky Dancer could be kept being safe. I vowed to myself to look after her after her parent's deaths. But she-" He glanced down at the air pilot. "She also began hunting for the leak, and we both started searching in the files, trying to see what the leak was interested and why was he or she still here."

"Damn it, Dash, I could have helped!" Jaye exclaimed.

"Well you sure as hell did a fine job keeping her safe, didn't you?" Kastor stated angrily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bazooka raced swiftly by the door.

Athena barked, at the running scared chicken.

"Tick Tac, Tick Tac!" Shipwreck ran naked behind the other man, sounding like a clock.

Flint looked at his wife. "Allie, I couldn't had told you, there were too many high risks." He glanced at Scarlett. "And when you were angry, when we had that fight, I had no other choice and told Shana."

Scarlett wrapped her arms around her husband, holding him, glancing back at her best friends. "He did, only on the threats that he had received, but not about Reena's, I never knew." Her tone soft, and distant.

"Mom, please let me finish with your hand," Cayden pleaded, trying to grab hold of his mother's hand.

Kastor shook his head, it felt like it was spinning. "I want to help." His voice sounded like poison.

Jaye was not paying attention to her oldest child.

"Dad..." Cayden said getting his attention so he could help with his mother.

Duke remained quiet, absorbing everything he had just heard.

Flint glanced over toward his son, and nodded. Then looked at his wife. "Allie, will you please let Cayden fix your hand first?"

Jaye still stood there. It wasn't until Flint came over and gently sat her back down on the bed that she finally let Cayden finish with her hand.

"We need to get to the bottom of this fast," Duke said determined.

"How?" Scarlett asked her husband, glancing up at his features.

Flint put an arm over his wife, holding her close. "Conrad, both Reena and I have searched every file, and mission on this base! There is not a clue on who this person is, and why he is still threatening."

"Can I ask a question?" Scarlett asked, glancing down at the pilot.

Athena nudged Kastor, placing her head in-between his hand and leg.

Kastor looked down at Sky Dancer's precious Athena and started to slowly pet the side of her head.

"There, all done," Cayden said as he finished with the bandage.

Jaye held her hand to her chest as it throbbed and leaned against her husband.

"What's your question?" Duke asked his wife as he drew her closer to him.

Scarlett glanced from her husband to her son to the warrant officer. "What was the mission in the first place about?"

"Adamant," came a voice from the bed, soft and barely heard.

Kastor looked down at the person in the bed. "Imzadi..." he said in a choked voice as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Reena?" Duke asked gently.

Jaye looked up at her husband with relief filled eyes.

Cayden rushed over to the bed and quickly checked out the monitors. He then stuck two fingers from each hand into Sky Dancer's hands. "Squeeze as hard as you can, Reena."

Sky Dancer looked around the room at the faces surrounding her. "You are all loud enough to wake the dead," she joked in a whisper, squeezing Cayden's hand as hard as she could.

Athena barked, rushing over to the bedside, resting both her front paws on the bed, and nuzzled her dog handler, her best friend.

Scarlett felt the tears dropping down her cheeks, and she did not wipe them away.

Duke squeezed his wife reassuringly.

Cayden took out his pen light and shined it in each of Sky Dancer's eyes and did an exam.

"You had me so worried, Reena," Kastor revealed as a lone tear slid down his cheek. He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

Jaye wrapped her uninjured arm around her husband's waist.

Flint kissed his wife on the side of her head, but still his insides were turning, knowing that the attacker still lurked out there somewhere, right in their front door.

Sky Dancer smiled at the person she loved the most. "I'm sorry, just been having one of those days." She slowly reached with her free hand and took his, holding it tightly. Then glanced toward her future mother-in-law. "Scarlett?"

"What is it, hon?" Scarlett took a step closer to the bed, gently resting her hand on the young woman's uninjured shoulder.

"I think I'm going to be taking more of your martial arts classes," Sky Dancer replied softly, her eyes slowly drifting close.

Scarlett bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest." she whispered.

"All right everyone, Reena needs some sleep. Everyone but Jeff needs to leave," Cayden said with authority.

"Come on, Baby," Duke whispered to Scarlett and started to lead her out the door.

"I've got to go get the girls from Colleen and finish dinner," Jaye said and kissed her husband quickly on the lips.

"No more knives tonight, Mom," Cayden joked.

"I promise," Jaye smiled then walked out of the room.

"Come on Dad, you look like you could use some of Doc's famous coffee," Cayden said, putting his arm around Flint's shoulder.

Flint looked at his son horrified. "What did I ever do to you?" he asked, knowing how Doc makes his coffee. He slightly smiled. "Give me a minute." He turned towards the air pilot, his teammate and his friend. "Reena, I promise you, I'm going to find whoever did this."

Sky Dancer nodded, not answering him back, knowing that they will find the culprit behind all of this.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, then smiled at his Godson, before turning and headed out of the hallway, finding the Hausers, wife and son. "Conrad, its going to be a long night, time to start asking questions, don't you think?"

Scarlett glanced back to the room, spotting her son talking soothingly to his future bride, tears in his eyes.

"Dash, just remember that you promised to dragon and princess with your daughter and Rowan tonight," Jaye reminded him. "Please don't forget."

"Have I ever forgotten anything before?" Flint asked with a sly smile, then chuckled. "Don't answer that."

Bazooka came racing from around the corner, grabbing Cayden by the collar. "Me go Boom!" He shook the young Faireborn vigorously before jolting him backwards and running away. "ME GO BOOM!"

Scarlett leaned against the wall, frowning, while still glancing at the couple. Her mind raced, something wasn't right on the attack, but she couldn't pin point it. Why didn't he finish the job? Could the attacker believed he had killed her? And why? Duke had been rescued, what did the leak really want, and what or who was the real target? Was this still a diversion? And why was Cobra interested in the Adamant? The questions whirled around her head, so many unanswered. She felt lightheaded for a split second, and leaned against her husband.

"Baby, why don't you go lay down. You've been busy with the party arrangements and working too hard," Duke said worriedly.

Jaye kissed Flint. "I'll see you tonight," she said, and with that, she left.

Scarlett glanced from her friend to her husband. "All right, Conrad." she said, "But let me know if you need me with anything." She kissed him tenderly on the lips, then gave a last glance at the couple, spotting them in a tender moment and a smile spread on her features.

Flint yawned. "Come on, Connie, we are going to plug a leak," he stated, taking Duke's arm and leading him away from his wife.

"THERE'S TNT in ME!" Bazooka passed the redhead, who shook her head.

Scarlett headed out of the Infirmary, spotting her long time friend walking very slowly towards the barracks, mumbling to herself. "Allie, wait up!" She called out, rushing over, hoping at least she would get some reply.

"What do you want, Red?" Jaye asked over her shoulder a little gruffly but she at least slowed her walking pace.

"I just wanted to thank you for keeping Rowan tonight, so she does not see the you know what," Scarlett answered, walking along side the other woman.

"I promised I would and I always keep my promises," Jaye shrugged.

Scarlett nodded, staying quiet, knowing the hot temper of the Scottish woman still burned from the recent unfolding events. "Dash only kept the secret, so you and Eryn could stay safe."

They entered the barracks and headed up the stairs.

"And why did you keep the secret?" Jaye asked, in a bitter tone.

"Because I promised a friend I wouldn't tell," Scarlett answered gently, walking up the stairs and heading for her daughter's suite.

"I should have been told you know."

"Like how I should had been told my husband was Cobra's captive?" Scarlett replied. "Face it, Lady Jaye, they keep secrets from everyone."

Coming to the suite, Scarlett knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Colleen answered the door, her strawberry-blond hair in a tangled mess and a pink bow tied in the side. Her face had something of a amusing color assortment, making her look exactly like a clown. "Hi," she greeted them. "How's Reena?"

Scarlett glanced inside the suite, discovering a disaster in the making, with things spread everywhere from fallen lamps, to pillows, books and clothing. "What on Earth?"

"What happened?" Jaye asked worriedly.

Colleen went to reply, when a cry came from inside the suite.

"Colly! Colly! I found him!" Rowan raced to the door, her cheeks matching her red flamed locks. Her eyes glowed while showing her sister the lost friend, Ice Cube.

"Where was he?" Colleen asked baffled, taking the stuffed animal in her hands.

"Behind your headboard," came the answer. Rowan smiled at her mother.

"Rosey, you are going to sleep with Eryn tonight for your sleepover, I'll pick you up in the morning," Scarlett said tenderly, playing with her daughter's hair.

"Can I go see Reena now?" Colleen asked, her features filled with worry for her best friend.

"I'll go with you," Scarlett replied to her daughter. "After you look more presentable, if Cayden sees how you look at the moment, heaven knows what will run through his wild imagination of a mind!"

"Mommy!" Eryn screeched running toward her mother.

Jaye picked her up, the little girl was shaking. "Eryn, what's the matter?"

"George," Eryn said in a scared whisper.

Colleen stroked the little girl's long brown hair. "It's all right Eryn, he's not here." She then looked at her mother-in-law. "She fell asleep on the couch, watching a movie."

Jaye nodded. "It's all right ,sweetie," she said to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home. I have that new game you and Rosey can play."

"Okay," Eryn said, still a little scared.

"Come on, Rowan. Let's go," Jaye said with a bright smile.

"All right," Rowan smiled, then hugged her sister. "Love you, Colly." she said, then did the same to her mother. "Remember Mum, you need to make Daddy happy tonight, he been grumpy."

Scarlett giggled. "Sweet dreams, Rowan." she said, bending down and kissing her daughter.

Rowan nodded, took Jaye's hand in hers and started walking toward the Faireborn suite.

The suite was dark, quiet, and no dog big or small greeted them.

"You two stay right here by the open door," Jaye said softly as she sat down her daughter just inside the suite. "I want you to run if you hear anything but me telling you to come in okay?" She ordered to both girls.

Eryn nodded frightened.

Rowan nodded too, taking the other girl's hand in hers.

Jaye slowly and stealthily made her way further into the suite. She picked up her husband's baseball bat from the corner by the couch and held it up defensively as she continued on.

A large mass came from her right, making her swing the bat madly toward the direction, but stopped instantly as a bark came from Lady Alison, the St. Bernard.

She sighed in relief, placing the bat down on the ground, thinking her imagination had gone wild with her from Sky Dancer's experience. She checked all rooms, before really making sure that everything felt safe. She motioned for the girls to enter the suite.

Rowan glanced at her best friend's mother. "Aunt Allie, is everyt-" But her words were cut off as she dropped to the ground unconscious, a small dart in her neck exposing itself in the hallway's light.

Eryn went to scream, just when she felt a sharp pain in her neck, and she dropped to the floor, not moving.

Lady started growling, baring her teeth, spotting a dark figure emerging from Eryn's bedroom. A gun in the silhouette's hands, pointing to the ex covert operative.

Jaye moved with swiftness beyond her years and grabbed the bat once before the intruder could respond and brought the bat down on the hand that held the gun.

"Ow!" A sharp growlish cry came from in the room, and the silhouette pivoted instantly kicking the woman in the stomach, sending her flying to the wall, hitting it with a strong impact, and landing down on the floor in a thud.

Lady attacked the intruder, grabbing him by the arm, but the attacker expected the dog's trainability to activate, and spread a canister of sleeping gas, making the dog slump on the ground, not moving. Gem emerged from another the room, a rag dragging behind him, he lunged for the attacker's leg, grabbing the trousers in his teeth, growing profusely. The dark silhouette looked down at the small animal, the red eyes glowing from the lenses. Shaking his leg, he managed to shake the dog off taking both the girls in his arms, he swiftly exited the suite with an evil chuckle in the air. The Scottish terrier raced after his two charges, barking.


	27. sechsundzwanzig

Pain. Immense pain. She couldn't seem to get away from it and it wouldn't stop. Her world was a mixture of blackness and gray foggy mists. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She couldn't see anything. The world she knew was no where. She felt a gentle shake, which made the searing pain even worse. And she heard someone calling her name but she couldn't figure out whom. All she wanted to do was surrender herself to the blackness, to make the pain stop. There it was again, the voice, refusing to let her have peace. _"Go Away!"_ she wanted to yell but couldn't find the strength to do so. The gentle shaking started again followed by the pain. The voice called out her name again this time sounding a little closer. It was her husband. She heard herself groan in pain as he called to her again.

"Allie, wake up, please wake up."

Jaye squeezed her eyes tighter in a grimace and moaned.

Two strong arms picked her gently up, and moments later felt the world whirl from the motion, and the gentle touch of the air that came to her cheeks, caressing her with its tender touch.

"Cayden!" Flint's voice came to her ears, rattling her thoughts, making her want to wake up, from his fear, his petrified fear that she felt from his voice and his hold.

"Dad!" She heard her son yell in fear.

Jaye groaned some more trying hard to wake but finding it a hard struggle.

"Take her!" Flint's voice commanded. "I have to look for the girls! They weren't in the suite!"

_Girls. She had to tell him about the girls. _Jaye thought as she felt her son take her. She forced herself to talk, barely, "D...Dash...have...to...tell..."

"Dad!" Cayden called out to his father. "Come here!"

Flint stopped dead in his tracks, his coloring vanishing from his features and rushed back toward his son and wife. "Allie?" His voice broke, stroking her hair.

"Took...them," Jaye mumbled, trying to come too.

"Who took them?" Flint asked, now getting alert, glancing at his son, then back at his wife. "Allie, who took the girls?"

"R...red eyes..." Jaye struggled to fully awake.

"She must be delirious from the blow to the head," Cayden said worriedly, noting the blood on the back of her head.

"Let's get her inside," Flint urged his son. "Bazooka must be still running around, so he's bed is empty."

At this, Jaye managed to fight and grab hold Flint's arm strongly. "G...g..."

"Cayden, she's getting worse!" Flint declared with fear in his voice.

Jaye was trying to force herself to open her eyes.

"Dad, I think she knows," Cayden said.

"Knows what? Where are the girls?" Flint asked his son. "I have to find them! Maybe Shana knows!" He then spotted Duke leaving the Infirmary. "Conrad!"

He started heading for the first in command before he yelled over his shoulder, "Cayden, take her inside! Now!"

"G...george." Jaye finally managed to say her eyes starting to flutter.

"Dad!"

Flint turned. "Cayden, what's wrong?"

"Mom just said George!" Cayden said as he put her down on a gurney that had been brought out.

"What? She saw George?" Flint asked dumbfounded, glancing toward the Joe leader, who had come to his side, then strolled over back to his son and wife.

"Dash...George," Jaye said looking up at her husband.

Flint glanced at the other two men, then at his wife. He gently touched her cheek. "Allie, listen to me, you had a nasty fall. Don't worry, I won't let Eryn get afraid of George."

"No Dash...he was there...attacked...darts..." Jaye explained to him, trying to think clearly.

"You saw the ghost?" both Flint and Duke asked together.

Jaye tried to sit up. "Yes."

With a frown, Cayden tried to keep her lying down.

"Allie, calm down," Flint comforted her. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"We need to find them now," Duke decreed, trying to remain calm.

Flint glanced down at his wife once again. "Don't worry, I promise I will find them!" he stated, stroking her hair. "I'll bring them back safe."

"G...Gem attacked him," Jaye released.

"I've got to go find my wife," Duke said, leaving them.

Flint nodded toward the general, then looked at his son. "We need to get her inside."

Cayden nodded and they took Jaye inside the Infirmary.

Duke rushed off to find his wife. He looked everywhere before heading back to their suite and finding her laying down sleeping on their bed. He gently shook her. "Baby, wake up."

Scarlett bolted straight up, her eyes wide. "You're grounded!" she cried out, her heart pounding in her chest.

Duke sat down on the bed beside her. "Honey, I have something to tell you and it's not good."

Her mind whirled coming to the conclusion. "Colleen.. the baby!" She grabbed his arms, holding them tightly, then her eyes changed sorrowful. "Reena! No..."

"Someone broke into Dash and Allie's...Whoever it was hurt Allie pretty badly. The girls..." Duke explained, his voice trailing off, it was almost too painful for him to say.

The color drained from her face, and she held him in a tighter grip. "Conrad, did they hurt the girls! Where's Rowan?" she asked, fear developing in her tone.

He cupped her pale face. "George took them."

"Conrad! What kind of sick joke is that!" Scarlett snapped at him. "What do you mean George took them! How can a ghost take them?" She threw the covers off and stood up, glaring down at him.

Duke bowed his head and sighed in pain and worry. "I wish it were a joke. But George is real and he isn't a ghost. He attacked them as they entered the suite."

Scarlett stood there, absorbing what he had just informed her. Her features grew paler and for a split moment she thought she would pass out from the dizzy spell that surrounded her, making her lightheaded. Her heart pounded quicker, and her head whirled. She ignored his concerned look, and turned toward the closet, opening the door, reaching in and grabbing her old cross bow. She did not bother changing into her uniform, she had a mission! Quickly she headed for the door.

Duke quickly got up and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to a tea party with Tomax and Xamot, what does it look like I'm going?" Scarlett retorted, her features deadly serious, trying to escape his grip.

"They're not on the base, Shana," Duke told her. "No one can find them anywhere. He had to have taken them off base to God knows where."

Scarlett hid her fears, remaining composed, becoming a trained soldier. The part of her as a mother wanted to cry into his arms and beg for the safety of her child and her godchild, but the other part of her, the part of her that lived through so many missions wanted to grab the Striker and rush out to rescue them.

"All right, then I'm taking a Striker," she stated, pulling away from him, and headed out of the suite's door, and down the hallway.

Duke followed her. "And where will you go, huh? We have no idea where to find them or to even start looking. You cannot fly a striker any way. You are not qualified to fly one anymore."

Scarlett whirled around, making him almost collide on her. "I don't care!" she yelled. "I'll do anything to go after them! Understand?"

Duke grabbed her by the shoulders, not letting her go anywhere. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't?" He threw back at her. "You can't go off like this. You're no good to anyone like this. We need to stay calm and figure this out or we're no good to them."

She slowly nodded, realizing her panic, the panic that did not come as a soldier, but the panic that came from a mother. She wrapped her arms around him, touching his chest with her head, still gripping the crossbow. "My baby..." she only could choke out, finding herself in tears, not knowing they had escaped.

He wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her but knowing that she would only be comforted by the return of her youngest child and their Goddaughter. "Come on. Let's go see if Allie is awake enough to tell us more."

"Is she all right?" Scarlett asked in a small voice, continuing to hold him. "First Reena, now Allie and the girls- Conrad, what are they going to do to them?"

"They're too cute to do anything too but love them," Duke said trying to reassure his wife and himself. He led her toward the Infirmary.

"Con, you're not helping," Scarlett retorted, feeling the chilly night's air on her bare arms, but shivered at the thought of what the girls were feeling at that same moment. Were they hurt? Were they crying? Were they afraid? and the answers all came- yes.

They walked into the Infirmary and from the looks on the other Joes faces, they too also shared the same worried thought. Others waited to take action.

Doc rushed over to them. "Duke, is she all right?" he asked, judging from the woman's fatigue features, she might faint from the ordeal.

"I'm fine, Doc," Scarlett answered softly, barely acknowledging the doctor, and felt her husband's arm around her tighter.

Walking into the room, they were greeted by the three couples that had become their family. Flint had stationed himself next to his wife's bedside, holding her hand in his, while she remained asleep. Kastor had never left his fiancée's side, but the worried line on his forehead had doubled. Sky Dancer gently stroked Athena's head, while a dog bed, right beside hers had a sleeping Apollo with a cast on his front right leg. Dr. Caveman sat in one of the chairs in the room, his wife on his lap, her face buried in his neck, while he tried to comfort her.

"How is she?" Scarlett managed to say, interrupting the silence in the room.

Flint glanced toward the redhead, his eyes matching hers. "She'll be fine, just has a slight concussion," he explained, stroking Jaye's hair. "But Cayden had to sedate her for the time being after she kicked Doc in the place that doesn't shine."

Scarlett glanced at her husband, squeezing his hand, and let him know she wouldn't collapse on him, not now anyway. She let go of his hand, and went to her daughter, touching her back gently, rubbing it soothingly. "Colly, don't cry."

"I'm trying not too," Colleen sobbed, holding her husband.

"Bunny, we'll get them back," Cayden said, kissing her on the forehead.

Scarlett nodded, walking over to the pilot, and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "How you feeling? she asked softly, motherly.

"Angry," Sky Dancer answered, not looking at her fiancé, her eyes downcast.

"Why?"

"He," The dog handler pointed to the sergeant in the room, "Refuses to let get up and start searching!"

"You are in no condition to start looking, Sky Dancer," Duke said, with authority.

"See, I told you he wouldn't let you either," Kastor said.

"And neither will I, Reena," Cayden said as he continued rubbing his wife's back.

Sky Dancer looked at the Joe men, glancing from to the other. Her head continued to pound from the blow. "I feel so useless here!" she stated aggravated. She glanced toward Jaye, then Scarlett. "We have start searching!"

Colleen started hiccuping. "I agree."

"You are both going to stay here," Scarlett ordered, taking her future daughter- in-law's hand. Her eyes then fell on the Doberman, who stood by her trainer's side. "Can I borrow Athena?"

Sky Dancer looked down at the dog, then back at Scarlett. "She maybe able to pick up how they took them out of here, but that's all she can do for now."

Mutt walked into the room, holding a cane. "Duke, sorry to be the one with the bad news, but this is Gung Ho's." He looked at Sky Dancer before continuing, "It was left at the crime scene. And right now, we can't find him."

"What!" Flint and Sky Dancer uttered at once, and the pilot almost jumped out of the bed, trying to stand.

"No way. There's no way he would do this," Duke said, shaking his head in disbelief.

From the other bed, Jaye moaned slightly as the sedative started to wear off.

Cayden held his wife tighter.

"I'm going to go find him," Kastor decreed, after getting Sky Dancer back in bed and making sure she stayed there.

Mutt looked at the young sergeant. "Kastor, Alpine and I looked all over the base, he's not anywhere!"

"Where was Gung Ho last?" Flint asked, holding his wife hand, watching her start to wake, and prayed she wouldn't have a breakdown.

Sky Dancer looked at the warrant officer. "I saw GH go to his quarters, before I went to mine. He and Rob were planning on having Virgin Beers."

"Did you see anyone else near Gung Ho's quarters, Reena?" Scarlett asked gently.

"I did. I almost collided into Private Patterson when I was heading over to my suite, and after I found the threat, I headed back to Gung Ho's for help, but all I heard was snoring," Sky Dancer explained.

"Has anyone checked into Patterson yet?" Duke asked warily.

"He was in yesterday for a cut on his hand," Cayden said.

Flint felt his color drain from his face, and his hand began to shake. "Damn it!" He cursed out loud without knowing it had escaped.

Sky Dancer slowly turned her head toward the warrant officer. Her mind raced, putting two and two together. "I can't believe you did that!" she said stunned.

Scarlett looked puzzled at both of them. What on Earth was going on! They were running out of time!

"Did what? No more secrets. I want to know what's going on now!" Duke ordered.

Everyone turned toward the warrant officer, with an 'Well?' look on each of their faces, and the only sounds coming from the room itself were Colleen's hiccups, from crying.

Flint lowered his head. "All right, I'll tell you. I had Patterson on guard duty, just in case anything happened. I had ordered him to guard the barracks, and keep an eye out for any signs of anything abnormal."

"So, is that why he was coming from my suite, and passing Gung Ho's?" Sky Dancer asked, her head whirling.

"Probably."

Jaye started to call out softly for her daughter as she fought to regain consciousness. "Er..y..n."

"I should have been informed of this, Flint. This is my base," Duke said, with a hint of disappointment.

Flint nodded. "I'm sorry, Conrad, I made a mistake." He felt his chest tighten from the guilt rising inside, if he had informed Duke about everything, then maybe these attacks wouldn't had happened and the girls would be safe.

Scarlett walked over to the other bed. "Allie?" she asked gently.

"My baby...have to find my baby," Jaye said her head tossing and turning.

"She's coming out of the sedation," Cayden told his godmother.

"It took Uncle Dash and I to hold her down before Cayden could sedate her," Kastor said sadly.

"Allie," Flint stroked her hair gently. "Can you hear me? Wake up, it's Dash."

Sky Dancer took Jeffrey's hand in hers and squeezed as much as she could.

Colleen's head snapped up from her husband's shoulder. "Darn it!" she said, jumping off his lap, and raced out of the room.

"Bunny..." Cayden said and went after her.

Jaye's eyes started to flutter open.

Scarlett walked over to her husband, watching with a concerned look at their running down the hallway daughter. "Bathroom," she whispered softly.

"Hey, there are those two green eyes," Flint smiled at his wife, watching them fully open. "You made me crazy with worry, you crazy Scottish woman."

"Where's Eryn?" she asked sleepily. "Did you find her yet?"

Kastor looked at his parents worriedly.

Flint glanced down at his loving wife for over two decades. "I'm sorry, honey. Both Eryn and Rowan are still missing Tell us, what happened?"

Scarlett wrapped her arms around her husband. Who knew where they were at the moment, a lump came to her throat, and she swallowed it whole.

"I took them to our suite. It was quiet. Almost, too quiet. The dogs didn't greet us," Jaye said touching her forehead because her head hurt. "I left them at the door and told them to stay there. I checked everything out. At least I thought I did. Lady came out of my bedroom so I figured it was all right and I called the girls in." She started to sob. "Rowan went down first with a dart to her neck. I turned around when I heard her gasp. I saw her hit the floor and before I could react Eryn fell too." She was sobbing harder now. "He...he came out of Eryn's room. He was all in black except for his eyes. They were...they were..."

Flint gently lifted her up, holding her in his strong embrace. "It's all right," he said softly. "We're going to find them and bring them home. I promise."

"His eyes were red and he had a gun. I knocked it out with the bat." Jaye finished her story, trying not to sob.

Scarlett shot Duke a panic look, her face turning paler.

Sky Dancer looked ashen, staying silent, hoping nothing would happen to the girls. She mentally kicked herself for not stopping the attacker in the first place.

"He darted Lady too. When he went after me,Gem attacked his leg." Jaye explained, a soft sob coming from her. "How are the dogs?"

Duke looked at Flint.

Flint blinked. "Gem? Gem was in the suite?" he asked, watching her nod slowly. "I didn't see that demon mutt anywhere."

"You think he took Gem with him?" Scarlett asked toward no one in particular.

"Great, so now we got two girls and a senile dog to rescue," Flint grumbled.

Sky Dancer shot up from her pillow so quickly, she winced from the pain but ignored it, and nearly toppled over the side of the bed. "That's great!" she cried out happily.

"That's great? _That's great!_ How the _hell_ could my baby and my friend's daughter be missing and you say _that's great?_" Jaye exclaimed angrily.

"What are you talking about, Reena?" Kastor asked trying to get her to lay back down.

Flint, Duke, and Scarlett turned to the pilot with arched eyebrows.

"Allie, calm down," Scarlett pleaded gently. "I'm sure Sky Dancer has a logical explanation for her saying that." She looked toward the other woman, who was fighting from being pushed down on the bed.

"I do," Sky Dancer replied. "If the leak has Gem along with the girls, then we can locate them very easily."

"How?" Duke asked now helping his son put her back into the bed.

"Gem's collar," Sky Dancer answered. her eyes starting to sparkle.

"You just lost me," Scarlett stated, while her daughter and son-in-law walked into the room.

Flint smacked his forehead. "He has one too?" he asked, already knowing what the air pilot was talking about.

"You know I'm really getting tired of all these..." Jaye growled a unintelligible Gaelic curse word. "Secrets between the two of you." She was not in the mood to deal with that with what was going on.

"Promise, no more secrets," Flint promised to her lovingly.

"What about the collar?" Colleen asked, walking over and sitting on her friend's bed, carefully.

Sky Dancer looked around at all of them. "Both Lady and Gem have a special device on their collars, to track them if they leave the base for any reason."

Jaye tried to get out of the bed.

"Allie, stay down," Flint ordered gently, pushing her back on the bed.

"Can we find them with using the tracking devices?" Colleen asked hopefully.

Sky Dancer nodded. "I can have Ben trace the signal and find the location."

"No." Duke said and everyone looked at him in shock. "You will stay here in bed. I'll have Ben trace the signal."

"I'm going with you," Jaye said trying to get up again.

"Mom, you need to stay in bed." Cayden said.

"Allie, please, stay," Flint pleaded soothingly. "Listen to Cayden."

Sky Dancer looked at her commanding officer. "Duke, I would like to come too," she requested, as if pleading him to have her assist, even if she did not leave the base for the actual rescue.

"You are not getting out of that bed," Duke ordered. "I can talk to Ben. He's with his father right now."

Jaye glared at Flint.

Kastor put his hand on his love's shoulder. "You need to stay here."

"All right," Sky Dancer said defeated, wanting to help more than anything but couldn't. But her commanding officer was right. She was in no condition for battle, and no condition to search around base.

"Come on, Dash. You're with me," Duke said, heading toward the door.

"I'm going too," Kastor said, standing up.

"Me too..." Jaye tried once again.

"Not you," Flint replied to her.

"I'm staying here, babysitting duty," Colleen stated, still sitting on her best friend's bed.

"Come on, get in," Sky Dancer slowly moved, to let her friend slide in the bed. "We can keep Lady Jaye company."

Scarlett walked briskly toward the door, heading down the hall, crossbow in hand.

"Shana, please..." Duke said, wanting her to stay behind. She was a civilian worker for the team and shouldn't be going with them.

"I'm going out there," Scarlett replied, not stopping, heading straight for Lifeline's office.

Flint came out of the room, then turned by the doorway. "All three of you, STAY! And if you don't I'll drive you over with the Wolverine myself!" he decreed, his voice filled with worry on them all.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll keep them in bed," Cayden said as he checked them over again.

Flint blew kisses to them all, and raced out of there, before the Gaelic and Greek curses started in the room. He headed toward the redhead and blondie, who were arguing while walking into the medic's office.

"I'm going! So stop arguing, you may lose that battle!" Scarlett declared, walking into the office, her face matching her white nightgown.

Lifeline looked up from the chess game he was playing with his son. "Duke...Scarlett..." Then when Flint walked into the room said, "Flint."

"Lifeline, we need to have Ben do a search for us right away," Duke said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Ben stood up, fixing his glasses. His lab coat fell from the chair, landing on the floor.

Lifeline leaned over and picked it up for his son.

"We need you to track Lady Jaye's dog Gem's collar," Duke told him. "ASAP."

"Sure Duke, do you have the microchip with you?" Ben asked, sitting back down in the chair, then turning to the computer on the desk.

Scarlett looked perplexed. "Microchip?"

"What microchip?" Duke asked.

"In order to make it more safe from falling into the wrong hands, I made the collar's tracking device work only with a special microchip," Ben explained.

"And where is it?" Duke asked letting him know that this was a life or death matter.

"I gave it to the person who asked for me to make the collars," Ben answered, standing back up.

Scarlett looked from her husband to the warrant officer, staying quiet.

Flint stepped forward. "He gave it to Sky Dancer, who gave it to me." He took off his beret, then gently pealed off the small red patch, revealing the hidden microchip. He handed it to Ben. "Here."

"Thanks, Flint." Ben then sat down, opened a desk drawer and pulled out a disk, he placed the microchip in the disk, and inserted it in the computer.

Beeping sounds came from the machine. Ben quickly maneuvered his hands on the keyboard, his eyes concentrating on the screen, putting in passwords and then the beeping stop. "Bingo!" he said, triumphantly. "Duke, they are somewhere in Scotland."

Duke nodded. "I'll go assemble a team." He turned to Flint. "I know you promised your wife no more missions but I want you on this one."

"I think in this case, she will make an exception," Flint answered. He then turned to Ben. "What are the coordinates?"

Ben looked up from the computer. "Latitude: 55° 52 North, Longitude: 4° 15' West."

The warrant officer paled, and turned numb, grabbing hold of the wall, to steady himself.

"Dash?" Scarlett looked at the man with deep concern.

"What's the matter, Dash?" Duke asked as he prepared to leave to round up his team.

Lifeline took a step forward, ready to take immediate action but was stopped from the warrant officer's hand in the air.

"The coordinates," Flint started to explain, his eyes wide and elusive. "They are the same ones from ..." He turned to his best friend. "From the Cobra base we rescued you."

Scarlett held her breath. "That's it! I'm taking Athena and going!" She headed out of the room.

Duke put his hand on his wife's shoulder and held it tightly there effectively stopping her leaving. "No. You are to stay here. You are not an active member of the team so you cannot go. What I need you to do is go change into something more appropriate and keep Allie and Reena company until we get back."

"All right, Duke," Scarlett said defeated, knowing this was not the time or place to start an argument. "Bring them home." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart.

Flint walked over to the desk, grabbed the phone, and dialed the hangars. "Switchboard, I want all planes with full tanks immediately!" he ordered, then hanged up.

Duke hugged her tight. "I will." He told his wife. "Now I've got to go." He kissed her forehead then let go of her. "Come on Flint, go tell your wife what's going on while I go scramble the team."

Flint nodded, walking out of the room and headed down the hallway and into the room, where three Faireborns and a Diamondis, waited patiently. "Where's Kastor?" he asked, noticing the young Hauser was not in the room.

"He went to his plane," Sky Dancer mumbled from the bed, then added, "without me."

"Don't make me sit on you!" Colleen stated, from her side of the bed, while relaxing from Cayden's hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

The warrant officer nodded, sitting down on the other bed, taking his wife's hand. "We've located them."

Jaye started to get up. "Where?" she demanded.

Cayden looked at his father hopefully.

Flint glanced to the floor, avoiding all eyes. "In Scotland, in Mindbender's manor, where we had rescued Duke."

Sky Dancer held her breath, reliving the rescue in her head, then blinked, pushing it to the side. "Take Athena, use the hidden entrance from under the cliff and in the cave."

"That's why I'm here, " He glanced to the dog. "Athena, fuss!"

The Doberman immediately jumped off the bed and came to his side, ready to work, like a perfect soldier.

Flint turned bent over and kissed his wife. "I promise, I'll bring them home safe."

"Find her, Dash. Please! She's just a baby! They both are," Jaye said tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Dad, I'm coming too," Cayden said. "Though I sincerely hope my services are not needed."

"All right, let's go," Flint stood up from the bed, the dog right next to him. He was about out the door when the pilot's voice came to his ear.

"Flint, I don't know if this has any significance at all, but in the room, I stumbled on a file that had letters and numbers. It looked more scientific than anything. Can you pass the information to Duke?" Sky Dancer requested, her head throbbing from the pain.

He nodded. "I'll tell him." He put an arm over his son's shoulders and led him out of the room, down the hall and out of the Infirmary. He glanced over toward the Sky Strikers down the field, spotting the men refueling the planes, getting ready. Then his eyes did a double take, spotting Scarlett with her nightgown, standing near by. He walked over to her, his pace quickened. "Shana, get inside before you catch a death."

Scarlett nodded, holding her crossbow, glancing down at the Doberman. Her eyes had a far away look in them, and her features resembled a snow-covered hill. "All right, Dash," she said in small voice, heading toward the barracks and into her suite. Her eyes wondered around the living space, and a lump rose to her throat. Taking a deep breath she rushed into her room, changed quickly into her uniform, with crossbow, and headed out of the suite and into the night.

She ventured down the tarmac, creeping slowly toward the hangars, watching the men fuel the tanks, knowing it would take half an hour for all planes to be ready. Her gaze spotted her husband, and son with both Faireborns right by his side, and she knew from his features he had gone into true leadership, masking all his worry and fear.

Her target was not any of the Sky Strikers near the men, but the one to that stood away from them, in another hangar, the only remaining plane that had a full tank of gas, the only one that did not fly in the last mission, which had turned to be a hoax, Sky Dancer's.

A silhouette crossed around another hangar, edging close to her. And her mind went on full alert, spotting the figure closing in, crouched, ready to spring. She took a step forwards, heading for the plane, trying to outrun the other figure, who was trailing her way. Her heart pounded, listening to the footsteps closing in, and knowing that this could be the attacker. Several feet away from Sky Dancer's Striker, a twig broke right behind her, sending chills up and down her spine, she whirled around, ready to fire her weapon.

"Come out, now!" she ordered at the silhouette.

The figure stepped out. "Geez Shana, shut up! Do you want the rest of the team to hear you?"

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett whispered, glancing over her shoulder, making sure no one had spotted her red pony tail self.

"I'm going to take Reena's striker and go get the girls. What are you doing here?" Jaye asked in a whisper looking all around making sure they weren't seen.

"I'm going on a date with Zartan, what does it look like I'm doing here?" Scarlett answered, whispering louder. She glanced up at the plane, hoisted herself up, and reached her hand down. "I'm not arguing, so come on, but I'm flying. Got it?"

"You know I still know how to fly," Jaye grumbled as she climbed up to the co-pilot's seat.

"And I know that you can still crash," Scarlett smirked, jumping into the pilot seat, closing her eyes and said at the same moment with the other woman, "That was _one _time!"

Glancing out of the cockpit, she noticed that the Joe leader and his army of men, and one woman were in deep discussion.

"No time like the present, Lady Jaye," Scarlett stated, switching on the switched and rolling the craft out of the hangar, speeding toward the airstrip. She spotted her husband, his mouth hung, his eyes wide with surprise and his nostrils beginning to flare.

The Striker eased its way to the strip, and with a burst of speed, flew up in the air, into the dark sky, heading toward Scotland. The radio buzzed and instantly they knew it was trouble, namely one General Hauser.

"Shana! What in the bloody blue blazes do you think you're doing? And who in the hell do you have with you as co-pilot?" Duke growled angrily into the radio.

"Hello Connie sweetie. We'll send you a post card," Jaye said sarcastically.

"Don't wait up for us, we are going to be late," Scarlett replied to her angry husband, continuing to maneuver the plane with expertise.

"Yeah we'll be burning the midnight oil," Jaye said into the radio only to here her husband's angry response.

"Alison Rose Eilidh Jeanna Faireborn!" Flint hollered in the link. "You'll be burning all right! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Scarlett turned to Jaye, "Oh oh, Allie, looks like you are in bigger trouble, he used _all_ of your names!" She navigated the plan toward the outskirts of the land, finding the water dark below them.

"And don't think you're off the hook, Mrs. Hauser!" Flint continued to yell, then they heard some noise in the background. "SKY! BED! NOW!"

"Looks like Reena just got busted too," Scarlett mumbled.

"Dash," Jaye said into the radio with a sad voice. "I have to do this. I didn't protect them when they were taken. I've got to protect them now."

"Allie I-" Flint started to say but was interrupted by a large explosion in the background.

"SKY DANCER!" and "COLLEEN FAIREBORN!" voiced from the radio before it went dead.

"Looks we owe the girls big time," Scarlett pointed out, thankful for the diversion.

"Yep. Remind me to increase their inheritance," Jaye chuckled.

"I second that," Scarlett smiled, then guided the plane to its destination. But all through the trip, the two Joe women were worried about their two children, and prayed that the rescue mission would be successful. After seven hours of endless flying, Scarlett maneuvered the craft, a few miles distance from the house, and the deadly cliffs of Groskel. Making sure the Sky Striker was well camouflaged, and no sign of any deadly snakes, the women hiked the remainder of the way to the manor, stopping by the cliffs, and the wildish looking waves that crashed on the shore.

"Looks like this is the place," Scarlett whispered to the covert operative. "Now to climb." She steadied her crossbow to fire on the cliff's edge.

Jaye put her hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "No," she said effectively stopping her. "We need to find a cave down here."

Scarlett arched an eyebrow. "A cave?" she inquired, hoping her friend hadn't lost it from the attack.

Jaye nodded. "Yeah. I heard Reena remind Dash about it."

"All right, Allie," Scarlett agreed "And as you are the expert on Scotland caverns, where could this one be?"

Jaye looked around for a second before pointing to her right. "This way."

The counterintelligence nodded, and followed the other Joe, heading toward an angled cliff where the water crashed into it with a deadly force. The cavern was well hidden, but both trained women caught sight of it, immediately.

"There!" Scarlett pointed between two large boulders, spotting the entrance. Together they wandered into the dark cavern. "Now what?"

Jaye pulled a flashlight from her pocket. Thank goodness for the emergency provisions in the Sky Striker. "We follow it."

"All right, but if the loch ness monster lives here, he's going to have visitors- us," Scarlett claimed, walking right behind the other woman, heading deeper inside the cavern, walking carefully on the damp rocks and hearing the droplets of waters dropping from the stalagmites to stalactites.

Deeper into the cavern, they came upon a wooden door. Jaye took hold of the old handle and pulled the door open, that unmasked a stone staircase. Quietly, they headed up the stone steps, listening to any Cobra villain.

Coming to the end of the stairs another door greeted them. Scarlett signaled to Jaye to be ready, and she nodded. Carefully she opened the hundred-year-old door, her blue eyes peeked outside, listening. Finding the coast clear, they ventured out of the hidden staircase, and into the manor. A shiver went down their spines, knowing the warrant officer and air pilot had followed this exact same path only a year and half ago. A room to their left caught their attention. Hearing Eryn's voice.

"I scared, Rosey," Eryn could be heard saying, crying. "I wan my Brutus." The little girl sounded extremely terrified.

"They're in there," Jaye pointed to the door as she whispered.

"I don't hear Rowan," Scarlett whispered, her nerves almost at the edge. She slowly edged closer. "Rowan?" she called softly. "It's Mommy, both of you stay quiet."

However, Eryn let out a yelp following by barking. Gem!

Jaye looked at Scarlett, worry written all over her face.

Scarlett took out one of her bows. "Eryn, Rowan, get back from the door. Now." Sounds came heard from the other end, letting them now the girls had backed away. Raising her bow, she aimed and fired, ripping the door apart, sending it crashing to the ground and on one Cobra Viper.

Jaye rushed in, handgun out and at the ready to take down anyone that was needed.

"Mommy..." Eryn said crying from the spot she had crawled too.

"Mum!" Rowan rushed toward her mother, holding her tightly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Allie, we got to-" Scarlett went to say when a wall to their left opened and several Vipers came out, with Serpentor right in the middle. "Take them outside, now!" she cried out, aiming her crossbow.

Jaye picked up Eryn and then grabbed Rowan's hand and rushed out the door leaving Scarlett behind. She kept running with the two of them ignoring the dizziness she felt from the concussion. The Scottish terrier at her heels.

"Don't let them get away! This I command!" Serpentor, the immortal leader of Cobra commanded. The Vipers aimed and fired

Scarlett shot a thermal arrow right in front of the Cobras, causing havoc. She didn't waste a moment, but rushed out of there, racing toward the hidden staircase and down the stone steps, finding Jaye and the girls down in the cavern. She grabbed Rowan, holding her tightly, emerging out of the cavern, into the woodlands and toward the Sky Striker. The sound of planes nearing greeted them. She turned to her best friend, daughter, goddaughter and one dog. "Let's go home."


	28. siebenundzwanzig

After arriving back at the base and having an hour long lecture- more like a yelling from one Joe leader and one second in command, Scarlett and Jaye, grabbed Colleen and the girls and took refuge in Sky Dancer's hospital room, barricading themselves with an army of dogs from all sides. Even Cayden and his long needles could not enter the private female domain.

Duke and Flint all night long interrogated all Joes on base with countless questions and finding no answers. Nobody had seen anyone leave the base. The security tapes were wiped off by a virus, and it showed that the leak was a master in technology, which worried the commanders. Answers on what the leak was hunting were also unanswered. The warrant officer had informed the general on Sky Dancer's findings, but the puzzle remained unsolved.

The women broke out during dawn's early light, taking Sky Dancer along, who vowed if any medic came within ten feet with a needle, they would had to watch their back from a diving plane in the future.

Cayden scolded both his mother and pilot, but his words only came to deaf ears. He shook his head, leaving them at the Mess, after making sure both of them were fine. Also knowing that his best friend had claimed guard dog position next to his fiancée, like a third Doberman, he knew that if she even felt a slight lightheaded feeling, he would rush her back to the Infirmary, no questions asked. He lastly checked on his wife, making sure she ate something. His concern grew, knowing that her appetite had decreased from a few days ago.

The baby was due in a few weeks, and everyone knew it. The pool buzzed with bets on when Colleen's water will break and how many times would Cayden lose his composure. His nerves were on edge and they knew it. It had started that morning, with Shipwreck rushing into his office, looking panicky, and telling him the water broke. He jumped, rushing to the Mess, only to find out that Colleen broke glass of water. He mumbled in Gaelic and returned to his patients. He took a deep breath, walking in Bazooka's room, where the man still had fear in his eye for thinking that there was a bomb inside him, ready to explode. After calming down the Joe, he stepped into his office, drank some coffee and sat in the computer, typing his report.

His door banged open, slamming on the wall, causing a vibrant sound. Alpine stood in the doorway, his eyes wide. "Dr. Caveman! Come quick!"

"What's the matter?" Cayden said as he stood up.

Alpine breathed heavily, clutching his chest. "It's ..It's Colleen! Her water broke!"

"Where is she?" Cayden asked worriedly walking around his desk.

"In the Mess!" Alpine pointed his hands madly toward down the hallway, out of the Infirmary. "Scarlett says it's all over her!"

"Oh God! Colleen!" Cayden exclaimed as he rushed out of his office and out of the Infirmary and rushed to the Mess.

Joes glanced up from their morning meal, when the medic burst into the room, panic in his face, and they slowly turned toward Spades, who looked extremely interested at the moment cutting his wife's pancakes.

Scarlett, Jaye, Colleen, Sky Dancer, and Kastor looked up from their table at the far end of the room.

Rowan leaned over to Eryn. "He looks scared."

"Maybe he has to pee," Eryn said shrugging then taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Then isn't he in the wrong room?" Rowan asked, pushing her plate away, watching her brother-in-law, trip and fall to the ground.

"Cayden!" Colleen cried out, starting to stand up from the table, her yellow shirt mostly damped. A towel fell to floor, that had been on her lap.

"Colleen!" Cayden cried out worriedly as he stood back up. "Don't worry, I'll get you to the Infirmary quickly!"

Jaye looked at Scarlett. "Again?"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "I think there are some Joes on suicide missions," she whispered to her best friend.

Sky Dancer and Kastor shared a snicker.

"What are you talking about?" Colleen asked confused, watching him run toward her, his eyes filled with panic.

Cayden didn't seem to hear her. He just picked her up and started to rush toward the door.

Jaye snickered. "Does that bring back memories?"

Eryn looked at Rowan and whispered. "I fink your sisters wegs don't work."

Rowan looked at her best friend in sadness, and started crying, tears dropping down her cheeks.

Scarlett glanced at her youngest child. "Rowan?" she looked at her best friend, then son and future daughter-in-law.

"Don't cry, Rosey." Eryn said hugging her best friend starting to cry herself.

"Cayden, put me down!" Colleen demanded, hanging on to her husband's neck, her long strawberry blond ponytail swaying back and froth.

"No time," Cayden said. "The baby's coming."

"What the bloody blue blazes you talking about?" Colleen asked, her features turning into surprise, still holding on

Joes chuckled, watching the couple dart out of the room.

Alpine snickered from the doorway, then did a secret high five with Shipwreck, behind his back.

"Your water broke. Just look at you," Cayden told her as if she did not understand.

"You mean the _apple juice_?" Colleen asked her husband, feeling the wind on her face as he carried her out of the building.

"Apple juice? What are you talking about apple juice for? You can't have anything to eat or drink during labor," Cayden said incredulous.

"Cayden Daniel Faireborn! Stop right now!" Colleen commanded, while they neared the Infirmary. She spotted Doc opening the door for them.

"No time. I have to make you comfortable," Cayden said and ran through the open door. "Doc, her water broke."

Colleen rolled her eyes, hanging on.

"Cayden, stop," Doc requested, holding up a cell phone. "It's your mothers. They demand Colleen back so she can finish her pancakes and apple juice, which also spilled all over her from Eryn hugging her before."

Cayden stopped in his tracks. "This is apple juice?"

Doc was trying really hard not to laugh.

Colleen kissed him on the cheek. "You are much worse than my father." She rested her head against his shoulder, placing her hand on her large stomach, feeling the movement inside.

"I'm sorry. Alpine said..." Cayden started.

Doc walked over and put a hand on Cayden's shoulder chuckling softly. "They did the same thing to your father when your mom was pregnant with you," he informed his young protégé.

"Can I go back now?" Colleen requested, glancing up at his handsome features, his green eyes staring down at her face, filled with love.

"Again?" Rob the Tech asked, spotting them in the hallway coming out of one of the offices, walking over, alongside Ben.

"How many times again this morning?" Ben asked, rubbing his black hair with his hand.

"I do believe this is three." Doc laughed. "Shipwreck, Alpine and his father scared him when he said that he saw Colleen holding her stomach looking like she was in pain.

Cayden sheepishly set down Colleen on her feet.

"Doc, permission to take my husband to the Mess, and let him relax for a few minutes?" Colleen asked, wrapping her arm around her husband, then let out a small, her hand touching her stomach. "Ooh."

Cayden's features turned panic looking. "What is it? Is it a contraction?" He started to pick her up again. "Doc..."

"No, it was a kick," Colleen answered.

Doc shook his head. "All right, just get out of my sight for a few hours!" He crossed his arms with a strict expression at them.

"Come on, Ben," Rob The Tech said, his hands in the lab coat, chuckling. "We are going to breakfast, and telling everyone on Panic Caveman."

"Yeah, " Ben chuckled, walking out of the Infirmary. "False alarms Folks!" he yelled at the entire group, waiting outside.

A groan sounded from the crowd.

Cayden looked embarrassed. "Can't I just spend the rest of the day in my office?"

"No," Colleen stated victorious. "That's a direct order!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the building, dragging him back toward the Mess.

They entered the room and cheers followed their entrance. Colleen led him to the table, and made him sit on the chair, then sat on his lap, relaxing her head on his shoulder.

"Who was it this time?" Jaye asked her son with a smirk on her face.

"Alpine," Cayden grumbled.

Kastor chuckled.

"I fink Alpine told Cay Cay dat Colly's wegs don't work. But day do." Eryn whispered to Rowan.

"Yeah," Rowan nodded, still in her mother's embrace.

"I wonder how many more times they are going to get him?" Scarlett asked with a smile. "Because I'm on the five times."

Sky Dancer shook her head. "I have ten," she said, pushing her plate away. "What happened to Rob?" she asked, nodded over to a few tables over, indicating to her friend's hand, which had been wrapped in gauze.

"I don't know," Cayden said, glancing at his assistant.

"I'm on seven times," Jaye said.

"I have twelve," Kastor said with a laugh and pushed the plate back in front of Sky Dancer.

"Dad has twenty two," Rowan blurted out, and snuggled close to her mother, her cheeks rosy.

Scarlett bent down and kissed her on the head. "Your father will never win."

Sky Dancer pushed the plate away again. "Did they find Gung Ho?" she asked, hoping her friend wasn't in league with the terrorist group.

"Yes, he was sleeping in his quarters!" Scarlett pointed out. "Duke found him in the closet, snoring his lungs out."

"Eryn, would you like more pancakes?" Jaye asked her little girl who refused to answer her.

Scarlett glanced at the girls, then spotted her husband and warrant officer walking into the Mess, their faces not pleased and she knew that they had come up with nothing.

"Looks like you guys are going to sleep on the couches tonight," Kastor teased as he tried to get Sky Dancer to eat more.

"Us?" Scarlett, Jaye, Colleen and Sky Dancer asked at once then looked at one another.

Sky Dancer quickly picked up a pancake and tossed it on Kastor's head, sending it down his face and landing on his lap. "You really should stop teasing," she claimed with a smirk on her features.

Flint walked over to the table, bent down and kissed his wife on the cheek. "My blood pressure is through the roof," he said, shaking his head. "No thanks to you two." He jumped out of the way from her flying hand, and walked around the table to his daughter, picked her up and set her on his lap. "Hey, Speedy."

Eryn said nothing to her father. In fact the only person she's talked too is Rowan. She did lay her head against her father's chest though.

Jaye gave her husband a worried look.

Cayden looked at his baby sister. He had examined both girls when they got back and both were all right though Eryn had bruising on her back, side and leg as well as both girls having bruises on their necks where the darts got them. He didn't know why she wasn't talking.

Colleen rubbed the back of his shoulder gently. "She'll be fine, after all, she is a Faireborn, not to mention a Hart-Burnett." She kissed him on the cheek.

Kastor took the pancake off his lap and started to clean himself off with a bunch of napkins.

Cayden smiled at his wife and kissed her lovingly. "Thanks."

Sky Dancer smiled at her fiancé. "Need help?" she giggled. The headache had mostly passed from her ordeal, but her shoulder still continued to throb. And knew that even though she was not in the Infirmary, every Joe member was keeping a close eye on her, for any indication of her being in pain.

Scarlett leaned over toward her best friend. "I'll be sleeping on your couch tonight," she whispered, glancing over to her husband who had stopped in the middle of the room, glancing left and right, apparently looking for something, or someone.

Jaye bent closer to her friend to whisper in her ear, "Maybe not."

Rowan climbed off her chair, walked around the table and headed to her father. Her long braid in the back, swayed against her blue dress. She took hold of her father's hand, gently, looking up at him, and asked in a soft voice, "Are you angry?"

Duke looked down at her and smiled as he picked her up. "No honey, Daddy's not mad at you." He kissed her tenderly on the cheek. He spotted his family and headed for the table.

Eryn cuddled in closer to her father, still not saying anything.

Flint played with his daughter's hair. "How about you and me go Sky Striker flying later? We can take Lady and Gem too."

But Eryn only shook her head and held him tighter.

Colleen leaned over toward her best friend, while feeding her husband a mouthful of pancakes. "I wonder how many punishments we are going to have?"

Sky Dancer lowered herself in the chair. "He may give me life for those trash cans we exploded. I still can't believe one flew and fell right on his new car!"

Duke sat down next to his wife, his daughter still in his arms. "How many times so far?" he asked his wife.

"Thirty seven," Scarlett joked, patting his arm gently.

"Dad, don't listen to Mom," Colleen teased, feeding another mouthful to her husband. "Eat, you soon to be Papa."

The entire table laughed.

"I don't want anymore," Cayden said with a chuckle, pushing the fork away.

"It's only been three times total," Jaye told the commanding officer.

Colleen sent a pout to her husband. "Pwease, for Colly Wolly?" she requested, battering her eyes, causing more laughter.

A sound of a dog barking caused everyone to turn towards the entrance, where one kennel master stood with two Dobermans, and a Rottweiler.

Scarlett smiled, reaching behind her husband's back and tapped the pilot on the shoulder. "Look who's here," she gestured toward the door.

Sky Dancer turned her head while pushing her plate back toward her fiancé, and a surprise gasp came out of her throat unaware she sent the plate on Jeffrey's lap. She slowly stood up, watching the dogs walk toward her.

Apollo barked excitedly again, then in the matter of seconds burst as quickly as he could with his cast, Athena racing ahead of him, at top speed, both sniffing the air.

"Incoming!" Alpine shouted, diving out of the path of the dogs, landing on the floor, and causing more laughter.

The dogs headed toward their dog handler, then ran passed her for the other table and lunged at the tech, sending him to the ground.

The entire Mess went in silence just as a agonizing cry shouted in the air.

"Get them off!" Rob the Tech begged, trying to pull away from the sharp teeth that connected to his upper arm and leg areas, pinning him down.

"SKY! Stop them!" Mutt cried out to his protégé.

Sky Dancer didn't need any further commands but looked to the attacking animals. "FUSS!"

Apollo and Athena stopped simultaneously, and rushed to the handler's side.

"What the hell, Reena!" Rob the tech stated, slowly standing up, his bandage from his hand falling to the ground.

Duke rushed over toward him and saw the bite marks on Rob the Tech's hand and also the dark bruise. "Well, well, well."

Jaye stood up and was going to go after him realizing what this all meant.

Eryn let out a yelp but said nothing as tried to get away.

Flint stood up, gave his daughter to his wife and two large steps toward the tech, who tried to crawl away.

"How could _you_?" Sky Dancer asked in shock, feeling lightheaded from her friend's betrayal.

Rob the Tech's smile turned thin and upward, almost simulating pure evil. "I tried to stop you, Pilot," he hissed.

The warrant officer grabbed him by the shoulders and whisked him off the floor like a baby doll. "I'm going to break every bone in your body!" he threatened, his eyes turning cold and deadly.

"Why?" Cayden asked in shock, holding his wife protectively.

Kastor tried to get passed his father to get to Rob but Duke stopped him.

The entire Mess became silent, watching the scene, not believing that a traitor walked among them.

Ben blinked. "I thought you were my friend. Just like Dance's and Gung Ho's! How could you! You used me!"

Rob the Tech let out a chuckle that sent shivers down the spine. "Fools! All of you! " He glanced toward Sky Dancer. "Especially you, Pilot. It was easy to give Cobra the information on the rescue missions, while you were given them to me!"

Flint rattled the man back and forth. "You are nothing but a murderer!"

Sky Dancer touched her locket, holding it tightly. "But why?"

A chuckle sounded from the depths of the man's vocal chords. "You really want to know, Pilot?" he grinned, knowing he sent shivers down her spine from the name. "It was easy to convince the old fool General Hawk that I was adopted, he never checked my paperwork, but when Hauser here waltz back in the picture. I had to work faster, to find what my father wanted me to find all these years."

"Jeff, sit down," Duke said then went over to where Flint held Rob the Tech. "Flint, take him to the brig!"

"I'll kill him," Jaye growled then cursed him in Gaelic after sitting her daughter down. She tried to go after him.

"Allie, sit down," Scarlett requested her friend. "Let them handle it." She held on to her own daughter, comforting her.

Flint turned to his wife. "Sit," he ordered her, then turned back to the tech. "Who is your father and what was your mission! What were you doing with those files with the numbers and letters?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," Rob snickered evilly.

Ben stood flabbergasted, his eyes wide. "The formula! He was going after my formula!"

Duke turned to the young scientist. "What formula?"

Cayden stood up and sat his wife down at the table and stood in front of her as if protecting her.

Ben turned the commanding officer. "Sir, its the indestructible steel formula," he explained. He had been working years on the formula in his laboratory, which was well hidden on the base, and only a few members of the Joe Unit knew its location. With the formula, any object made of steel could never be damaged. Falling into the wrong hands could have been deadly, very deadly. Especially if those hands were Cobra's.

As the attention had fallen to Ben, Rob tried to escape but Flint held tight. "Don't even think about it!"

Gung Ho and Spades walked next to the tech. "We got him, Flint," Gung Ho said, looking very angry at the young man.

Eryn grabbed a hold of her mother's leg and held tightly, crying in terror.

Jaye reached down and patted her little girl's back.

"Take him to the Infirmary and have him put in hard restraints. His wound looks pretty bad," Cayden said sounding just like his father. "You better pray Sky Dancer had all her shots, because you of all people know how she is about needles!"

Duke chuckled and thought, _"He's got his mother's imagination". _"You heard him, boys."

Gung Ho nodded. "Let's go, Robbie," he growled, pulling the man along with Spades.

Flint and Duke followed the men, both changing into command mode, ready to spit some nails out of their mouths.

As they watch them leave the room, Scarlett looked to Jaye. "Let's take the girls to the playground," she suggested."

Jaye nodded. "Come on, Munchkin." She picked up her daughter that hugged her in fright.

Cayden walked over quickly and kissed his wife. "I'll see you in a bit. I have to go play mad doctor with the traitor." He grinned and left.

"I'm going with them," Kastor said to his fiancée. He kissed her and followed the others.

"You two want to come with us?" Jaye asked the two young women.

Colleen shook her head. "I think both Reena and I need some rest." She slowly stood up and strolled over to her best friend, who still looked in shock, wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist, and led her out of the Mess, which continued to remain silent.

Sky Dancer looked downward, her dogs by her side, her eyes sorrowful, filled with sadness, anger, and withdrawal.

"You all right?" Colleen asked her gently, leading her out of the building and heading for the barracks.

"I can't believe it, right under my nose," Sky Dancer replied, her gaze still glued to the ground. "How could I be so foolish?"

"You didn't know," Colleen told her gently. "None of us did, we were all fooled."

They walked into the barracks and up the stairs, straight to the pilot's suite. Walking inside, the mail greeted them, along with another yellow envelope.

"I'll get rid of this," Colleen went to bent down and retrieve the letter, when her eyes widened.

"Colleen?" Sky Dancer grabbed her friend to support her. "You all right?" she asked, concerned.

Colleen nodded. "I think I just got kicked, hard." She smiled, her dark blue eyes sparkling. "Go and sit down, that's a direct order. I'll fix us some tea."

Sky Dancer nodded, her legs turning to mush, walking over to the couch, sitting down slowly, and the dogs rushed to her side. She turned to see her friend head for the cupboard for the mugs and the next instant heard a glass breaking. "Colleen!"

She raced to the kitchen, stopping in her tracks, spotting her friend, holding her stomach, her eyes wide and her mouth mimicking.

"Water..." Colleen went to say only releasing a massive scream that almost shattered the glasses.

"Hang on!" Sky Dancer grabbed her, lowering her to the ground. "I'm calling to call Cayden!" She dashed to the phone, calling the medic, listening to it ring. "Come on, Cave! Pick up!"

On the second ring it got answered, "Dr. Caveman's torture chamber. The doctor is busy practicing IV insertion on an unwilling participant and can't come to the phone right now. This is his insane assistant Kastor The Cruel speaking. How can I help you?" Kastor's voice came.

"Jeffrey, it's Reena, Colly water..." Sky Dancer spoke quickly on the phone. "Hurry!"

"I need to hurry over to get her a glass of water?" Kastor asked clueless. "Can't she get it herself or is her belly making it hard so she can't reach the glasses in the cupboard?"

"Sto diatano, Jeffrey!" Sky Dancer nearly yelled. "Her water broke!"

"Oh my God!" He pulled the phone from his ear. "Cayden! Cayden! Colly's water broke!"

"This better not be another joke!" Cayden could be heard saying from a close distance.

"I don't think it's a joke. I just got sworn at in Greek!" Kastor told him.

Several sounds came apparent before, "Who is this?" Cayden asked over the line.

"Cayden! Get here now! I need help! I can't lift her!" Sky Dancer urged on the phone, glancing over at her friend, who looked ready to scream again.

"Okay. Where are you?" Cayden asked, with a hint of a panic in this tone.

"My suite. Hurry!" Sky Dancer answered, but her words were swallowed by Colleen's scream.

"CAYDEN, BABY!" Colleen screamed, holding on to her stomach, starting to do her breathing excersises.

"I'm coming, Bunny!" Cayden yelled and before he heard Sky Dancer's reply, he threw the phone to the ground and ran out of the Infirmary at top speed and toward the barracks. He knocked over Alpine on the way there and brushed past Shipwreck and Anchors on the way into the building. He climbed up the steps two at a time and finally after what seemed like an eternity came to Sky Dancer's suite. He burst through the door. "Bunny?"

"Here!" Sky Dancer cried out from the kitchen, her voice frightened.

Cayden rushed into the kitchen and fell to his knees next to his wife. He gently pushed on the lower part of her swollen belly. "How many contractions have you had?"

"Just a few!" Colleen puffed, then her expression changed, shutting her eyes tightly, and grabbed his collar. "Faireborn, you are going to give birth next time."

"I wish I could do this for you," he said sincerely as he picked her up off the floor and headed toward the door leaving Sky Dancer's suite.

Sky Dancer followed them, leaving the dogs at the suite. They raced to the Infirmary, where apparently Kastor had called all the soon to be grandparents.

Nearing the Infirmary, Colleen clutched on to her husband. Her expression filled with pain, and a cry shot through the air. Several of the Joes nearby covered their ears from the sound.

Doc rushed to meet them near the doors. "I have everything ready, get her inside." He pointed to one of the rooms.

Cayden quickly brought her inside and laid her down gently on the bed. "I'm here, Bunny. Everything will be all right."

"I'm scared," Colleen admitted afraid, holding on to his arm.

"I know you're scared, Bunny," Cayden said and kissed her forehead. "It will all be over soon.

Fourteen hours later, Cayden had just about wore a hole in the floor. He now stood there holding his wife's hand as she seemed to be trying to break it.

"Nurse Brown!" Doc yelled for the nurse to come in. "Colleen, you are very close. Just keep pushing."

"Okay," Colleen nodded in a small voice, her face tired, and her eyes half shut.

"Push!" Doc instructed. "On three, one… two…. _three_!"

Colleen pushed, holding on to her husband's hand with all her might.

Cayden tried to ignore the pain in his hand, knowing it was nothing compared to what she was enduring.

"Keep pushing!" Doc praised. "I can see the head."

Colleen gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might, letting out at the same moment a cry of pain. She glanced up at her husband. "Hope you're happy, Caveboy!"

"I wish I could take your pain," Cayden said, kissing her forehead.

"Head's out," Doc announced.

"Oh you may have it dear love, when I run you over with the Wolverine and feed you to Reena's dogs!" Colleen threatened, pushing again, hard.

Doc cleaned out the baby's mouth and nose as she rested for a second.

"It will be over soon, I promise," Cayden told her, ignoring her words.

"All right, now push!" Doc urged, holding onto the baby to guide it out.

Colleen pushed with all her strength, clinging on to her husband's hand for support.

"It's a girl!" Doc announced as he placed the small newborn on his mother's stomach and started the procedure to clean the baby.

"Sh...she's beautiful," Cayden said choked up and then kissed his wife's head.

Colleen reached with her other hand, gently touching her daughter's hand lightly. "And she's ours," she whispered tiredly.

Doc looked up at her. "All right it's time to do it again. Push!"

"Push?" Cayden asked as he tried to comfort his wife.

Colleen didn't answer her husband as she began pushing once again.

"Good, Colleen. You're doing great. Keep it up I can see the head." Doc told her.

"Head?" Cayden asked in shock.

Again, she didn't answer her husband, only breathed and pushed, laughing deep inside.

"The head's out!" Doc announced and proceeded to clean out this baby's mouth and nose.

"Two? We're having _two?_!" Cayden asked in excitement.

"I didn't know…" Colleen said through gritted teeth continuing to push again. "Faireborn men could count."

"It's another girl!" Doc called out and put the baby on her mother's stomach and finished cleaning her up before taking her over to the nurse.

"I've got to sit down," Cayden said, feeling dizzy from the overwhelming news.

"Doc! My husband is about to-" Colleen went to say when Cayden dropped to the floor, unconscious. She shook her head mumbling, "Pass out."

Doc rushed over to him and first made sure there were no injuries from him passing out then used the smelling salts he had kept in pocket just in case to revive the young man.

Cayden shook his head. "How did I end up on the floor?" he asked as Doc helped him to his feet.

"You decided to take a nap, while I did all the work," Colleen smiled down at him, her eyes half opened.

Cayden went over to her. "How are you feeling, Bunny?" Momentarily forgetting about the babies.

She sent him a content smile. "With my bunny slippers."

Doc shook his head. "Why am I not surprised! Why!"

Nurse Brown came over with one of the babies and handed her to her mother then quickly returned with the other and handed her to her father.

Cayden just looked at them in awe.

Colleen smiled down at the little bundle of joy. "Welcome to our Joe world," she murmured, bending down and kissing the little forehead. She then turned to her husband. "I wanted to surprise you."

"And it was a wonderful surprise," Cayden said and softly kissed her lips.

Colleen giggled glancing over to her second daughter. "They look so much alike. And quiet too." She smiled at the closed eyes of both the newborns when the one in Cayden's arms started screeching, loudly. "And that one takes after her grandmother."

"Oh God. No!" Doc shook his head. "Anything but _that!_" He walked toward the door, and turned to them. "You have two minutes of free time before I send the stampede in."

"We need to name them before they come in," Cayden said never taking his eyes off his beautiful babies.

"Well," Colleen smiled at him then at her daughters. "How about you name one and I name one?" She rocked gently the little bundle in her arms. "You, my little starlight, are going to be named, Caitlin Shannon."

"That's beautiful, Bunny." Cayden said to his wife then kissed her head before turning to baby number two. "You my sweet little angel are going to be named Devan Alanna."

The baby screeched, demanding to be heard, while the second one remained quiet and composed.

Colleen giggled. "Well, at least we can tell them apart!" she stated, her eyes shining with happiness. "Should we surprise the worried mob outside now?"

"Oh yes. My mom is going to freak," Cayden said giddily.

Colleen shook her head. "I think they are all going to freak." She smiled at him.

He sat on the bed, next to her and with his free arm, wrapped his arm around her. "I think you're right."

She glanced up at him, her eyes smiling, her face glowing and she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, Bunny." He returned her kiss.

The door slowly opened and Scarlett's head popped inside, her eyes soft and tender, smiling at them. She spotted the bundle in her daughter's arms, then her gaze traveled to the second bundle in her son-in-law's arms. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Colleen Katherine!" she exclaimed, entering the room.

Colleen smiled at her mother. "Surprise, Mom." Her grin grew wider watching her father, her in-laws and her brother with his fiancée enter the room who also held the two little girls.

Scarlett walked to her daughter's side, kissing her on the forehead. "They are beautiful, Colleen." A tear came down her cheek, and she wiped it away.

"Oh my goodness!" Jaye exclaimed and rushed over to her son's side and kissed his cheek before looking down at her new grandbabies. "They're perfect."

Duke walked over and stood behind his wife and smiled proudly down at the babies.

"Congrats, Cole," Kastor said happily.

Eryn just looked down at the babies without saying anything.

Flint picked up his daughter, making sure she got a closer view of the babies. "See, Speedy. You're an Aunt now." He kissed his daughter then his eyes bulged wide open. 'I'm a Grandfather!" he declared, glancing around the room. "I'm a Grandfather!" He strode dazed towards the door, Eryn still in his embrace, and walked out, now starting to yell. "I'M A GRANDFATHER!"

Everyone burst out laughing in the room.

"Hey Grandpa!" Shouts came heard from down the hall and more laughter irrupted.

Rowan walked over the bed, and touched the pink blanket. "They are too too cute!" She looked up at her father. "Can I have one?"

Sky Dancer walked timidly toward the bed. "Colly, they are both darling!" she said, with a smile on her features.

"No sweetie, you are way too young," Duke told his little girl as he picked her up and kissed her.

Jaye gently stroked the side of the second baby's head. "What are their names?"

Colleen smiled, glancing all around her. "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Caitlin Shannon, who is sleeping in my arms, and Devan Alanna, which is squirming in Cayden's arms," She turned to her mother. "Here, Mom." She gently lifted the newborn, letting her mother take the baby.

Scarlett gently held her granddaughter in her arms. Her dark blue eyes stared down at the ivory skin, and closed eyes of the baby girl. She bent down and kissed the forehead, then glanced up at her husband, who stood right beside her, with their adoptive daughter. "Well, Grandpa Hauser, looks like we have two more worlds to love."

Cayden handed the newborn he had to his mother who cuddled the small girl. She smiled at her husband that just walked back into the room.

"Conrad, we need to place an order for six hundred cigars for the men!" Flint shook his head, still holding to his daughter, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, what about us women?" Sky Dancer joked.

Colleen nodded. "Well, after all that hard work, I don't mind for a cigar myself." Her dark blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"A bubble gum cigar maybe," Cayden said kissing her forehead. Everyone laughed.

"Funny, Caveman," Colleen muttered, resting against him, watching her mother and mother-in-law hold her children.

Scarlett glanced at her husband. "Want to hold her?" she asked.

"I..I...I don't know. I don't want to drop her," Duke said causing his son to chuckle.

Jaye walked over to her husband and daughter. She smiled at her husband. "Eryn, look at your niece. Isn't she cute."

Eryn looked at her then turned and buried her face in her father's shoulder.

Flint kissed the side of his daughter's head. "I think someone is jealous. Hart Burnett style." He turned to his best friend. "Come on, old timer, let take the girls to playground."

"You want to go play, Rosey?" Duke asked his little girl.

Rowan looked straight into her father's crystal blue eyes. "I'll go anywhere you go, Daddy," She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him with all her might.

Duke chuckled. "Come on, let's go play." He walked over to his best friend then the four of them left.

Scarlett called out after them. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry Shana, the girls are in perfect hands!" Flint's voice floated into the room from the hallway.

"I'm talking about you and Conrad!" Scarlett replied, making Cayden snicker from her comment. She looked at the other remaining couple in the room, and glanced at her best friend, winking at her.

Sky Dancer stepped closer to her fiancé. "Think this is a good time to retreat," she whispered. Knowing what the women had concluded. But her wishful thinking came too late.

"Oh, come on, you two. Don't you want a cute little bundle of joy?" Jaye asked teasingly.

"I...ummm...We need to go," Kastor stuttered, trying to get out of the room.

Cayden started laughing. "Chicken."

Colleen started to cluck like a chicken, causing her mother to laugh. "Are the Godparents too scared to hold their Godchildren?"

Scarlett stepped in front of her son. "Here," she said with a smile, gently handing him the little baby before he could even react.

Sky Dancer stood by her fiancé, glancing down at the little bundle, then looked up at him. "I'll see you in my suite later, Uncle Jeffrey." Then tried to make a hasty retreat.

Kastor looked lost as he held the baby somewhat away from him.

"Oh no, you don't," Jaye said and went to give the baby to Sky Dancer.

Scarlett took hold of her son, leading him to a chair and sat him down, helping him hold the newborn. She kissed his forehead, knowing that he could have missed this moment.

Sky Dancer backed away. "Please, Lady Jaye, I don't want to hold her." Her gaze never left the second baby.

Everyone's eyebrows arched up.

Colleen took hold of her husband's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Reena, sit!" Jaye ordered.

Kastor looked uneasy.

Sky Dancer sighed, defeated, and walked to the second chair in the room, sitting down, right next to the man she loved.

"Reena, you don't have to hold her if you don't want," Colleen said to her friend, who looked petrified.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out," Sky Dancer explained, looking at the new parents. "It just that..." Her voice trailed off for a second, and her hand flew to her locket. "It's just that I've never held a baby before."

Jaye walked over, handing her the newborn and showed her how to correctly hold the baby. "Don't worry, hon. She will not break."

Sky Dancer glanced up at the older Joe, with a grateful smile, then turned her attention to the little newborn in her arms, whose face resembled a newly picked strawberry. Her own hands quivered from being nervous from fear of dropping the baby or holding her too tightly. But something deep inside overcame her and she held the child motherly. Sadness crept in, knowing her own mother would never meet her grandchildren. She bent down and kissed the baby's head before promising, "I will always protect you-both of you, for as along as I live."

Scarlett smiled, glancing from her daughter and son-in-law to her son and her soon to be daughter-in-law, who were both continued to hold her granddaughters. She took a few steps, grabbed the camera from her purse, and with a cunning smile said, "Say newborn Joe!"

From the flash, both babies started crying, and the two older best friends look at each other and cried out. "Switch!"

Sky Dancer handed Scarlett the baby she held slowly, while Kastor really quickly handed the second one to Jaye.

"Shana, this one takes after you," Jaye said as she held a squalling newborn.

"And this one," Scarlett pointed out while trying to calm the little bundle in her arms. "takes after you!"

Colleen shook her head. "And we thought they took after us!" she joked, nuzzling against her husband.

Cayden pulled her close to him and smiled with pride. "I love you, Bunny."

"You better." Colleen smiled up at him. "Can I fly now?"

"I'd rather you stay nice and safe on the ground," Cayden told her before kissing her softly on the lips.

Sky Dancer snickered, holding her laughter inside. She tapped Kastor on the arm. "They never stop, do they?" she whispered.

Kastor smiled. "What's the matter? Wish it was you?" He wrapped his arms tightly around her and drew her to him.

Sky Dancer went to reply when Scarlett's voice interrupted them. "Are you two going to stick around for the feeding?" They both glanced at the redhead, then at each other with wide eyes, grabbed each other's hands and with a quick "Bye!" ran out of there faster than a Sky Striker!


	29. achtundzwanzig

Several weeks later, the morning's exercises were rudely disturbed by the sound of two Sky Strikers flying right over many of the men's heads, causing a few petrified faces and one drill instructor yelling a the top of his lungs. The aircraft zoomed ahead, toward the gray structure known as G.I. Joe Headquarters, swirling in the air, twirling and passing several windows by several inches, causing them to vibrate from their airwaves. The planes hovered around the base, passing the barracks, and flying above the two new grandmothers who strolled down toward the Mess with two identical baby carriages, and two little girls helping them push the two newest members of the Joe family.

"Hi, girls!" Colleen smiled and waved at her daughters, knowing that they could not hear let alone see her in the Striker.

"Did you see your Mother-in-law's _face_?" Sky Dancer asked, flying the second Striker with expertise.

"I think it looked like my Mother's!" Colleen giggled, shifting the plane to the side, getting a better glimpse of the two older women. "Yes, her eyes are still large and her mouth is still opened!"

Sky Dancer maneuvered her own plane to catch glimpse of the Joe women on the ground. "I wonder what Lady Jaye is saying?"

"Probably that she is going to ground me for the rest of my life!" Colleen translated for the fist in the air from the ex-covert operative's motions.

"Don't worry, by the looks of it, I may share your punishment," Sky Dancer added, flying once again near the barracks. She glanced around, enjoying every second of being in the air, flying like a bird, being free, and erasing all her worries for a split moment.

Colleen glanced over to the other Striker. "Thanks Reena for letting me fly your plane," she smiled, turning the plane upside down then back right side up.

"Don't thank me just yet," Sky Dancer replied, spotting two Hausers and two Faireborns down at the ground. "Looks like we got spotted." She watched the men shake their fists in the air, and their mouths widening with each word unleashed.

"Dad is going to understand, he knows how much I love flying! It's in my blood!" Colleen stated and turned the plane back upside down, knowing that it made her husband want to ring her little throat.

Sky Dancer mimicked her best friend, by turning her plane upside down. "Ready?"

"Ready!" came the excited reply.

The two planes separated farther away from each other, turned around and regrouped, passing each other by several inches, making all Joes on the ground to drop jaws, before returning to their right side up positions.

"Ready for number two?" Sky Dancer asked, piloting her plane once again away from Colleen's. "We have to thank Wild Bill for this one!"

"Ready," came the excited reply again, only this time a little more nervous.

Sky Dancer maneuvered her plane further away from the second Striker, while the other continued to fly in a straight line. Turning the wheel, the plane shifted, returning back toward the second plane at a lower angle, faster. She gritted her teeth, her hands steady on the controls, and with an expertise move, she guided the plane under Colleen's plane, and then rounded above it, before descending it back lower, making a circle.

"That was amazing!" Colleen expressed with awe. "You just flew a circle around my Striker!"

"Yes, too bad I won't be doing that again," Sky Dancer mumbled, watching the ground from below, at the Joes staring at the two planes.

Colleen glanced down from her window. "Oh, yes, I see, Jeff looks like he is going to explode!"

"I don't think he knows that this is his Striker," Sky Dancer snickered, which caused another snicker from the second plane.

"I wonder what he is saying to my husband?" Colleen asked.

"Easy, 'I'm going to kill her!' " Sky Dancer answered. "I see them now running behind us, should we?"

"Oh yes, we should!" Colleen replied with a mock of tease.

"Duke and Flint are shaking their heads," Sky Dancer pointed out toward the ground where the Joe leader and the warrant officer were probably enjoying their sons torment.

Colleen turned her Striker the opposite way, spotting her best friend following her, then pulled on the controls making the plane shift toward the ground, descending fast.

"On three, one two, " Sky Dancer ordered, descending her own plane toward the two targets. "three!"

Both planes dive-bombed the sergeant and the medic on the ground, missing their heads by several feet and causing both men to drop on the ground with fear in their eyes.

"That was great!" Colleen nearly shouted to her best friend. "Did you see their faces when we flew above their heads!"

Sky Dancer glanced back, now spotting the two men chasing them, their faces not pleased. "You think playing the 'I'm really sorry, honey,' card will work?" she asked, heading for the air strip, and landing smoothly on the ground, coming to a halt, right next to the hangar.

"We could start crying," Colleen giggled, landing her plane on the airstrip, stopping right next to the first one.

"Hey, I do have theatre in my file," Sky Dancer smiled, her brown eyes shining with delight, opening the hatch and jumped out of the plane.

Colleen exited her Striker and walked over to her friend, patting her shoulder and pointed to the men, who were charging toward them like two Cobra B.A.T.S. "We're doomed," she whispered, grabbing her friend and started to head the other way. "Let's get out of here."

"Don't take another step!" Kastor ordered now running towards them. Cayden right beside him.

"What on _Earth_ do you think you were doing?" Cayden demanded.

"Flying," Colleen calmly stated, crossing her arms in front of her, and gave them the 'look.'

Sky Dancer nodded. "Next time we should all go up there." She hid her snicker from the men's faces.

"And the dive bombing?" Kastor asked angrily.

"I can't believe you did that!" Cayden said, not amused.

Duke nudged Flint and pointed at the younger adults. "Remind you of anything?"

"Yeah, Lady Jaye and Scarlett remake," Flint chuckled, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Colleen smiled innocently at her husband. "Well, believe it! Because I'm going back up there!"

Sky Dancer glanced at her fiancé. "Well, at least you ducked." She turned to her best friend. "Oh, next time we go up there, I'll show you how to do the loop di loop Wild Bill showed me!"

"How about now!" Colleen said, wanting once again to go back into the Striker and fly.

"No! I believe you two have had enough excitement today," Cayden grumbled.

Kastor just looked at his fiancée angrily.

Duke was trying not to laugh as the two new grandmothers, two little girls and two newborns neared closer to their husbands.

'Oh pish posh, Cayden." Colleen flung her strawberry-blond ponytail around, letting it hit her dark blue long sleeve shirt. She took hold of her best friend's arm, sending her a wink. "We'll just take a few. I don't have to feed the girls for another hour."

Sky Dancer sent her fiancé a smile, wondering if he had gotten wise whose airplane was being used. She turned to her best friend. "We should put that new Bon Jovi CD on while we do the Whirl a whirl!"

Flint watched, intrigued where this would all end, and somehow thought he had traveled back in time. He leaned over toward his wife stating, "My Big Fat Joe World, twelve o'clock."

"THAT WAS MY PLANE!" Kastor exclaimed annoyed.

Cayden grabbed his wife's arm. "Colleen, please."

"This is getting good," Jaye said to her husband.

"Did you bring the popcorn for the show?" Duke joked to his wife.

Scarlett grinned at her husband. "Sorry, all I have is breast milk formula in a bottle." She handed him the baby bottle, and giggled at his features.

Rowan and Eryn watched intensely toward the group, holding hands.

"Yes, Kastor, it was your plane!" Sky Dancer stated, pulling Colleen and heading for the Striker.

"Oh, and boys, if you like, you can shout while we are up there. The plane Duke! The plane!" Colleen laughed, gently taking her husband's hand off her arm.

Flint chuckled. "Guess Colly is watching too much television!"

"You are not taking _my_ plane up again!" Kastor yelled.

Colleen whirled around to her brother. "How dare you talk to her like that!" She then twisted her ponytail from both men. "Why don't we take the Striker to New York? We can see the city from there!"

"Sure!" Sky Dancer again, heading for the plane.

"There is no way in _Hell _you are taking my plane to New York!" Kastor continued to rant.

"Colleen, you are not going to New York!" Cayden exclaimed.

Sky Dancer and Colleen stopped dead in their tracks, looked at each other, sent one another a wink, and tears started rolling down their cheeks, along with soft sobbing. They looked at the men, then back at each other, wrapped their arms around the other and wailed louder.

Flint wrapped his arm around his wife. "Oh man... they... just passed you and... Shana," he commented in between laughter.

"Close Dash, but our wives still have them beat," Duke chuckled.

"Colly...Bunny...I'm sorry." Cayden said walking up to her.

"Ree..." Kastor said in shock.

Both women looked at the men, then started crying louder.

Scarlett shook her head. "Jeffrey and Cayden are so doomed." She glanced down at her granddaughter, who glanced back at her. "Isn't that so, Caitlin Shannon."

Joes stopped dead in their tracks, watching the scene.

Both men pulled their hysterical looking wives into their embraces.

Little Devan Alanna started to fuss so Jaye picked her up out of the carriage and started to bounce her.

Watching carefully, Eryn looked at her mother with narrowed eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth and started sucking it, while holding on to the famous bear, Brutus.

Rowan glanced over to her best friend, then looked down in the second carriage, and covered the small newborn from getting cold.

Scarlett stroked her daughter's hair. "Thank you, honey."

Flint shook his head at the two younger couples.

Sky Dancer rested her head on Kastor's chest. "I hope you forgive me for taking your plane."

"Me too," Colleen sobbed, burying her own head in her husband's chest.

"Of course." Both men said at the same time while rubbing their women's backs.

"They are so whipped," Jaye said, laughing.

"Too bad they don't take after us," Duke said.

Now, Eryn tried to climb in the empty carriage.

"Yeah, really," Flint stated proudly, grabbing his daughter, and placed her on his shoulders, his eyes glanced upwards. "Wear my beret, Speedy."

Scarlett sent a quick wink to Jaye, from Duke's comment, and in seconds started swooning, ready to hit the floor.

Duke quickly went to her. "Baby, what's wrong."

Eryn put his beret on her head but continued to suck her thumb.

"Dash, honey, I've got a bad pain in my stomach," Jaye complained.

"What!" Flint said loudly. "Cayden!"

Colleen nudged her husband.

Scarlett looked into her husband's eyes. "I need mouth to mouth." she weakly said, collapsing into his arms.

Sky Dancer poked her fiancé, and pointed to his mother. Her face turned into concern.

Cayden watched along with Kastor.

Jaye leaned against her husband. "I think I need mouth to mouth."

Duke leaned forward and kissed his wife lovingly on the lips.

"MEDIC!" Flint cried out, then grinned at his wife, before kissing her gently on the lips, while continuing to hold Eryn on his shoulders.

Sky Dancer and Colleen glanced at each other and with another shared wink, grabbed their men and kissed them on the lips passionately.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Shipwreck applauded, nodding toward the other Joes who had joined the audience.

"Encore! Encore!" Anchors shouted, praising the group.

"I'm too tired to clap, " said Two Tried, yawning and leaning against another Joe team member- Ben.

"All right, everyone the shows over," Duke ordered.

"Awww. come on, Duke!" Shipwreck whined, then eyes widened from his commanding officer's features, grabbed both Anchors and Two Tired, and raced out of there, with Ben, Wild Bill and Alpine behind them.

Colleen kissed her husband's cheek, leaving his embrace and headed to her youngest daughter. "She's cranky again I see," she stated, taking the newborn from her mother-in-law's hands, gently rocking the child.

"Well, she does take after her grandmother," Flint pointed out, sending a dashing smile to his wife. "What? It's the truth!"

"Dashiel Robert Faireborn!" Jaye exclaimed putting her hands on her hips and giving him the look. "I am not crabby!"

Duke was trying not to laugh.

Scarlett whispered to her husband, "Someone is in trouble."

"Who said anything about crabby?" Flint asked, trying to retreat from his demise. "Did anyone here mention crabby? I didn't!"

Rowan and Eryn kept glancing at the adults.

Eryn still sucked her thumb while at the same time holding onto Brutus and her father.

"You implied it mister," Jaye grumbled.

"All right you two. We should be getting these two little one's inside." Duke said.

"I agree," Cayden nodded.

Flint gulped, kissed his wife quickly on the cheek, and raced toward the building, making the others roar with laughter.

Rowan placed her hand through her father's making sure she would be with him.

Scarlett started rolling her baby carriage toward the building. "Chicken!"

"That's what I'm having for lunch!" Flint cried out, not even daring to look back.

Colleen gently lay Devan Alanna into the second carriage. "Faireborn Express is all ready to roll." She smiled at her husband.

Sky Dancer giggled, wrapping her arm around Kastor's waist.

Jaye chuckled at her husbands antics.

"Come on, Imzadi. Let's go inside," Kastor suggested to his fiancée then kissed her forehead.

"All you think about is food," Sky Dancer chuckled, tickling him and started to run toward the Mess, her brown hair flying with the gentle spring breeze.

"Run, Reena!" Colleen cried out to her friend, giving the carriage to her husband with the command, "Push!"

Rowan glanced up at her father, then looked to the side, spotting Snake Eyes in his wheelchair, with Wolfie by his side. Her eyes caught the wolf dog's eyes and she uttered a scream that could shatter eardrums, bolting away from her father and running at top speed toward the Mess.

Duke smacked his forehead. "Remind me to kill two sailors."

"I could easily dive-bomb them," Colleen suggested, walking besides her husband and mother-in-law while heading for the same building.

They entered the almost filled room, spotting the little girl shivering in her mother's arms, her eyes wide from fear.

Scarlett looked up. "Wolfie?" she guessed, already knowing the answer, trying to calm the petrified girl.

"All she did was see him," Duke said, shaking his head.

Kastor walked over to his little sister. "Rosey, I swear on my life that Wolfie would never ever hurt you."

Jaye sat down next to her best friend. She looked over to where Flint was coming out of the restroom with Eryn. She walked beside him holding his hand and sucking her thumb and she just shook her head.

Rowan glanced at her brother, her eyes filling with tears. "He's going to eat me!" she trembled in fear.

Scarlett rubbed her daughter's back gently. "No, he's not darling," she said, soothingly, resting her head on her daughter's.

A bark came from the door, making everyone turn toward the sound, spotting Wolfie barge in the room, running toward his master. Another shriek filled the air, which caused many Joes to cover their ears and two twins to wail in cries.

Colleen gently picked up one of the crying babies. "There, there." she soothed, glancing at her mother, worried about the little girl.

Cayden picked up the other baby.

Kastor bent down and petted his beloved dog. He gave the hand signal for the dog to stay. "See Rosey, he's not going to do anything to you."

Rowan huddled closer to her mother, her blue green eyes showing only fright.

Sky Dancer glanced from the girl to the dog, to her fiancé, and then to her commanding officer. "Duke? May I help with this?"

Duke nodded. "Sure. Anything just show her he's not going to hurt her."

"Thank you, Duke," she replied, standing up, and walking over to Rowan. "Rosey, can you come with me?" her gentle tone flew to everyone's ears.

Scarlett kissed her daughter's forehead. "Go on, you know Reenie won't do anything to scare you."

Rowan looked at her best friend, who nodded, while sucking on her finger, and then turned to the air pilot, reaching out her hand.

Sky Dancer took the little girl's hand, letting her slip off Scarlett's lap and led her toward the kitchen. She then turned, and commanded a come signal to the wolf dog to go in a down-stay.

Everyone watched curiously what the pilot was going to do. They saw them enter the kitchen and a few minutes later, Chef X, Roadblock and their crew came rushing out the kitchen.

"Man oh man, I cannot believe, our friend has surely lost it this eve!" Roadblock claimed.

Pot and pans could be heard from the kitchen and more Joes stopped eating, wondering what they _were_ doing inside, and glancing over toward the door. Then Sky Dancer walked out, grabbed Shipwreck by the ear, and led him toward the kitchen.

"Oww.. ow...Sky!" Shipwreck plead, being pulled, his face showing pain from the woman's hold.

They disappeared back into the kitchen and more sounds of pots clanking could be heard.

"Oh my God! She's going to cook Shipwreck!" Alpine stated, shocked.

"Finally!" Gung Ho replied.

Sky Dancer's head poked out and called Wolfie inside.

A scream shot through the door and the Joe leader took a step forwards, only to be cut off by his wife's hand.

"Hell, no!" Shipwreck's voice echoed from inside the kitchen, then followed by a thundering sound of a pot crashing on the floor.

Minutes seemed like hours when Sky Dancer walked out of the kitchen, without Rowan, Shipwreck or Wolfie.

"Rowan's probably eating Shipwreck!" Spades said, making everyone laugh at the thought.

The door finally swung open and the sailor walked outside, unharmed, followed by Rowan Hauser, with Wolfie right beside her. The little girl petted the dog lovingly, making jaws drop to the ground.

"Oh my...how did you do it?" Duke asked in shock.

"Simple, Duke, " Sky Dancer smiled at her future father-in-law. "I had Rowan feed Wolfie his favorite food- hotdogs." She turned to the sailor. "But I had Shipwreck give him a small sample first, _by hand_ and then Rowan fed Wolfie."

Rowan smiled at her father. "He gave me a thank you kiss too!"

Eryn moved out of Flint's reach when he tried to put her up in his lap.

Jaye shook her head and looked at Scarlett. "She still hasn't said anything."

Scarlett nodded, watching the little girl. "Eryn, want to sit on Nana's lap?" she asked gently.

Eryn turned her back to Scarlett.

"Guess not," Scarlett said, knowing the little girl had suffered from her ordeal from Cobra.

Rowan glanced around, spotting Snake Eyes, who motioned her to come over. She nodded walking toward the ninja, along with Wolfie by her side.

Sky Dancer arched an eyebrow. "Looks like Snakes has a plan," she whispered.

Cayden put a bottle in Devon's mouth and watched.

Kastor smiled at Sky Dancer thankful she had helped his sister.

"Eryn, want some blueberry chocolate chip panniecakes?" Flint asked, leaning over and playing with one of the girl's ponytails.

Colleen started feeding Caitlin, while glancing over to her sister.

Eryn remained quiet but sat down at the table about for seats away awaiting her pancakes.

Jaye sighed, worried about her baby girl.

Flint stood up from his seat. "I'll have Roadblock make them extra big for you." He passed by his wife, patting her shoulder, while heading for the kitchen.

"Duke, my ear hurts!" Shipwreck complained, holding an ice packet on his ear.

Sky Dancer tapped Kastor on the shoulder. "Let's go keep Eryn company," she whispered.

Kastor nodded and walked over to where Eryn was sitting and sat across from the little girl.

"Serves you right, barnacle breath," Duke said, causing some to laugh.

"I'm not loved anymore!" Shipwreck wailed, and more laughter irrupted.

Sky Dancer sat next to the little girl. "Hi, Eryn," she greeted the child. "Looks like Rowan is coming over with Snake Eyes."

Snake Eyes rolled his chair over with a skipping Rowan. He gave a thumbs up sign to Kastor and Sky Dancer, then he pointed to the youngest Hauser to get something out of the back pack.

Rowan nodded, and reached inside the backpack, taking out three redheaded Barbie dolls. She placed them on the table.

Snake Eyes signalled to Eryn to pick one up, while he picked one and started to braid the doll's hair.

Eryn picked up one of the dolls, her thumb still in her mouth and she just looked at it.

Rowan walked over to her best friend and sat down, holding another redheaded Barbie. "This one looks like my Mum." She pointed to the long red ponytail.

The adults at the table almost choked from the comment.

Eryn nodded and placed the Barbie doll she had down on the table.

Sky Dancer shot her fiancé a concerned look while gently kicking him from under the table. A shadow crossed her features and she looked up to see her best friend, holding one of the babies.

"Can you hold her for a moment, I have to go to the ladies room," Colleen requested with a smile, and before even her best friend could answer, she handed the baby over, and turned, rushing out of the Mess.

"Why do I get the feeling I was set up," Sky Dancer whispered to Kastor, while from the corner of her eye, spotted Scarlett and Jaye sharing a snicker. She glanced down at the little newborn, who remained quiet for the time being. Her heart pounded in her chest, hoping the baby remained this way. "Um, who is this, Caitlin or Devon?"

"Easy," Kastor said. "That one's Caitlin." He smirked at his fiancée.

Eryn just glanced up at her father, thumb still in her mouth as he placed the pancakes down in front of her.

"And can you tell me how you know?" Sky Dancer inquired, gently holding the baby in her arms, as if it was a china doll.

"That's easy too," Flint chuckled, stroking his daughter's hair. "She's not crying."

Snake Eyes raised his doll, for everyone to see how nice the hairstyle looked. He pointed to the doll, nodding with approval.

"Snakes!" Rowan giggled. "You have one braid and one ponytail!"

Snake Eyes smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"She's also wearing yellow. Caitlin wears yellow and Devon wears green," Kastor added with a smirk.

Eryn moved her head away from her father and started to eat her pancakes.

Jaye frowned in worry.

Flint sat down next to his daughter, and began pouring a ton of syrup. He started making funny faces, and before he knew it had spilled the maple syrup all over his lap. "My bad."

"Need any clean clothes, Dash?" Scarlett asked from the other table. "Rowan, come here and eat."

"Coming, Mum!" Rowan replied, getting up from her chair and quickly gave a kiss on Snake Eye's cheek, before rushing to her father, and climbing on his lap, making sure he was not going to leave.

It was like Eryn never saw what her father did. She just started eating the already cut up pieces of her favorite breakfast food.

"I don't know what to do with her, Shana," Jaye said to Scarlett with worry.

Scarlett leaned over and whispered to Jaye while they ate their lunches. "Don't worry, they both been through a lot, but I'm sure she is going to be just fine." She patted her friend's arm. "Rowan's been sleeping with us ever since the rescue."

Cayden went over to his sister and ruffled her hair. "It's all right, Munchkin. Cay Cay understands." He bent forward and kissed the top of her head.

"Gamoto," Flint cursed in Greek, making everyone drop jaws, while cleaning himself off with a dozen napkins.

Sky Dancer glanced at her fiancé. "I'm not translating that, its bad." she chuckled, holding the baby. "Guess, Colleen got lost in the bathroom.

"She's probably enjoying the peace and quiet," Cayden said laughing.

Eryn watched her father quietly as she continued eating.

"Come on, Ree. What's it mean?" Kastor asked chuckling.

"Sorry, Hauser, there are little ears listening," Sky Dancer giggled, then turned to Cayden. "And as for you, Faireborn, she needs some play time, that's why I took her up there." She grinned at him while rocking the newborn to sleep. "But if you both need some playtime, Jeffrey and I won't mind babysitting."

"You really would?" Cayden asked hopefully.

Rowan started feeding her father some of her chicken. "Good?" she asked.

"Mmmm...the best," Duke said over-dramatically.

Eryn offered her father a bite with lots of chocolate chips and lots of maple syrup.

Flint opened his mouth very wide, letting his daughter feed him. He rub his tummy with an "Mmmmmmm..." He kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Thank you, Speedy."

"Sure!" Sky Dancer nodded enthusiastically. "Jeffrey knows all about babies, and if anything we would call Scarlett or Lady Jaye for back up."

Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Colleen asked, walking over to her husband, and kissed little Devon.

"Jeffrey on changing diapers," Sky Dancer answered, smiling at her fiancé.

Scarlett stood up, clearing her table and then walked over to her husband. "I'll take everyone to the suite, then you can bring the you know what," she whispered. She then took her daughter's hand.

"Is everyone done?" she asked, all around and received nods.

Quickly the group cleaned up and headed back to the Hasuer suite. Scarlett and Jaye pushed the carriages, talking about when their children were babies. Cayden and Jeffrey ran ahead, not to even listen to the conversation while Sky Dancer and Colleen held the twins in their arms, and Duke with Flint carried their daughters on their shoulders while crying out, "Choo- Choo!"

Entering the suite, the Joe leader landed his daughter on the couch, kissed her head and disappeared out of the door. Colleen sat down on the oversized chair rocking her little baby girl.

Caitlin Faireborn fussed, and Sky Dancer paced the room, trying to calm the baby down, gently rocking her in her arms, humming a Greek lullaby. She stopped by the window, glancing outside, when she felt an arm around her waist, and turned to find a smiling Jeffrey Hauser, who brought a smile to her face. "What?"

"You look so wonderful holding a baby, Imzadi," Kastor commented as he kissed her.

"Hmm, if I get kissed like that holding for just holding a baby, maybe I should hold them more often," Sky Dancer replied.

"Maybe you should," Kastor said as he put his arm around her shoulder and looked out the window wondering if there was a little bundle in the future for them.


	30. neunundzwanzig

"What the blue blazes is taking him so long?" Scarlett asked her best friend while she lit the pink candles on the Birthday cake for her daughter's eighth birthday.

"Maybe he got attacked," Jaye teased.

Scarlett nearly caused the cake to fall to the ground from the other woman's words, her features turned white, and her mouth dropped. "You think?"

"Relax," Jaye said, grabbing the edge of the cake so it wouldn't fall. "I was talking about the gift."

Relief flew out of the redhead's face. "Allie, are you trying to send me to an early grave?" she teased back.

"Well I do have that extra life insurance policy on you..." Jaye joked.

But before Scarlett could comment, Duke walked in with the package.

"Hi, honey," Scarlett greeted her husband, kissing him on the cheek. "What took you so long?" she lowered her voice.

"Got stopped by Roadblock," Duke said. "We ready?"

Scarlett slowly nodded, glancing down at the chocolate cake, which inscribed. _'Happy Eighth Joe Birthday Rowan!' _Her eyes turned soft, knowing that this was a special occasion, for all of them. Their precious adopted daughter's first birthday celebration with them, as a family. But also knowing that two people were deeply missed from her world- her birth parents. She glanced at her husband, her eyes soft. "I wish she gets everything she wishes tonight."

"Come on," Duke said softly as he put the package on the table. "1...2...3..." He signaled to everyone and they started to sing happy birthday to Rowan. Well, almost everyone. Eryn just stood there sucking her thumb.

Jaye walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to her husband.

Then Scarlett came out of the kitchen, holding the cake, and placed it in front of Rowan, who smiled happily at everyone. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," she whispered to her daughter, holding her shoulders, absorbing every moment of this special occasion.

"Happy Birthday to you, you live in a G.I. Joe zoo..." Flint sang very loudly and off key, making everyone chuckle at his joking around. He felt happier that he had for a long time, knowing that the nightmare was finally over and buried, never to resurface again.

"Thank you!" Rowan smiled at her parents, holding on to her locket, which held both sets of her parents.

"Blow out the candles, Rosey Posey," Jaye told the little girl with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah come on, Rosey," Kastor urged.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Colleen smiled at her younger sister, while holding Devon in her arms, and leaning against her husband.

"Make it a good one!" Sky Dancer added, still holding the other newborn, and then whispered to her fiancé, "Maybe she can wish Wolfie to eat Shipwreck."

"Wish for a new car for Duke!" Flint suggested, causing laughter in the room as everyone knew the unlucky reputation on Duke's car.

Rowan smiled at everyone and then motioned with her finger for Eryn to come closer. "Can you help me? Mum has the trick candles. It's going to take me ten years to blow them out!"

Eryn nodded and started to help her blow them out.

"Ready, Speedy?" Rowan asked, taking her best friend's hand, and glanced down at their identical pink Strasburg Children dresses. She smiled, and they both turned, taking a long deep inhale, that made the adults laugh, and started blowing.

"You can do it, girls!" Scarlett praised, taking one of her husband's hands and squeezing it gently.

Rowan and Eryn blew the candles, again and again, but no unveil as the candles kept glowing to their fullest each time the girls thought they had blown them out. They looked at each other and sighed.

Eryn's eyes widened as she got an idea. She rushed into the kitchen and a moment later came back out with the Windex bottle intent on using it on the candles.

"Woah... woah...woah!" Flint rushed in and grabbed his daughter, before she even went near the cake. "And what are you planning to do with that, Peanut?"

Eryn said nothing just pointed at the cake then started to suck her thumb again.

Flint gently took out her thumb out of her mouth. "Sorry Peanut, but if you squirt Windex on the cake, we can't eat it."

"I'll get the Lysol then!" Rowan suggested, rushing toward the kitchen.

Duke caught his daughter. "Sorry honey, but you can't use that either."

Eryn tried to put her thumb back in her mouth but Flint wouldn't let her.

"Don't do that honey," Flint requested that gently. "I like seeing your face much better without the hand in the way." He kissed her on the cheek, and gave the Windex to his wife.

"All right, Daddy," Rowan smiled at her father, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can I use then the pliers?"

Scarlett shook her head, laughing. "Why don't you two big strong men, help these little damsels in cake distress?"

Sky Dancer nodded and with one hand touched Kastor's upper arm muscle. "Yep, two strong men, as I don't think there are anymore Hercules men in here."

"Hey!" Kastor and Cayden exclaimed at the same time.

"All right, come on you two little pigmy's. Us two Daddies will help," Duke said, with a grin.

Colleen and Jaye burst out laughing from Sky Dancer's comment.

Flint walked over to the cake with his daughter, stopping right next to his best friend with his daughter. "Now Conrad, you think you can handle this with those old lungs of yours? Or should we call in back up?"

"You're just jealous because I look better than you do," Duke shot back.

"You just think you do. Shana has hung only trick mirrors in here," Flint returned the cunning smile. "But maybe that sex machine thingy on your head makes you think your are a God!"

Rowan and Eryn dropped their jaws.

"All right you two," Jaye said, as she laughed. "The candles are going to melt all over the cake."

"Yes, Mom!" Duke and Flint said at once and bent lower to blow.

"One ...two...three... BLOW!" they all shouted, watching the Joe leaders blow out the candles with their daughters at the same time.

Eryn clapped but said nothing.

"Good job," Duke told his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy," Rowan said, kissing his cheek, and held him tight in her arms.

"Eryn, you sure do have your Mother's lungs, I'll tell you that," Flint chuckled at his daughter, ruffling her hair on her head.

Scarlett released a giggle from the warrant officer's comment, while starting to cut the birthday cake.

Eryn, however, walked back over to the corner she had been sitting, and stuck her thumb in her mouth as she started to play with her beloved bear.

Scarlett glanced up, placing a piece of cake on a plate. She quickly handed it to her daughter. "Happy Birthday, my little Irish Rose." She kissed her softly on the cheek. "And here is a piece of cake for Eryn." She handed the little girl a second plate of cake. "Don't forget to share with Brutus and Coco."

"I won't," Rowan promised, but not wanting to leave her father's side, but bent to her mother's request by walking over to her best friend and sitting down, giving her one of the plates.

Flint shook his head watching his daughter, start to eat the cake without even saying a thank you. "I'm taking her to see Psyche Out tomorrow," he said to his best friend. "Both Allie and I can't seem to get through to her."

"It's going to take some time, Dash." Scarlett patted the warrant officer's arm. "Both of them went through a bad situation."

"Maybe if I had told Duke about this in the first place, this wouldn't had happened," Flint blamed himself, avoiding his wife's eyes.

"Dash, we can't live with what if's," Jaye told her husband and with a finger she made him look at her. "This is not your fault. This was Cobra's fault."

"She's right, Flint," Duke told him, patting his shoulder.

"Dash, no one could had predicted this," Scarlett added, watching the girls eat their cakes while whispering. "At least she is talking to Rowan."

Flint nodded. "She also talks to Gem and Lady," he pointed out.

Scarlett cut another two large pieces and gave them to the two commanders. "Here, why don't you go and keep the girls company," she suggested. She glanced toward the sofa where her son and son-in-law had stationed themselves, talking to one another, while keep glancing at the other two women in the room, who were taking care of the babies. "Hey you two, want to share with the class? Or want an extra large Roadblock cake special?"

"Funny, Mom," Kastor said, rolling his eyes.

"You better be careful doing that," Cayden said with a smirk. "Your face might stick like that."

Duke walked over to the two little girls with Flint and sat down next to his daughter.

Rowan curled up on his lap, and kissed his cheek again. "Birthday cooties," she claimed proudly, leaning against him, and began feeding him some of her cake.

Scarlett walked over with her own smirk and slapped Jeffrey behind the neck. "Don't roll your eyes at your mother," she gently scolded, handing both of them two pieces of cake.

Sky Dancer giggled from her fiancé's face, while continuing to hold the newborn. "What are you two men talking about?" she curiously asked.

Colleen stifled a yawn. "You know, guy stuff, like when they bathe once a year."

"Hey!" Cayden exclaimed.

"No, actually we were talking about how we want to keep you both barefoot and pregnant," Kastor said, with a huge smirk on his face.

Eryn did not climb on her father's lap and just played with her cake.

"Mom! Could you?" Colleen requested, her face turning reddish.

"Please," Sky Dancer plead, wanting to throw a vase toward the person she loved most.

"Sorry girls, but I'm with them on this one," Scarlett grinned, bringing the two young women some cake.

Colleen and Sky Dancer shared a horrified look, causing laughter around the room.

Flint scooted over toward his daughter, then looked at his best friend. "So, Conrad, I called Sesame Place and they said it was okay with them if we bring the girls over and see Elmo," he grinned.

"Bert and Ernie too?" Rowan asked, glancing up from her cake.

Jaye sat next to her best friend as they each got a piece of cake and watched her husband and her daughter.

Eryn didn't even look up from her cake.

"I'm sure Bert and Ernie will be there too," Duke said to his little girl.

"Okay, I'm going to ask them if they sleep in the same room together," Rowan stated, making her mother choke on the cake.

Colleen shook her head toward her husband. "You see what you do!" she scolded,

"Oh no!" Sky Dancer suddenly cried out, her eyes growing wide, and her face turning paler.

"Reena?" Kastor asked worriedly.

"You all right, Reena?" Jaye asked, putting down her cake.

"Umm.. I need help, fast!" Sky Dancer said, her tone turning into nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Colleen asked, now getting worried.

Scarlett stood up and walked over to the air pilot, placing an hand on her shoulder. "You feeling all right?" she asked, worried about the head injury the woman had suffered.

"I'm fine.. but," Sky Dancer looked down at the newborn who had begun to fuss. "I got a diaper problem in my hands."

"Well then change her," Kastor teased.

"Well...then.. you are coming with me!" Sky Dancer challenged, watching his face turn to fear. "Scared, Hauser?"

Scarlett laughed. "I have a extra diaper bag in the bedroom," she said, patting the pilot's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Reena. It's easy," Jaye cheered her on.

Eryn said nothing as Flint picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Go on, Jeff," Cayden said with a smirk, giving a slight push forward to his best friend.

Colleen giggled slowly standing up and walking over to her twin brother. "Just like Mom used to do to us," she smiled, handing him the other baby. "She needs a change too."

Sky Dancer looked petrified, but stood up. "Umm, Duke, you don't have any missions for me...like this second?" she prayed, trying to escape the inevitable.

"Sure do," Duke said with a smirk. "It's called_ Operation: Poopy Babies._"

"Yes, sir." Sky Dancer smiled back, grabbing Jeffrey's hand and pulling him off the couch. "Come on, Mr. Mom," she said, causing laughter around them.

"Now don't mix them up!" Colleen called out, sitting down on the couch, wrapping her arm around her husband, leaning against him, enjoying the other couple's torment.

"And if you can't take the smell, I'm sure Duke has a gas mask somewhere when Beach Head visits, so you can use that!" Flint cried out to them, while rubbing his daughter's back, making her more relaxed.

Scarlett and Jaye snickered watching the couple head for the bedroom.

Nearing the master bedroom, Sky Dancer walked into the room and went directly for the diaper back. "Well, we walked in right into their trap," she stated, taking out a yellow blanket and placing it on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Kastor agreed, laying down Devon but was totally unsure what to do.

Sky Dancer looked at him. "You don't know what to do either, right?" she asked, hoping he did know how to change a diaper, while glancing down at the fidgeting Caitlin. "At least we know who is who, right?"

Kastor nodded. "Let's pay attention on how we take the diaper thingy off."

"Umm, okay." Sky Dancer looked down at the little baby, before she started to unbutton the yellow sleeper off. Her nose wrinkled from the smell coming from the diaper. She gently started to undo the dirty diaper. She glanced over toward her fiancé. "You can unbutton the sleeper, you know."

"Ummm...yeah, right," Kastor stuttered and started to unbutton the green sleeper. He scrunched up his nose when he got to the diaper and looked as if he were going to throw up.

"Jeff, you all right?" she asked in concern, glancing at his features. "I can scream for a barf bucket, you know." She undid her diaper and her own features turned green. "Umm, one for myself too!"

Caitlin squirmed on the bed, moving slightly, her eyes starting at the adults.

"Mom, help! I can't do this, I'm going to hurl!" Kastor cried.

"What? I can't hear you! I got an ear infection!" Scarlett replied from the living room, causing laughter from the others.

Sky Dancer shot him a look. "Oh, you are doing this, that is a direct order, Sergeant Hauser!" she teased, taking out a wet wiper and gently taking off the dirty diaper in her hands. She pinched closed her nose and raced to the bathroom, throwing it in the bucket, while keeping an eye on the baby on the bed. "Don't move, Caitlin!"

"She's only a few weeks old. Where will she move too?" Kastor asked as he started to change the other baby while trying to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"Hey, I never been near a baby," Sky Dancer answered truthfully. "I don't know what they can do." She walked back to the bed, starting to wipe the little rear. She glanced down. "Oh oh..."

"You got it on the blankie, didn't you?" Kastor asked as he started to wipe the bottom of Devon.

"No..." Sky Dancer answered, shaking her head. "But she just went on the blanket and on your parent's bed." She pushed back her ponytail around her shoulder, then glanced around. "Jeff, where's your dirty diaper? Please don't tell me you put it in your pocket!"

"No, it's on the floor," Kastor said as he tried to figure out how to put the clean diaper back on.

"Gross!" Sky Dancer stated, shaking her head. "Why do I have the feeling we are playing house?" She took out a clean diaper, opened it and carefully placing the diaper under the little baby. "Do we powder them with talc?"

"I don't think so," Kastor said as he put the diaper on backwards.

"Jeffrey! You putting it backwards!" Sky Dancer pointed out, making him jump from her voice. She quickly reached over and placed her hands on his, moving the diaper the other way. "There. And I do think we need to powder them with talc. I saw it on a Greek Soap Opera."

"I don't think so," Kastor said again as he looked down at his niece. "It smells to babyish."

"Umm, Jeffrey, agape, that there is a baby," Sky Dancer pointed out, her brown eyes twinkling, taking out the talc from the baby diaper bag, and powdered the diaper area. "See, like this," she instructed, giving him the powder. "Be careful."

Kastor accidentally squeezed the powder container when it was right below his face causing him to sneeze.

"I told you to be careful," she smirked taking the powder from him and gently powdering the diaper area on the second twin. She then went back to her charge, taping up the diaper, and buttoning the yellow sleeper. "I'm done, you need help?"

He sneezed a second time and was her answer.

"All right," she smiled, putting on the second diaper and buttoning the sleeper. "Two babies ready!"

The bedroom door slightly opened and Eryn glanced inside the room, and noted that they had not noticed her. She was going to use the master bathroom since Duke had taken up residency in the other bathroom.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Kastor said with a chuckle.

"Probably find another woman, get married and have kids?" Sky Dancer answered with a smile, her eyes teasing his crystal blue ones. She glanced down at the twins. "They are cute, aren't they?"

Kastor put his arm around her waist and looked down at the twins. "They are adorable."

"Just like their uncle," her voice turned softer. "Who also has talc on his nose." She lifted her hand and wiped the white powder away. "We can't have Cayden see that, can we?"

"He's already got ideas," Kastor said as he put his hand on her stomach.

Watching the couple, Eryn's eyes widened.

"Oh? And what does the mad doctor have in mind, pre-tell?" Sky Dancer asked, covering her hand with his.

"Your stomach getting bigger," Kastor grinned.

At this, Eryn gapped and rushed out of the bedroom quickly.

"Hey, I'm eating!" Sky Dancer defended with a smile, her eyes twinkling with tease.

Kastor chuckled and picked up Devon. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

Sky Dancer cleaned up the mess, including the soiled diaper on the floor, then picked up Caitlin and followed the young Hauser out of the bedroom.

As they walked out the bedroom, Duke almost collided with them as he had just left the bathroom.

"No one's going to want to go in there for forty or forty-five minutes." Jaye teased the first in command.

Scarlett shook her head. "There goes another can of air freshener." She then glanced at the young couple, walking with the two babies. "Looks like mission accomplished."

Colleen glanced up. "One.. two.. babies," she counted, then turned to her husband. "See, they didn't lose them!"

"Cute, Cole," Kastor said and handed Devon to her.

Duke sneaked into the kitchen and brought out the present.

"This one went on the bed," Sky Dancer told Cayden, giving him the other baby.

Scarlett giggled. "Hmm, sounds like Caitlin takes after her, Uncle Jeffrey when he was a baby."

Rowan looked up from the floor, while her father placed the white box in front of her. "Jeffrey wet the bed?" she asked, her blue green eyes wide.

"Yep, he also pee'd in your Uncle Dash's eye," Duke said with a laugh.

"Hey, I was four months old at the time!," Kastor defended.

"I think he was aiming for my beret, but missed," Flint explained, chuckling at the memory.

"He still can't aim," Sky Dancer blurted out by mistake, and covered her mouth with both her hands, making the others laugh.

Jaye started laughing really hard causing Kastor to blush more.

"Oh, this is getting good," Cayden said to his wife.

Eryn took her spot clear over in the corner away from everyone else.

"Well..." Duke said changing the subject. "Why don't you open your present, Sweetpea."

"Yes, Daddy," Rowan smiled at her father and started to lift the lid of the box when it bounced, causing her to jump away. "What the bloody blue blazes!"

Scarlett laughed from hearing her daughter's Dukeness come out. "Just open it, Irish Rose."

Sky Dancer wrapped her arms around Kastor's waist, resting her head against his chest, watching the birthday girl open her gift.

The lid came off and Rowan screeched in delight. "Oh my!" she said in surprise, watching a little white kitten pop out of the box and meow. "She's lovely!" She picked up the kitten up, nuzzling the little creature with her nose.

Rowan jumped from the floor and hugged her parents. "Thank you!"

"Glad you love her, sweetheart," Scarlett held her adoptive daughter in her arms.

"Hey, you have to open our gift too!" Flint stated, with a grin on his face, revealing a large box.

Rowan smiled and immediately opened the box to find everything needed for the kitten. "Thank you!" she said again, hugging both Flint and Jaye.

Colleen rocked the newborn in her arms, watching her eyes drift close.

"Let's go lay them down in their portable baby crib in your parent's room," Cayden suggested to his wife.

Eryn's eyes narrowed as she looked at her brother.

Colleen slightly yawned, and turned to her husband. "All right," she said finally, not wanting to be away from her two babies at the moment. She stood up and headed for the bedroom, placing the baby in the crib, watching her husband lay the second baby down. She turned to him, her dark blue eyes catching his green ones, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Have I told you how much I love you, lately?"

"Not in the last five minutes," Cayden said, as he kissed the top of her head and lead her back out to the living room.

Eryn moved to the other side of the room out of sight of everyone, right next to the crystal vase full of flowers.

Jaye watched as Rowan took out all the kitten items from the box they had given her.

Colleen pulled Cayden toward the couch, where apparently both Scarlett and Sky Dancer were talking about the wedding with a blushing twin next to them. "How about the bridesmaids dresses in pink to match my brother's cheeks!"

Sky Dancer giggled, linking her hand with her fiancé. "Or green, every time I mention Wedding cake," her giggle rose louder, watching his face turn to a green tint.

"Come here, Percy!" Rowan called to the kitten, watching it run around bouncing playfully.

Nutmeg, angered from the new intruder in the house, climbed on Duke's head and remained there.

Flint yelped from the kitten attacking his shoe, causing laughter. He looked around, realizing his daughter had drifted off again. He nudged his wife on her knee and pointed to the little girl.

Jaye sighed a little and went over to the little girl and tried to pick her up. Eryn hotly moved out of her reach. Jaye looked to Flint.

Flint nudged Duke who was trying to get the tarantula off his head, and pointed to Eryn's tactics. He then glanced to his wife, tapping his head twice, signaling he had a plan. He kissed Rowan on the forehead before standing up from the floor and casually walked by his wife and daughter, pretending to ignore them and headed for the bedroom.

He walked inside, strolling over to the crib with his two grandchildren had fallen asleep. His hand reached down and he caressed the pink cheeks from one baby to the other, and a smile crossed his features. His gaze never left their sleeping faces, and a warm glow spread through out his body. From the corner of his eye, he caught his daughter, peeking inside the room, watching him with her green eyes, filled with envy. "Jealous, are we, Miss Hart Burnett's daughter," he said to himself in a small voice.

He sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at the sleeping babies, waiting for Eryn to walk inside.

However, Eryn started to softly cry and ran to the main bathroom in the hall and slamming the door, hard.

A few minutes later, Jaye walked inside the bedroom. "She locked herself in the bathroom."

"I guess I made it worse," Flint mumbled, still glancing at the two sleeping babies. "Then I guess you have to talk to her, she won't want to talk to me."

"Honey, I've tried. I've been trying. She won't talk to anyone anymore," Jaye looked worried and sad when suddenly they heard glass shattering in the bathroom.

Flint jumped from the bedroom, grabbing his wife's hand and rushing her out of the bedroom. "Come on!"

They found Scarlett by the bathroom's door, her faced filled with worry lines. "Eryn!" she cried out, while jiggling the door, trying to open it. "Eryn, it's Nana, open up, please." She turned to her best friend. "She won't open the door."

Another crash coming from the bathroom, made them all panic.

"Eryn!" Flint shouted through the locked door. "Honey, you all right?" But no answer came. None.

"Conrad!" Scarlett nearly screamed. "Come here quick and break down the door!"

Cayden was on his feet and by the door expecting the worse.

Another crash could be heard in the bathroom.

A second later, Duke rushed over with the key and unlocked the door.

Flint bravely touched the knob and opened the door, peeking inside, finding the entire bathroom in a disastrous state, towels on the floor, and Scarlett's ceramic duck collection all shattered. He spotted his daughter, sitting on the floor, hiding behind the toilet. He walked inside, after nodding to the others, and closed the door behind him, staying silent.

"Hey, Peanut," he said, his voice soft and tender without an ounce of angry within. "I love how you redecorated, though we do need to buy Nana some more ducks." He watched her head not moving in his direction and he let out a short sigh. "I guess this is my fault. I should had been there to protect you. And I wasn't. I'm very sorry, Eryn. You have every right to be angry with Daddy."

He sat on the toilet seat, his hand roaming above her head, wanting desperately to touch her hair, and sooth her, but held back from unleashing another tantrum. He lowered it to the seat, while his eyes glued to her. "I'll tell you a story. Once, there was a little boy, who was all by himself, he didn't have any sisters or brothers. And then one day, his parents brought home from the hospital a baby girl, and he didn't want the baby, because it cried, and smelled, but most of all, it took his parents away. Well, one day, the little boy was alone with the baby, and the baby began to cry. The little boy couldn't stand the baby crying and he yelled at the baby, but the baby did not stop from crying. His mother came in and yelled at the little boy, and the boy got angry and threw a bowl on the floor, breaking it. He said to his mother to return the baby because it was broken and smelly. But his parents did not listen and the baby stayed. Then one day, the baby cried again, and this time the little boy couldn't find his mother. He covered his ears from the noise and still could hear the baby crying. So, he did what he thought would be good, he took his favorite stuffed frog and put it with the baby. And you know what? Baby Brenna stopped crying."

Eryn sniffled. She was softly crying but refused to look at him. She got up from her spot and threw open the door and ran out of the bathroom. She pushed her brother who was trying to pick her up, her sobs turned greater and she rushed for the door out of the suite. Jaye caught up to her and held her there though she kept fighting. Duke tried to hold her back from hitting her mother.

"Dash!" Jaye called out.

"Take her to the Infirmary," Cayden ordered as Flint rushed out of the bathroom.

Kastor was keeping Rowan from running to her friend.

Sky Dancer and Colleen exchanged worried looks.

"Put her down," Flint ordered, crossing his arms. "Allie, put her down."

Jaye looked at her husband but put her daughter down.

Eryn looked at him with a glare he had seen before on his wife.

Rowan snuggled against Jeffrey, holding him tightly around his waist, a small hiccup rose from her throat.

Flint walked over and took his daughter by the hand, leading her to Duke's favorite chair and placing her on its soft cushions. He knelt down to her eye level, making sure he caught the fire behind the hazel eyes. "Now, young lady, I'm going to finish what I wanted to say back in the bathroom. That story I told you, that was me. And I was jealous of my new sister, very jealous. Just like you are with the twins."

Scarlett leaned against her husband, listening to the warrant officer.

Flint touched his daughter's long pigtail, playing it with his fingers. "Peanut, listen to me, I want to let you know that you are always my little baby girl, and no one can replace that. Don't ever think you are forgotten and unloved, because you are not. We all love you very much. And maybe someday when you are all grown up, you will find someone to love you, just like we do."

Eryn cried softly and for the first time since she was rescued she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"It's all right, my little Peanut," Flint soothed his little daughter, rubbing her back gently. "Daddy will always be there for you, no matter what. I won't anyone hurt my little girl. I promise."

Sky Dancer buried her face in Jeffrey's sleeve, not wanting her own tears to be heard from this whole ordeal that the family had to endure for so many years, and realized in her heart that the sadness had finally vanquished, along with the fear of the threats.

"All right, all the adults in the kitchen. The coffee is ready," Duke said. "The girls can play with the kitten."

"Okay, Dad," Colleen said, walking over and kissing his cheek. "I'll check on the babies and will be right there." She quickly ventured toward the bedroom.

Scarlett linked Cayden's arm leading him into the kitchen. "Relax, you don't have to check up on Colleen."

Rowan looked at Jeffrey and Sky Dancer. "Can you get your coffee and come back?"

"How about I stay here with you," Kastor suggested, sitting down on the floor.

Eryn stood there watching them as her parents walked into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Rowan said, her eyes turning bright.

"How about I get four chocolate milks, for all four of us?" Sky Dancer smiled, standing up and headed for the kitchen, meeting her best friend coming out of the bedroom. "Still sleeping?"

"Like Angels," Colleen smiled, linking her arm with her best friend and walked into the kitchen.

"Conrad! Don't you _dare_ squish my baby!" Scarlett's threatening voice echoed from inside.

Rowan giggled, and leaned against Jeffrey. "I'm going to be alone when you move out," she released, her blue-green eyes watching him intensely.

"We'll visit all the time. Promise," Kastor said as Eryn snuck away from them. He looked up a few minutes later and noticed her missing. "I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen. "Ummm...Uncle Dash, Aunt Allie. Eryn's gone."

"What!" Flint cried out, getting up to his feet, his wife right beside him and headed toward the bathroom. He checked inside, and did not find the little girl, then headed for the bedrooms, checking Rowan's first and still nothing. A small voice came from the second bedroom and they walked silently to the door, catching a glimpse of the missing Faireborn right near the baby crib, with the two small newborns sleeping inside.

"Now I yer Aunt so ya haveta listen to me. I wan ya ta know dat I will not wet dat bad George ever hurt ya. Pwomice," Eryn said to the two little girls. Baby Devan started to fuss a little bit. "See ya wost yer binkie." She gently put the pacifier into the baby's mouth and instantly she stopped fussing. "Wet me cover ya guys wif yer bwankie." She gently covered them up.

Jaye looked up at her husband and smiled. "Dash..." she whispered when she saw tiny Eryn climb up onto Duke and Scarlett's bed and tried to kiss them but she was still way to small being not even three foot tall.

Flint rushed in, and gently took hold of his daughter from the waist, and helped her kiss the babies. He let her cover the babies with the blanket. "Looks to me that you are better aunt than me. I just make babies cry." He grinned. "And you can tell the babies that George is gone forever and will never come back. I promise."

Eryn looked at her father, there was still fear in his eyes and for the first time he finally saw the depth of her terror. "How you know?"

"Because, Daddy, Uncle Conrad, and some help from your brother, made him go away for ever and ever," Flint reassured his child, giving her a hug. "That's how I know."

Eryn hugged him back as Jaye walked in and hugged them both.

A loud crashing sound from the kitchen caused them to dash out of the bedroom and head for the other room, stopping dead in their tracks by the doorway. There, spread on the floor was one redhead and her husband, who apparently had fallen on top of her!

"Conrad," Scarlett requested through gritted teeth. "Can you kindly get your old rear end off of mine!" She sent him a scowl at his childlike features. "Just you wait, you Mr. I'm scared of my wife's pets, when I get up, you will be scared by a Wolverine!"

The entire kitchen burst into laughter.


	31. dreißig

The spring's warm breeze surrounded the gray building, creating a serene atmosphere. The tulips on the lawn had started to bloom, and the stale looking grass had transformed back to a thick green blanket. The entire base had been decorated for this special occasion for the Hauser wedding. White and Red roses dominated the front lawn, along with a wide white carpet, which stopped at the altar. Several groups of Joes sat around, whispering on how many times the bride or groom would faint. And since the last wedding on the base, which held no fainting spells whatsoever, the betting pool was rolling in dough.

In her suite, Sky Dancer glanced out the window, wearing her white wedding dress that flowed down to the ground, with a slender waist, filled with small white sequins, creating a Greek Goddess image. Her hair had been whisked up in a bun, while curls dangled around her heat shaped face. Around her neck, her locket shined from the sunray's touch, with a second necklace keeping it company, her mother's, which had been worn during her own Wedding. She touched the two special tokens and her heart pounded. Her parents would be missing this special occasion, but she knew that they were right there, close to her heart, inside the locket, right next to the person she loved the most, the person that will be part of her world within a few short hours, when those powerful words of "I do" will bind them together for all eternity.

Her hand left the two trinkets and landed on the third, the golden bracelet which Scarlett had given her a year ago, and that held two golden heart shaped charms. Laughter came to her ear, and she slightly turned around, her gaze traveled around the suite, which had become a wild scene within a short moment. Scarlett and Jaye rushed to pin the curls on their daughters, while both Eryn and Rowan squirmed around from the anticipation of being again flower girls. She spotted Kimmy Falcone, Jinx, and Colleen on the couch, with both twins, talking about the babies, while on the other side, Siobhan O' Hara and Cover Girl had started a conversation on adoption. Sammy sat in one corner of the room, her large stomach only allowing her to just sit and watch. And Aunt Fallon with Aunt Gracie, had taken upon themselves control of the crowd of Joes downstairs, making sure that none will create havoc during the ceremony.

Her eyes looked around, memorizing every little detail in the suite. From Scarlett's dark blue gown, to Jaye's hunter green, to the girls pink flower girl dresses and to the dark rose silk bridesmaids dresses. She caught sight of her pet tarantula quickly moving toward the redheads on the couch, and small smile spread on her features, remembering the day Jeffrey Hauser had placed the spider in her suite, to petrify her, only to have her laugh at the creature, taking it in her hands and stroking it, like a small puppy.

She wondered if Jeffrey felt the same nervousness like she did. And also wondered what was happening at the Hauser suite at that same exact moment. A hand touched her shoulder, and she nearly jumped.

"Easy, it's just me," Sammy said gently.

"Sorry, I was only thinking," Sky Dancer smiled at the other Joe woman.

"It's weird, really," Sammy pointed out, looking out the window, spotting her husband taking the bets. "Us, getting married, starting a family-"

Sky Dancer nodded slowly, feeling a dizzy spell surround her and felt her world crumble to the ground.

Jaye bent over and gently patted Sky Dancer's cheeks. "Come on wedding girl. Wakie wakie."

Scarlett panicked, rushing to the young woman. "Colleen! Call Cayden!" she cried to her daughter,

Colleen immediately dialed her husband's cell. "Cay, can you come quick-" Her eyes widened, and she shook her head slowly. "Damn that man! Taking after his father!"

Sky Dancer slowly opened her eyes, spotting Jaye right above them. "Please don't tell me I fainted."

"Okay, you fell asleep and hit the floor," Jaye joked with her. "Come on, you need to get something in your stomach. I brought some sandwiches that are white dress safe."

Scarlett helped up the apparently nervous pilot. "You will be just fine, Reena." Her soft dark blue eyes glanced into the brown jittery ones. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, really," Sky Dancer assured the redhead, touching her hand.

"You better eat something," Colleen lightly scolded. "We don't want you fainting again, do we?"

Sammy shrugged. "Maybe she's pregnant with triplets?" she suggested, walking over to the kitchen to grab herself a large sandwich.

_Pregnant!_ ran though Sky Dancer's head, sending her another whirl around the room and collapsed once again.

"SAMMY!" Cover Girl shook her head, standing up to grab a glass of orange juice for the bride.

"What?" Sammy asked, looking innocent, stuffing a cheese sandwich in her face and chewing like a horse.

"No more pregnancy talk," Jaye said and once again roused the bride.

Scarlett bent down to Sky Dancer. "You all right?" she asked again in concern.

Sky Dancer nodded, slowly sitting up. "I think so."

"And here comes my husband," Colleen murmured, listening to the pounding feet coming down the hallway.

Cover Girl walked directly to the door and opened it, just when Cayden flew inside, almost topping over his mother, and Sky Dancer.

Jinx looked to Siobhan O' Hara. "It's going to be one of those days."

"Oh, quite," Siobhan smiled, gently picking up one of the fussy babies.

Cayden righted himself. He kneeled down to Sky Dancer. "What happened."

"I had a meeting with the floor," Sky Dancer answered, her cheeks flushed, embarrassed.

"Twice," Colleen piped in, picking up the second baby, who had also fussed.

"Thanks, Colly," Sky Dancer replied softly, turning pinker, slowly standing up.

"My diagnosis is she is pregnant with triplets!" Sammy stated, munching on her sandwich and instantly gulped from Jaye's glare.

"I think it's just your nerves and you need to have something on your stomach," Cayden said as he quickly looked her over.

"Which is what I've been saying," Jaye said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, Lady Jaye," Sky Dancer smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll eat something, promise." She then turned to Cayden. "How's Jeffrey?"

Scarlett walked toward the kitchenette, and grabbed a plate with a sandwich, giving it to the bride. "Here," she said, making sure that she won't be having any more fainting spells for the day, she hoped.

Cayden chuckled. "He's a wreck."

"Like father, like son," Jaye said with laughter.

Sky Dancer looked nervous. "Maybe we should had just eloped," she weakly smiled, hoping her love was fine.

"Sorry, won't let you do that," Scarlett smiled. "Now eat!"

"So how many times has he passed out?" Sammy asked with a smile on her face, then snickered at their glares. "What? The betting pool needs to know."

Cover Girl shook her head, walking over and sitting near Rowan and Eryn

Eryn quietly got up from where she was sitting and went up behind Sky Dancer. She picked up the back of Sky Dancer's dress and climbed underneath.

At this, Sky Dancer nearly leaped off the ground. "There's something under my dress!"

Scarlett looked at the bride perplexed. "Reena, are you sure you are all right?" she asked, concerned.

Colleen, Kimmy and Cover Girl shared a giggle.

The wedding gown moved and Scarlett, Jaye and Cayden backed away a step.

"What the -?" Scarlett went to ask when the little Faireborn peeked out from under the white gown. "Eryn, what are you doing under there?"

"Wooking for babies," Eryn said innocently.

"What?" Jaye asked confused.

"What do you mean you're looking for babies?" Cayden asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Jeffy put babies in Reenie," Eryn answered.

"He...he...what?" Scarlett asked again, thinking she didn't hear right.

Sky Dancer's eyes widened and her hands flew to her stomach. "Cayden, do you know something I don't know, because I think I'm about to faint again."

"Eryn, why do you think there are babies under her dress?" Cayden asked.

"Cause Jeffy rub her tummy wike you do'd wif Colly," Eryn told him as if it were the simplest explanation.

Sky Dancer knelt down to Eryn, looking her in the eyes with a gentle smile, and touched the girl's shoulder. "Honey, did you see Jeff and me, when we were changing the twins?"

Colleen looked horrified for a split second. "Oh man! What _did_ she see!"

Scarlett closed her eyes and counted to ten on her daughter's Duke mouth.

Sammy took out a piece of paper. "Reena, let me know when you fall. Betting pool you know." She started munching on a second sandwich.

Eryn looked up at Reena with innocent hazel eyes and nodded.

Jaye sat down in a chair, scared to hear what her daughter had seen.

Sky Dancer smiled at the little girl. "Eryn, darling, Jeffrey touched my tummy because Cayden wants it to get bigger, and have me eat more." She sent an amused look toward the medical doctor, saying, 'see what you do?'

"W-w-ere you two...?" Scarlett tried to ask, feeling a dizzy spell herself.

"Just changing the babies and nothing else," Sky Dancer answered, looking at both women. "Really, nothing else!"

"Thank heavens for that!" Siobhan O' Hara stated, standing up from the couch and glancing out the window.

"Darn, and I thought I had dirt!" Cover Girl stated.

"No!" Eryn exclaimed putting her hand on her hips.

Jaye paled thinking her young daughter saw something she shouldn't have.

Cayden tried to pick Eryn up but she would have none of that.

"You haveta have babies. He rubbed your tummy. Dat de only reason he do dat!" Eryn exclaimed angry.

Sky Dancer shot Scarlett a pleading look, not knowing how to explain this situation to the little girl.

Scarlett bent down to Eryn's eye level. "Eryn, do you want Reenie to have babies, like Colly?"

Rowan went over to Jaye and carefully sat on her lap, giving her a hug.

Jaye hugged the little girl and kissed her head.

"No!" Eryn exclaimed crossing her arms.

"You don't want Reena to have babies?" Scarlett asked, surprised.

"Cayden, you need to tell Jeffrey..." Sammy said, while chewing on a massive chunk of the sandwich. "Maybe he will pass out..."

"No," Eryn said. "All dey do is eat, sweep, puke and poop. Dey smewwy."

Cayden tried really hard not to laugh.

Scarlett took the little girl into her arms. "Yes, they eat and sleep, and puke, and poop, but they also love you, and you love them too."

"Even doe dey puke on you?" Eryn asked confused.

"Even if they puke on me, I love them even more," Scarlett said smiling, then looked at her Godson. "Cayden puked on me, and I loved him even more, though I think my eyes almost bugged out when it happened!"

Colleen burst out in laughter at her husband's expense. "Mom! you never told me that!"

"He pee'd on Daddy too. Mommy say got right in his eyes," Eryn whispered loudly and started to giggle.

"Mom!" Cayden whined, however, Jaye just looked at him innocently.

"Oh, you love listening about yourself," Colleen smiled. "And Devon went on him last night too!"

Scarlett giggled. "Did you take pictures?"

"Oh, yes!" Colleen answered. "And we can frame it right next to Dad's! An matching pair!" She blew a kiss to her husband, while placing down the baby in the basket.

"I...ummm...ahh...better go check on Jeff," Cayden said and made a hasty retreat causing his mother to break out in laughter.

"Bye, Cay Cay." Eryn said waving.

"Yes, bye bye, Caveman!" Colleen waved, then sighed dramatically. "He didn't even kiss me." She looked at Jaye. "I may just chase him later with one of your javelins!"

Scarlett shook her head. "That poor man!"

Singing came from the doorway and Scarlett's three brothers burst in with shovels, singing, "Danny Girl." Their own made up version of Danny Boy.

Sky Dancer paled. "Umm..." She stood up and took a step backwards.

"Ummm...guys I don't think that's such a good idea," Jaye said.

"What idea?" Frank asked, walking over near the bride.

"Yeah, what idea?" Brian repeated, holding the shovel in his hands.

"Just taking a stroll... and bury someone..." Shawn smiled wickedly at the bride.

Sky Dancer looked from one to the other. "You are going to _bury_ me!" she concluded in alarm. Her eyes rolled, her hand touched her forehead and she dropped to the floor, not moving.

"Oh crap!" Scarlett's three brothers screamed and raced out the door, shovels and all.

Once they were gone, Sky Dancer opened her one eye. "Well, that worked," she said with a grin.

"You know, Allie." Cover Girl said, with a chuckle. "Reena acts more and more like you everyday."

"Come on, Little Miss Broadway, up we go," Scarlett helped the bride off her feet and then smiled.

Falcon opened the door, his face filled with glee. "Almost show time ladies!" he said with a wide grin on his face. "Shana, your son fainted."

Sky Dancer and Scarlett paled.

"Vince!" Jinx scolded, grabbing his arm, and pulling him out of the suite, with a "What?" in the air.

"Two Bride, One Groom," Sammy wrote down on the piece of paper.

Scarlett looked at Sky Dancer, taking her hand. "I have something for you," she said in a motherly fashion. She walked the bride over to the couch and sat her down, then took a rectangular box. "These are for you, my mother wore them, I wore them, and Colleen wore them. Now, it is your turn."

Sky Dancer opened the box and a tear dropped. "Thank you, Scarlett," she said gratefully, taking out the silk white shoes. She placed them on her feet and stood up, hugging the other woman.

"Call me, Mom," Scarlett gently requested, her own tears trailing down.

"Thank you, Mom," Sky Dancer continued to hold the older Joe, knowing that she was indeed now part of the family.

Colleen smiled from the couch. "Okay, we have something old, now its something new..." She looked at her mother-in-law, who was full of smiles.

Jaye walked over to Sky Dancer and took out a small box. "Here," she said softly, her green eyes sparkling.

Sky Dancer slowly opened the box and her eyes danced with gratefulness. She reached in and pulled out a horseshoe charm bracelet, for luck, and symbolism of a happy long marriage. "Thank you," she said with her angelic voice, hugging the other woman, who months ago wanted her under the Wolverine.

"You're family now, Reena. That husband of mine unofficially adopted you," Jaye said as they hugged.

"I do love you all," Sky Dancer admitted, her tears trailing down.

"You going to get mascara all over the dress..." Kimmy Falcone warned, her black hair bouncing on her shoulders from all the excitement.

"And this is something borrowed," Colleen stated, standing up and walked over to her best friend. She took off her pearl earrings and handed them to Sky Dancer. "I want them back after the reception, otherwise, knowing Jeffrey, he may lose them!"

Sky Dancer lightly giggled, hugging her friend. "If he loses them, I'll dive bomb him seven times!" Which caused a lot of laughter.

"And this is something blue," came a sweet voice from the suite's door.

Sky Dancer slowly turned around, her features turning into surprise and shock at the same instance, finding herself spotting a short slightly plumbed blond hair green eyed woman walking into the suite. The woman's eyes sparkled and a tear trailed down the cheek. "Elena," the name escaped the air pilot's mouth, and found herself falling down, again.

And once again Jaye roused her by patting the pilot's cheeks. "Come on, Reena. Wake up."

"You know, if she keeps doing this, its going to be one interesting ceremony," Colleen shook her head.

"Bride three, Groom one," Sammy said, while munching.

Scarlett glanced from the fallen pilot to the woman who entered timidly into the suite, and wondered who this person was, and how she got there. Her face turned into a frown, trying to decipher the visitor's actions.

Elena walked to her long time friend and bent down. "Ourania?" she softly spoke, her green eyes turning into concern.

Sky Dancer began to stir awake. Her eyes opened and went huge, finding herself face to face with a friend who had become lost though the years. "Elena!" she cried out with joy, sitting up and embracing the other woman.

Elena smiled. "Well, I couldn't miss your wedding, now could I?" she stated, handing her a small blue object. "Here, for luck."

Sky Dancer took the little token, a glass blue charm, which had an symbol of an eye on it, an omen to wear off all evil and was given for luck. "I totally forgot about this," she said, looking at the charm.

Jaye smiled. "I'm Alison Faireborn." She held out her hand for Elena to shake. "My husband is the one that found you."

Elena politely took the other woman's hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Faireborn. But I must inform you that half the Greek Embassy wants to murder your husband at this point. He quite makes a point, doesn't he?"

Sky Dancer looked confused. "You lost me, how did Flint know about you, Elena? The only person who knew about you was..."

Someone cleared a throat and they all turned to see the Joe leader.

"I told Flint about Elena. He made it a point to go find her to make up for everything," Duke said with a smile. He looked really sharp in his dress uniform. "It's time."

Everyone turned to the bride, expecting another fainting spell, but none came and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Sky Dancer embraced her child hood friend. "I'm very happy you are here," she sniffled from happiness.

"So am I," Elena replied softly, returning the tight embrace. "And who knows, maybe I'll stick around too."

"Already spotting the cute men, just like we were kids!" Sky Dancer commented, making the others laugh. She walked up to the general and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Duke."

"Don't thank me. Thank my second and command," Duke said as he kissed her cheek but whispered in her ear for only her to hear, "You are very welcome."

Jaye walked up to them and smiled when she saw her husband.

"What is keeping you all up?" Flint asked with a huge grin, staring at them all. "The groom is ready to spend the honeymoon at the Infirmary!"

"How many times?" Sammy inquired, holding her large stomach.

"Two I think..." the warrant officer chuckled, then spotted Elena. "Geia sou!" he greeted her in Greek, making all eyes widen with suprise.

"Pos esaste, Flint?" Elena asked politely, causing more confused faces.

"Kala," Flint answered, then chuckled at the others. "Hey, it's funny what you can learn while you are screaming at the top of your lungs in English!"

Sky Dancer embraced him, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said in a very soft tone.

"You're welcome," Flint answered with a smile, holding her close, and kissing her forehead, like a father would. If hers could not be there, he would, always. "Come on people! We got a Joe Wedding in two minutes!"

Scarlett burst into tears, and Colleen went to her mother's side. "I got her," she said, wrapping her arm around her mother.

Jaye walked up to her best friend. "Shana, are you all right?"

Scarlett slowly nodded, wiping off her tears with a white tissue. "I'm fine," she sniffled with a smile. She glanced at her husband who shared the same conclusion on understanding her emotions, their son would had never been able to be married a year before.

Sky Dancer walked over to Scarlett and embraced her tightly, sharing the thought. The two women composed themselves and the bride walked over to the warrant officer, who offered his arm, then turned to his wife and offered his other arm for the walk to the ceremony.

Jaye took his offered arm.

Eryn looked at Rowan. "Grown ups are strange."

"Don't forget the Windex!" Rowan reminded her best friend.

"And the Wysol." Eryn nodded in agreement.

Both the girls dashed into the kitchen, grabbed the Windex and the Lysol and raced toward the pilot.

"Incoming, Reena!" Siobhan O'Hara cried out in warning, taking hold of the twin babies in their baskets.

Sky Dancer turned, her face turning into shock, then burst into laughter, taking off from Flint and Lady Jaye, who had two complex faces, until they noticed the two younger girls race pass them, aiming at the pilot.

"Conrad!" Scarlett cried out, pointed now to the three who ran down the hallway, straight for the ceremony.

The entire bridal party raced after the two girls, who were chasing at top speed the bride, who continued to laugh.

The bride burst into the ceremony area, holding her skirts high, trying to outrun her two tails, which aimed for her dress! Duke and Flint rushed after next, followed by the rest of the party.

"Rowan!" Duke called out laughing.

"Oh boy," Cayden said chuckling, from standing next to his friend at the altar.

"I hope they are getting pictures of this," Kastor said with a smirk, watching his love run away from his sister.

It must had been the most comical thing anyone had seen during a wedding as ripples of laughter came from the wedding guests. Joes pointed and laughed, watching Sky Dancer jump over empty chairs trying to lose her pursuers, who kept squirting the bride with the liquids!

"Reenie! You got cooties!" The girls hollered.

Everyone turned then to see Sky Dancer race down the aisle, followed by the two flower girls, who were being chased by their parents, bridesmaids and a guest.

"Hey! Who's that?" Anchors asked, watching the blond woman help with the chase.

Sky Dancer passed the altar, with one laughing fiancé and Best Man, and one appalled looking Minister. "Hi honey, bye honey!" She raced pass them.

"Eryn! Stop right now!" Flint shouted, laughing at the same time. "Well, Folks, you knew that a Joe Wedding would be filled with comedy!" he shouted to the crowd, causing everyone to laugh at the scene.

"Should we help?" Kastor asked Cayden.

"Nope," Cayden laughed.

"Girls stop. It's time for the wedding," Jaye called out to them.

"Rowan Hauser!" Scarlett called out, chasing after her daughter.

Sky Dancer raced back toward the back of the ceremony area, watching over her shoulder at the two flower girls.

Two hands reached from one of the rows, and grabbed both Eryn and Rowan in one swift move.

"Glad you made it, sir!" Sky Dancer cried out gratefully to the man who held the girls. She stopped and smiled at their little surprised faces.

"I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world," Hawk chuckled, holding the two squirming girls in his hold. "ATTENT HUT!" He looked down at them, and instantly they froze, a game known to them from the general himself.

In seconds, Flint rushed in, along with Duke and the rest of the bridal party. "Thanks Hawk," he said, taking the Eryn frozen statue in his arms.

"How do we unfreeze them?" Scarlett asked, watching her daughter stay so still.

"The question is, do we want to unfreeze them?" Cover Girl asked, huffing from the run.

"Come on, people! I want to see a wedding today!" Hawk chuckled, making everyone start walking towards their places. He gave Rowan to Duke. "Just say.. ehh.. A-T E-A-S-E... and they will unfreeze."

Flint placed Eryn in front of the aisle that led to the altar, right next to Apollo and Athena, who wore white colors.

Duke placed Rowan next to the other flower girl, right next to Wolfie and Lady, who wore red colors.

Little Gem stood in the front with a blue color.

Jaye chuckled. "Man I wish I would have known about that sooner." She told her husband.

"Now we know," Flint laughed, making funny faces at the two young girls, who remained frozen like stones statues.

"And knowing is half the battle!" Scarlett snickered, placing her hand through her husband's.

Everyone groaned.

The music began to play, soft and gentle notes touched the air and all their hearts, creating a serenade of only happiness and nothing more.

Everyone waited for the two little girls to start down the white carpet, but they did not move, not even a single inch.

"Conrad, stop gawking at your wife and start the ceremony!" Hawk shouted from the crowd, making a few Joes laugh at their leader's expense.

Flint walked at the end of the line, and gently took Sky Dancer's arm in his, patting her hand.

"At ease," Duke told the two girls, smiling at their statuette features.

Both Rowan and Eryn started walking down the aisle, each followed by the dogs, and each very elegantly tossed the three colored rose petals on the ground.

Duke turned to Scarlett, kissing her teary cheek, and squeezing gently her hand, sharing the same thought for their son. They followed the girls, while the music played, and sat down in the front row as Jaye took her spot next to Elena as the honorary mother of the bride.

The bridesmaids followed next, and each more enchanted then the other. Kimmy and Ben almost glided down the aisle, their faces drawn to one another. Spades and Sammy walked down next, taking their places. And lastly Cayden and Colleen, walked down the aisle took their places as the Best Man and Matron of Honor. Her smile wide and her eyes soft glancing from her brother to her best friend, and to her parents.

Jeffrey watched entranced at the bride, his heart pounding in his chest, knowing that in a few short minutes, she would be walking down that carpet and into his arms, and sharing his world forever. His mind wondered, what could had been, and he silently thanked the unknown for letting him live this moment, he would live a thousand times this moment, again and again, just to watch her walk down the aisle and to his arms.

Allegra, Rock-N-Roll's daughter, played the piano with expertise, like a true born musician. The music changed tune and instantly, everyone rose to watch the moment they've been waiting for.

Flint kissed Sky Dancer on the cheek, before starting to lead her down the white carpet and to the person who loved her most. "I'm very proud of you, just like they are," he whispered with fatherly pride. "They are here you know, watching over you." He patted her hand again, sharing her pain on the lose.

Sky Dancer became teary from the treasured thought. "They are with me, Dash," she whispered back, her gaze only watching Kastor, wanting to run and into his arms. "They are my strength, in my locket, with my Jeffrey." All too soon, the words escaped her mouth, she felt another rush of dizziness, and her body slumped against the warrant officer.

"CAYDEN!" Flint nearly shouted, trying to hold her from hitting the floor.

Ripples of laughter sounded from crowd.

"FIVE!" Spades announced, his face with pride.

"No, you dum dum! That's four!" His wife shot him a look.

Cayden quickly went over to the bride and took out a bottle of smelling salts he brought for this very reason. "Rise and shine Valentine." He cooed at the fallen pilot.

Sky Dancer almost bolted straight up, her eyes wide, and shouted, "Take them out!"

Gung Ho burst out laughing, falling off his chair, and his cane fell with a clunk to the ground, while Snake Eyes shook his head.

Flint helped the young woman up. "We can take them out later, " he joked, making sure she was all right.

Sky Dancer blushed, then started down the aisle once more, knowing all eyes were on her for any more fainting spells. Her eyes brightened when they came to the altar, and in front of her world.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Father Xavier asked, his robes swaying from the gentle breeze.

"I do," Flint replied with great pride, taking the pilot's hand and giving it to Jeffrey. "Take care of her, or there's hell to pay." He smiled at the couple, walked over to his wife, embraced her and held her tight.

Sky Dancer glanced at Kastor, holding his hand tightly, not wanting to let go, ever. "Word on Joe base is, you passed out, Hauser."

Kastor just looked at her unable to answer. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards into the waiting arms of his Best Man.

Cayden gently walked backward, guiding him down to the ground.

"Jeffrey!" Sky Dancer cried out, kneeling down, and gently patted his cheek.

"Kiss him!" Anchors called out from the crowd, making a few Joes chuckle at the idea.

"Smack him harder!" Shipwreck added to the rouse.

"Bride four, Groom two!" Spades announced for the betting pool.

Sky Dancer grinned at the group, and lowered her head right next to her love's ear. "There's also a rumor going around that I'm pregnant with triplets," she whispered, making sure he only heard.

"_What?_" Kastor cried out, bolting up into a sitting position causing everyone to laugh.

Sky Dancer leaned over and kissed him lightly. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. "Ready to get married, Hauser?" Helping him to his feet, holding him around the waist, making sure he wasn't going to do another repeat.

The dogs started barking, wanting eagerly for the ceremony to take place.

"I've got him covered, Reena," Cayden said, showing her the bottle he held in his hand with a smile.

"Ummm...sorry," Kastor apologized to the priest.

"That's all right, son," Father Xavier, grinned his white beard swaying from the breeze. He opened the golden book in his hands and began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Jeffrey Clayton Hauser and Ourania Diamondis-" But the minister's words were interrupted.

"Who the hell is Oragania?" Shipwreck asked, then shouted, "You got the wrong couple then up there!"

A hand reached behind the sailor and smacked him hard in the back of his head. "That's Reena's real name you dolt!" Elena sneered at him. "Ourania in Greek means sky."

"Well, then, okay!" Shipwreck rubbed the back of his neck.

Duke and Flint sent him a scowl that made the sailor sink in his chair like the Titanic.

All eyes went back to the couple and the ceremony.

Father Xavier spoke the words from the book in both English and in Greek, binding the couple together. His voice filled the room, and everyone's ears, sending warm thoughts to all their hearts.

"It's time for the vows," the priest requested, nodding to the Best Man for the rings.

Cayden started to pat his tux jacket and had a frantic look on his face.

Jaye leaned over to her husband. "He gets that from you, you know."

Flint shook his head. "And I'm so proud of that!" He then cried out for everyone to hear, "Your other pocket, Cayden!"

Scarlett once again started sobbing against her husband, clutching on to his jacket, her tears wetting its fabric.

Colleen, holding the two wedding circlets, walked over to her husband, patted his arm gently and dug into his pants pocket, making the Joes go, "OOOHH" and pulled out the wedding rings. She kissed him gently on the cheek, and took her place right behind the couple. "If you both faint, I'm not catching either of you."

Cayden grinned at the priest and handed him the rings.

Duke held onto his wife giving her the comfort she needed.

Father Xavier took the rings, which shimmered from the light's rays touching them, feeling the inscriptions inside, in both Gaelic and in Greek, I love you. He handed the one ring to Jeffrey.

Jeffrey turned to Sky Dancer, his crystal blue eyes glued into her brown ones, and with a deep breath, his words floated out of his mouth with love, "I, Jeffrey Hauser now take you, Reena Diamondis to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live."

"Her name is Ouranziga!" Shipwreck cried out, then another agonizing cry came from his end, from the heavy hand of Elena. "Man, woman! You are nuts!"

"Takes one to know one!" Elena stated, causing a few chuckles.

Father Xavier crossed himself, then handed the second ring to Sky Dancer.

"I, Reena Diamondis now take you, Jeffrey Hauser to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live." Sky Dancer held his hands strong, her brown eyes starting to tear, loving him so much and finally knowing his heart belonged to her, for all time.

They turned to the priest who continued the ceremony in Greek now, and nodded to Colleen to places the wedding circlets on the bride and groom's heads, and changing them around from one to the other, three times each. Cayden stood next to his wife, and took the circlets in his hands and repeated the changing.

Father Xavier then started walking around a table, holding the golden book in his hands, high.

Jeffrey and Sky Dancer followed, while Cayden held on to the circlets, and Colleen held Sky Dancer's long train.

Father Xavier stopped, and smiled at the couple. "Do you, Jeffrey, take this woman to be your loving wife, til death do you part?"

"I will."

"And do you, Ourania, take this man, til death do you part?"

"I will."

"You may kiss the bride." Father Xavier ended the ceremony.

Kastor looked right into Sky Dancer's eyes and that is all he saw before everything went dark yet again.

"Jeffrey!" Sky Dancer screamed once again, going on to her knees. Her hands trembling and taking his head in her arms, and laying it gently on her lap.

"Bride four, Groom three!" Spades once again announced.

Cayden once again used the smelling salts on Kastor.

"Mmmm...I'm comfy right here." Kastor said with a smile on his face.

"You can stay there as long as you want," Sky Dancer glanced down at his handsome features.

"Come on, son. There will be time for that later," Duke called out causing the room to fill with laughter.

Sky Dancer bent down, her face inches from his. "Well, I order you to kiss me, but not as a higher rank, but a loving wife."

"As you wish." Kastor said with a grin then pulled her down almost on top of him and kissed her passionately.

"OPA!" Shipwreck shouted, throwing rice toward the newlyweds.

Sky Dancer giggled at the sailor's Greek humor, and then kissed her husband in a more passionate, deeper kiss that sent sparks flying all around them. "I love you, Jeffrey."

"I love you, Reena," Kastor replied, and once again claiming his love with his soft lips.

A photographer came in front of the couple, taking a picture of the everlasting kiss. He then motioned for the Best Man, Matron of Honor, Scarlett, Duke, Flint and Jaye for one special photograph.

The two Hauser couples and the two Faireborn couples smiled brightly at the camera.

"SWITCH!" they all cried out instantly when the flash lighted the room. The four Joe couples switched places for the second picture. Duke with a smiling Sky Dancer, Jeffrey with an arm around his mother, Cayden with an arm wrapped around his mother, and Flint with a smiling Colleen.

Another flash caught this special moment, and again the couples changed places, back to their true-life partners. A third picture was taken with the entire bridal party, and one more with Eryn, Rowan and the twins.

But the most memorable picture, that till this day is talked about is the one with the bride and groom kissing on the lips, while right next to them is one shocked General Hauser, who is being kissed on each cheek by Flint and Cayden Faireborn, and with Scarlett, Colleen and Lady Jaye laughing at his expense. Truly, this was indeed the Joe Utopia where dreams came true.

THE END or is it?


End file.
